A Certain Regular Father
by D.N.Works
Summary: We've seen Touma and his friends do all sorts of actions. However, if this young teen is able to battle those above him, then what about his dad? Touya Kamijou. A trip to Academy City to visit his son will tell us. Only he won't be fighting like his troublesome son, but instead meet the faces of those around Touma. Who will he meet, how will it affect them, lets find out.
1. The Gemstone Girl

**The Gemstone Girl**

**Hey everybody, new comer here with a certain fanfiction that you may like or not. Inspired by A Certain Infinite Possibilities and having approval to make a type of spin-off from it. This time though, it's not focusing on the heroes of Academy City though, but on someone else. Namely, Touya Kamijou, the father of one Touma Kamijou. We've seen his adventures, but never wondered what his father did. Well, time to find out what he does.**

* * *

It had been a complete accident, a total coincidence that Angel Fall has been initiated. Nobody could have foreseen it at all, an event that happened without anybody realizing aside from the certain few. Even then aside from two people, nobody else had the slightest hint of who caused the chaos, not even the man who did it himself.

The man who did it being called Kamijou Touya.

A person who was far from extraordinary, and more of an ordinary man. Unlike a certain son of his, this father had no real redeeming qualities about him. This isn't to say he doesn't have his own good points though.

For the matter, he is actually a traveling businessman in his foreign investment company, under the Securities Exchange Counter Measure Group. A job that allows him to travel around the world, where he tries to stop potential harmful mergers and trading of stocks for his company. Being skilled in many areas due to his job being an elite, capable of doing economics, psychology, and other overlapping disciplines that is required in his job. Plus he knows a bit on Feng shui, the very thing that _caused _Angel Fall.

How funny that a non-magician such as him had accidentally created such a chaotic event. A good thing nobody knew to. Otherwise more than a few magicians might pay him a visit. One more likely to end in blood that a warning.

Either way, thanks to the efforts of a group called Necessarius, particularly a back stabbing blonde, nobody would know the culprit of the person that caused Angel Fall at all. Allowing the father to continue on with his ordinary life.

A life that would soon change though. Caused by a certain factor the father couldn't even control. And where did it begin, well, in the famed city of science of course.

"..Hmmmm. Where is he?" Currently Touya Kamijou was in Academy City to find his favorite-and only-son, Touma. Having finally gained the time to actually visit him since the end of the Daihasei festival. Wanting to spend some quality family time since he's been so busy.

Unfortunately despite him having the time, he didn't have a clue where his son was. He tried calling Touma only for it to go into voicemail. When that didn't work, the elder Kamijou tried finding a way to locate him by asking for help to find his dorm. The officials of course wouldn't allow it for some strange reason.

Something about trouble happening in the city and had him move along.

"Ugh. Of course the one time I have time off this happens." His son might complain about his own misfortune, but Touya felt that anybody can have it. Like right now. Taking his phone out, Touya tried again only to get no response as usual. Whatever his son was doing must have been important, not that it didn't make the father any happy.

"...Guess I should go home." It was honestly a shame, but he only had a one day pass in this city. Having already spent half the day wasting it trying to find Touma. Looks like he would have to meet him another time. Thus sending a quick message, Touya began moving along ready to go back home.

'_I can meet up with Shiina. It'll be nice to be with her after these few weeks.' _With his job of a traveling businessman, Touya was constantly on the move. Only staying in certain places ranging from a few days to possibly over a month. Made him feel a bit lonely, but that's why he had travel companions sometimes like his the younger colleague Tanaka.

Plus he had fun times talking to other interesting people, like that guy called Misaka. Ah, good but also terrifying times. He was so glad nobody caught them when the three blew up that plane.

Anywho, Touya shake off those fun times and started heading toward the exit. Until that is his stomach began to growl. Growing a bit flustered, the elder father realized he hadn't eaten much since arriving here.

"Wonder if there's a restaurant around." looking around the advanced city, Touya finally discovered an appropriate place to dine. A place called Joseph's. "May as well."

With a small smile the man went in opening the doors. A fine waitress coming at him already with a menu holding a pen. After giving her his order she left as Touya just sat down and relaxed.

While he was sitting though, he didn't notice a young girl in her late teens staring at him. She has long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a grey uniform with a white shirt, a red tie with yellow stripes, a V-neck jumper, skirt, long socks and black shoes. The most distinctive feature though was a suitcase she held on her hands.

As she closely watched the man, her eyes then lit up with familiarity.

"Now then, what else can I d-Woah!" Touya was suddenly then assaulted by a blonde blur that grabbed onto him. Surprised, he looked down to see the culprit finding the exact same girl watching him from earlier, who had a smile on her face with slightly red cheeks.

It's you!" She said, gathering some confusion from the grown man.

"Me?" He asked questioningly, the girl just nodding up and down.

"Yes, you. Remember me." Touya took a minute to gaze at her features, having a familiar sense from her. One look at the suitcase though and he suddenly remembered.

"Your-your the Gemstone girl!" The girl simply nodded, happy Touya was able to remember her. "Wow, uh, I haven't seen you in a long while. What happened.?"

"I'm fine." The Gemstone girl responded, finally getting off him and sitting across from him. "It was a bit strange when some people found me, and then took me here."

"Took you here?" It was a long time ago, a few months back really. But during his small time with this girl, he recalled her being chased by a bunch of men. Taking her away with Tanaka and then dropping her off in a safe place. After that though, he never saw her again, until today anyway.

"Yes. After you left, some strange girls that looked alike came and found me. Saying they would protect me and bring me here." The Sisters. The clones of Academy City's number 3. Having been given a mission to find, protect, and bring all targeted Gemstones identified back to Academy City.

Once she was brought here, she had been allowed to stay and join classes. Entering a Certain Middle-High School where she passed on her days like any other student here. Only having to go have some tests to check on her natural powers and other small tasks. It has been nice here, but also strange. Being in a city she's never been in before, and in a way, kinda forced. Still, not everything was bad, and she was glad to meet up with Touya once again.

For Touya himself, while he was still confused with the situation going on here, ultimately he was glad the girl was safe. He had tried checking on her when he escaped from those men and found her gone. He always wondered what happened to her. Now he knew, and was glad things turned out fine.

"Well, I'm just glad your safe." He said making the Gemstone girl smile.

"Order's here." Suddenly the waitress came back with a nice warm meal, setting it down along with a glass of water. Handing him the the utensils, the lady then left saying she'll pick up the plates alter, leaving Touya and the Gemstone girl alone.

Touya glanced at the meal and smiled, then looked at the girl noticing her looking at his meal a bit hungrily. Thinking it over for a second, the elder Kamijou relented and passed her some of the food.

"Go on, have a bit." Nodding, the girl then grabbed a spare utensil and started attacking the food. Only taking enough to satisfy her while Touya ate his own portion. He had to admit, Academy City had some fine meals, not as good as his wife's cooking, but it was alright.

Once he finished a good potion, Touya started becoming curious about something. Mainly, the silver suitcase the girl held. Remembering how she had it handcuffed to her back when they first met. While it was no longer attached to her with the cuff, she still had it.

"Um, excuse me...uhh?"

"My name is Sara Yurino." She said revealing her name at last.

"Right, thanks." Touya had been wondering this since meeting her back all those months ago. "I was wondering, what is your ability."

Back before when those men had been chasing them, the Gemstone known as Sara had used a unique and strange power that released a great noise to push them back. So it must be some form of sound manipulation. Sara chewed her food, wondering if she should say. Eventually deciding there was no harm in telling him.

"My ability, esper power, is known as Sound Distortion. The power to as you may have guessed, manipulate sounds. From affecting the molecules of the sound and having a variety of effects. Amplifying the noise, lessening it to not even a peep and the like."

"Nice." That definitely seemed like a useful ability. The natural born esper even looking a bit proud of it.

"Yep. Thanks to this, I'm able to do certain things. Like here things more clearly, block annoying sounds like honking cars. And while I'm not a high level like the level fives, I'm still a level 3." Touya became more impressed. If he recalled, Touma mentioned the majority of the city was level 0. So this girl definitely had some extra power in her. His phone then vibrated and Touya picked it up.

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked the elder Kamijou.

"Nothing, nothing." Touya reassured putting the phone away. "I just got some interesting news is all." News that stated Touya could stay in Academy City for a good while longer. Even offering a deal of sorts for his company for some reason. Touya would have to look into this later on, but overall found no harm in staying.

"In any case, I'm afraid I will have to go." He said taking out a few bills for the tip. Sara looking a bit down.

"I see." Seeing her mood, Touya decided that maybe he could cheer her up. Not to mention...get a little help. Taking out a small business card, Touya handed it to the Gemstone girl who grabbed it confused. Checking to see the company name and two phone numbers. One for the company itself, and the other being-

"That's my number, just in case.' Touya said as Sara blushed just a little. "I figured that maybe we could catch up and all if you want. Plus...I kinda need a guide around this city. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sara said with a bright smile, one that made the elder fluster a bit. Suddenly he felt a chill down his spine. One that usually happened when his wife was around. But she wasn't here...must be his imagination.

"In any case, bye." He said with the girl waving her hand. The father of Touma paying for his meal and soon leaving. Going to the hotel that this strange person sent him.

As for Sara, she just looked at the card and had a bright cheerful look. Glad she could spend time with the man she...had certain feelings for.

'_I wonder if he's single?' _In any case, Sara would leave the diner quite pleased. Glad she would soon meet the man that helped her once again. Touya Kaijou. This would be fun.

* * *

**And that's the ending with the first meeting. The Gemstone Girl now dubbed Sara Yurino, hope you like the name. In any case, now Touya has met the first person in Academy City, and it won't be his last. Who will he see next? Only time will tell. Until next time.**


	2. Leivinia Birdway

**Leivinia Birdway**

* * *

It had been out a day since Touya Kamijou stayed in Academy City. Apparently whoever went to make this deal with him involving the company asked if they could meet him in a week or so. A deal that could make Securities Exchange Counter Measure Group have extra dough and possibly interesting Academy City tech. Naturally Touya couldn't pass up this opportunity. Recalling how those who made good deals with the city lived it rather nice. In his case though, it would secure the companies financial future.

"Now where is she." However as mentioned before the meeting was still over a week away. Meaning he had plenty of time to explore the city with his stay here being paid for. Sweet.

Of course his only problem being here is that he had no clue where anything actually is. Good thing he had Sara's number, the Gemstone girl he met just yesterday. As promised the two would meet so she could guide him around the city.

Sure Touya could have hired an actual guide, but saw no need to when someone else he knew could help.

He had left outside his hotel and is in District 3 of the city. Waiting at a simple nice fountain for Sara to come by and show him the place. Particularly District 7 where Touma's dorm is at.

Because now his phone was stating how he couldn't even find the number of his own son. Very strange.

"Ah. Mr. Kamijou." Hearing that familiar voice Touya turned around and saw Sara herself walking up to him. As she walked through Touya noticed many eyes-males the most-giving a good glance at the girl. He couldn't blame them considering what she wore.

A mini pleated skirt that showed off that smooth thigh skin, complemented by gray knee high white socks and some white heels. Shehad on a white blouse that revealed her shoulders and had straightened out her blonde hair. Basically put her outfit just seemed to attract the attention on her, even Touya.

"Ughhh!" Who then stopped looking feeling a very strange chill down his spine. He also felt certain it isn't from the glaring men who started jealousy at him. Sara of course is oblivious to the stares directed at her and just ran up to Touya with a smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. Kamijou, it is a pleasure." She then checked out a nearby clock and saw the time. "Not that i'm complaining, but weren't we supposed to meet at exactly 10:30. You're a bit early."

"I could say the same about you. Guess we both got up a bit early this fine morning, huh." Sara blushed a bit at the comment. Having actually planned to come here a bit sooner before him. This was fine to she supposed.

"Right. Um, shall we get going." Touya stood up from the fountain stretching a bit.

"Sure, let's go." With that the two then left the fountain square leaving it behind along with those stares. Though Touya could pretty much tell Sara and him were still being gazed upon. Not just because of Sara's own looks, but also because of how odd it was that she's paired with him. If he recalled his co-worker once stated he looked more like a chauffeur when being with his wife. Pretty sure that wasn't a compliment. Then again the guy was drunk also, hard to tell.

Either way the two enjoyed the sights that Academy City had to offer. Showing off the cultivated technology the city portrayed. Small machines that vacuumed up the city trash, a few unique phones, Touya even noticed some students showing off their power.

'_Now that I think about it, Touma should be a level zero. But it might be possible for him to gain a power, right?' _Touma had told him once on the phone about the different levels on the city. A type of hierarchy where the higher the level, the greater control and strength one had over their abilities.

Level zero being the absolute lowest where one had no power or just little to no control, where in contrast level five is the highest. Supposedly the equivalent of a nuclear bomb and have power that tops everybody else. A level that only seven have achieved.

Taking a glance at Sara, Touya recalled her stating that she was a level 3, so right in the middle more or less. Plus from how she used her powers back before she seemed to have a good grasp over them.

'_Although, didn't that Misaka guy say she's some kinda Gemstone. I wonder what that means.'_ While Touya pondered these questions enjoying the sights, unknown to him and Sara, someone is watching them from afar.

A young girl who looked quite young but had flawless skin with no blemishes and blonde hair. Wearing an outfit many would assume makes her part of some fancy rich folk, evident by the man besides her wearing the suit. A young noble lady perhaps?

As for what she is doing currently, she had been walking around the fabled city of science, studying it up close. Many would think she was just touring around enjoying the sights, and they would be right. The purpose for her doing so though, is a bit of a mistake.

"Mark, have you put this down on the map." She asked her sla-helper. Helper.

"Yes ma'am. I have made certain to mark this area on the off chance we could use it as a hideout." The well dressed man said as he placed this area as possible hideouts along with others.

"Excellent. This place is definitely useful. Has focus but not much attention. If we were to use it then nobody would suspect a bunch of our members hiding their." As the saying goes, hide a tree in a forest of trees. The young girl glad to have found numerous ways to hide in the city.

Now, if many were wondering who this fine-possibly unstable-girl is, then first one must know her name. That name being one that brings both fear and respect. **Leivinia Birdway.**

The young but powerful leader of the magic cabal known as the Dawn Colored-Sunlight. Despite her age she is to be feared having gifts and knowledge that would make most men tremble before her. Many that challenge her being reduced to a mere shell of their former selves or just a wreck. Which is why that the more intelligent groups do their best to stay away from her, lest they suffer from her wrath.

"Now then," the young cabal leader said looking around the area. "What should I do-huh?"

Leivinia had been scouting around to see what areas she should mark as important when suddenly in her field of vision, she saw _him_. For a second she looked away and rubbed her eyes then checked back. Realizing she wasn't seeing a trick of the eye Leivinia gave her order.

"Mark, go look around for any other spots. I have...business to attend to." Business, Mark wasn't sure about that. His young slave driv-boss, boss….didn't have anything on schedule. Not to mention she always told him the majority of her plans, so what could possibly change that.

Still, an order is a order. With little to no choice Mark left the boss still unsure what caught her attention. Oh well, couldn't possibly be anything bad.

"And this here is one of Academy City's storage facilities for the Power Suits." Sara said giving Touya a view of the many powered down armored suits. Youya just whistling at the sight of it. He heard about these suits and the feats they could accomplish. Mighty impressive, the city of science truly did make wonders.

Currently Sara showed him some very interesting sights and explained as much as she knew about them. Their purpose, function, and how they worked. Youya won't lie, he wasn't dumb but the explanations Sara gave him made him feel so.

'_I know Academy City is decades ahead of the world, but this is so much.'_ This made the elder father wonder how intelligent his son was in those topics like physics and the like. He heard Touma was having trouble with grades, but a check on the reports showed only through esper related courses. Everything else, touch and go.

"Oh, Mr. Kamijou," Sara said grabbing his attention, pointing at a nice cart serving ice cream." "Do you wish to have some. I'll even pay."

"That's alright, I can pay."

"No, no, I insist I pay."

"Don't worry, I have-"

"If neither of you wish for the other to pay, then why not allow me to." Hearing that youthful voice interrupt them, Sara and Touya turned around to see a cute refined looking girl smirking. Before they could even say anything, the young girl just went to the vendor and ordered some cones. In a matter of seconds she came back with some sweets for them all.

"Hope you two don't mind vanilla. Didn't know what you liked." The girl said taking a lick out of her strawberry flavored cone.

"Oh, no. No trouble at all."

"Likewise."

Touya and Sara said together grabbing the cones and decided to sit on the bench with the girl joining them. Taking their time eating them. Still, a questioned popped out of the two of them, mainly, who _is _this girl? Sara was the first to ask.

"Excuse me..miss. Mind me for saying but, who are you?" The girl just chuckled as she pushed aside some of her hair.

"My name is Leivinia Birdway, and you can call me a friend of sorts." Friend, she did seem nice. The two continued eating their cones while Birdway did the same. However she took glances at the elder father with gears in her head turning. Now that the two seemed calm it was time to ask.

"Excuse me kind sir, but I hope you don't mind me asking a question."

"Not a problem, what is it?" Touya asked unaware of the hidden motive Birdway had. Sara though seemed to have an inkling as she silently narrowed her eyes, but did nothing.

"Since I said my name, I was wondering what your name's were."

"I see. Well my name is Touya Kamijou, and this is Sara Yurino."

"I see." Checkmate. Leivinia had her suspicions, but she had been spot on assuming this man is the father of one Touma Kamijou. She couldn't be certain, however seeing his face from afar instantly reminded her of Touma. With the name he gave her, now she knew he's related.

'_Which means I might get some points out of him.' _Leivinia had plans to make Touma hers. Be it as a worker, or perhaps something more. In any case the young cabal leader felt certain she could capture him for her group.

However that damn idiot was so dense and stupid. Always saying the most idiotic things to get away from her. The nerve.

Sure Leivinia could just force him, but that wouldn't do. If anything that dense fool would just resist. However right now she was with the father of Touma. While many would first think to visit the mother, the father is just as important. If she showed him how kind and nice she is, then maybe Touma will come to her. With the father supporting the decision as well.

'_Yes. This is the perfect plan.' _Leivinia maliciously though with a smile. Although…..a small quick glance at the side revealed the girl Sara also glancing at her. _'Does she perhaps suspect my plan, or is it something else?'_

As a top mage Leivinia had access to many things, including certain files on the boy Touma. What his school records state, medical, dental, friends, what things he purchased-best to keep all these things hidden-and so much more. Yet despite all the intel she had on the boy, Birdway had little to none on the father.

An oversight she would have to correct later on, especially since she had no clue what the father is like. This girl especially being an enigma to her plan. Sara as she calls herself, could possibly derail her plan for Touya, ruining any showcasing of good will in front of him.

'_I need to know her relationship with the boy's father. Best to lean in with a question.'_ Taking another lick, the ever planning Birdway turned facing Touya with another question, one asked so innocently he wouldn't possible suspect her at all.

"Excuse me Mr. Kamijou," She said with such a cute face that many would fall for. "But I was wondering, who is this girl and what's her relationship with you?"

"Sara?" Touya said looking back on Sara who seemed a bit flustered. "She's just a good friend I helped a while back."

Helped huh?

"I see. What kind of help did you giver her?" The girl then looked away, but Birdway could see her blushing cheeks.

"Nothing special. Just some assistance with some men."

"Got it." Birdway then stood up. "In any case I must leave, however I would be glad if you could take this." From her pocket Leivinia took out a small business card that had the words Dawn Colored-Sunlight on it. Handing it to him. "I can see potential in you. Perhaps we can make a deal another time."

"Deal?" Touya asked confused taking a good look at the card.

"Let's just say I have connections to a group. Maybe we can work out a beneficial relationship." A relationship that will allow the boy to be hers after all. While the father didn't seem to convinced, he didn't show any signs of disapproving of the idea at all. It may take time, but Birdway can slowly gain his trust.

"In any case I believe I'll meet you again. Good-bye for now." With those words Leivinia left with a full blown grin. Plan success. Now she can start getting to work on gathering some intel on him. This way the next time they met, Leivinia had more cards to play and what words that can persuade him into the deal.

After all even her cabal made deals with non-magic groups. Not many of course, but there was no harm in it.

Leivinia then took one last look at the father, then at the girl.

'_Heh, saved her huh. Really is the boy's father.'_ With those last thoughts Birdway vanished from their view to get back to work.

As for Touya, he just put the card away for now. He didn't know what connections this girl had to this Dawn Colored-Sunlight group, but it was best to assume maybe she was the daughter of some man who's part of it. Either way, Touya's business instincts told him they'd undoubtedly meet again.

In any case, this is another problem for another day. Best not to think about it for now until she returned.

"Now then." Touya said taking the finishing bite out of his cone now gone. "Should we continue moving on?"

Sara glanced around, seeing that Birdway girl is gone. She wasn't sure why, but she had strange feelings coming from her. Maybe her imagination, yet she'd continue keeping her guard up. Until then though, she also finished the rest of her cone and got up.

"Of course. Shall I take you to the nearby bowling alley. I hear it's fun."

"It has been a while. Sure, why not." With that the two left and finished the rest of the day bowling. Unaware of the next person they would be meeting tomorrow. This one being a bit dark.

* * *

**And so ends this meeting. Now that our young cabal boss has met Touya, she's going to make certain she comes across as the right girl for Touma. And what better way than gaining approval from the father. Maybe her sister will meet up with him. Until then, I'll be making the next person Touya meets. Can you take a guess who? Until next time.**


	3. Stiyl Magnus

**Stiyl Magnus**

* * *

"Ugh. Back here again, huh." Speaking in a tired tone was a wandering male that was rather tall and sported bright red hair. Excluding his height, the most interesting about him wasn't just his priest robes, but the barcode tattoo on his surprisingly young face. Who is this, why it's none other than Stiyl Magnus.

A formidable magician that works directly and affiliated with the Church of Necessary Evil or Necessarius for short. A secret international security maintenance organization created to counter magicians. Whose main purpose is to neutralize and destroy magic in England, and to investigate, arrest, and punish magicians.

The leader of this being one Laura Stuart.

The same one who sent Stiyl to Academy City to ask for aid on a certain young man with his right fist.

Granted the look on Stiyl's face one can see that he is far from pleased being here. If anything it would seem he rather be elsewhere instead.

'_But orders are orders….Still, you'd think the Archbishop would send Kanzaki instead.' _Stiyl is a professional at heart. He took things seriously and made sure to keep his work life out of his personal life. Always keeping himself calm.

Still despite all that the young magician had displeasure's in life. One being talking to others, mainly the same boy he's been told to ask for assistance. Honestly, did the Archbishop really need his help that much?

Stiyl won't deny that the boys right hand is powerful, but it wasn't that impressive.

A power that can negate the supernatural, of both esper, magic, and possibly more if the conditions were right. In the side of science and magic, it is a devastating thing. Deep down though Stiyl knew though it isn't as strong as one would think. Only believing it was all powerful because people who met Touma were surprised when they first saw it. Making them sloppy and beatable. He should know this since he was one of those people before.

Yet now that he's had time to adjust, Stiyl could see the weakness of that right hand. Mainly that it could only stop the supernatural and nothing else. Take the boy in a battle that had no supernatural, he may as well be dead wait.

'_Still….he has accomplished much even without it.' _Mainly fighting foes while not using it completely. WW3 rung a small bell. Not to mention when the boy battled enemies who knew about Imagine Breaker and still one. Loathed as Stiyl hated to say, but in the end the boy's capabilities were worthy of respect.

Not that he had to like him in the end.

'_Now where is that idiot?' _Currently Stiyl was waiting in front of the boy's school so he can meet him when he came out. Sending him a quick text he was here. For some reason however school had ended but the boy known as Kamijou Touma was nowhere in sight. All he got was a bunch of brats staring at him. A few whispers that he was nothing more than a cosplayer.

How irritating.

"I swear if he left me…" Stiyl growled clenching his fist. Thinking of ways to torture the boy who's making him wait. Becoming nothing more but gossip talk among the students of a….A Certain High School?

Well, whatever the name is Stiyl decided to just wait somewhere else, spotting a nice bench away. Taking out a small box full of cigars, the young magician then went towards it placing that fulfilling cigar onto his mouth. Quickly lighting it up to get the taste.

'_I'll give Academy City this, they know how to make it well.' _Stiyl referring to the decent line-up of cigarettes they sold here. The only complaint he had being the trouble of getting once. Since _technically _he is actually old enough to buy one, let aside smoke one.

In any case the Necessarius agent just sat down blowing away smoke, looking above the clouds. His mind wandered a bit as he smoked, not really thinking of much. People still talked about him but he ignored them, tuning them out.

As he just relaxed his eyes wandered lazily to the school waiting for the idiot to come out. This mission wasn't exactly high priority but shouldn't be put off for two long. As he waited the magician's mind then wandered to an old thought, leading to a question.

'_I wonder how Index is doing?' _Before the magician could ponder further about his old friend, his red eyes then spotted a familiar face. Growling he though, _'There he is.'_

Standing up he then made way to his so-called partner. Annoyed he didn't even message him he was out of class. He would get it now.

Pushing aside people Stiyl ignored their complaints until finally he found the boy then grabbed his shoulder pulling him aside to face him. Then said out loud, "Well it's about time you-huh?"

Only to find his partner to be a bit taller, more well dressed, older, and a mature air around him. Which then led to a simple question. Who the heck was this?

"Let him go!" He couldn't ask as suddenly a fist slammed into his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Sara, apologize as well!" Sitting on the bench was Stiyl Magnus looking none happy. Though this time it wasn't just because of being stuck in this city of science, also because of the big notable swollen cheek that had turned a shade of purple. The girl was much stronger than she looked.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry." The girl known as Sara said looking rather bashful with red cheeks. Having not expected this to go down at all.

Prior after the punch, Touya had recognized the man and stopped Sara from doing more bodily harm. A good thing that Stiyl was grateful for considering how his body is much weaker than the average person. The cigirattes weren't to blame-entirely anyway.

"It's quite alright," Not really since he had been _punched_. However Stiyl knew it was his mistake. He hadn't expected this man to look like Kamijou...Kamijou huh. "Mind me for asking, but, are you related to one Touma Kamijou?"

"You know my son?" The older man replied a bit surprised. It appears Stiyl's guess was dead-on. That explained quite a bit actually. Children do sometimes resemble their parents, and this man definitely had the near same face, if not a bit older.

'_And yet,' _A quick glance at the girl. Who just happened to be holding onto the sleeve of the man's suit. _'Age doesn't seem to affect-what was it that backstabber called it?-Kami effect?'_

"In any case I apologize for grabbing onto you like that. I mistook you for your son."

"No problem. Though how _do _you know my son?" Hmm. It wasn't really a hard question. However Stiyl would have to answer it in a way that didn't reveal his and Touma's relationship. Doubting the father would handle it well he took his only child on threatening missions. Before he could say anything, the girl Sara spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Kamijou,"

"Please Sara. You can call me Touya." He remarked to his companion.

"R-right..Touya." Yep. The blush on the cheeks showed this Kami-effect is active even with elderly age. Best Stiyl kept that to himself. "I was actually wondering, how did you know this man."

Her eyes held suspicion, Stiyl couldn't blame her. He did try attacking Touya after all. Ignoring the small glare, Stiyl was also interested in how Touya knew him. The father showed familiarity to him, yet Stiyl held no memories of meeting this man. Not properly anyway.

"Oh. That's easy. I remember him from the beach I went to with my family. Kanzaki was your name." Huh?

"Kanzaki?" The teen girl narrowed her eyes at Stiyl. "Isn't that a girls name?"

"More or less." Touya continued. "We got along decently, though he did attack us when my son and I saw him in the bath. What was all that about?"

Yes, what was all that about? Stiyl had no clue why Kamijou's father is calling him Kanzaki at all. Clearly something was up and he would have to ask either Touma or Kanzaki for the answer later. For now though he would just pretend he knew.

"I was...nervous….." A pathetic excuse but passable enough. The father seemed to have bought it at least. The girl, not as much. Then again he didn't need her approval, just the fathers.

"Fair enough." Touya said not thinking Stiyl's excuse was a lie. "If anything, you acted more formal compared to my son Touma. Boy was he antsy that day."

"Antsy how?' Sara asked.

"Well, he kept talking weirdly about the occult." The occult. Stiyl would have to reprimand Touma about telling people of the magic side, even if it was with family. Such secrets shouldn't be released."

"There was also the fact how he couldn't recognize his own cousin and mother. Even became outraged with his moms swimsuit." Touya then took out a phone and clicked at it. Then showing them an image of his wife in what the two dared called a swimsuit.

"M-my!" Sara blushed turning red. Never having seen such a daring swimsuit before, especially on such a fine woman. It was saddening Touya was….married...but man did he land a good hit. Even Stiyl himself felt a small feeling in him...below as well. He quickly thought of Index and her pure nature, not wanting to go down this route. Be a he may act, in the end he is still a fourteen year old.

"Boy was Touma acting so weird." Touya continued on. "Especially when he kept assaulting his little friend Index." A snap was heard. Touya and Sara turned facing Stiyl with his cigarette bitten in half, then gazing upon Touya.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?"

"Um, that my son kept assaulting Index." Sara covered her mouth a little gasping.

"Why would he do such a thing." Sara horrified that her saviors own son would do such a thing. Stiyl lening in a bit closer, with his teeth gritting themselves.

"I have no idea." Touya confessed also confused during their stay. "He just didn't seem to want to be near her. Strangling her by the neck," Stiyl clenched his fist. "Burying her in the sand. Leaving her their for an hour in the _hot sun._" His hand inched to his rune cards. "Not to mention slammed the door on her. Leaving her _moaning _in _pain _for a long time."

Stiyl stood up, having a dark face on him. Having enough sense to turn away from the two so they wouldn't see the _murderous _expression he had. The aura around him _suppressed _to keep back his intentions to the boy.

It would seem he and Touma would need to 'talk' just a bit. At least to here what his excuses were. If they were decent, he'd kill him. If they weren't, he'd burn him alive with his ace magic Innocentius ever so slowly. He'd enjoy the screams coming from Index's 'guardian'.

"Are you okay?" Hearing Touya's voice snapped Stiyl out of the torture methods he will use on Touma. Speaking like nothing was wrong at all.

"I'm fine." He answered talking in a calm manner. Not like someone ready to massacre a child. "Just a bit shock a fine man like you would have a son who acts so _violent_." Touya just chuckled a bit.

"I admit my son isn't perfect. He probably just had bottled up emotions or something." Something being the effects of Angel Fall, which changed everybody's appearance during that beach day. Causing all but a specific few like Touya to switch appearances with someone else completely. In Index's case, Aogami. Not that anybody aside from a couple people actually knew.

To Touya and everybody else, all they saw was Touma hurting his friend in a abusive manner. Which is why it satisfied Touya and his wife he was getting along well with Index during that festival in the city.

Shame. If Stiyl knew this he _might _let Touma off.

"In any case I must be leaving mister Kamijou." Stiyl said dusting off his outfit.

"That's fine. Oh, but you never replied how you knew my son." Right, that. Best to give him a satisfying answer.

"I'm his...tutor. I try helping him with his esper courses." A total lie he pulled out of his butt. Yet once again Touya bought it, not once thinking it was a lie. Why would he, the man seemed nice when he met him at the beach.

"Well, I hope you teach my son a fine lesson. Tell him I said hi." Toya told the fine man shaking his hand with Stiyl doing the same.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Kamijou. I will teach him a 'lesson' he'll _never _forget." The magician replied with a kind smile. "And please. Call me Stiyl."

"In that case call me Touya. Here's my number if you ever have problems with my son. I know he can be a bit troublesome at times." Stiyl accepted the number and inserted on his contact list. With a wave of good-bye the three then parted ways. Touya unaware he had just left his son's fate to a man who loathed Touma.

"Well, that went fine." Touya told Sara who just shrugged.

"I guess." She didn't like the man. He had the same feeling as that girl, but different. Plus it felt like he had dark intentions to, just not at them. More focused on Touma. Not that Sara minded, because anybody who harms a girl deserved punishment. She was actually hoping Stiyl would give Touma a good one. Why couldn't Touma be as kind as his father.

"So, ready to continue the tour?" Touya asked with a smile.

"Of course." She answered back taking his hand and dragging him far from the school "I no just the place." So the pair went on to sightsee the city. Having a nice time watching a presentation of the powersuits.

Although for some reason they heard a voice yelling in great pain. Touya felt the scream was very familiar. Then he got a text from Touma for the first time in ages. Stating how he couldn't meet him because he ended up with an injury of sorts. Something about a nasty burn and he would be in the hospital for a while. Guess Touya will have to visit him when he had time tomorrow. Hope he was okay.

* * *

**Now are good father will visit Touma. Though even though he doesn't have Imagine Breaker, bad luck can still happen to him. Touma isn't the only one with misfortune after all. And who will he meet next, not Touma.**


	4. Sisters

**Sisters**

* * *

"So this is the hospital huh? I wonder how often Touma ends up here?" Speaking was Touya Kamijou, who has decided to see if he could meet his son for real this time. Having been unable to find him in this city of science for a few days now. Yesterday though he got word his son had ended up injured. Something about going near a hot stove and burning his hand. The father made an attempt to get more details from his son, but the call went to voicemail.

'_Maybe I should get him a new phone.' _In any case, time to meet his son.

"So this is where your son is." With Sara of course. Who wanted to see Touma since she's never seen him before, having gained an interest in him. Or something at the least.

"More or less. He ended up getting injured again." Touya replied.

"Again? How often does your son get injured?" She asked.

"...A lot." Thinking on it, Touya and his wife got calls from the hospital that their son ended up injured every now and then. Suspiciously they never told them what happened that got their son injured. Whatever the case Touma always seemed to end up in the hospital with a new injury or an old wound opened up.

"Perhaps I should reprimand him on safety." The elder Kamijou muttered. The most he got from the hospital was that Touma ended up in a fight. Shinna would be crying tears if she heard her beloved child has become a delinquent who ended up fighting with the teachers. Touya actually having heard from his classmate during the Daihasei festival he was some skirt chaser. The horror!

"Welp, let's go." With a lecture to come both Sara and Touya entered the hospital to see how Touma was doing. Along the way Touya also kept an eye out for that little friend of Touma's. Index he believed. She seemed quite nice, and Touma and her get along. She should be around if Touma was injured.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He called out to the nurse on the desktop. "Can you spare a moment of time?"

"Why of cou-Touma?" The nurse's eyes seem to widen just a bit, then said Touma's own name. Strange. Why would she know his sons name so well? Only one way to find out.

"No, I'm Touya, his father." He explained.

"Oh, I see. Apologies, you just look a bit like your son. Only….older." He was pretty sure that was a compliment. He thinks.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you know my son" Touya seriously prayed Touma hasn't done anything...strange.

"Ah. We know him because he always comes here whenever he's injured. He's become a star guest here. Even has his own room in the hospital." The nurse said all this with a smile on her face. Touya couldn't be sure if that was a good thing or not. Even worse was how this woman knew him quite well.

"Hold on a second," Sara began. "You said 'we'."

"That's right. Almost every nurse here has had the privilege of ser-I mean, aiding him." She blushed at that last part. And was that 'serving' she was about to say? Now Touya was really starting to become worried. A hint of fear coming that his son injures himself…...so he could be served by these fine ladies. A check around showed that the nurses here were quite fine looking.

'_Touma…..please tell me you have an excuse?'_ Touya then shook his head to rid that thought. What was he thinking? No way Touma would injure himself just to be 'served' by the nurses in this hospital. He was probably just overthinking it.

"Ahum. Can you, uh, tell me where his room is ma'am." He asked the now calm nurse.

"Of course. He's upstairs a few floors up. This is his room number down the left." She showed him a small map that he took a second to memorize. Once that was done he thanked the fine lady and left with Sara to see his son.

Making a mental note to ask how he really got injured along the way.

Not noticing a pair of chestnut eyes watching him having chestnut hair as well. The small little thing wearing a blue spotted dress with a white coat and sandals. Also sporting a strand of hair rising above the rest.

"No way. It's the saviors father, Misaka notes with both excitement and uncertainty. Misaka should probably inform the others about this, Misaka concludes." The girl then left to find a certain room where a unique group of people were there.

* * *

"Have to admit, this hospital is a bit bigger than I thought." Turns out Touya didn't memorize the route to the room completely. He recalled the number, but not the floor apparently. "This is embarrassing."

"Don't worry Touya, everyone makes mistakes." Sara comforted him with her words.

"Hehe, thanks Sara." Touya smiled back. "Still, maybe I should get some help around here."

"Then perhaps I may help, Misaka says hoping you will agree." Hearing a voice behind them, Touya and Sara turned around and met this 'Misaka' person. She wears the Tokiwadai Middle School school uniform, sporting white loose/slouch socks and brown loafers with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and a grey skirt.

"You…" Touya felt he recognized her, and it only took him a second to figure it out. "Your the girl I saw during the festival right? Misaka Mikoto?"

"Close, Misaka says praising your deduction. In truth, Misaka is actually the younger sister of big sister, Misaka Mikoto, Misaka explains." Okay, aside from the third person talking, this girl seemed fine-ish.

"I see. Guess you were doing something else during the festival, huh." The 'Misaka' girl nodded. Interesting, he didn't think that girl was a twin with the Mikoto one. Then again he didn't bother asking questions, so it was to be expected.

"Oh, how rude. My name is Touya Kamijou, and this is Sara Yurina. It's a pleasure." Touya replied holding out his hand. Misaka taking it and shaking it back.

"Likewise, Misaka says secretly glad." Huh? "In any case, Misaka noticed your predicament. Having trouble finding the savior."

"The who now?"

"My mistake, Misaka says realizing that you don't know that name. Misaka meant to say your son, Touma Kamijou, Misaka rectifies." So she knew Touma. That made sense.

"So you know where he is then?" The Misaka girl nodded.

"Correct. Allow Misaka to show you Mr. Kamijou Touya." Nodding he and Sara then began following Misaka to where Touma's room was. Yet while it was silent, for Misaka, also known as Misaka 10032, it was loud for her. Mentally at the least, as she was talking to many Misakas on the network. Reviewing the situation.

_(Operation: Savior's Father Recognition is a go, Misaka 10032 says still believing they need a new name for the operation)_

_(Misaka Misaka likes the name, Misaka says disapproving of anybody changing it.)_

_(Ignoring Last Order, Misaka 10012 says, what should Misaka 10032 be doing now, Misaka asks the other Misakas?)_

It had only been a few minutes ago when Last Order came into the network, telling the sisters the Saviors father was here in the hospital. At first they didn't think much on it. That is until one of the sisters stated how they could make themselves look good in front of the Savior's father.

Another sister having read that by gaining the recognition of the mother, then closeness will be formed. Granted, this was the father, but the sisters concluded that the father was just as important.

So a plan was quickly made. One that will make them appear good, with the father telling the Savior that they were a good choice. Or something along the lines. Misaka 10032 being chosen for this mission. Despite the protests from some of the other clones with her.

_(Perhaps you should hold his bag, Misaka 11356 suggests.)_

_(Impossible. The father possess no such bag to hold, Misaka 13456 notes)_

_(If that is the case, then what should Misaka 10032 do, Misaka wonders.)_

The debate went on a bit on what Misaka 10032 should do to make herself look good in front of the Savior's father. Yet nothing really came to mind even with the collective mind of about 10,000 ideas. Most oddly ending with 10032 slapping him, as a Misaka noted bad impressions were more memorable.

'_This is not going well, Misaka 10032 realizes.' _The clone thought as they were now closer to the Savior's own room. Having not shown anything memorable that the father would compliment on. However, for the better or the worst, an opportunity came. Though it came through the WORST way possible.

"Hehehe. So this is the Savior's father, Misaka notes with darkness in her heart." From the hallway out came a girl that looked almost exactly like Misaka 10032. However it was clear by everybody seeing her she was much more different than the others.

This version having dark circles around her eyes and have orange irises. Wearing currently a pink and white aodai. Not to mention she was a few centimeters taller, with the fact that she appeared to be a high schooler. Plus, while Touya wouldn't say this out loud, and the other clones and original to upset to say it, Misaka Worst also had larger breasts compared to the others.

"..And you are.." Touya began a bit surprised seeing _another _girl that looked like Mikoto. The _worst _sister just chucklin.

"No one special, Misaka says with a dark look in her eyes, just watching." This made both Sara and Touya confused. Misaka 10032 however just went passed by them and spoke to her 'older sister'.

"What is the evil one doing here, Misaka questions the 'younger' model." Misaka 10032 said with some venom in her voice.

"Nothing, nothing, Misaka says hiding her true intent." The 'older' sibling replied back with such a devious smirk. Who then turns to face Touya ginning further. It made the father feel a bit unnerved.

"So your the father, Misaka observes," Worst said as she began circling the man, eyeing him up and down. As if she were trying to find a weakness of sorts. "Misaka can now see where the Savior gets his looks."

"...Thanks?"

"It wasn't a compliment." Before any fighting could get out along with possible trouble, _another _Misaka look-alike came out. This one much younger instead.

"Stop it! Misaka commands the inferior model!" Last Order commanded only to get ignored. Making her even more upset, which was exactly what Worst wanted. Having heard the father was here, she decided to play the prank of making the sisters look bad. That way they couldn't reach their goal at all, the perfect plan.

Plus their was the sweet bonus of embarrassing them as well. Ah, a nice day to cause mischief in this fine hospital. Best part of all, Accelerator was busy so he couldn't even stop her. Score!

"How many of you are there?" Sara asked a bit surprised to see these siblings come out of nowhere.

"Oh, to answer your question, Misaka says there are approximately 10,0-" Before Last Order could say anything further, Misaka 10032 knocked her on the head with her fist.

"It is clear the command tower forgot that you should not give out such information, Misaka chastises the so-called tower." The younger one just rubbed her bruising head.

"H-hey, you shouldn't hurt me! I am you leader, Misaka Misaka says trying to show her authority!" As if to prove her point, the young child then began hitting her 'big sisters' with her tiny fists. Which didn't really do much in the end due to her weak strength.

"Ha! You should just back off shrimp, Misaka says with laughter in her heart." Misaka Worst said while chuckling at the pointless act. Only causing Last Order to puff her cheeks and try punching harder.

"...Should we leave?" Touya asked Sara who just looked at the strange 'sibling' fight. Not even sure how to respond to them.

"..I guess." Sara finally said thinking this was getting kind of pointless. However just as soon as they began ready to leave, all of a sudden more footsteps came. At first Touya thought it was maybe some security guard wanting to break off the fight. He was far off the correct answer.

"We have come to aid with help, Misaka says to the others."

"Misaka thinks we should be quick, before others notice, Misaka says with worry."

"Misaka….Misaka just realizes, the Savior's father is still here. Misaka 19090 points out, the command tower completely neglecting to tell us this."

Instead it was a whole bunch of girls that looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto. It was one thing with those three, but for their to be about seven more, this was not normal. Not to mention they all showed signs of looking _exactly _alike. Not even having any different characteristics. Both Touya and Sara confused by what was going on.

"What the heck..?" Sara said never seeing this many look-alikes before. She doubted a mother could hold this many offspring in her belly. No, this was something else. But what?

Touya was also confused in what was going on. Wanting some kind of anwer, he then said," Are...you guys perhaps,"

He of course was unable to finish the sentence as suddenly Last Order hopped behind them. Her hands sparking a bit wildly with a look of guilt on her face.

"Sorry, Misaka says not liking this but must." With those words said Last Order touched the two and then released her power, shocking them both. The electricity zapping their bodies then knocking them out. Falling onto the pristine ground with a thud.

"...Misaka believes, the mission is a failure." Misaka 10032 said silently with the other sisters in agreement.

* * *

"..Ugh..what happened..?" Slowly opening his eyes, Touya looked around to see himself somewhere else. Not his apartment room, that was for sure. Instead seeing a bunch of monitors and a white ceiling, with a nice smell. Weird….what was he doing here.

"Hello." A voice said making him turn around. "I see your up."

"...Who are you?" He asked. Turning to face what appears to be a nurse, motoring his condition. Writing a few things down on her clipboard. Checking the nearby monitors before writing something else down.

"Just a regular nurse, nothing more." She responded.

"...What happened?" Touya asked after a second, unable to remember what happened a while ago. His memory a bit...off.

"According to a report by some teenage girl, a mean girl zapped you while you were checking on your son. She said her name was...Worst? Probably an alias." It was blurry, but Touya was starting to remember, just a bit.

It was difficult a bit, but Touya did recall a face. A emotionless one with chestnut hair and a school uniform. He didn't recall all the details, but it would be best if he avoided this girl in the future. What kind of person just shocked a regular person?

"That's right, nurse, do you know what happened to my companion?" Sara was with him. Hopefully she was okay. The nurse noticed his worry and calmed him down.

"Do not worry sir, your friend is fine. Like you she also has a few blurry memories from yesterday." She said.

"Yesterday...I've been out for a day." The nurse nodded. Pointing out the window to show that it was now morning indeed.

"You can go now if you want. Your friend needs to stay just a bit longer, but don't worry, it's nothing serious." Thanking her, Touya would eventually get back up feeling a bit better. Finding Sara's room and leaving her a note that he would meet her again another time. Oddly enough, when he went back to his room to pick up his things, there was a 'Sorry' note there.

The elder Kamijou unaware the sisters would try making contact with him again in the future.

* * *

**Meeting with him again, for the worst or better, unsure. In any case, so ends this sad meeting without even seeing his son, ending with not a bam, but a shock. I have to admit though, this one felt weird when writing it. Can't tell if I did good or bad at all. In any case, until next time.**


	5. Hamazura Shiage

**Hamazura Shiage**

* * *

It was midday, just a few hours having passed since Touya Kamijou left the hospital. Already having left a note for Sara and was on his way to the apartment. May as well do some work since he had nothing else to do. His head still buzzed a bit though. The nurse saying he would be fine and the pain will go away eventually. Memories still blurry. The only thing recalling that Misaka girl.

'_Can't believe she shocked me. She seemed so nice to during the festival.' _Guess this goes to show not to judge a book by its cover. Touya a bit shocked-pun not intended-how Misaka used her powers on her for no reason. Why couldn't she act like her sisters.

"Wait...did she have a sister?" Ugh, now he was imagining things. The blast must have really messed with his memories. Now recalling how he supposedly saw a bunch of Misakas in the hospital. Not to mention a shorter and taller one as well. His head really did become a mess.

'_Though the worst part is how Touma already left.' _Once he was good and ready, Touya asked the desk if he could re-see his son. Asking for directions this time. Instead however, Touya was told that Touma had left the hospital just a bit before he woke up. The nun following him home as well. Now that hit his gut, knowing he didn't even get a chance to see him at all.

"Always next time." Next time being a proper setting and place and not when Touma is injured. Touya had to admit, Academy City medical facilities truly are a wonder. Touma was said to have burned, yet already he's feeling better enough to leave. The doctors in this city truly are a blessing if they're able to do that. Made Touya wonder a bit what other medical successes they have in the field. Who knows, maybe they can heal brain damage.

Whatever the case, time to go home and relax. He can meet up with Sara tomorrow. Actually, make that the day after tomorrow. Touya wanted to check out his son's school and ask his teachers a few questions. The father has received his son's grades and well, they weren't exactly stellar. Actually they were rather bad. What exactly is that boy doing. Better not be running around like a delinquent. Oh how Shinna would cry if it was true.

"Now where is the apartment?" Touya was still a bit new to the streets of Academy City. So it's only natural he still had a tough time getting around the city. One of the reasons he was glad Sara was with him.

After a few minutes of walking and searching, Touya just took out his phone and accessed an app all visitors receive during the duration of their stay here. It would be removed when they left, but they had a map to the majority of the city. Mainly the districts the visitors were allowed access into at the least. A useful app once you understood how to use it properly.

Taking a good look and cross referencing streets, Touya found where he is and the location of the apartment he resided in. A bit far away, probably best if he took one of the city's buses to at least get halfway there. He can walk the rest of the way. Using the map Touya then found where the local bus stop is. Around where he was.

"Hm." Unfortunately it would appear the schedule showed it would be arriving in some time. If he took the 'normal' route then he'd surely be late. Touya would need a shortcut to get there in time.

"..There should do." The elder father said to no one around but himself. An alleyway that should lead to the bus just in time. Finding his way through the small crowd Touya entered the somewhat dirty alleyway where one could see overthrown garbage and some graffiti in between the buildings. Unlike the sidewalks and streets, alleyways were a lot more dirty since those cleaning robots weren't there to help. He was pretty sure he stepped on something sticky. Yuck.

"Oh well. At least I'll get there sooner." He muttered now making plans to clean his shoes from the filth on them. He started making his way with nobody bumping into him and whatnot. Ignoring the sound his shoes started making with the sticky 'stuff' on them. Ignoring the flies that buzzed by him, though made the occasional swat at them.

It was then he heard a bullet shot.

* * *

"Dang this sucks." Running from a bunch of thugs is another thug. Having dirty blonde hair, a depressed face, wearing a zipped up orange jacket. In his hands was some metal canister that held a certain something. Nothing to important in his opinion.

"Get back here asshole!" One of the many thugs from behind chasing him yelled out.

"You better stop or we'll really bring the pain!" Another said out loud.

"Stop! Just-Stop!" That guy wasn't even trying, a sweaty face with a tired look from that guy. Who then accidently tripped and was trampled on. Luckily he was alive. "Ow."

"Come on." Hamazura whined not believing this. It was supposed to be just a regular morning, nothing more to it. Just him with his girlfriend Rikou, having fun, eating out. Oh. Not to mention she promised him a little special something. Her wearing a very nice and not at all erotic bunny suit. His mind drifted a bit at the slightly indecent image he had in his head. A funny look on his face.

Bam!

"What the hell!?" That funny face soon disappeared when a bullet came out of nowhere. Almost clipping off his ear. A quick look showed those bastards had taken out some guns. How'd they even get those?!

"Ahh!" Hamazura moaned. "Why..Why did I stick my nose into something that wasn't my business? Why?"

To understand what was happening, one must look back a bit in time.

* * *

"_Alright Rikou, I'll meet you at the apartment in a few minutes. Bye." Today was going to be so great. It's been a while, but at long last Hamazura finally had time off from Mugion's errands. The girl may have lost some of her malice, but that bossy attitude was ever the same. Using Hamazura like a lapdog no matter what even after they reconciled._

_It wasn't just Mugion either that hounded him. He had to watch over Freama sometimes playing silly games and take care of her. Accompany Saia whenever she wanted to see a film to old for her age and make certain she caused no trouble. Sometimes aided his old pals from Skill-Out. Not to mention the delinquent also gets in trouble by one Touma Kamijou's misfortunate life. Man the boss had it rough._

_Bt today was different. Just a while ago Hamazura seemed to have caught Rikou in a rather good mood. The two having gone on a date that just went swell. The girl was positively happy despite having the usual tired face. Hamazura could tell the difference though, and at that moment he took a chance._

_A chance by asking Rikou if she would put on a bunny suit._

_She said yes._

_Yes._

_Yes!_

_It was such a good occasion that when she left the restaurant he was jumping in joy. Now he couldn't help but think on how today was going to be awesome._

"_S-s-stop it." His thoughts then crashed when he heard a cry for help. A quick turn of the head showed some poor girl nearby sitting down shaking. In her hand a small grey metal canister with something in it. A bunch of shady thugs nearby her grinning sinisterly._

"_Come on babe, all we're asking for the canister. Nothing more." One punk said with a nasty grin on his ugly mug. The boys behind him not looking any better even with those smiles._

"_And maybe something more. He he he." Another said chuckling with many. The girl now looking on the verge of crying._

"_..." Hamazura was now at a disadvantage. Now unlike the boss, he wasn't exactly as heroic. Sure he helped now and then, but not always. As such, he himself had no real obligations to help this girl. Did this make him a bad person, maybe. But it wasn't as if people would tell him he made the wrong choice. The thugs near the girl all had some bats, knives, and a crowbar._

_Level 0 thugs that picked on the weak. Unless one is an esper they couldn't take them down. Hamazura himself obviously couldn't help even if he tried. Sure he could take down maybe one or two. More if he really tried. But after that, then what? He'd get beaten up by the remaining jerks._

"_...Just leave. It's not your problem." Besides, he had a nice appointment that there was no way he would miss. Rikou in a bunny girl outfit may as well be a once in a lifetime outfit. He couldn't miss it._

"_Please! Somebody!" The girl shouted now leaking a few tears. The thugs getting even closer._

"_Sorry kid, but we'll be taking that." The thug said forcing the canister off her grip despite her protest, then pushing her back onto the wall. "Still you caused quite the trouble. So you need to pay us back."_

"_We know just how to." One of the boys said leaning awfully close to the girl now crying a bit. Knowing where this would lead. Not only was her assigned project ruined and be stolen, but now she would be facing a terrible fate. If only her sister was here. She was so much more open and had a tough demeanor. In fact, she only came to this city to see her. Hearing she was on business with some members of her club. Oh why did she leave the secure building?_

_She could do nothing but close her eyes now._

"_Now first we should-" Before the thug could do anything all of a sudden a roar of anger came out. What followed next was a nasty punch to the face which would leave a big bruise after. The bully sent flying and crashing into the wall with a black eye and a swollen cheek. Knocked unconscious._

"_What the he-" The jerk who had the canister said nothing more as suddenly he to was punched and knocked onto the ground. The canister flying before being grabbed by a certain unruly teen._

"_You bastards!" Hamazura shouted at them. Then turned around and began running. "You want this crap, then get it."_

"_Why you!" The remaining thugs then began going after the stupid meddlesome Hamazura who was just to good for his own sake. The boss would be proud._

_The entire group sans two left to chase the boy down leaving behind the girl and the still awake thug twitching a bit. Looking around when he then spotted the very girl he harassed earlier holding her phone._

"_He he. We were kidding." He said unconvincingly while the girl just typed on her phone a bit and sent a message to her sister. Once that was done, she then decided to leave and find a way to get back her project. But first…_

"_Hey, what are you-Auhhhhh!" A nice kick to the mans special part sounded like a good idea._

* * *

Oh well, maybe Rikou will wear the bunny outfit another day. Because unless Hamazura got out of this mess, he would be missing the glorious scene. Dang it all!

"We almost got you kid!" Another stupid thug yelled out making Hamazura roll his eyes.

"Yeah whatever!" He shouted back. Lucky for him, those losers weren't shooting anymore. They now seemed to realize that if they did then they may damage the canister. Still he wasn't out of the woods yet. Good thing Hamazura knew this alley pretty well. Making quick turns and jumps to lose the clowns after him. Shaking off a few every minute of the way.

"Almost-huh, huh-lost em." He said sweating a bit. He may have a peak body condition, but even then he wasn't an olympian. He was getting tired, and while more of those jerks were gone, there was still quite a few. Sooner or later they'd catch up once he got to slow and tired. Then he'd be at their mercy. At the very least he should get rid of this canister so they wouldn't get their objective.

Wonder what it was?

'_Nah, better not think of it. Not that it matters anymore. Just need it to go away.' _Hamazura considered throwing it, but that would be a bad idea. Maybe he could give it to someone, but who?

"We almost got him!"

"Shit!" They were getting closer. Looks like it was going to end in a fight after all. The thugs just a few meters away from beating the shit out of him. When suddenly a man came out of nowhere. He then began yelling.

"Officers, over here!" He yelled out getting them all to stop.

"Anti-Skill! Damn! Run!" One of the thugs said not wanting to get caught. These boys did have weapons after all and had more than a few crimes worse than loitering. Fearing the grown-ups punishment, all the thugs then ran. Hamazura about to do the same when he felt a hand jerking at his hoodie.

"Damn! No-wait! I'm not with them!" He yelled out trying to explain the situation. Not that he would need to as the hand let go with an assuring voice.

"Don't worry son, I know that. The voice said. "Just thought I'd fool those boys from chasing you. I mean, they were chasing you, right?"

Panting, Hamazura then turned around. Facing an elder man in a suit who's face seemed pretty average and combed back. Actually….he seemed a bit familiar for some reason. Maybe he saw him before. In any case, Hamazura gave the man some gratitude.

"Thanks man-huh-almost had me-huh, huh-." He panted out with the man chuckling.

"No worries. Just did what any good law-abiding citizen should do." He said chuckling while scratching the side of his chin. "Though you might want to leave now. After all, no cops are coming."

"What do you-oh." Hamazura then looked around and saw no officers at all. The man completely tricked him. Smart. It was the kind of cunning and out of the box thinking the Boss would use after all. Hamazura laughed a bit at that.

"Hahahaha. Nice one. Wooh." He then stretched a bit, taking in some breaths and stretching a bit. Boy were his muscles about to feel sore tomorrow.

"Yeah. In any case, your safe now. Though why were they chasing you?" Hamazura shrugged.

"No clue. Just wanted whatever was in here." Hamazura answered raising the canister.

"Something important?"

"Probably. Might be best if I turned it in." Academy City produced many things, and with how studies went here it also produced pretty smart children. By Academy City standards Hamazura wouldn't exactly be top ten let aside a thousand. However outside it he would be pretty dang smart with the physics and engineering skills he knew.

So the teen had no doubt whatever this girl had must have been important. May as well turn it in now since he missed his appointment with Rikou. Huh, it was fun imagining while it lasted.

"If you want, I can turn it in." The man offered. Though Hamazura shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer but I-" Suddenly his phone rang. "-Hold on a sec. Hello?"

"_Um...Hamazura.." _A sweet voice he knew said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah Rikou? Something wrong?" Was she telling him he was to late? Damn those thugs! But it would appear Rikou had more to say.

"_I was just wondering...If I put on the right….Outfit…..it seems….off…." _Off? That should be wrong. After all, Hamazura only had one bunny costume he bought for her when she agreed. Wait a minute-didn't he buy another one long before he met her. The rather...exotic one he bought all that time ago. Where he placed it in his closet right next to the new one. It couldn't be though. Right?

"..Off how?" No, he must be imagining things. No way Rikou would make such a mistake. Sure she wasn't really paying attention when he bought it...but she wouldn't make this kind of mistake. The next words she said though changed all that.

"_It's just that...it seems a little revealing...Do you think maybe you could come and see...if its wrong…" _A small trail of blood began leaking out of the teens noe. The man becoming worried.

"A-are you okay? Are you-" He didn't even get to finish the sentence as suddenly Hamazura gave him the canister then said one sentence to the love of his life on the other side.

"I'll be there soon." Closing the phone Hamazura then shouted at the top of his lungs, "WAHOOO!"

The man just seemed startled not sure what just happened nor would he find out as Hamazura then began running at top speed ignoring his fatigue from earlier. Full of utmost joy that his dream wasn't dead. This was going to be a day he will truly remember.

"...Huh...he seems happy." Touya said a bit confused but glad the boy was okay. After hearing that gun shot, it didn't take long for Touya to notice that the boy was in trouble. He was fine now at the least. Though he did wonder what made him so happy. It was then re recalled what the boy handed him.

"Hmm….130...Happy Street...District...Okay, got it-sorta." Touya read a bit on the instructions that was plastered on the canister. Most likely the person placed it there in case he/she lost it. He should probably return in, but not today. He's hungry and needed to do some work. Just because he had these days off didn't mean he should do nothing. Best to start now before it piled up.

"I'll turn it in tomorrow." Touya then left the alley making plans not to visit ever again. This city is clearly a bit more dangerous since he just discovered teenagers with literally guns in their hands. What was becoming of this city?

* * *

**Not every meeting has to be an exchange of names and all that. Do not fear though, Hamazua will meet Touya again in the future. For now though he has a date with destiny, and a good one at that. Also, can any of you guess who the girl was? Shout out to the first person who can, though I might have made the identity easy. Until next time.**


	6. Shirai Kuroko

**Shirai Kuroko**

* * *

"_I'm sorry I can't come with you Touya. I hope you can forgive me.' _

"That's alright Sara. It's understandable." It was now a new day in the city, Touya now up and about ready to get moving. Having done some work from yesterday after helping that boy, then going to bed. His friend Sara having called apologizing about not being able to guide him.

"_Still...I would have liked to take you to other sights." _Sara said a bit disappointed that she couldn't travel with Touya. The man just chuckling.

"Again, no worry. Besides, it's just me giving this...thing back to someone." Yesterday also involved the boy giving him some metal canister, Academy City tech of sorts. Touya had no idea what was inside or what it even did, so did his best to leave it alone. Academy City boasting it's decades ahead of technological advancement. Sure Touya's smart, but not at the level where he could understand this technology.

For all he knew it had some gas that could send him to the hospital. Slowly killing him or causing irreversible damage. Best to just leave it alone and return it to the group who made it.

"Besides," Youya continued speaking on the line. "Don't you have school work or something?'

"_...I do, I guess." _Academy City may have many interesting things for student enjoyment, in the end though it still had the students do school work. Making them attend classes and homework. Sara may not hate the city, but found their requirements to attend classes annoying. At least when she was on the run she didn't have to do such annoying things.

"In that case catch up on your work. We can meet another day to hang out." He told her.

"_Alright. In that case, bye." _Sara then signed off.

"Okay." Touya said looking around the city, trying to find something. "Now where can I...ot, there. Excuse me."

Touya went towards a man known as a Anti-Skill officer. A group comprised of ordinary adults who volunteered to help protect the peace of the city. Granted it wasn't easy since sometimes they dealt with rouge criminals, machines, and espers sometimes, but dealt with them through effort and special technology given to them. Though they also helped regular people who had problems.

"Yes sir." The officer replied as Touya took out a piece of paper, giving it to him.

"I was wondering if you knew the location to this?"

* * *

Out in the streets was a young girl with a regular Tokowadai uniform and twin tailed hair. On her arm was a Judgement band indicating her affiliation. The second group in the city that also provided security measures. Though contrast to the no ability adults Anti-Skill, Judgment has volunteer students with more than a few being ability users.

Kuroko is just one of the many students that has volunteered and joined Judgement to protect the peace of Academy City. Her being an esper with a power that allows her to teleport, level four at that.

Normally on a regular day she was out patrolling and keeping a watch for any mischief going on. However today the young student was doing something else.

"Where is she? Sissy, where are you?" Being on the lookout for her 'sissy'. Or as some might know her as, Mikoto Misaka, Academy City's third ranked level five. Nicknamed the 'Electric Princess'. To many she was an inspiration to follow. Some an idol. For the girl here.

'_Where is she? Where is she? I wanted her to come home and see the 'fancy' nightwear I bought today.' _She is...a friend that took their friendship in a rather interesting direction. Mainly a more perverse way.

Yes, Kuroko is the best friend of the Railgun, but also someone who took their status as friends to far. Far to the point it should be censored what Kuroko wants to do with her. Today however was a bit different.

'_Ugh. Can't believe sissy left me. Leaving me to do something important, hah! She has nothing on her schedule. I should know since I've read her diary.' _Her behavior has caused the Railgun to retaliate more than a few times.

In any case, Kuroko is now searching for her friend on this fine day. However trying to find someone in a city population in the millions isn't exactly easy. If she could Kuroko would ask her partner Uiharu to help, but the girl was busy doing other things with Saten.

'_Maybe I should call them just in case.' _Kuroko thought stopping. _'They might no were sissy is.'_

Taking out a small yet advanced communicator, Kuroko flicked a few buttons ready to call someone. Saten since she sometimes hung out with Misaka every now and then.

"Come on, pick up." Kuroko muttered wanting to get answers quick and fast as the phone slowly rung. Every second she was away from her precious sissy was just a second of hell. Oh why did sissy torment her like this!?

As she impatiently waited for the call to connect, Kuroko then noticed something in her vision. Narrowing her eyes, Kuroko saw a very familiar face. A face she saw many times before. Someone who has spent an unnatural time with her sissy.

'_That troglodyte!' _She only saw his face for a second in the crowd of people, but Kuroko would _never _forget _his _face. The ape that _dared _spend time with her sissy! Exposing himself to Mikoto and possibly doing things to her. Such _vile _things. _'Things that only I should be allowed to do!'_

Huffing angrily, Kuroko knew what she had to do. Locate the ape, beat him down, then gather any information he may have on Mikoto's whereabouts. If he knew something, she'd beat it out of him if he resisted. If he knew nothing, she'd still kick him in the face for nearing her sissy. A win-win situation for her in any case.

Not even realizing that what she is doing is technically an abuse of authority.

Then again she'd probably still do it even is she did know. Because for Kuroko, nothing, not even the law, is more important to her than Mikoto Misaka.

"You! Stop!" Kuroko shouted using her ability to teleport away. "I'm not letting you get away!"

The people heard her and stepped away. Wondering just who she was shouting at, a criminal? A perfect choice of words for her to say. As by doing so she'd make it seem like she was chasing after a criminal. Meaning once she caught the troglodyte, then everyone would think he was a criminal. Such a wicked plan she came up with.

"Hm." The ape heard, and turned around. Showing his stupid boring normal face. The face that didn't belong in the exquisite beauty that is her sissy. With an evil grin Kuroko then teleported above the ape's head and kicked him straight in the face. Knocking him over and knocking him down with a thud.

"Caught you ap-...Huh?" Unfortunately Kuroko finally got a look at her target. Then seeing something very wrong with said target. The face _looks _like the ape's. But this person is taller, smoothed combed back hair, wearing formal clothing unlike that possible delinquent, and gave a more mature sense.

In other words, not her target.

"Ahhhh!" And also someone she accidentally knocked out.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Speaking to Touya in a rapid tone of panic and guilt was a twin-tailed girl bowing her head to him as he sat down rubbing his aching and slightly bruised face. Also trying to remove the shoe mark on it.

"I-it's okay, you just mistook me for some criminal, right." The girl just bit her lip looking guilty. She must have felt bad because she mistook him for someone else. As if such a young person would attack someone who _wasn't _a criminal on purpose.

In any case, he and the girl were sitting in a nearby park where she had apparently teleported him to. Once he woke up she had begun apologizing for what she had done. Touya had to admit, the words flew past him since his head still rung. He was feeling okay now.

"St-still, at least allow me to pay you back sir. For the trouble I caused." Before Touya could say anything Kuroko left to a nearby vending machine. Most likely attempting to get him a drink. Though once Kuroko had her back turned, she became flustered with a red face full of shame.

'_I can't believe I attacked him! How could I!?' _Naturally the Judgement officer had become distressed at her actions from earlier. Having harmed a civilian mistaking him for someone else. She couldn't even use the excuse, 'I thought you were someone else.'. Not that she would as Kuroko accepted her fault. The man may have seemed to forgive her, but Kuroko should at least get him a little drink.

Putting in some money in the ending machine-unlike a certain girl she knew-Kuroko got herself and the man some drinks. Granted she didn't know what he liked, so she just chose at random one that he may like.

"I hope you enjoy some coffee sir." Touya grabbed the can as she sat down next to him, opening her own with Touya doing the same. Opening it and taking a good sip, not being a particular picky drinker. Finding the flavor just fine.

"I do, thanks. And the name is Kamijou. Kamijou Touya." He responded with Kuroko nodding.

"Shirai Kuroko, pleasure to meet you Ka-...!" Kuroko then felt her eyes widened. The name ringing a bell in her. She then took a closer look at the man's face and sa an image overlapping it. One with spiky black hair and a more dull look.

"The ape!"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean-ugh." Kuroko then just went back to sipping her drink leaving Touya perplexed. Feeling even more embarrassed at making such a fool out of herself. How stupid.

'_Still, now I understand. This man, he's related to the ape.' _The resemblance was definitely uncanny. She could see the ape totally growing up to look like this man. Having a strong speculation this man is related to that dirty ape. However, she can't just blurt it out. It would be completely rude and offensive.

"I-I'm sorry sir about the...yell. I just recalled someone I don't exactly...like." She timidly said. Touya just smiling.

"That's okay. You must have just mistook me for someone else." The elder Kamijou said, not realizing just who Kuroko was speaking about. "Though, why do you dislike this person?"

"Oh, um," Kuroko wasn't sure how to answer that. May as well be honest, but keep some facts omitted just in case. Plus, she always wanted to rant about _him_, but her friends always ignored her. So even though it was risky speaking to what may be the ape's father, it wasn't like she would just say the name.

"He's a dirty sissy stealing pervert!" She then went loose with nothing holding her back. Touya showing some surprise on his face, not expecting such a outrage coming from this girl.

"A pervert? Sissy stealer?" Kuroko was more than happy to explain.

"Yes. A complete ape that just tries stealing my best friend and future lover from me." Kuroko continued on. Touya now just sitting back and listening.

"I see…..go on." He said.

"Gladly." Kuroko said. The young adolescent then talking to no end about a man who had been getting in her way with her dearest friend. A friend she explained how they were both so close, that they even had precious skinship. Touya nodding not bothered at all if two girls were getting together. If they loved each other, they loved each other. Though he admitted that maybe this girl was a bit _too excited _on the relationship. Also not knowing what it really was like.

Kuroko only saying the truth-her truth. How one day she was just a regular girl with nobody she could really call a friend, at least not at the time. But how it all changed when she met her. A stunning girl that made her whole world turn upside down. Reminded the father when he met his wife.

Going on, Kuroko said how she did her best to get close to the girl. At first it was a bit...difficult. But she was able to get a nice room with her. Slowly being both intimate and friendly with her. The girl also starting to get used to her as well. All the while the two making other friends while getting closer as well. Soon spending more and more time with each other. Becoming rather close.

Until soon they became close enough to engage in more…'playful' acts. Touya asking kindly to not describe such acts in detail. Rather not wanting to know what two teens do during their spare time. Best to stay ignorant from the truth.

Kuroko then went on and on about how perfect the two became.

"Until _he _showed up." Kuroko said with such disdain. Her eyes becoming dark as if she were remembering a cockroach. A disgusting one at that.

"He?" Touya asked a bit interested.

"The ape!" Kuroko then ranted about some disgusting delinquent that had made an unpredictable move on her precious sissy. Taking her on the wrong path. Confusing her. Even possibly trying to 'defile' her. A sick bastard that was older than them and had leecherous thoughts.

Stating how he just came out of nowhere and leading her on the wrong path. Where every now and then he seemed to be with her sissy. Stalking her undoubtly. Always following her. Even coming into their room with likely dubious intent. At this point Kuroko's 'good' memories of the ape had been overwritten by the false ones she's made up.

"Oh my. This sounds like a terrible person." Touya said can't believing someone would do such a thing. What kind of person would do such a horrible thing?

"Exactly!" Kuroko said glad somebody agreed with her. Forgetting Touya was the apes possible father. Just glad somebody belived her on the vile existent the ape is. "But nobody would beleve me. Not even sissy as she's being led astrayed."

"Then you need to open her eyes. Make certain she doesn't fall with this bastard." Touya told her not wanting this girl to fall prey to this monster. At the end Academy City may boast about security measures, however it's clear it still had problems with jerks like these. Who thought they could prey on innocent girls thinking they could do whatever they wanted.

"I will!" Kuroko agreed thinking the same thing.

Bzzzz.

"Oh. Excuse me." Kuroko took out her phone and clicked it. Hearing a very familiar voice.

"_Hey...is this Shirai?" _

"Ahhhhhh!" Kuroko shouted out in panic, startling Touya. That voice. It's his voice. The ape's. "What are you doing with sissy's phone you ape!?"

"It's him!?' Touya shouted in disbelief. Did this monster find Kuroko's friend and do something to her? Touya was considering in calling the security.

"_Wha-what! No! I'm calling because Bug-Zapper had to much to drink and-" _The person on the other end didn't even get to finsish their sentence. Kuroko's imagination going into overdrive. Imaging what that disgusting man was doing to her sissy.

"You got her drunk!" Now Touya was both horrified and angry. Grabbing the phone and yelling into it.

"You bastard! How dare you do that to such a girl!" He shouted with fury that neared Kuroko's own. The person at the other end not even saying anything. Having not expected someone else to be on the other line. Not that Touya was done with this criminal.

"You think you can do whatever you want to such an innocent child!? Well think again! Because soon you'll be caught and arrested! You hear meeeee!" It was then Kuroko took back her phone and pushed a few buttons. Getting a small ping and smiling.

"There! I have that ape's location! Now time to bring the pain!" She said with a sadistic smile ready to bring harm to the ape. "In any case, I must leave sir. But I do hope we can meet again."

"Likewise Kuroko. But you should go now and save your girlfriend." Touya said with a smile. Kuroko giving her own, glad she met such a nice person who she could talk to. Perhaps they can meet again in the future.

"Bye!" She said one last time before teleporting away. Soon gone leaving Touya behind.

"Bye." He said despite the girl being long gone. Still, he hoped Kuroko would save her friend from this jerk. If he were there with her, he'd beat down on the man doing this. Stalking such a girl, tch, it was people like them that caused misery. No doubt his son Touma would help him stop this person.

"Touma huh. Wonder how he's doing?" Touya said outloud. So far he hasn't seen his son at all during his stay here. Touya still had a few days left though, so he felt for certain he could meet him again. Touya then looked down at the drink he had, ready to sip it all when he noticed a piece of paper on his thigh.

"?" Picking it up, he turned it around seeing a list of numbers. He soon realized it was Kuroko's number. "Heh. Guess I made a new friend."

Well, time to continue forward. He had a canister to deliver, the day far from over. Standing up Touya finished the rest of his drink and gulped it down, throwing it away while pocketing the slip of paper. He'd call Kuroko again if he had to.

"Good luck." He said to the wind, hoping the girl will save her girlfriend and open her eyes. With that in mind Touya left ready to deliver the canister. Unaware of just what kind of friend he made. It would also be by night he would get a message from the hospital saying his son was there _again_. Something about being attacked by a rabid kid.

* * *

**Good news, Kuroko doesn't hate him. Bad news, Kuroko is encouraged to 'save' Misaka. Just a reminder, Touya has no idea that she's talking about Misaka and Touma. She didn't give that kind of information. Also Touma didn't realize that was his own father speaking, to shocked that somebody yelled at him. As for what he and Mikoto were doing to get them drunk, well, I'll let you fill in those blanks yourself. So, who do you think I should have Touya meet next after Patricia. Fencer29 was correct.**


	7. Patricia Birdway

**Patricia Birdway**

* * *

"Now the building should be around here somewhere." It was now a bit passed noon for Touya who is wandering the streets of Academy City. Of course he wasn't walking mindlessly, taking directions from a few people who direct him to a building where the address on the canister had. Now having enough time to return the thing to its proper owner.

'_I wonder how Shirai is doing?' _Touya thought recalling the sweet girl about an hour ago. H sincerely hoped she'd help her girlfriend to get away from this scumbag. Honestly, there was just no end to punks like them. _'Well, she should be able to handle it. She seems like a strong woman anyway.'_

Anyway, Touya continued his walk until finally he found the building he was looking for. Time to make a delivery.

* * *

"No, no, no." Muttering in slight panic and being upset is a young girl pacing in circles biting her nail. The look on her face showing someone in distress. Ignoring the news on t.v., just appeared to have lost something, which is exactly what happened in truth.

"Darn those bullies. I can't believe they made me lose the canister." The girl finally topped walking revealing herself. Showing a very familiar face reminiscent like a certain cabal boss. The only difference excluding the skin, hair color, and eyes, was that this girl has short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a track suit consisting of a light-blue jersey and spandex slacks, along with a white vest. She also has headphones hanging from her shoulders.

Her name is Patricia Birdway, a current resident in Academy City with a high degree that would put many to shame. And she didn't even live in the city until recently. Just goes to show that not _every genius _lived in the city of science. While few, there were other geniuses outside the city, not many, but some like Patricia.

Still, despite being a genius Patricia is technically a young girl. A girl that had been attacked and nearly been 'used' by the depravity of many males. Luckily that kind young man helped her, though it was a shame he took her canister and never brought it back. The only good thing of the ordeal after is how her sister told her that she and her club 'dealt' with them.

"..also in other news, a group of young men have been discovered excessively beaten and damaged. Officials say they will _never _walk again." Patricia grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Not even having paid attention to what was just repeated, having other problems to worry about. Like the loss of a _major _project that could set her back for weeks. Oh _why _did she just walk out with it out in the open? Then again, how was she to know those thugs somehow knew about it, damn leak. She already gotten heard someone had been arrested here, most likely the person who had told and hired those boys to steal it.

She hoped they never walked again.

"I need to find that boy, but how. Should I call my sister?" That club of her's was super big. According to her sister, she had tons of members, all working for her. So maybe they can help with their huge numbers. "...no, I can't waste her time."

Her sister was doing other important things. Something about finding a new base. Besides, she already helped her enough with those jerks. Patricia had to deal with this herself. But it won't be easy. That boy that saved her could be anywhere by now. So it wouldn't be easy to regain the canister again.

Bzzzzz.

"Hm." Patricia then felt her pocket vibrate, her phone specifically. Taking it out, she saw someone was trying to call her, the front desk. Tapping the screen, she answered. "Yes?"

"_Hello Ms. Birdway. We have someone down here wanting to speak with you." _The person on the line said. Patricia normally would accept, but had other problems to deal with.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell the person no. I'm having my own problem right now and am busy." She replied.

"_Ah, about that." _The person continued. _"The man here says he wants to return what appears to be some canister. Saying he wanted to give it back and-"_

"Bring him in!"

* * *

"Wow! Can't believe this place is all yours. And for someone so young." Touya had been allowed in to deliver the canister. Having been guided to a room where he was told a brilliant person lived inside. He was surprised to see it was such a small child.

'_She must be incredible to be here.' _Touya thought as the blue eyed girl then stared at him. Gazing at the canister in his hands with a smile.

"I-I see you have it after all." Truthfully she wasn't certain if this man actually had _her _canister. After all, it was that blonde boy that grabbed it, not this man. Of course she had to be certain just in case, and behold, it was her canister.

"Yep. A blonde guy gave it to me. Seemed busy." Touya referred to Shiage who had promptly left after getting a call from his girlfriend. To put it straight, he had a _very _good time.

"I see. Glad he was okay." Patricia was worried the boy may have been injured. Looks like those worries could be put to rest. "Thank you for bringing this back Mr…"

"Kamijou. Kamijou Touya." Touya told her.

"-Right. Mr. Kamijou. This thing is a very important item I had been working on for a good while. It would have set me back had I lost it."

"What is it?" Touya asked wondering just what it was this canister is. Those delinquents seemed to want it bad for some reason, and just chased that blonde kid. Even began shooting at him just to get it. Must have been very important.

"Well, um," While Patricia is grateful for the man's help, she wasn't sure if she should just tell him. After all, she didn't know who he is. While she pondered trying to give a proper answer without sounding rude, Touya's eyes caught sight of some paper. On it was a name, 'Patricia Birdway'.

"Patricia Birdway," He muttered wondering why that name seemed familiar. His eyes widening recalling. "Hey, are you by any chance related to a Leivinia Birdway?"

"You know my sister!?" Patricia didn't see this coming. How did this man know her sister? Maybe he was a club member or acquaintance. Her sister did have loads of club members and connections as she put it.

"Kinda," Touya continued giving his explanation. A bit surprised Leivinia had a sister. Then again this girl did look a bit like her. "I met her with a friend of mine and she bought us ice cream. She even said she wanted to make a deal with me."

"A deal!" This man was _assuredly _connected to Leivinia club after all. Patricia knowing just how stubborn her sister is in letting in new members. This man must be very exceptional to have been asked for a deal. If so, then perhaps she _can _trust him. Just a bit.

"I guess I can show you...but you can't tell anybody." She told him with the man nodding in understanding.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I know how Academy City is privy to their technology." People could be arrested for just stealing a phone. That just showed how protective they were of their technology. Especially the good ones.

"...Okay then, follow me." Touya followed the young genius as she took him to a small table where she set down the canister. She then put on some goggles giving some to Touya as well. Then carefully grabbed the top and made a few twists and turns, unlocking it. She then opened it where Touya felt like he saw a flash but then vanished.

"I added a small trap in case anybody tried opening it despite not being the proper owners." Patricia explained taking off the goggles along with Touya. "It sends a very blinding flash which makes the person blind for a few hours." She then tapped the goggles lens. "These things help protect us."

"Very nice." Touya replied. Who then tried peering into what was inside, seeing nothing at all.

"Hold on, I have to remove the second cap." Patricia then dug her hand into it and seemed to twist around A click was then heard as Patricia then began taking her hand out. With it however is some strange long metallic substance that glew in a special container.

"What is it?" Touya asked intrigued by the blue light it gave off.

"A new energy source that I have been working on along with some other people. If used properly, it can power an entire block for ten years straight." She told him impressing him further.

"Wow. I can see why those men must have wanted it." Those thugs had likely been trying to steal it for some sinister purpose. Something Patricia scowled at.

"Yeah. This thing was probably taken so they could power up some stolen tech they took. A few battle suits I think." Now that was shocking.

"Hold on, they took power suits! How did that happen?" Patricia shrugged.

"I'm not to sure. Most likely they just stole some old models under storage and then realized they had no power. Thus they wanted to take this." It didn't help that a leak was sent out, otherwise there was no way those boys would have known where she was and what the canister truly is. "Ultimately though there plan would have failed."

"Why's that?"

"Because this thing," Patricia then tapped the glass, the energy inside fluctuating a bit. "Is kinda unstable. Had they done what they wanted, they only would have accomplished blowing themselves up into nothing but dust. Alongside whatever building they were in."

Touya gulped, now realizing he had such a dangerous item with him all this time. If he had somehow messed up, or got to curious, he would be watching his family in the sky above. Thank goodness he isn't nosy.

"Right...so, when it's done it'll probably do some good, huh." He said changing topics from the destruction this thing could cause.

"Pretty much. Which reminds me." Patricia then faced him while putting the energy core away, locking it up with the cap. "I was wondering if you can answer a question for me. You know, in exchange for telling you about this. It _is _supposed to be a secret."

"Um, sure." Touya said hoping it wouldn't be a personal one.

"Good. First things first." Patricia then dug into her pocket again taking out her phone. Clicking it a bit before showing him an image of two girls at what appears to be some fair. Patricia and Leivinia. The former all smiling with the latter happily chewing on a caramel apple. "This _is _the person you met, my sister, correct?"

"Yep." He recognized that face.

"In that case, can you tell me what kind of deal she made with you." So she wanted to know huh. Guess it wasn't that bad of a question. Unfortunately Touya himself didn't have a proper answer.

"Sorry, but your sister only said she wanted to make a deal. Nothing more than that." The second she said it the girl left.

"Really?" Patricia asked confused. "Because I know my sister, and she doesn't talk to many people, let aside ask for deals. Especially if they aren't part of her club."

"Club?" What club is she talking about? Patricia noticed Touya's confused gaze and answered back.

"My sister has a big, and I mean _big _club. Gathering a lot of people going on special field trips. Traveling a lot to." Patricia usually saw those men, mostly Mark. She didn't know exactly what they did, but figured it must be traveling and enjoying landmarks across the world. Her sister always having new items with her chuckling. She was weird that way.

"Oh, what do they do? Sound interesting." Perhaps Leivinia wanted him to join.

"No idea. All I know is that they travel all around the world gathering items for souvenirs I think. My sister doesn't really tell me much." Any time she tried asking her sister, she just gave a weak excuse and was stubborn in not saying anything. Her club mates being just as tight lipped. Though she did manage to get one to tell her that Leivinia was gathering something called 'magic' cards.

That man wasn't seen since.

"Must be something important." Touya concluded. Also acknowledging the club must have major fundings to be travelling around like that. The travel aspect reminding him very much like his own job. Nice to see other people gathering souvenirs just like him. Bringing a smile to his face.

"It is." Patricia replied back. "It just sucks she doesn't let me know anything. Always secretive."

"Heh, I know what you mean." Whenever he talked to Touma the few times he could, he always felt like his son is hiding something. A secret he didn't want to let out. Even though his son hid it well, his instincts told him Touma was worried about something. Not to mention for some reason he felt like Touma has been...distant to them. Like he wasn't as open as before. Even questioning who they were when they met.

Still, he felt like there had to be a reason for such a thing. In time he'll talk to Touma about it. Maybe then he could figure out what was wrong with his son.

"In any case, what do you think your sister wants from me? I do work with a company, but nothing to special." Patricia just shrugged her shoulder also unsure.

"Sis has always been strange like that. Always gathering interesting people." Each person she had a chance of meeting were people of all sorts. Ethnicity, size, gender, all of them unique in their own way. Working for Leivinia as if she were the boss. But Patricia knew that in the end Mark was the _real boss_ of the club with her sister being second in command. After all, she's always seen Mark doing the work with Leivinia just doing weird things with her items.

"Well, I'm sure she'll tell you one day. For now, I guess you just have to stick with it." Touya advised her who nodded.

"Yeah. It sucks but I guess this is just how it is." Maybe Leivinia will tell her the truth one day. Why she was so secretive and the reason she always traveled. Until then, she'll wait.

"Alright then," Touya said getting up. "This has been interesting, but I gotta go. It was nice meeting you though. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again."

"Probably." If Leivinia wanted to make a deal with this fine man, then surely she'll see him as part of the club. "Who knows, maybe you can find out what sis does and tell me what it is she does."

"Hehe. Maybe." He can't make any promises since he wasn't even sure Leivinia would accept him. Only time will tell.

"Oh, here's my number just in case. That way if I do get accepted by your sisters club, I can contact you." Touya presented the young girl with his contact number. Patricia accepting it.

"Thanks." She then turned around and opened a drawer, getting something out. Then turned back and outstretched her hand with an item in it. "Here, have this. Consider it a thanks for giving the container back."

Touya looked at the item and grabbed it. Seeing it was some metal marbles, a bunch of them with some weight on them. Nothing that he could handle though. "Why thanks, but, what is it?"

"Those are special little sound bombs. You throw them at anybody chasing you and it's send out a resonating frequency that confuses the brain and makes them unable to move. It's a short radius though of course, and you should be a bit careful not getting in range. Still, it can help in case you get in trouble." Patricia actually had these with her when those boys tried grabbing her, but was to scared at the moment to use them. Next time though, she'd be ready.

"That seems nice." Touya accepted the gift, thinking that maybe he can give them to Touma if he got the chance. Granted he'll keep one for himself, but the rest for his troublesome child. Knowing he always seemed to get in trouble. "Bye now. Until we meet again."

"Likewise." The two then waved good-bye with Touya leaving the room on his way out. Patricia then going back to work on some papers, glad she can now resume her studies on the energy core again. Making certain that it was well and secure.

'_What a nice man.' _She thought and complimented of Mr. Kamijou. Happy he aided in the return of the project. Also feeling she'd meet him again. Although she did have another thought about him _'Strange though, he looked so familiar.'_

She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she's seen him somewhere before, but where? Oh well, not that big of a deal if she couldn't remember. Most likely she just saw him on the streets and just forgot, recalling hi only now. Wouldn't be odd if that was what happened. Besides,she now had to call her co-workers so they can continue on stabilizing the energy core for the future. Time to get back to work.

* * *

**Nope, that isn't it. She 'recalls' him though another incident which I won't say. That's a story for another time. In any case, Touya has now seen the sister, can't wait when he meets both Patricia and Leivinia at the same time. But that'll have to wait for the time being. Until next time.**


	8. Tsukuyomi Komoe

**Tsukuyomi Komoe**

* * *

It was a lovely day in class today. The sun was shining over a certain high school, with the students entering just like any other place. Academy City certainly lived up to its name when it came to academics. This school being one of the many across the city that was built to teach students many things. One of them naturally being the studies of the esper curriculum. Which made up the majority of the teachings.

These studies allowed students to understand and possibly develop their powers. Making it so that they can comprehend their gifts and use them responsibly. Granted not all students understood these lessons and needed help. The school having a particular trio that needed help in that regard.

And the one to teach them, well, she was certainly a bundle of joy.

"Alright my sweet little wolves and kittens, time to begin." Speaking to all her students is a woman(?) that was rather…..pettie. With a height of only 135 centimeters, pink hair and eyes, and a little dress is the teacher(?) known as Tsukuyomi Komoe. As for why said teacher looked like a 12 year old child…..that was a mystery many will never solve.

"Alright. Class with Komoe. Wooh!" Yelled out a certain blue head with a smile on his face. Nearby him a certain blondie with shades also yelled in support.

"This will be nice!" Many other student also shouted in support, making the teacher flush in small joy. Glad her students were taking their studies seriously. Though the support ended when a certain big busted girl yelled at them all to stop or she'd cave in their skulls. That ended it.

"In any case," Komoe said ignoring the rather hazardous words her student gave out. "Time to begin class." However, before she could, a hand went up in the air. This one belonging to a girl with long plain hair wearing a cross on her neck. "Ah, yes Himegami?"

"Where's Touma?" The girl asked noting the absent of said student. The others then also noticing the spiky haired student was no longer on his usual seat. Komoe of course already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately Touma-chan is indisposed of the moment. Healing from a wound by...I think an attack from a rabid student?" Komoe explained stating how the normally gloomy student was in the hospital resting up. Only knowing that someone attacked him but didn't get all the details.

"Again?" The blue hair said not looking to surprised. His eyes as closed as ever. "Man does Kami-yan seem to miss class _a lot_."

"I'll say." The teen with shades said referring to how this class's favorite misfortunate friend was almost _never _in class these days. Always somehow missing them and instead usually ending up in the hospital or some other place. Komoe herself sighing.

"Yes, it would appear so. Oh. This won't be good on his records." Komoe didn't like doing this, but she had to give Touma another missing mark. This is becoming a problem, a very big one in fact. With so many missed attendance, failure to showing in supplementary classes, and the many bad grades on tests and regular homework, Komoe wasn't even sure what to do anymore to help her student. She's tried so much but Kamijou just didn't seem to even bother with it.

It made her so sad.

"Idiot." The big foreheaded girl muttered wondering what was up with that boy. Just what exactly was he doing, that made him constantly skipping school? Only a few can actually answer that.

"...Well, time to continue on." Komoe said trying to cheer the class, and by extension, herself from the trouble child that always came late and got into predicaments. Hopefully he'll be healthy enough to join the next session.

Bzzz.

"?" Of course it would appear lessons will be put on hold for the time being. As the diminutive teacher had just received a call. Holding her hand up silencing the class, Komoe checked her phone to see what was up. A small message that told her to enter the teachers room to have a meeting with….Oh boy.

"Ahm." Komoe faced her class clearing her throat. Setting the clipboard down before speaking. "Apologies my precious students, but I have to attend a small matter at the moment." She then pointed at the blue head. "As the class rep your in charge. I hope everyone listens to him respectfully. Until then behave."

With that the teacher left the students fully confident the class rep will handle things well. Completely unaware on who _truly _took charge whenever she was gone. In short-

"Alright people, you heard what are precious teacher said. I'm in charge!" With a maniacal grin full of trouble, and closed eyes that spelled mayhem, the real class rep took charge. With everybody either interested what he would do, or fearful of what was to coe.

"Oh no you don't you idiot." There was no way she would allow this clown to do whatever he wanted. While it wasn't her job, the girl herself did all of this fools jobs which he neglected. Argh! She knew she should have told Komoe sensei the truth on who actually did those jobs. Instead Komoe fully believed this guy did them all himself.

"Sorry Iron Wall." The blonde hair said with such a smug face. "But you heard Komoe sensei. Are resident blue head is in charge."

"Meaning _you _have to obey." The rep said without fear.

As for one of the students, the quiet girl, she could only wonder one thing. How long until this class became a warzone?

* * *

"I'm here." Komoe had finally made it into the teacher lounge. Where two people were already inside. The first being a regular woman who had contacted her, and the second being a man wearing a clean suit and a normal face. A face that she recognized.

"Excellent. Then I will leave Mr. Kamijou to you." The woman said getting up and leaving the two alone. Closing the door along the way so they may have privacy.

"...So..your Ms. Komoe…" Touya had to admit, out of all his travels, he's never seen a person look so….young.

"Y-you know I'm a teacher!?" Komoe shouted in shock, as many would assume she was just some lost child. She then blushed reazling her outburst, covering her mouth. That just got a small laugh from her guest.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, I only knew because the lady from earlier told me to be prepared." Oh, that actually made a lot more sense. After all when people came to her without being told who she was, they always made outrages guesses on why such a 'child' was in a high school. So it was relieving to see someone treat her like an actual adult.

'_An adult…..how long has it been since someone's treated me like one.' _She couldn't even remember such a time. Even her closest friend who worked in Anti-Skill totally treated her like a kid. Not to mention her parents. She still has chills whenever she visits them, mainly since her mother always used her as a dress up doll.

'_W-what am I thinking. I have to get this meeting started.' _Quickly shaking those thoughts out of her, Komoe began the meeting. "Ahem. I believe my colleague told me you wished to talk about your son."

"Correct." Touya said becoming series. Giving a small intimidating aura that somewhat scared the small teacher. "I don't know why, but when I came to this school I first went to get some reports about Touma's records. The funny thing is that for some reason, I _never _seem to get Touma's grades at all. Just small reports that he's doing fine."

"That is...odd." Komoe was certain all parents should be getting emails and updates on their students school life. So why wouldn't Mr. Kamijou get such reports at all?

"Whatever the reason, when I came here to check up on how he's doing, I received this." Touya then took out a packet and handed it to Komoe who checked it. Opening it revealed numerous papers and reports about Touma. Reports on how _badly _he was doing. His grades being the lowest in the entire school.

"Now, I at first didn't want to believe this. But, I want to know _why _my son is failing." Touya knew his son may not be a genius, but by no means was he stupid. Sure Touya wasn't expecting perfect grades, but at least some good C's and B's with the occasional A. Instead he saw his son having the lowest scores of all. F's.

"Y-yes." Komoe gulped a bit. It wasn't everyday her students parents actually came here to talk about grades. This was actually the fifth time she's done such a counseling, however this felt more nerve wrecking. After all, she'd have to tell Mr. Kamijou the truth and what was going on. "Well, your son Touma-cha, I mean, Touma, hasn't exactly been….here."

"..Can you speculate further?" The elder father asked a bit confused. Komoe didn't want to say this, but it was her responsibility as a teacher to do so. She sent a silent apology to Touma, but ultimately could no longer help him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kamijou. But the truth is, your son hasn't been putting effort in coming to school at all." Touya's eyes widened a bit, ready to speak before Komoe held her hand to stop him. Continuing further. "Don't be mistaken, I can see your son has been trying to come here whenever he can, but...he always seems busy with something."

"Something?" Now this was confusing. What was Touma doing that prevented him from going to school?

"I have no idea honestly. It's just that he always skips school. I wish to believe he's doing something important….yet he never explains." Komoe didn't think her precious student was doing anything illegal, but she doubted he was doing anything safe. All those injuries and hospital visits.

No matter how much she tried getting an explanation from him though, the boy always refused. Only saying that he had no choice and had to help someone in need. Now _that _she believed. Everything after though, she didn't know.

"Because of his constant skipping, he not only misses attendance but also numerous classes. Classes with lessons to help students on quizzes and tests. Tests he fails because he never bothered learning the lessons or reading the assignments." Komoe knows Touma isn't stupid, but because he doesn't seem to read or learn anything, it was only natural he would fail his tests and homework assignments.

"Surely….there must be something you can do." Touya was beginning to feel a small fear for his son's academic future. From the looks of it this woman hasn't been doing a bad job at all in teaching. "Anything to help his progress."

"I...can't." Komoe has certainly tried, yet Touma only came to a _few _supplementary classes. Komoe tried giving him numerous chances for extra credit to make up for it, but he always seems to forget it. At most he does turn some in but most are wrong. Especially the esper related courses. "I'm afraid that even if he started coming to classes and supplementary on winter and spring, he'd _still _find a lack of credits."

"...In other words….he'll be repeating a year." Touya held a hand to his head frustrated. What was that son of his doing. What was making him ditch all these classes and school days. It wasn't like him.

"I'm afraid so." Komoe lamented. Having done her best but still falling short in helping Touma. "In fact, it's more or less guaranteed by this point. I can try to see what I can do to get those grades up, but I won't promise anything."

"I understand." From the looks of it Komoe truly has done her best and Touya can not blame her at all. If anything this was all on Touma. Oh if only he could call him now and give him a big lecture plus punishment. Unfortunately he still cannot call him. That and he received a message about his injury from some rabid girl. Touya was starting to wonder if there is a problem with this city.

"However," Komoe continued. "I have learned of some recent events about to come up. If Touma enters, just _maybe _it might help. No guarantee though."

"I see. Well, a small chance is better than no chance at all. I thank you very much Ms. Komoe." Touya replied bowing to her making the teacher blush. Having never felt this kind of treatment before.

"I-I see. N-no problem." She stuttered a bit. Calming herself. "I also hope to see your son pass with a smile on his face. And I'll shove and push him along the way. Even punch him in the face if I have to."

"If it helps, then do so. Perhaps a few hits to the skull will help." Touya said allowing the teacher to allow actual physical punishment to his son. Thinking this may be the thing his child needed to take his classes seriously. "Oh, and can you give these to him." He took out multiple small marbles. "These are to help him with self-defense in case he gets in trouble. I still hope he isn't becoming a delinquent."

"If he does, I'll kick him in the shins." Komoe said taking the marbles. She didn't like hurting her students, but maybe this will be the necessary thing to do too help Touma-Chan. That, and Komoe was _really _becoming irritated by his absences. "That's all I have for now, but maybe we can meet up again in the future."

"I would actually not mind that Ms. Komoe." Touya said taking out his phone. "May we perhaps exchange numbers?"

"It would be a pleasure. If needed, we can even meet in my place. Ughh!" It was then Komoe recalled how her place was more than a bit….messy. "O-of course, you should call me to make an appointment before doing so."

"Got it." Touya finished the number exchange and then stood up. "Thank you for your time Ms. Komoe, it has been a pleasure. I hope we meet again under better circumstances. Truly you are an admiring teacher. Touma is lucky to have you."

"..." For a second Komoe actually blushed, turning red at those words. W-was this actual p-praise as an adult!? W-why, this hasn't happened m-much before at all.

It also didn't help she saw Touma-Chan overlapping his fathers form for a quick second. She then turned away not wanting to show her face.

"T-the pleasure is all mine. I also h-hope we meet again." Touya nodded and then left, leaving the small teacher alone to her thoughts. Smiling that somebody actually treated her like a real adult. "Ah...why can't Touma-Chan be more like his father."

Whatever the case, Komoe couldn't let Touma's father down. While she admitted she can't guarantee Touma a place in the second year, she _can _do her best to push him on the correct path. Maybe some 'physical discipline' may help. Yomikawa did it sometimes, so why couldn't she.

"Touma-Chan. Prepare yourself. I'm giving you a full disciple course." She said to herself ready to be the best teacher she can be. With all that business done however, Komoe realized it was best to return to her class. Hopefully the students had been behaving themselves while she had been away. With quick steps Komoe went back to her class opening it.

"I'm ba-Ahhhh!" Only to squeal when she saw the state of the class was in. Students-male-all beaten and bruised laying down. Two students especially both bleeding from their blue and blonde hair. The one standing above the wreckage of the classroom was none other than the student who always seem to be upset by the antics of what Komoe heard were called, the Delta tris-or something.

Naturally Komoe had no idea what just went on. Or why her class was a huge mess with all her little kittens-girls-shaking in fear. The only one not showing fear being the transfer student who just gazed at the scene as if it were something normal. However, while she may not know, she knew what had to be done.

"Detention!" She yelled at the girl who obviously caused this mess. The girl know no longer looking angry and upset, but instead shocked and saying one thing.

"Huh?"

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Touya asked out loud, thinking he heard a loud noise somewhere on the higher levels of the school building. Then shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, probably my imagination."

He had more important things to do. But mainly how is mind was lingering to one thought.

_'Just what is Touma doing.' _It wasn't like his son to just constantly ditch school at all. Not normal at all. Yet a part of him felt that even if he _could _contact Touma, he wouldn't say anything. Touma once told him how he trusted Kome once during a phone call, how she could handle anything. _'Yet for some reason he no longer seems to tell her. In fact, it feels like he's being...wary of her.'_

Like Touma was hiding something from not just Komoe, but everybody he knew. Suspicious indeed.

"I really need to contact him when this is all over." But until such a time came, Touya would just do what he could in this city of science. besides, his son will surely be busy trying to make up those grades. The father unaware of the fate he just put his son on after his talk with Komoe. Unaware Touma will be facing a string of humiliating punishments by his tiny teacher in front of the class. From kicks to the shins to slaps on the butt with a ruler.

Touma truly is unfortunate.

* * *

**And there ends the teacher parent meeting. Sucks for Touma, but this will be his fate. No offense, but I feel like Touma is more or less fated to repeat a year. Even though he definitely does aid people and I think its admirable, nobody aside from a certain few actually knows, so to many it would seem he's just ditching. Doesn't help he keeps a tight lip even if it is to protect others from his adventurous life. So unless the author makes some excuse, Touma is definitely repeating a year.**


	9. Aogami Pierce

**Aogami Pierce**

* * *

It was well past classes after the normal school day. One where Aogami was glad to be over. His only shame being he couldn't stay with the lovely Miss Komoe, but he had some stuff to do today. So he'd have to put down his 'dates' with her for another time.

"Still though, didn't expect _the _"Iron Wall Girl" herself to get busted." Aogami never saw that coming. Usually whenever he and his two buds from the Delta Force were the ones who got in trouble, not that he minded. Yesterday however things were a bit different. His ever lovely teacher made him in charge of the class. Him! Not that he would complain.

Of course others did complain.

The majority of his class instantly not liking the idea that he was in charge, but none really made a move to stop him. Why would they? Sure he might have interesting 'tastes' compared to them, but it wasn't as if he would make them do something weird. Mostly just have the girls play the part as maids and serve him. Nothing wrong with that.

Until the Iron Wall Girl stood up against him and made her strike.

"Did she really have to punch me though?" Like always, the Iron Wall struck without mercy. Instantly assaulting him then beating him down. Some of the boys tried to help, but she struck them hard without a care. Knocking them out with him and his backstabbing friend being the main injured party. While he was knocked out, he later heard how Miss Komoe came in during the mess. Where she then placed that merciless student in detention for the many rules she broke.

Attacking a student. Breaking school equipment. Hurting others. Plus some other rules that Aogami didn't remember. Though this event made him realize one thing.

'_Now that I think about it….Fukiyose was never seen by Komoe whenever she attacked us.' _Guess there was a first time for everything. Because now she would be stuck in detention writing an apology report, something that was usually done by the Delta Force. The best part though, was that Fukiyose had to apologize to _him _for the damage.

'_Oh! I can't wait to record.' _The blue hair though gleefully. Can't believing that the Iron Wall Girl would have to apologize to him and all the other males for her attack. While he didn't mind the usual punch, even Aogami admits that maybe Fukiyose should learn to cool her temper. Because even he wondered when she began thinking it was alright to just beat up anybody that caused trouble. It made no sense.

"Guess it doesn't matter now." He said to himself. "In any case, time to see if I can get that limited edition Kyu Pillow!"

Just the thought of getting that recently popular anime girl merchandise made him fantasize already. Oh the fantasy dates and fun he could have with her. Giggling, Aogami kept dreaming, unaware others around him were stepping away from him more than a little creeped out. Not that he cared.

He was a man of taste. He loved anything, with _no _discrimination. This is a free country-or city-anyway. So who is to stop him from imagining all the naug-lovely things he could do in his head.

As the boy kept walking with such 'interesting' thoughts in his head, Aogami didn't notice that he was heading to a crosswalk with the light being red. Cars going through it with him fully unaware that he was heading right at the moving vehicles.

"-Then dress her up in that small but cute outfit. Not to mention-" Ten feet. Five feet. Four. Each step brought him closer and closer to the moving vehicles. Aogami ever oblivious to it with nobody else nearby also not noticing to busy ignoring his rather unique tastes.

"Oh. And then-" Finally he reached the edge of the sidewalk. His foot just ready to step out on the asphalt. There were still a few vehicles driving out. Undoubtedly if Aogami where to take one more step, he would be on the street. Where he would then face both the pain of full metal and possibly months of recovery. Possibly death if he was hit to hard.

"Woah there! Watch out!" Or he would have faced such odds had it not been for the hand of a certain grown man. Grabbing him just at the last second before his foot made the final step while also snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh?" Now fully aware, Aogami gazed at what was happening( despite his closed eyes) and soon noticed the position he was in. "Yikes!"

"You okay?" Turning around, Aogami went to face the man who likely just saved his butt from becoming crushed under those tires.

"Yes sir. And thanks." He politely said glad this person helped him before he became crushed. Bowing his head a little in respect.

"Hey now, no need to bow. I'm just glad you're alright. You seemed to be distracted." Yeah, he was certainly distracted. Aogami made a mental note to not be deep in though like today. The consequences could be devastating. After all, it was because he did stuff like this he ended up under false accusation and imprisonment multiple times.

...Those times were sad indeed.

"Right, tha-" Aogami then looked up and then saw a very familiar face. One that confused him momentarily and made him say a name he knew. "Kami-yan?"

"Hm?"

* * *

"Hahahaha! So your my sons friend, Aogami. Yeah I recall you." Eating in a small bakery shop was Touya Kamijou with Aogami nearby. The two eating some freshly baked goods recommended by the teenage esper. The two enjoying a small talk after their encounter with one another. Speaking on decent terms.

"That's right sir. If I dare say, I'm Kami-Yang _best friend _in the school." Technically that can't be considered a lie. Far as Aogami knew, he and Tsukimoto were the only ones in school that hung around him. Kami usually only hanging out with that adorable little nun of his. Or the darn occasional girl. Curse that harem bastard!

"You know, I thought you looked familiar. My son talked a bit about you I think." Touya told him surprising the blue head.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah." Touya nodded. "Something about tastes and being with him in detention."

Touma always complained about this Aogami character. At first Touya thought this person was a bad influence when he first heard about it. But after many weeks with Touma calling to complain, the elder father then slowly realized that maybe this kid was Touma's friend. I mean, there was no reason otherwise for his son to constantly call him to complain about this person. He was probably just one of those annoying but good friends.

"Ah, tastes." Aogami just shook his head with a chuckle. "That' just another word meaning that I don't discriminate about the kind of girl they appear."

"Appear?"

"That's right. They can be small, tall, chubby, long haired, cold eyes, foreigner, skinny, human, alien, gothia, emo, cheery, short tempered, robotic, bunny girl, 2d, fair skinned, dark colored, a mature adult, grown loli, cat girl, flower girl, nature lady, and soooooo much more!" Aogami declared with the brightest smile he could muster. Speaking so fast that Touya could only hear a few things. But just enough to hear some of his 'tastes'.

'_Well…..that's a good thing...right?' _Touya had to admit, this boy's 'tastes' were certainly unique. Not to mention he was pretty sure some of those categories weren't even human. Still, at least he showed he didn't judge a lady's appeal by just looks alone. Though for some reason he felt a chill. Must be a bit cold in here.

"Good for you...Aogami." Touya slowly said with Aogami simply giving a nice smile. Touya wasn't sure why, but something about that smile gave off strange vibes. "In any case, how's school doing."

"Oh, just fine." Aogami answered. "I et to hang out with my buds, meet Miss Komoe everyday, and I'm always having a blast everyday. Especially recently since a new anime is coming out. In fact, I recommended it to other students who seem to enjoy it."

"That's nice. Touma always complained to me school was hard, but I can see now that at least some students like you truly enjoy it." Aogami nodded. Truly admitting that he did enjoy school. Sure there were some ups and downs here and there, but Aogami didn't mind at all. The good times outweigh the bad ones.

"School is the best. One can only enjoy the life of a protagonist by going there everyday. And who knows, maybe I'll raise some flags with the lovely ladies there. Hehehehe." Okay, the kid was definitely a bit off, but overall Touya felt he was a nice person. Making him glad that Touma at least made a nice friend….of sorts.

"Oh, right. I actually have a question for you Mr. Kamijou." Aogami then asked snapping out of his delusions for a minute.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I was just wondering, you know a bit about Kami-yan, right?" So he was asking about his son. That wasn't to bad.

"Of course. I mean, I don't know everything, but I know some things about him." Aogami smiled.

"Good, good. In that case, here's my question." Aogami then looked serious for a moment. Temporarily making the father wonder if he was talking to the same person. Shame that seriousness was about to be wasted considering the following question. "Is Kami into little girls?"

"..." Yeah….Touya honestly had no answer for that. His mind going into overdrive too big rechecking his memories to see if he heard right at all. I mean, this smiling young man couldn't have _possibly _asked such a strange question. Right? Right!?

"I'm sorry, but can you...ask the question again. I don't think I heard right at all." Touya said now feeling some sweat on him.

"Okay. I asked if my pal and your son Kami is into little girls?" How Aogami asked such a question with such a smile went past Touya's comprehension. Seems he heard right the first time, and he didn't like it. Maybe this was why Touma always complained. Still though, the thing about loli's was starting to give him goosebumps.

"...And...what makes you think my son is into...little girls?" Naturally while he didn't know everything, Touya still knew a bit about his son and his tastes. Mainly how he once overheard his son saying he liked older caring woman. I mean, Touya can accept if his tastes changed a bit. But loli's? Girls not even over ten? That sounded just plain _wrong _and possibly criminally charged. For a second he saw Touma being dragged away in cuffs for being with a little girl.

Aogami of course didn't even seem to realize the nervousness Touya was having over the accusation of his son being into girls. Instead just taking out his phone to find proof. After a few clicks, he opened up the gallery and gave the phone to Touya. Unintentionally ready to shatter the father's world.

"Here. take a look." Aogami said already setting the pictures he took-somehow-to a gallery. "Your son Kami has _good _tastes."

Touya wasn't sure if he liked those words.

"..." But he wasn't sure if he also liked the pictures he was seeing. Resisting the urge to call his son about the people he was with. Because he saw him with many, _many, _young girls. A few that he oddly knew. Index, that sweet little nun cosplayer. For some reason Miss Komoe as well. Others he didn't recognize.

Some small girl that clung to him with a devilish smirk and a devil tail. A strange doll on his shoulder that was near naked. A strange little girl in a blue polka dot dress that eerily looked familiar. Three nuns in black with two of them being rather short with red hair and blonde grabbing him, the tall one with the cold expression yelling.

However one of the last girls he saw was one re recognized. Why wouldn't he? After all, he met her just a few days ago when she asked if she wished to make a deal with him. Leivinia Birdway.

'_She knows Touma!?' _Naturally many things were twirling his Touya's mind. How and why his sons taste in woman devolved into one of little girls? What should he do? Should he even talk to him about this? What kind of support should be shown? But more importantly, if this girl knew Touma, then why did she come to him all of a sudden. Uless….oh no!

'_Did Touma do something bad that she wants to deal with me personally. Maybe take Touma to court!' _With the things he's been learning about his son, a part of him instantly assumed the worst case scenario. Mainly that Touma must have accidentally done something to upset the girl. Because the photo showed Touma on his knees for some reason bowing to the girl who had her foot on his head. Laughing.

There's a good chance that whatever Touma did, it got him in trouble and the girl wanted to talk to him about it. He could already see the future, him bowing for forgiveness with his son by his side doing the same. Hoping to avoid the charges while his wife Shina just look to the side in disappointment.

'_Guess I know what to do when meeting Birdway again.' _Beg for forgiveness like there was no tomorrow. After all, the girl seemed so sweet and kind. There must have been a good reason she had her foot on his son's head. Because f not, then maybe she was some sadistic kid. _'I hope it doesn't come down to that.'_

Whatever the case, his other concern was Touma's apparent new taste in woman. Now, he wasn't upset by this. A bit weirded out….pretty much, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't be feeling off knowing their child now targeted little kids as love choices. Still, he would support Touma any way he can. Maybe not setting up dates and all that, but help him however he can.

But also teach him not to do certain things with such children. He was certain Shina would faint if she heard her son was arrested for 'going out' with a child.

'_Now that I think about it...he never did explain his relationship with that girl, Index.' _The little nun-which he was certain was some cosplayer-seemed to always be with Touma. At first he thought maybe she was just a good friend. Now Touya was thinking she just might be a little more than friends with his son. For all he knew, the girl could have confessed to him.

'_Maybe that's how his tastes changed. Aiming for girls younger than him-excluding Komoe.' _Well, if it was Index Touma has chosen, then Touya figured he could accept the young girl. She seemed rather kind and sweet. He just hoped Touma wasn't attacking her like that time at the beach. That was a doozy of a trip. Especially when meeting that friend of his. Ouch. He never _did _realize what was going on during that time. Something about magic?

"Well Aogami...thanks for...telling me this." It really wasn't. "I guess my son really does have an interest in...little gi-I mean, younger girls." He prayed it was just a two year gap and not a five.

"Your welcome sir." Aogami said still not noticing how uncomfortable he made his friends guest. Apparently it wasn't just Touma that is the oblivious one. Anybody can be dense, or at the least, just plain ignorant.

Made Aogami a bit upset because that was what Kami is. Ignorant of all the beautiful, cute, and wonderful girls he was surrounded by, and didn't _even realize _the feelings they had for him. Just how dense can a person be!?

"This has been...fun?" Touya hesitantly said, getting up. "But I'm afraid I have to go now. Still, it was nice meeting one of my son's best friends. I think I actually met the other one. Tsukumodo?" Actually, was he Touma's friend. Because Touma knew him but the teen beat the crap out of them.

"Oh yeah, him. Yeah, he's one of the best pals Kami has, next to me of course." Aogami said feeling nostalgic of all the times they spent together. Stupid and idiotic times, but fun nonetheless.

"Interesting." Maybe that blonde fellow was just rough housing, but Touya felt there was more to it in that meeting than that. Still, if he was Touma's friend, then Touya will be inclined to trust the kid for now. While still keeping a good eye just in case. Wasn't everyday a grown man like him ended up on the ground all bruised and hurt.

"Bye." Touya told the blue hair who also said the same thing waving away. Touya had to admit, he was a interesting kid. Strange, but interesting. Though he made a mental note to not meet up with him again. He wasn't trying to be rude. It's just that for some reason he felt that weird vibe coming from him.

Not to mention the cold sweat, goosebumps, and how that smile he made just seemed plain wrong despite how it appeared. He seemed dangerous like that Tsukimoto fellow but in a different kind of way.

On the bright side, he now knew a bit more about Touma's life and the friends he had. Th kid seemed trust worthy enough at the least. Besides, the elder father recalled his own school friends and how he sometimes ended up in trouble because of them. His old school buddies also having their unique quirks and tastes.

'_Heh. Good times.' _Perhaps he can call them again and maybe hang. Sure he was to busy these days, but with this small little vacation he had, maybe he could spend some time with them. Until then though, he had other things to think about. Mainly how by tomorrow he needed to meet with the peron that contacted him when he had attempted to leave Academy City when he first met Sara.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

**There ends that meeting. With Touya now resolving himself to never meet him again, at least not alone. His instincts already telling him he's a 'special' type of dangerous. Who knows what Aogami does on his free time, but considering he's been arrested 43 times in the series, it can't be good. Whatever the case, this meeting has come to a close. Until next time, bye.**


	10. Kumokawa Seria

**Kumokawa Seria**

* * *

Kumokawa Seria, that is her name. A 'regular student from a Certain High School that wasn't really anything special. Just a normal school that one could find anywhere in both Academy City and outside of it to. The only difference being the teachings and 'interesting' students it had. But over all just a normal high school.

'_Now then, Touma's dad should be out of that building in a few more minutes.' _But Seria herself is _far _from being a _normal _student like the many that went to classes. Sure on the surface she certainly seemed liked one.

Shoulder-length black hair, fringe tied back, and a fine body with an exceedingly ample bosom. Wearing a school-issued sailor uniform with its standard skirt changed for a "defensive" long one. Her navel is readily observable in the gap between her blouse and skirt. She is smart and athletic, and looks so accordingly. Having a mature look that made one think that she can act as an adult at times.

Yes, she may be a high school student, that was true. Overall though she was beyond the regular students as she new things much higher than them. And as of recent, she now knew something else as well. How one Touma Kamijou, father of Touma Kamijou, was in the city.

'_Have to admit, I never expected this.' _Seria admitted since she knew most parents never really bothered coming to Academy City due to regulations the city placed. Only allowed for one of three things: business, festivities, or some special pass. It was a way to keep the parents from intervening in their students studies.

Though really, it was so parents wouldn't realize what was going on with their children and sometimes told their child were 'tested' to the point of 'accidental' death. A pathetic excuse to hide the _real darkness _Academy City had. Luckily, not every student here was cruelly targeted for some experiment.

Touma Kamijou being one of them(sorta).

In any case, Seria had but one goal in mind. Meet Touma's dad and give off a nice and kind image. One she did, Seria betted he would love and approve of her. A plan she began making the second she heard Touya had been staying in this city.

'_Best of all, that blonde bee doesn't even know yet.' _Of course, she had _nothing _to do with that. Just a simple coincidence that certain Level 5 didn't know. It happened sometimes.

'_Now then. Time to figure out how to 'accidentally' meet with him.' _Shouldn't be to much of a problem since Seria had a rather high IQ. If she had so desired, she could have gone to a much better school than the one she was in now. Her only reasons for staying being for a more..personal matter.

Either way, she would make certain Touya knew _she _is the best girl for a certain boy she knew.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting us Mr. Kamijou. It was a pleasure." A kind man said to the formerly dressed Touya, who shook the man's hand.

"No, no. Thank you." Touya said with a smile. "I have to admit, I never expected that Academy City would actually want to _sponsor _the company I work in."

"Please, you give yourself too little credit." The man replied. "Your group has potential, potential this city doesn't want to go to waste. Of course we'll still need to talk a bit more on the finances and equipment. Not to mention possible staff exchange and new deals, but this is still a good start."

"I believe in that all right." Touya chuckled honestly. "Well, thanks again. Until next time."

"Likewise sir. Have a good day." A good day indeed. Touya was already walking out of the office and slowly making his way to the exit. Thinking about the grand deal he just made a few minutes prior. How it ended with such a great reward. Oh he was so telling Shina when he got back to his apartment. She will be so proud of him, and he was to.

'_To think, Academy City wants to help sponsor SECMG (Securities Exchange Counter Measure Group). This is awesome.' _Touya has only ever heard a few places throughout the world that actually became sponsored by the city of science itself. It wasn't easy either to be picked. But it seems fate decided to pick him on this occasion.

With Academy City now giving a good hand, the company will now not only gain mass funds, but also some new equipment from the city. Sure it wouldn't be to advanced like what the city has, but they'll still get some sweet computers, drives, a spanking new vehicle, and a few other things. Once he told the boys this they would flip. Probably celebrate to with a party.

"This is going to be awesome." He said as he finally got out of the building. Already calculating ways to make the company's coffers go up. By the end of the year, if they played their cards right, those in the SECMG will be drowning in cash.

"Oh, excuse me." Such daydreams and thoughts though will have to wait. Interrupting his fantasy was the voice of a woman, actually, make that a young but mature looking girl that appeared to be Touma's age. If only a bit older than him.

"Um, are you speaking to me?" Touya asked pointing at himself with the girl nodding.

"Of course. You are the father of my kouhai after all. Mr. Kamijou." Oh boy. There must be a reason she knew his name, not to mention he recognized that school uniform. He prayed Touma didn't get into trouble, because this has been happening a bit to much lately.

"Do not worry sir, your son isn't in any trouble." Touya sighed. Seemed this girl knew what he was thinking and calmed his nerves. If Touma wasn't in trouble, then maybe it was something else. Hopefully nothing bad. As if reading his mind, the girl continued.

"Excuse my manners, my name is Kumokawa Seria, your son's senpai." She said having already memorized what to say. "I am here on behalf of the school. As your undoubtedly aware, your son has been….failing a bit in his education."

"Uh, please don't remind me." Touya said still remembering the talk he had with Touma's teacher and his lowered grades. "I already know he'll be repeating a year."

"Yes, he will." Seria said also knowing that while Touma did good on his little adventures, because of this he will likely repeat a year again. Something she will not have happened, as while it would be funny, she also yearned for him to move up a grade. "However, I have a solution to it." Just by using her way.

"Really!" Touya said more than a little excitedly. "Because if you do, that will be perfect!"

Seria had to resist the urge to smirk. Having already knew Touya would react like this. Why wouldn't he, the father just heard his son may have a way to avoid the horror of repeating a year. Glad that his son will not fail his classes, which Seria had to admit, really was failing at. She understood Touma had a tough time dealing with his situations, but whenever she saw him not on a adventure, he was just lazing around or fighting with his friends.

It was considerably just as much as his fault for at least not trying just a bit. But she can forgive him for that.

"So," Touya continued. "How can you help him?"

"Heh, walk with me." Sera told him as he obeyed. The girl loving how Touya was already liking her. If she kept this up, then his approval when she 'captured' Touma will be hers. The two continued on as Seria explained how she would aid in Touma's curriculum in not failing.

"See Mr. Kamijou, as your sons senpai, I see it as my responsibility to help him. And like you, I to was upset how he has been...skipping classes. But do not worry, your son actually has his reasons for doing so." She told him, giving him a small smile to calm him, while also giving him news that his son wasn't playing hooky just to skip class.

"R-really? Then what has he been doing? Not hanging out with thugs I hope." Seria just gave a cute giggle, to appeal herself to him.

"Do not fear Mr. Kamijou," She says to him. "If anything, it's rather the opposite. For while your son is quick to skip class, he makes up for it by helping others in need."

"I see," Touya said smiling at the news. "Can't say I like how he's not attending, but at least he still helps people."

"Indeed." Seria said in agreement. "Which is why in return for his kindness, I will be helping him to pass his classes."

"But how?" Touya asked the girl. "I already spoke to Ms. Komoe before, and she told me there was nothing she could actually do." Yes she said she would try her best, but admitted she could not guarantee anything at all.

"Let's just say I have my own ways." Seria calmly said taking out her phone. "I made a call to some of the teachers and a few advisers, asking them for help. Help they provided ever graciously."

More like subtle blackmail, but hey, it was for the good of one person.

"Really?" Touya had a questionable look, not sure if he entirely believed it. Seria felt confident however as she placed her phone back.

"Really indeed. I may not look it, but I actually have one of the highest grades in the school, which allows me certain connections to the higher staff." Technically not a lie. Though her connections weren't so high to be merely placed in teacher level. More like Board of Director level. "Thus I was able to get permission to allow my sweet kouhi to be selected to be part of a special program for students that are rather 'troublesome' like him."

"A program huh, what kind?" Best to learn what this program is.

Seria happily explained. "It's simple really. On the weekends for at least one hour, your son will be part of a special teaching group learning."

"One hour. But doesn't that seem a bit short." Sounded like those cram schools, but those usually last hours. This one didn't seem to last much at all if it as only for an hour. What could Toume even learn in a hour?

"Don't worry sir, this program may be an hour, but actually takes the teaching rather seriously." Seria further went on. "Despite it being only an hour, the students, if they truly pay attention, actually learn quite a bit. Those who join the program and pass it will find themselves having higher grades as it teaches the current subjects their learning and a bit more. All above their grade levels to."

A program that was considerably made to students who may find themselves wanting to skip grades. Making a rather impressive score and mark on their files. If Touma joined this program and passed, he will find himself being capable of passing all-excluding his esper corse-his classes.

'_Though it does usually leave the students mentally drained, the teachers being very strict, and taken seriously exceedingly to the max.' _Plus because of all his tardiness, Touma could pass it but still be unable to secure his repeat. No, instead it will just give him a rather big chance to avoid it and nothing more. While Seria didn't mind helping him, in truth the rest would be up to Touma.

She doesn't mind giving him a hand or two along with pushing him in the right direction. But she will not carry his hand and walk alongside him in the path she was putting him on. Not that she would be worried. While Touma is a bit of a idiot, she felt for certain he will pass the program. Because while he did bad in esper related courses, in all the other classes he did rather fine. Only failing because his adventures usually began during days of quizzes and tests. Touma is a quick learner.

He'll just be extremely exhausted-mentally-once he began those courses.

"If you still do not believe me, then would you like to check my phone?" Touya nodded with Seria giving him her phone which was already set up to the website detailing the program. Touya reading it carefully to see if everything this girl said was true. And it was.

"This does seem like it can help." The details listed how many students who entered and passed all got an excellent G.P.A. score. This just might be the thing Touma needed after all if he didn't wish to flunk out.

"Indeed it does." Seria said now ready to deliver the finishing blow. "But if it makes you feel at ease, I also aid in special tutoring. I can help your son in a special session. I just need your permission."

From her pocket Seria then produced a permission slip detailing what may have been a tutoring class, with her being part of it. All it needed now was a signiture.

"...Perhaps this will help." Touya finally relented, not seeing any problems at all. Seria giving a bigger smile as she handed him the sheet along with a pen. Touya signing it off without a care not realizing he had been manipulated the entire way. He then handed the paper back to her as she clung onto it a bit tightly.

"I have to admit, I've never seen a senpai go this far before. I hope you take care of my son and give him a chance to pass." Touya replied earnestly, giving Seria a rather warm feeling. She had to admit, Touya was defenitly like his son, if not only more mature and taller.

"I will do my best." She said. _'Not to mention you now see me in a good light. That'll boost my image quite a bit to him and even Touma.'_

Such a shame the mother wasn't here as well, but the father is just as fine. Plus she could tell this man will tell Touma's mother about how Touma has a chance to suceed in school, while also mentioning her. Even if her beloved kouihi was failing, he now had a helping hand of such a kind and sweet senpai. That's the image the mother will get when she hears the news.

"Until next time Mr. Kamijou." Seria said as she began walking away with a lighter step. "I'll try to keep in tuch with you every now and then. Bye."

"Bye." Before long, the girl was gone with the paper. Touya must say, that girl was very sweet. He was glad Touma had such a reliable senpai to help him out during his days at school. Ah. If only he had such a reliable person back during his days in school. How nice that would have been.

"Then again, if I did have a senpai, I probably wouldn't have met Shina." Right, she had been the one to be by his side during those times when he had trouble with his homework. Such nostagalic feelings he was remembering. That girl actually reminded him a bit like Shina. Though he had to admit, the girl did give off a strange feeling when speaking, like she knew everything already. Probably his imagination.

"Well, better call the boys. Their going to be so excited." Touya said taking out his phone while continuing his way to a small restaurant to celebrate. Unaware a pair of eyes were watching him from multiple angles. The most distinct thing about them how they all has stars in their eyes.

* * *

**And so ends the meeting with Seria. The girl having had complete control over the conversation, and just got into Touya's good grace by reminding him of his own past just a bit. She certainty has taken the lead. However competition will soon be around the corner. Another girl making her move. Oh who ever could it be? Until next time.**


	11. Shokuhou Misaki

**Shokuhou Misaki**

* * *

Misaki was a bit upset today. No make that angry. Why? Because a certain _old hag _had decided to get the jump on her by getting a head start in winning _her _prince's heart.

'_I can't believe that hag knew my Prince's father was here. I was wondering why she was moving around all that while ago.' _Misaki Shokuhou, Academy City's fifth level five. Ability name: Mental Out.

The power to read, control, replace, change, and damage the minds of many. Aside from a certain few individuals, Misaki had the power to manipulate to outright control any mind in the entire city. Because of this unique and strong ability, Misaki was able to establish a rather impressive network and communications. Sure Mental Out wasn't exactly useful in a actual fight involving brawn, but Misaki was above such things.

Only getting involved in a fight if she was forced to or one of her clique members were in trouble. Other than that, Misaki considered herself more of a behind the scenes person. A job that suited her rather well.

Unfortunately, while few, there were certain people out in the city that could outmaneuver her network skills and even avoid her 'eyes'. That old hag, or as Misaki also knew her as, Kumokawa Seria. A little...rival of hers. A person who's own manipulation skill that Misaki admitted was about the same a her own level five Mental Out ability.

A fearsome enemy that Misaki always kept her guard around if she were to meet her face to face and vice versa. Catching that hang off guard wasn't easy. But trying to spy on her or even figure out what she does is even _more _difficult.

Just a few days ago Misaki had noticed her old rival making suspicious movements, but didn't know what. The 'normal' high school girl hiding her intentions rather well as usual. Luckily Misaki was finally able to spy on her just about two days ago where Seria had what appeared to be a _genuine _smile. Not the false polite one, but a real one.

The only times Misaki has ever seen such a smile were on these moments. Either it involved her prince. Or she was smiling sadistically at someone's misfortune. Usually involving the former or sometimes Misaki herself. Much to her frustration.

Whatever the case, Misaki had a spy follow Seria with caution. It wasn't easy, but it worked. Only to finally discover what Seria had done and who she had met. Filling her with a sense of anger and anticipation.

"Toyaa Kamijou." To think that the person Seria met was her prince's own father. Misaki had a feeling Seria made it so she wouldn't know. Had it not been for her spy, she doubted she still would have realized it out. "But now I do." The Queen of Tokiwadai said smirking a bit. It would seem she had a visit to make.

* * *

"_Congratulations sweetie. I can't believe Academy City made a deal with you and the company." _An encouraging voice said from a regular cell phone.

"I know, right." Touya said sitting on the bed all cheerful and laughing. "I already told the boys and they're actually planning on visiting in a few days to celebrate. We're going to party all night!"

It's been to long since Touya has hung with his co-workers/friends from work. Not to mention so long since he had an actual drink. Shina wouldn't let him at home saying she wouldn't sleep with a bad-breath man. Plus he certainly couldn't do so at work or on the job since he's normally so busy. Being intoxicated would be a very bad idea.

"_A drink, hmmm." _Uh-oh. Touya's eyes suddenly widened as he just realized what he said. He better say something and fast.

"Oh..you know. Just a small drink. Nothing to crazy or some little conquest." He told his wife in hopes that she would allow him to drink. "Plus, I think one or two at work don't drink. So they'll be able to drive us home without bother." Touya hoped this worked.

"_...Well, as long as your being responsible then it shouldn't be a problem." _Yes! _"But Touya dear," _Shit! _"Just remember, don't drink too much like last time. You __**do **__remember what happened last time? __**Correct**__?"_

"...Uh..yeah, I remember. I won't make that mistake again. Hehehe." In truth, Touya actually _didn't _remember what happened at all. The last time he got drunk, he knew he was having fun, playing games, laughing...then things became blurry. He talked to some people. Then before he knew it, he was home with his wife hitting him with a pan.

To this day, Touya Kamijou had no clue what happened on July 28 last year. His memories of that night having vanished, with the doctor he one visited saying those memories were gone forever. Something about a hit to the head and the memories not forming properly at all.

Touya tried asking his fellow workers what he did that day, but for some reason they never said. The most one worker ever told him was that not only was he a man...but still loyal to his wife.

'_At times I wonder if I should just stop asking what happened that day.' _Touya thought gloomy. While a part of him wished to still know what occurred, another was a bit fearful on what he might learn. So he usually put such thoughts on the incident away.

"_I see...So long as __**that **__doesn't happen again, then go enjoy yourself. Bye." _With that, Shina soon hung up.

"Huuu!" Touya then letting out a large breath of air. Seems the tension got to him a bit. He was feeling better now since Shina was allowing him to have his fun. "..." When did he turn into a man, that needed his wife's permission to drink…?

* * *

After getting…..permission, Touya soon left the apartment ready to go walk and search a bit around the districts. In about a week the guys will come and that's when they'll celebrate. While Academy City didn't have much in terms of wine bars since it was a city full of mainly students, there was still a few places that sold such things. He just had to find out where.

'_Or I can just ask someone. But who?' _Touya didn't exactly no anybody from around here at all. Sure he met some interesting people since coming here...but he didn't actually know them.

Someone like Patricia and Sera might know a place. Yet Touya figured it'd probably be best not to ask them, considering they are still students. Maybe District 3 would have such a place. Or perhaps one of the upper class districts. Touya can ask some of the adults figuring since they must know a nice bar around here somewhere.

"Eh, but why ask a grumpy old adult when you can ask little old me." Stopping, Touya turned back to face the origin of the voice. What he saw could only be described as elegant.

In his sights was a very attractive girl-of her own age group-sporting long straight hair of golden color. She wears a pair of white gloves and stockings, both adorned with laces. She is also seen holding a shoulder bag with a star adorned on the middle. Having gold eyes that were quite unique-no, literally unique. Somehow, and he didn't know why since this seems to break the laws of physics, but had literally star-shaped designs on them, replacing the pupil. Was this some Academy City experiment?

If it was, then what was the purpose for such odd but unique pupils.

"Oh, don't be too frightened by my eyes if they scare you." The girl then said with Touya actually taking a step back. How did she know what he was thinking? He knew it was rude to think such a thing, but it wasn't as if he said anything out loud what he thought. The girl of course just smiled.

"It says on your face. But do not fear, your not the first person to think about my eyes. I was just born like this." Huh, on his face. Shina always did say he had a very expressive face. Stating how Touma inherited that aspect from him.

"I see, uh, sorry if I thought about it. Your eyes just, you know, interested me." Touya said uttering a small apology.

"That's okay." She said with her ever glowing smile. "Lots of people wonder about it and like you, also captivated by them." Not even a lie. She is technically saying the truth, as even members of her own group sometimes ask. Even that certain boy once asked back in the day.

"Okay then. Um. Sorry, but who are you?" Touya finally asked, with the girl more than happy to say her name.

"How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." Bowing a bit, the irl then stood up straight and told Touya her name. "My name is Shokuhou Misaki, a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Ah, likewise. Kamijou Touya at your service." As Touya bowed a little, he didn't notice the smirk on Misaki's face. Unaware of her thoughts. Most people who knew her and were her enemies would at first think she was plotting something bad, going to mess with the person. How wrong they would be if they could read her mind.

'_Yes, yes, yes! He really is my prince's father. His mannerism, his looks, all the same.' _Certainly Misaki was plotting something, but nothing horrible in fact. Frankly, it was the opposite. Her plot being to get under her prince's father's own good graces. _'Shame the mother isn't here, but the father will do just fine. And if I play my cards right, I'll be ahead of that old hag.'_

Misaki was rather livid having been beaten to the punch by Seria. To think that hag got ahead of her and met this fine gentlemen putting her ahead of the game. Even worse, it would seem Touya actually liked Seria a bit. Touya didn't know this, but Misaki was using her powers a bit to see what Touya thought of Seria. To her her, it was all good thoughts.

'_Dang it! That hag is good as much as I hate to say.' _A part of Misaki was tempted in getting rid of those memories. But wouldn't for three reasons.

The first is that there was no real purpose to actually wipe those memories. If anything Seria would find out and probably get her back. Reason two, if authorities heard she used her powers on a civilian from outside the city, things may get a little bad for her. While not many, there are some ways for the authorities to deal with her power. A certain device from the past used by that group was a reminder.

Third, she felt that it would be unforgivable if she manipulated her prince's father's mind. If anything she doubted she could do such a thing without feeling guilt. Not to mention, she wanted to get under his grace through her own power, not the esper one, but just by showing Touya who she is.

Of course she is kinda reading his mind….best to stop.

""Oh right, you said something about asking you." Touya said with Misaki nodding.

"Correct good sir. I happen to know a few places where you can find a bar for you and your colleagues." She told him with her smile.

"Really? Now that's fine, considering I'm a bit lost." Yes, looks like she grabbed his attention. "But….how'd you know I was looking for a bar? With my friends to?"

"..." Shokuhou Misaki, Academy City's most powerful mental user. A girl who's more than capable of messing with the inds of others, even without her abilities. But at the end of the day, despite all of her intelligence, she is still a teenage middle school girl. Meaning she can sometimes act her age, momentarily losing her mature grace. Not to mention she may have gotten over excited meeting her prince's father, letting things slip that she shouldn't have.

"Not to mention….how does a middle schooler like you even know where a bar is?" While her, uh, body was a bit mature, Touya actually recognized that uniform as one that belonged to the Tokiwadi Middle School in Acadey City. Recalling it from that girl who zapped him in the hospital. Making him suspicious on how such a child even knew where a bar is.

"..." Misaki then took out a strange remote and clicked.

* * *

"Huh?" Touya then opened his eyes. "Where am-oh, here I am." In front of the man was a nice simple bar that looked pretty nice. Entering showed a few collage students and some young adults. "Nice."

Strange though, how did he get here? Concentrating, Touya then began remembering what happened.

"Ah, now I remember." He had been lost looking for the bar, when suddenly some mysterious girl came and gave him a few directions. He then listened to those instructions and found himself all the way here. "Although, I wonder who that girl was." For some reason he couldn't recall the face, voice, or anything that could distinguish her. He might be old, but even his memory wasn't that bad.

"Oh well. I guess I'll thank her if I ever see her again...if I can remember." With those words said Touya then entered the bar figuring he may as well give it a go. As he entered, a pair of starry eyes from a man was watching him. The man then slapping his head.

"I'll do better next time." He said in a regretful tone. Suddenly the stars in the man's eyes vanished, replaced with confusion. "Huh, where am I?"

While the man began looking around wondering where he was, another person passed by him and entered the bar. The man having gotten a good look at the person and turned a little red blushing "Woah. That's one fine lady."

As for the 'fine lady', she entered the bar ignoring the stares the many men inside gave her. Each one whistling a bit with a few looking away then sneaking a peak back. The majority of them staring at her, but more notably, a certain pair of orbs on her chest.

"Huh. And this outfit isn't even revealing." The woman muttered. Why were men so attracted to her when all she was wearing was a simple green jersey. Oh whatever, she wasn't here to whine. She was here to have a nice time.

As the woman was moving, her eyes then caught a familiar face. "Kamijou?"

Hm. This should be interesting.

* * *

**And that is a wrap. Ouch, but looks like Misaki made little to no progress. Her mistake having costed her into wiping his memory, since it would be doubtful she'd get under Touya's good side if that conversation had continued on. Not everybody can make a good first impression. Guess Seria stays in the lead, with a new challenger approaching. Bet most of you already know by now. Until next time.**


	12. Yomikawa Aiho

**Yomikawa Aiho**

* * *

"Ahhh! Hat a drink!" Speaking in happiness inside a bar is Touya Kamijou, who for the better or wore, is taking a nice long overdue drink that he really needed. Having a glass cup full of nice liquor that he drank without spilling a single drop. It's been far to long since he actually had a taste of this stuff. His wife up till now, unallowing him to even have a sip back at home. Here, not anymore.

'I see your having a fine drink Kamijou. But aren't you a little young to have one." Hearing that feminine voice, Touya stopped drinking and placed his cup down a bit confused. Weird, someone knew his name, but he didn't recall giving away his identity. Not to mention he doesn't recognize that voice at all.

"I'm sorry, what?" Touya said turning around, getting a sight at a very attractive woman. Even he paused for a second like the many males in here, astounded by her looks. That mature face, the long hair, and while she wore a rather simple non-appealing jersey, Touya can see the mass it held from her chest. Wondering just how a girl even had them to such a size.

'_Actually, I better not ask.' _Last thing he needed was his wife noticing him staring at other woman and well...bad stuff happened to him. As for the fine lady, she got a good look at his face and her eyes widened slightly. Realizing she had made a mistake.

"Oh, my bad. I got the wrong person." She tells him. "Thought you were one of my students for a second."

"Student?" Touya then began clicking the pieces. Having a good guess who she might be. "Are you maybe one of the teachers at the school my son goes to? Touma Kamijou." He asks her.

"Touma, how do you-oh I see." She said chuckling a bit also figuring out who this man is. She then sat down on the chair in front of him and waved to one of the servers. "Hey, over here. I'd like a drink to." She told them as she stared at the man in front of her. "Need it before I talk after all."

* * *

"So you work for Anti-Skill. Impressive." The two adults were now enjoying a simple time speaking to each other about their days and what they do. Touya explaining a bit about his job, and Yomikawa talking about her own. "But, since you don't get paid, how do you even get any money?" He asks.

"Don't worry, while I don't get any checks from Anti-Skill since its a volunteer protection group, my teaching days give a good payout." After all, trying to control a bunch of children with powers wasn't exactly as easy as it sounds. Not to mention she got a hazard pay whenever she had to reprimand one of the students with actual abilities.

"Though I won't lie. Trying to teach certain espers can get annoying. Especially three naughty kids I now live with. Ha! Such troublemakers _they _are." She told him.

"Oh my. I didn't think you were married." Touya replied.

"Married?" Yomikawa giggled a bit. "No, no. I'm not married at all. More like I, how'd you say, just adopted them." Technically it wouldn't be considered a lie. "Although for you to talk about marriage like that," Yomikawa then crossed her arms under her rather large chest, making them prominent. "Did you want to, oh, have some fun with me."

"W-what!?" Touya cried out blushing a bit. Ignoring some of the death stares from the other men. "N-n-no! I'm married already! I could never marry you-I-I mean, not that you aren't a fine woman and all. J-just-" Before he could even further humiliate himself, Yomikawa just laughed it off.

"Kidding! Kidding!" She says getting him to calm down a bit.

"O-of course you are. Hahaha...Funny…" It really wasn't. Yomikawa of course, soon noted that his reaction is quite similar to that trouble student of Komoe. Hah, now she can see where Kamijou got both his looks and mannerism from. The similarities were rather uncanny.

"Anyway," Touya then said wanting to move past the 'marriage' subject. "Those kids of yours. What are they like?"

"Them huh." The Anti-Skill teacher said laying back stretching a little. Her chest jiggling just a bit from her movement. Touya taking a small sip averting his gaze. "Hehe. Those kids, each of them have their quirks and all."

"How so." The elder father asked. Knowing that even his own son had his quirks. Though now he knew a bit more than he liked to. The ditching school and possible little girl love was one of them.

"Hm. How to put it." Yomikawa said as she scratched her cheek wondering what to say about her naughty 'children'. Nothing to bad. "Well I should first start with the youngest one. Boy is she a little ball of electricity. Always moving around bugging the older ones."

"Don't the young ones always cause trouble?" Touya joked getting the teacher to smile.

"Pretty much. She's always vying for attention, Accelerator especially. The oldest one living with me." She told Touya, who nodded but questioned why a kid would have a name like Accelerator. Maybe it was just a nickname. "Not a day goes by that she doesn't get up running around trying something new. Though that does sometimes get her in trouble, especially if she does something her big sisters do."

Last Order always did want to prove she was a 'adult' as she put it. Sometimes copying the other clones even when she shouldn't. Yomikawa catching her once trying to put on her clothes thinking she was 'mature' as she put it. Wanting to go to some dance her 'sisters' were heading to.

"She must be a bit of fun though." Touya said recalling his own son back in the day, when he ran around all happy before...circumstances.

"Oh she is." Yomikawa agrees. "Granted she is a bit of a trouble maker, but not as much as her 'older sister'. She's the _'worst' _you could say."

"The 'worst'? Come on, she can't be that bad?" Touya says thinking Yomikawa must be exaggerating a bit.

"Ha! I wish!" She said laughing a bit while drinking some liquor. "But fate has other plans apparently. You know how your son gets in trouble by ditching, well, mine doesn't even bother going to school at all." Then again, none of her 'kids' actually bothered. Accelerator having one of the biggest brains in the city, Last Order learning a lot of information, both relevant and weird through the network, and Worst...she learned _interesting _things.

"Shame whatever knowledge she learns is usually put to pranks against other people. Particularly Accelerator." No matter the person, young, old, man, or woman, Worst always enjoyed pranking people unexpectedly. She enjoys pranking Accelerator the most. Her pranking him is now a daily part of Yomikawa life.

"She sounds more of a handful than the younger one you mentioned." Yomikawa nodded to his words. Last Order may be a small troublemaker now and then, but Worst is much more trouble than the command tower. Might be because she's connected to all the other Sisters through their negative emotions. Thus making her more of a natural 'evil' sister than the others.

"Then there's Accelerator...not exactly a mischief make like the other two, but does have his own problems." Touya noticed her words getting softer, and a bit sad to.

"I assume he's had a...troubled life before meeting you." Considering how Accelerator is constantly attacked and part of the Dark Side, then ye, he is troubled.

"More or less. He's a child error in the city." Yomikawa informs him, getting Touya to look a bit more seriously. He heard about that term before. Child Errors, poor kids that were abandoned in the city by their parents. Left to more or less rot their. Of course Yomikawa knew it was a more difficult concept to understand than what outsiders from the city thought.

While she didn't know everything, the teacher knew how some children who became Child Errors were treated a bit worse depending on their situation. Like being chosen for some sick experiment simply because the twisted scientists in this city knew that nobody would really care for them. If anything, the city's only concern about Child Errors was that they wasted money as the city had to build special centers for them, and that their parents no longer paid for their intuitions. Bastards.

"Yeah, as a Child Error, Accelerator had a bit of a..tough life. Making him rather grim _and_ edgy. But hey, he got better." Compared to how before where he murdered a number of clones and tore people to pieces, yeah, his current self is much better compared to the manipulated esper he once was.

"Sounds like you helped him out." Touya assumes Yomikawa helped him. Surprised that she shook her head.

"I did help here and there. But the one who really helped him was the kid I told you earlier, my youngest." Last Order. Despite being so young and small, she had the _greatest impact _on the number one esper in Academy City. To think such a small little girl can change Accelerator so much. Even if he acted all big and tough, talking with such a fowl mouth in front of her, ultimately she had become the family Accelerator needed.

"Though because of his interactions with her, some strange people I see call him a lolicon. It's so funny." Yomikawa said giggling when that blonde and blue hair kid made fun of Accelerator. Then ran when the albino chased back.

"Lolicon?" This implication suddenly made Touya realize, maybe Touma really _isn't _a lolicon. Just a guy that hung out with children a little _too much_. Overall though, still a regular teen with regular tastes.

"Yep. And while I don't know Accelerators tastes, I'm pretty sure he isn't into kids." Especially the one who's practically family with him. Any rumors that said he had such a relationship with Last Order is promptly put down. Violently.

Those thugs learned to never say such words, or try to mess with the young child. Because instead of Last Order being the top dog's weak point, it was more like his berserk button. Many men went to the hospital that day. Some...to scared to even walk outside again.

"Wow," Touya said after hearing about Yomikawa 'kids'. "I have to admit, you have the most interesting children I have heard of so far. By any chance, are they espers?" He asks.

"Pretty much." She replied. "Two of them are electromasters, capable of manipulating electricity. The oldest is...the number one in his group." No need to say the number one esper, right?

"Interesting. My son's also an esper as you know, but one of the 'powerless' ones." Touya says referring to the level 0 power. Those with either no power or no control over the esper ability. "And while my son doesn't seem to mind it, I've always wondered, I thought this city 'created' espers. So how come a bunch of the kids here don't have abilities?"

"Not sure to be honest.' Yomikawa tells him shrugging her shoulders. "According to a 'small friend' of mine, the city tries to figure that out to. But despite having many of the world's best scientist, they _still _can't figure it out."

It seems even some things can't be solved in the city of science like Touya and many other outsiders are told. Yet it did make sense, as even if this place had the most advanced science ever, there would naturally be some things they still attempted to solve and learn. Like how an artist who makes a masterpiece, strives to make an even better one. Or something along those lines.

"This has been fun, but unfortunately I have to leave." Yomikawa says standing up stretching a bit.

"I see. It is getting a bit late." It was already past noon, and Touya needed to work on some papers involving the new deal he made for the city. Taking out his wallet, Touya then got out some cash for a tip. Then got up to head for the register to pay for the drinks. "I should be going to, and if you want, I'll pay for your drink."

"Really? Thanks man. Haha. Just like your son, always helping woman out, even if it means draining your funds." She tells him about the comparison between them, grabbing onto him with her right arm hanging off his shoulder. Her chest pressing up against him.

"!" Naturally the man blushed, and the men glaring now wanted to teach this man a 'lesson'. "W-well, I should be paying now." He said pushing Yomikawa off him, thinking pure thoughts about his wife. He is no playboy.

"Aw…" Yomikawa said fake pouting a bit Then just smiled as she began leaving. "Don't worry Touya, I'll pay you back. Until next time." With a wave Yomikawa soon left while Touya went to pay for the drinks. A bit of a hefty sum, but with the amount of money he had and saved, it was easily paid for without wasting to much of his funds.

"Not a bad day if I do say so myself." He told himself as he walked out of the bar with a small smile. Today he would have to finish working on the papers, tommorow he is free to do whatever he wanted. He just wondered what he should do? Oh well, he'll figure something out.

* * *

**And end scene. Thus ends another meet up with everyone's next teacher. The two having a nice grown up talk, just don't tell Shina, though she might already know. Wife instinct. In any case, I now have a problem. It seems I'm hitting the end of ideas, as in while I see many characters, I don't know which ones to choose and what kind of situation to put them in. If anybody has any ideas, then please send them to me. Be it review or PM. Until next time.**


	13. Kanzaki Kaori

**Kanzaki Kaori**

* * *

It is the middle of the night in the city of science, where many of the students in the city are either asleep, doing late night work, or shady business. Some of the more crude students however were doing whatever they pleased. Be it harassing other students, bullying them into submission, or trying to 'hang out' with the ladies.

"Why hello beautiful." A delinquent said to a rather dashing woman. Numerous of his friends surrounding the woman as a few licked their lips at the babe in front of them. And why wouldn't they? Because if there was a system rating a girls looks, the one in front of them would be over ten.

A tall woman that seemed to be about 170 centimeters in height with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips. Wearing a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her belly button; her jeans have one pantsleg cut off to be very short. Sporting a denim jacket over attire. Also having some sword on her, a bit strange, but the leader of the gang didn't really care.

All he cared about was some 'fun' with the girl right in front of him. That serious look, that impressive chest, and the model tier looks. Tonight is _his _night, and he _will _have his fun.

Acting all cooly, the wannabe lady man decided to get closer to the girl while also putting a hand right by her head, touching the wall. His face ever closer to the fine lady. "Now then..how about you come with me. I promise you'll have a good night. Although-" He then looked toward his men who all smiled wickedly. "-once I have my fun, give the boys a good taste. Would Cha honey."

He then leaned in ready to seal the deal on those luscious lips.

"As if fool." Only for the lady to deny him. Of course that was the _least _of the morons problems. He didn't realize it, but he wasn't intimidating what he thought was some submissive woman who'd obey him. Far from it. He had messed with the best...and he was about to become a big mess.

Because before he knew it, the strange girl had placed her hand on the hilt of the sword.

* * *

"Ugh." Kanzaki Kaori sighed as she left the alley she had been. "For a saint with immense luck...why is it I _still _gather the attention of men like them." Those powerless fools hadn't even lasted ten seconds. Most likely belonging to the class known as Level 0, espers without power.

Then again, even if they did have abilities, Kanzaki doubted the results of the fight would have been any different. It just showed how pathetic those thugs were. On the bright side, from what the saint could tell, those men were the type to prey on frail woman and have their 'fun' with them. So she felt no guilt by doing some small 'damage' to them.

Those men will never harass any woman again.

"Now then, back to business." According to reports, some magicians have entered the city illegally. The archbishop Laura Stuart then commanding her to scout out Academy City and locate the magicians residing in it.

'_Still, you'd think the chairman of this city would be more than capable of handling this themselves.' _Kanzaki is no fool. She knew well enough the city is more than capable of dealing with magicians. Sure those like Aqua of the Right or a member of the Right Seat of God were one thing, but the magicians infiltrating here weren't even that strong.

Yet the city allowed them to do whatever they pleased. Not intervening even when those of their citizens were killed off. She heard from Stiyl how a certain magician entered and caused many students to nearly die during the Misawa Cram School incident. Yet even then the city still did nothing to safeguard them.

'_Granted, I admit even the magic side has its own problems.' _There have been numerous cases where innocents had been captured and used. But at least they didn't put up a good front like this city. How it pretended everything was splendid when the Board of Directors covered up the many deaths. Simply stating they were accidents.

"No Kazari, none of that matters now. Just focus on the mission." Putting aside her thoughts on the city, the Saint refocused on the hidden infiltrators. Still, it's a big city and it wasn't as if she knew every spot here. It may take days to weeks to find them.

Maybe she could get some help. The only question being, who? Stiyl was busy on another case, her own group dealing with another rouge cabal, and other partners she knew of doing her own thing. Didn't help that she barely knew anybody in the city's walls that she can oth rely and trust on.

"But what about…" A small blush then came on Kaori's face, thinking about the certain boy who could possibly aid her. Being more than trustworthy to help her out. "N-no, this is a magic side problem. I shouldn't involve him...unless he asks.!?" Kanzaki shook her head vigorously, ignoring the other people's stares.

Uh, even when the boy wasn't here he _still _messed with her head. Oh _why _did these thoughts enter her mind.

"Err..Curse you Kamijou Touma...for making me feel such things…" She ranted not really(sorta) meaning those words.

"I'm sorry...what was that?" Of course the person near her thought otherwise. Because as Kaori turned, she then saw a more mature but similar face to that certain boy she had just cursed out loud. Only able to say one thing as she began turning red.

"...huh?"

* * *

"So..your a friend of my..son, right?" Currently sitting outside on a bench is Touya Kamijou and Kanzaki Kaori,who currently felt awkward upon this meeting. To think she would meet Touya Kamijou, Touma Kamijou own father again.

'_Though if I recall, he didn't exactly recognize me.' _Yes, while technically this is their second meeting, to both of them, mainly Touya, this is really their first encounter. The last one being a bit off since when Kanzaki last met Touya, she had been in the form of Stiyl. Not to mention she had technically been seen naked by the man...then attacked him.

Thinking back, even if she had felt embarrassed-mainly because of Touma-perhaps it wasn't the best idea to attack the two of them. Now here she is again, meeting him, where she had just cursed his son out loud in the open….Perfect…

"Um, yes sir, I am." Kanzaki answered back. "I don't meet you son often though. I live rather far."

"Alright," Touya said. "But, what was all that about the cursing?" He then asked rather suspiciously. Not sure if he should believe her just yet. Kanzaki slightly gulping as she figured Touma's father would ask that.

Gulping, she then said, "Yes..about that...I'm having a slight bad day and...just said his name as the first thing that popped in my mind. I apologize, I shouldn't have used his name even if I was upset."

Touya himself didn't seem entirely convinced...but decided to at least give her a chance. Who knows, maybe she is a friend and not one of those people that blamed Touma for his misfortune.

"Then tell me, what do you know about him?" He then asked wanting to know this woman's relationship with his son. Because he never recalled Touma talking about-. "Ah, right, almost forgot. What's your name again? Mine is Touya Kamijou."

"Kanzai. Kanzaki Kaori." The Saint replied. "And as for how I met your son, it was-!..."

"It was?" Touya, in his mind, thought maybe Kanzaki was trying to come up with some fake background story. Of course he was actually half-right. Kanzaki really is trying to think of a back story, but only because even she doubted Touya would enjoy how she first met his son.

Mainly how she beat him up, hospitalized him, and attacked him with deadly moves whenever she got embarrassed by him. Not to mention sometimes having him accompany her on dangerous missions that nearly got him killed. Admittingly, trying to take a person's life just because they saw skin or touched him might be a touch to far in hindsight. Where Touya would likely then disapprove of her if he learned all this.

'_Wait..disapprove? What am I thinking.' _Kanzaki thought getting rid of those stray thought. "Your son and I met….outside the city.." The look on his face just said he didn't buy it one bit. No esper powers needed to tell she wasn't being truthful.

"Huh..Okay..I might have _maybe _met him and..attacked him..when I first met him." She then slowly admitted feeling guilty. "A-and I know this isn't really a proper excuse, but I only did so to help a friend of mine." That part she was being honest in. Touya, while having more than a few doubts, seemed to somewhat believe her words.

"A friend huh. And who is this friend exactly?" Was it a real person or some fake make believe one, only one way to find out.

"A real person," Kanzaki timidly said. "In fact, you actually know her." He did? "I believe you met her at the beach with your son, Index."

Index. Her! Touya definitely knew about that adorable little nun. The girl Touma seems to hang out with, play with, bickering, good friends in his mind. Sure she was a bit 'small', but Touya supposed that didn't matter to his son. Although there was one thing he didn't understand.

"Alright, I guess I'll believe the protecting Index for now," Kanzaki smiled. "However," He then looked at her seriously. The Saint actually flinching back at his looks even though she's seen much worse. "How _did _you know I was at the beach along with my family and Index?"

"..." Kanzaki then turned pale at what she just said. Then began stuttering trying to come up with an excuse of some kind. "W-wel...y-you see, I was just there to protect...attack? Um, well…" Naturally she couldn't say that he had been there to find the person who caused the worldwide event known as Angel Fall and possibly kill them. Or how she battled an angel as well. Nobody would actually believe that.

Touya just sighed at the girls wasted attempts in trying to come up with an answer. He didn't think she was a bad girl, though she is definitely an odd one. He was getting ready to leave and Kanzaki noticed this. She wasn't sure why, but she had the urge not to let this conversation end in such a bad way like this. So without even thinking, she said a line that could not be taken back

"I-I-I was stalking Index to protect her from falling for Kamijou!" She arburtly shouted.

"...Eh?" He then said with his eyes widened. Kanzaki herself slowly turning red, realizing what she had just said. Yet words cannot be taken back so easily, and she then began speaking still despite not wanting to.

"T-That's right!" She continued on not knowing what she was saying. "I-I l-l-love Index. And while I don't h-hate your son, I dislike how he's always near Index." That was...technically true. Mainly how she just didn't get to spend time with Index. And she certainly loved her...in a friendship way.

"S-so I vowed to protect her, even from your son if he goes to far." he then picked up from where she left off. Babbling nonsense while still turning red. "I love her and I don't want anybody else having her. Understand!"

"..."

"..."

Silence then began dominating the area. Honestly, neither actually knew what to say after _that _whole mess. Kanzaki especially with her face so red, it looked as if that was her natural color. It wouldn't be a surprise if cartoonish smoke started coming out of her ears.

"Um.." Touya then began making the first move. Looking rather awkward himself as he rubbed the back of his head. Then making a small bow to Kanzaki. "First of all...I would like to say sorry." He began. "I thought you were some...bad girl that was bugging my son. Apologies for presuming such a thing."

"N-not at all." Kanzaki said quietly still beet red.

"In any case, I'm glad to see you dont hate my son or harm him," Kanzaki had to stop herself from flinching. "...but….Oh, how should I say this. Ahem. If you really want to be in a love relationship with Index, then do you have to stalk her?"

"Eh?" Kanzaki dumbly said.

"Yeah. Didn't you just say you _loved her _and wanted to be with her _always_?" Recalling what she stupidly said, Kanzaki soon realized what she shouted may as well have been a love confession. That wasn't to say she didn't love Index, but not that kind of love.

"Well, I guess it isn't my place to say how you be with Index. Though if you want any advice, maybe you should stop stalking her and blaming Touma. If you really want to be in a relationship with her(despite the age difference) then you should tell her those feelings." Touya then told Kanzaki, who is rather too shocked to say anything at all.

"I hope you get the desired results." Touya then said to her as he began leaving. "Good luck." Thus the elder father then left the emotionally confused Saint to her disordered thoughts. How she had 'confessed' her love to Index and didn't 'like' Touma because he got in the way.

Strange how despite being a Saint, one lower than 20, the high luck she usually had didn't work properly. She could understand why Touma saw her in those positions-because of his power. The ability to negate the supernatural including the blessing of luck. Yet his father seems to have been able to show a rather embarrassing side of her, just like that.

With a pitiful sight Kanzki just got up and left to find the rouge magicians. Wanting to have something else to focus on instead of the humiliating talk she just had with her friends father.

"Hehehe. This seems interesting." Unaware of a certain blonde wearing shades hiding behind a vending machine. Who then opened up his cellphone and began talking to someone on the other line. "Kanzaki screwed up. So tell _her _she might have a chance." With a click later, the blonde put the cell away and left. Chuckling wondering what enjoyment will come later on.

Oh he couldn't wait.

* * *

**And once more we see someone else who left a rather odd impression with Touya. On the bright side, at least she retained a more decent impression and is just considered a stalker. Ouch. As for who our lovely spy called, make a guess and find out next time. Though I bet some of you will figure out who he talked to, and who'll show up next. Until then, bye.**


	14. Itsuwa

**Itsuwa**

* * *

In the city that never sleeps, or more specifically the city of science itself, everything was as normal as it could be. The numerous students going to school or ditching it, grown ups going to work in either joy or emotionless states, and machines cleaning up after the human masters they serve, with plans to overthrow them one day-wait, that's not this kind of story, that's another. In any case, Academy City had nothing special itself going on.

"..Ahh-umm-should I-?" But the people themselves were a source of interest. Walking in a apartment complex where guests from outside the city usually live in a certain girl was pacing around back and forth in utmost panic. Panic that she didn't have the never to meet a special person in mind.

'_Ahh! Why did I even come her! Uh..I shouldn't have listened to that man.' _This person is a young girl named Itsuwa, part of a special group not belonging to science, but magic instead. A well member of the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church and aids the group as best as she can. Following the great Priestess Kanzaki Kaori in hopes she can be just as strong as her one day, and protect those she cares about.

Well that girl is gone, instead all anybody can see is some flustered girl twitching her hands here and there.

'_C-can I really do it? Can I really….meet Kamijou-san's FATHER!' _It had only been about two days ago when a friend-if she can call him that-and ally Tatemiya Sanji came up to her and giving her some 'interesting news' as he called it. The amicable fellow told her that the Priestess had visited Academy City, something Itsuwa and everybody else already knew. What she _didn't know _was that the Priestess had somehow ending up meeting a certain boy's father. And according to Sanji, 'Failed spectacularly' at getting his approval.

Naturally Itsuwa didn't really believe it. Though that may have been her mind trying to deny that she was losing the race to that boy's heart and was not exactly in the winning ten in grabbing it. To break that denial, Sanji showed a video someone called 'Backstabber' sent him. Ignoring the rather dubious name, the video showed the Priestess making a fool of herself.

Never before had Itsuwa seen Kaori so flustered, stammering, her 'cool' long gone and thrown out the window. But more importantly...she didn't know she swung for the other side-girls. Everyone has their own tastes, and it would certainly explain why Kaori always loved talking about Index.

Still, with this video showed it meant Itsuwa had a chance at showing her good side to Kamijou-san's father. Shame the mother wasn't there, allowing her to get double approval, but this was fine.

Granted the shy magician didn't think of going, to embarrassed to meet up with a relative of Kamijou-san. But the Amaska group both encouraged _and _forced her to get on the next plane to Academy City. Where Sanji told her to win not just Kamijou heart, but the father as well and prove she had what it took to be a-a-a perfect d-daughter-in law.

'_B-but what if he hates me!' _The Amaska wittingly thought. Grabbing her sides and shaking a bit in fear of rejection. _'I-I mean-he 'rejected' the Priestess, who's perfect. Sure he didn't seem to hate her, but definitely didn't show approval. What chance do I have!'_

While many in the Amaskas say Itsuwa had charm, the girl herself didn't believe so at all. In her views, Itsuwa sees herself as one thing, "a totally ordinary girl" with nothing special to her at all. She wasn't as gorgeous as the Priestess, and had some low-esteem in certain areas involving herself. Plus she also felt her personality was rather normal than interesting.

'_M-maybe I should go home! I'm not even dressed right.' _Currently the young girl was wearing her usual outfit that also wasn't anything special. A pink sleeveless tank top that showed a bit of her midriff and flawless arms, with white cut up pants revealing her long legs. Her purple hair looking as regular as always. Despite appearing normal, the passing by teenage males definitely felt something while staring at her, especially when spotting her hidden well-endowed parts. Not that Itsuwa noticed their stares. To busy panicking on what to do.

After a few seconds of lamenting, the young girl has finally made her decision. _'That's it, I'm leaving!'_

Itsuwa then turned around ready to go, only to bump into somebody rather hard.

"Oof!" The person said dropping a black suitcase onto the ground. The lock on it then opening up and dropping a bunch of papers all over the ground scattering them. The girl's cheeks turned a slight shade of red as she then kneeled and tried grabbing the papers quickly before the cleaning machines could come or the wind blows them away.

"I-I'm sorry sir! L-let me get that for you." Itsuwa quickly apologized as she grabbed numerous papers, then stuffing them back into the case if a bit dusty now. The man also kneeling grabbing his own papers helping Itsuwa out.

"Here, I'll help a well." Itsuwa shook her head.

"N-no. You don't have to sir." She tells him grabbing the last few on her side. Feeling a bit guilty as some of the papers were now covered in small dust and crinkled a bit. "It was my mistake, so I should-" Itswa then looked up to face the man, and for a second came blank as she saw a familiar face.

'_K-Kamijou!?' _Only to quickly discard that thought as she then noticed this couldn't be Kamijou, or at least not the one she knew. After all, this one is older looking, gave off a slight mature feeling, and a bit taller and having no signs of the famed hedgehog hair. Which could only leave one thing; this is some look-alike that supposedly everybody in the world has, or-

'_K-Kamijou-san's f-f-father!' _Discovering this, Itsuwa's mind slightly overloaded as she realized that she had already messed up the meeting in the first place. In her eyes thinking she came across as a rude child and ruining this man's day. With that fear of rejection in mind, and her shy nature coming off at the max, Itsuwa did but one thing.

Thud!

"Oh my gosh!" Fainting from absolute shock.

* * *

"...So...are you feeling better." Touya asked the girl next to him on the bus stop bench. The girl staying silent for the most part, her hair covering her eyes, and meekly nodded. "Okay."

Touya had to admit, never did he see himself as some scary person. Yet this girl right here somehow proved that wrong. He had just been leaving his apartment to talk some business with some Academy City dealer when he accidentally bumped into this girl. The girl knocked his suitcase and spilled his papers all around, sucked but at least they weren't ruined.

As he tried helping her thought, she suddenly looked up and...well, fainted. For seemingly no reason to. Just fell with a thud like a puppet with no strings. Naturally the people nearby opted to call an ambulance, but Touya persuaded them not to, thinking the girl may just need some rest.

So Touya then brought her to a nearby bus stop and placed her on the bench laying down. A few minutes later she woke up and looked around, most likely remembering what had happened just a bit ago. Because after she got her bearings she soon began posturating and rapidly throwing off apologies like there was no tomorrow. It took a while to calm her down, eventually leaving her in this sad quiet state.

'_Uh...wonder what I can do to cheer her up.' _Toya thought feeling rather bad for this girl. She seemed like a kind person and well polite, yet also appeared to be a rather shy individual. Now just staying quiet without saying much.

While Touya thought of this, Itsuwa herself was thinking of another matter. A matter that made her glad her hair hid her eyes, as tears were present that seemed ready to spill. Had it not been the fact that her special crush's father was there, she may have just cried already. But no way would she do so now, she already made herself look rather foolish, Itsuwa not wanting to be seen as some crybaby by the man.

'_Ugh, what's wrong with me?' _She sorely thought. If only Sanji and the others were here, hiding in the shadows and giving her support. Unfortunately she was the only Amaska here sans the Priestess.

"So," The father then said out of nowhere, slightly startling her. "What's your name?" He then asked. "I'm Touya, Touya Kamijou."

Itsuwa wasn't sure at first if she should answer, not wanting the man to recall the name of some weird girl, but decided she may as well. Not like saying her name would make anything worse. "I-Itsuwa. Itsuwa is my name."

"Well that's a lovely name for a lovely girl." Touya then said with no signs of lie. Itsuwa then blushing a bit turning away, not wanting to be seen like this. Quickly rubbing away the threatening tears as well. "So Itsuwa," Touya then continued. "Is something wrong, you know, considering you kinda...fainted."

"Oh." Itsuwa quickly tried coming up with an excuse. Finding one almost immediately. "I was...a bit...hungry." Then as if to reinforce her claim her stomach growled. Oddly enough Itsuwa really is hungry, having been so nervous that she had skipped breakfast and had but an empty stomach.

"Well then, we can't have that can we." Touya then said standing up. "I still have time before my meeting, but I can also use a snack. Want to come with?"

For a second Itsuwa hesitated. Not sure if she should even accept...but the way he spoke reminded her so much of Touma. A person that didn't have to help, but did so anyway. Hesitantly, she nodded and said, "Yes." Then stood up near him.

"That's nice. I know a restaurant nearby that serves breakfast deals. I have a few coupon deals that I can splurge." Seems Touya-san also has the same habits of saving money like Touma. Like father like son Itsuwa can say.

"Oh, um, I can-you know-pay for my own." Itsuwa said taking out a few bills from her pocket. Touya waving his hand disagreeing.

"No no, I can pay for it." Like Touma, the father also seemed to have a habit of not wanting the girl to pay. Not that it isn't bad of course. Reluctantly Itsuwa agreed as she then began following Touya to the nearest restaurant so they can eat.

Along the way the two slowly began speaking a bit, about what they do during their daily lives. For Touya, he talked about how he mainly travels a lot meeting all kinds of people, going from country to country. While Itsuwa wouldn't say it out loud, she began seeing more similarities between Touya and his son. Like how they both traveled to different places...even if only one of them does so legally while the other does so...haphazardly.

The young Amaska also found interest how Touya bought and used many souvenirs. Granted he stated how he no longer buys as many as he used to, saying that due to a certain someone, he now just buys a few that only he finds interest in. Stating how a relative of his called Otohime likes them. having given a few to her actually.

Though he did state how he lost a majority of his souvenirs because his home blew up somehow.

"Oh my! Are you and your family okay?" Itsuwa asked surprised that his house was blown to pieces. How did that even happen?

"We're fine. A bit shaken but fine." It was a bit unlucky that the new home he and Shina saved up for disappeared just when it was finished, but they had that other house. Plus the insurance money provided good aid and that they would rebuild the house more carefully. Yet Touya couldn't get the feeling that it wasn't some gas explosion that caused his house's destruction. A certain blonde coming to mind for some reason, yet couldn't remember to well. Strange.

"In any case, how about you?" He then asked Itsuwa wondering what it is she does.

"M-me!"

"Yeah. What does a girl like you do? Because I noticed you having a Academy City pass on you, so you don't live here." True enough. No magicians-aside from a few-actually lived in Academy City due to its...nature. Most magicians seeing the city as a cesspool of nightmares and a place that was nothing more than a cage which experimented on students.

As for Itsuwa's own thoughts on the city, she won't deny she believed some of those words other people say about the city. But she also felt the city had its good sides, and that not all the people were horrible. A few individuals coming in mind.

"Right, I don't live here, I live rather...far." She then began. "I came here because...I was hoping to have a good time." Not exactly a lie, as Itsuwa partially did want to have a good time as well. With her time being here not so bad at all,.

"As for what I do...well, I travel as well. My group and I...helping around." She said omitting that the helping involved beating down evil magical organizations. Using magic powers, doing the supernatural, having the fighting power to defeat even the most toughest of 'normal' people.

"That's nice. I also met some interesting people that travels a bit as well." Some woman in a white nun outfit carrying a big cross. She also liked traveling. Let's not forget that Misaka guy. "So like, your a community service group?"

"More or less." They did technically help put a stop to certain crimes, all without asking or money...Though that's a given since their work is secretive. But they did technically sometimes to regular jobs around every now and then. Back in her home, she and the Amaskas help the people whenever they can from cleaning cars, finding lost pets, picking up trash, normal things like that.

"Nice." Touya said. "Look, there's the restaurant."

The two then saw the restaurant and saw they were opened and ready to serve anybody that entered. Before they could enter, Touya's cell phone began ringing a it. "Excuse me for a second." Touya then said to Itsuwa, opening the cell to see who was on the other line. "Hello?"

After about a minute of talking Touya then put away his phone sighing.

"Well, seems that some complications came up." Touya said rubbing his neck. "Seems I got to be at the meeting sooner than I thought. Sorry Itsuwa, but I gotta go." He says while then handing Itsuwa the coupons.

"But maybe we can meet again next time. What do you think, ever come back want to hang?" Itsuwa stayed silent for a minute, not sure what to say.

Then responded with one word. "Sure."

"Hehe, sweet." Touya said. "If you ever return, you can find me at those apartments over their." He said to her pointing back to the apartment complex.

"So I guess until next time?" Itsuwa then asked with Touya smiling.

"Sure." Touya then turned ready to leave, but then paused for a moment. "Actually, how about I bring my son to, Touma's his name. Not sure why, but I feel you two would _really _hit it up. What do you say, wanna be friends with my son?"

For a moment Itsuwa wasn't sure what to say. This man, he was going to introduce her to Touma, as if they never met. I mean, technically they already know each other, not a lot of course and only met a few times. But still, this was a great opportunity. Though there might be some holes and problems if she met Touma on the pretense that she never met him before, but she can figure that out later. Because right now she only wanted to say but one thing, "Yes!"

* * *

**Well someone got a good chance, a bit more so than Seria in a way. Toya actually finding the sweet girl that is Itsuwa a good possible friend to Touma. I mean, after seeing the first two naturally he would want his son to have more...normal friends. With Itsuwa proving she has what it takes to be such a 'normal' friend. Pulling ahead against the other girls. But will certain people take that lying down, unlikely. D. N. Works out people, until next time. Bye.**


	15. Sogita Gunha

**Sogiita Gunha**

* * *

Somewhere in Academy City, deep in the abandoned district where thugs have taken over, a bunch of jerks in black jackets were surrounding a poor boy. Now, this boy had been in a hurry, trying to get to his dorm on time to see a favorite show of his. Even though he knew it was a bad idea, the boy still entered the district despite knowing the dangers. Figuring that there should be a good chance he wouldn't be caught at all. Plus if the worst came down to it, he could use his esper ability.

"Well what have we got hear boys. Some stupid esper thinking he could come here on _our _turf." Chucklin was the supposed leader of the gang. The poor boy quivering in fear against the wall, cursing his bad luck. To think he'd be meeting Skill-Out the first few seconds the minute her entered here.

'_The worst part is...I can't even use my power properly.' _The boys esper ability was simple, he could summon fire. Now that sounded cool at first, but unfortunately there were a few problems with that.

Problem 1: He was only a level 1 esper, meaning his flames weren't that strong. Problem 2: He couldn't use his powers no more than a few times a day, as they were taxing. Then Problem 3: His flames were smaller than his own fist, so while they might do some damage, it wouldn't be much at all. With the number of thugs surrounding him, he wouldn't even be able to stop them.

"Now then," The thug continued. "What should we do with a snot nosed esper like you?" All the thugs smiled with wicked intent. Each one more than pleased wanting to harm the poor boy. Why? Simply because he was an esper.

Skill-Out is an armed group of Level 0's which numbers in the thousands. Many factions proclaim that their goal is to fight for rights in a city where those without abilities are picked on by those who flaunt their higher esper abilities. Something that oddly the authorities turn a blind eye to many times, including the faction itself usually late. Now, while Skill-Out may have good intentions, there are technically many factions that take this 'noble goal' to the extreme.

Instead of targeting espers that _have _harmed the innocents, many Skill-Out groups simply target those that they just want to bully. The boy one group face being an esper, yes, but hasn't done any harm at all. Just a regular boy that shoots little fire balls, nothing much. But this group see it as their supposed 'duty' to teach this esper a lesson. To make certain he learns his place, though in truth, it was really because they wanted a chance to bully some weak esper that they _knew _they could beat.

For despite the groups high numbers, it should be noted that at the end of the day they were all level 0's. Those who entered Academy City's curriculum and deemed 'worthless' and could not attain any power. Thus the rouge groups of Skill-Out take their usually unjustified anger on weaker espers. Since again, despite their numbers, are really just a bunch of weaklings with little to no battle experience with the average fighter having brawling skills that were mediocre, sans a few exceptions.

To make up for this handicap, all Skill-Out members carry weapons such as collapsible large blades, batons, and guns that are as lethal as Level 3 esper abilities. The favored tactic is to swamp an enemy esper with numbers when fighting since they can not normally win one on one. After all, even the boy with his weak fire powers can beat one of them with his ability.

"Now then, let's have fun." Though with the current situation, that wasn't likely. With no way to escape at all, the boy simply shut his eyes awaiting the pain he was about to endure. The thugs gleefully laughing at the joy that would be brought to them.

"Amazing Punch!" Only for said joy to turn into the exact pain that would have been inflicted onto the boy. Their bones either fractured or broken, with bruises all over. Karma hitting them at its fullest, as they had been swept away by the force of air.

"H-Huh?" The boy gasped flabbergasted at what the heck had just happened.

"Hey their man, you alright?" Hearing that voice, the boy turned to meet his savior. A guy that has his jacket over his shoulders as a make-shift cape. He also wears a white headband on his forehead to match his overall style. But the most noticeable part of his ensemble is his Rising Sun shirt, which aptly matches his personality. His hair is black and is somewhat windswept and spiky.

"..No way…" The boy said unbelieved what he was seeing. To think he of all people was meeting one of _them_. Out of the entire city, there were only seven who held the title that made them the toughest of the tough. So strong that if rumors were correct, the city had little to no control over them-pathetically for the city itself. They were...the Level 5'. And he himself is meeting one of them, Sogita Gunha.

"I see you seem alright." Sogita said walking closer to him. "Man it must have been-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Screaming, the boy then ran away in utter fear. Knowing all about Sogita and the damage he brought upon the city. Yes he saved his life, yes he did help others, and yes he did all these things with good intentions.

To bad the majority of those good acts usually leave parts of the city destroyed, and sometimes the people he tried saving harmed.

So while the boy felt a bit guilty, he ran just in case he ended up in the hospital with those thugs. He'll give his thanks once he reaches home safely. Leaving behind Gunha who noticed the boy had dropped something. Grabbing it, he looked up and saw the kid was gone, as such Sogita could only say one thing.

"Man, that guy must need to use the restroom badly."

* * *

"Hm, what was that?" Walking around for a leisurely walk is Touya, who like many, have heard a loud noise from a great distance. An earthquake, nah, considering how Academy City is a place with all kinds of espers, its likely an esper user.

"I wonder how the city even controls them?" Touya mused wondering just how exactly the city keeps itself safe. Knowing that while many students kept their abilities in check, their were still more than a few that used them. Either in self-defense or in more malicious ways. Heck, how did even those like Anti-Skill face such powers.

'_Maybe I can ask Yomikawa again if I ever see her.' _The woman is part of the Anti-Skill group. She also did mention how the organization had aid in tech to deal with the more rough students. Still, even he doubted it was easy dealing with those who had higher power. If he recalled, Sara once told him how the more troublesome students who misuse their powers ranged from level three to four. He then asked about those like the level five's, where she then replied that she honestly had no clue.

'_Then again, when a kid has the power that rivals a 'nuke' as that pamphlet once said, I guess it would be tough to restrain them.' _Academy City boasted how strong the Level 5's were, and during the festival Touya once entered to see his son, he actually caught a glimpse of that power. Two individuals, one famed as the 'Railgun' and the other known as-

"Amazing Land!" Jumping out of surprise, a force of air swept the area Touya was in as the people tried standing still from the sudden object that fell nearby. Men and women covering their eyes from the dust, a few girls trying to hold down their skirts with little success. Touya himself felt like he would be flying away from whatever just did this.

"Man that was awesome." A few seconds later the air itself died down. As for what caused it all in the first place, it happened to be an esper, one that Touya naturally didn't recognize. The most he could figure out being the esper must be a strong one to cause all of this wind. Some aerokinesis or something along the lines. As for said esper himself, he just looked around all confused.

"Hm." He said gazing at the area he just landed. Not noticing the stares he got from those he inconvenience. Instead more focused on something else, as if he were searching for something instead.

"Now where is that guy?" Sogita checked the area trying to find some person. Only to be interrupted by the sound of an adult's voice.

"Um excuse me." Sogita turned facing a man that gave a familiar vibe for some reason. "Do you...need help with something?" The man asked him.

"Help huh." The level 5 contemplated the idea if he needed help. Then just shrugged not finding anything wrong with asking for assistance. Thinking this man might have the guts needed to aid him.

"Sure, why not." He said suddenly standing right beside the man and then slapping him on the back happily. Not aware he was also harming him a bit with that monstrous strength of his. "You look like you have the guts to help me anyway Mr ...uh,"

"Touya." Touya said coughing a bit. "Touya Kamijou. And-uh-you are?"

"Sogita. Sogita Gunha." The level five said revealing his name. Shaking the poor mans hand so fast that Touya thought his arm would fall off. Good thing Sogita let him go before that happened. "Kamijou huh. Not sure why, but that name sounds familiar." Sogita said silently feeling like he heard that name before, not to mention the face seemed familiar as well.

Eh, a problem for another day. Worst comes to worst, he can use his guts to remember.

* * *

"So then...Gunha, what exactly are you looking for?" Touya asked as he followed the well built and strong esper he followed. Having a sense of nostalgia as the kid kinda reminded him of Touma. Mainly the spikey hair, the two could be twins in that section.

"Who I'm looking for." Gunha stopped thinking for a moment. Then slammed his right fist into his left now remembering. "Right, I'm looking for a lost little boy who dropped this." From his pocket Gunha then produced a wallet with some kids ID in it. A middle schooler from the Sakugawa Middle School.

"I get it." Touya then said taking out his phone where he then produced a map. "Your going to the middle school to give the boy his wallet."

"Huh. No I wasn't. I was just jumping around to see if I could spot him." Gunha then bluntly said. Revealing his way of searching was more time consuming and rather ineffective. Not even realizing he could have just gone to some officer or even go to the school to check.

"..."

"But now that you said it, maybe I will check the school out. The boy probably finished using the restroom by now."

"Wait, restroom?"

"Yeah. The kid was all scared and holding his pants when he saw me. Clearly he couldn't hold it in. If he had more guts maybe he could have." Touya was pretty sure this 'guts' thing would be ineffective of holding in mother nature's call. Also, why did the boy run away? Touya wasn't sure if he wanted an answer for that.

"Um, so want me to give you directions?" Touya said holding out his phone with the map.

"Sure." Touya then proceeded to give Gunha the directions to the school. It wasn't to far in truth from their current location. It's actually just a few blocks away.

"Well, guess I'm done here." Touya then said getting ready to leave. "You can handle it from here."

"Sorry sir, but I still think I could use whatever guts you have to help me find this kid." Hunha then said who got uncomfortably close to him. Then grabbed the poor man and held him in a way that reminded Touya when he held his wife after their wedding.

"What the-what are you doing!?" Touya then fearfully asked, a part of him soon realizing what was about to happen.

"Hold onto your guts Mr. Kamijou! This is going to be a fun ride!" Gunha shouted with Touya himself panicking. Alas there was nothing he could do, as without any warning Gunha then did a simple motion. He jumped.

"Amazing Jump!"

"Oh my god!"

Like the old comics Touya used to ready, where the hero held his lover jumping above the sky. Difference; said wannabe hero is some kid who might be a bit unstable. Said lover is actually just an old guy who was screaming at the top of his lungs in fear. Never having gone this high before as his stomach felt like it was flipping around. Taking all he could to hold in the food he had a while ago.

The worst part, Gunha had jumped in the wrong direction. So Touya would have to endure a few more jumps before they reached their destination.

* * *

The school day was finally ending for Sakugawa Middle School. Coming out of the school in the sun were two girls who belonged to this school. Both of them were classmates who were talking a bit and ready to go home.

"Man was class so boring today." The first girl said as she sighed. Pushing aside her black hair from her blue eyes, adjusting the flower clip on her hair. She then looked toward her best friend, a girl that appeared much younger than her despite her age. Uiharu Kazari.

A small girl who sports short black hair and has golden-brown eyes. She has thick eyebrows but her most striking feature is her headband made out of artificial flowers. Sometimes Saten wondered if those were real flowers due to their realism.

"I know they were Saten, but you should still listen to them." Kazari told her friend. "I mean, at this rate, you'll need to take remedial lessons again." Saten moaned thinking about that. Remedial listens, she's been there and done that more than once. They were such a pain as well.

"If only something exciting can happen instead." As if some deity from above granted her wish, from above both Uiharu and Saten suddenly heard a yell.

"...?"

"?"  
A yell that was getting louder and louder. Looking up, the two then saw a speeding object heading right toward them. Eyes widening, the two squealed as they suddenly ran from their current spot and in a nick of time to. As the spot they had been on was soon occupied by whatever landed with the same scream.

"Ahhhh!" Wind kicked up and the two girls felt a rush of air hit them, the two could barely see and now squinting. Though Saten caught a glimpse of Uiharu and then smiled.

"Oh my, dominant black with lace. Uiharu." Saten teased as sadly for her classmate and friend the wind had lifted up her skirt completely revealing her underwear to the world, or more specifically Saten who giggled at the sight.

"S-Saten!" Kazari shouted pushing her hands to cover her revealed undergarments, even though it was too late for that.

"Man that was fun." A voice said as the girls then turned as they saw what they thought was one person, but is actually two.

"Ahahah-ku!" The first person being some guy with spiky hair, the other...a mess of a grown man who was shaking and all pale. Who then fell of the boys arm and landed on the ground, not that he seemed to notice. If anything he seemed to find some solace in being on the ground while also muttering what may have been prayers for the safe landing and how he was glad it was all over.

Saten and Uiharu a bit confused on what was going on, then looked up to see the boy watching his passenger and rubbing his head. "Strange. I thought he'd have more guts to withstand the altitude."

On the bright side, at least Saten found something interesting.

* * *

**Now that's an impression people won't forget. Being forced into the air and screaming, a natural reaction to those not used to it. Next meeting, we'll see two main heroines from the Railgun story with Sogita still joining in with the mix. Also, again I'm running out of ideas on what shenanigans I can put Touya through. Please. Help.**

**Until next time.**


	16. Uiharu kazari & Saten Ruiko

**Uiharu kazari and Saten Ruiko**

* * *

It was something that both Uiharu and Saten didn't expect. Just when they had decided to leave school, from the very sky itself to figures landed. A boy with spiky hair and a makeshift cape, and on the ground near him a grown man shaking and quivering. While many would think it was pathetic for a grown adult to act like this, Uiharu and Saten decided to give the man a pass. I mean, he did fall from the sky and was likely unprepared to handle such a thing.

Granted the two middle schoolers would probably have dealt with such a thing a bit easier, but that was only because of their...misadventures they had. Even then they'd probably end up in some position like the man. Just a little less compared to him.

"Hm." Saten kneeled down a little as she stared at the man. Feeling like she's seen him, or at least someone that looked like him. But just couldn't figure it out.

"S-Saten, what are you doing?" Uiharu asked pulling her friend away thinking she was doing something rude. "It's impolite to stare."

"Sorry, just felt like I kinda...knew him." Saten admitted cheekily. "But I guess I don't."

"Of course not, we've never seen this man at all. Though maybe we might have passed him on the street." While she didn't say it, Uiharu also felt like she saw the man, but upon checking her memory found no sight of him in it. So the best Uiharu concluded was that she passed the man on the street or something. Nothing more, nothing less.

Oh, and she had one thing to do first.

"In the name of J-Judgement I'm putting you under arrest!" She then abruptly said out loud. Silence came next as everybody, the grown man, the esper, Saten, and anybody near the school just watched as Uiharu just made a rather bold mover. Her friend only able to say one thing.

"Eh?"

* * *

"-then the nice man here told me the kid I was looking for was in this school. So I hurried on over here as fast as I could." Gunha told Uiharu his story with Touya still shaking a bit. Saten now having returned with some warm coffee from the teachers lounge.

"Here you go Mr." Saten said handing him the cup. Touya gracefully taking it.

"Thanks kid. Thanks." He expressed his gratitude then taking a sip. Feeling the drink already calming his nerves. "This...is exactly what I needed." He croaked feeling much better. Saten just giving hima warm smile to help.

"So, let me get this straight," Uiharu slowly says having a small pad on her hand, having written down what Gunha said. No reviewing it to make sure she got the events right. "You helped one of the students of this school, and noticed he dropped his wallet."

"Yep." Gunha confirmed.

"So you tried finding him but couldn't, then found Mr..Uh?" Uiharu paused not knowing the man's name at all.

"Kamijou. Touya Kamijou." He replied with Saten now thinking she heard that name before all right. Uiharu feeling the same but ignored the feeling and getting back to work.

"Kamijou. Right." She continues while also quickly thanking the man before going back to her notes. Gunha nodding as she listed out the events.

"Yep. That's right." He says.

"Okay. Then, after he told you where the student would likely be, you decided to come here through your power, while also taking Mr. Kamijou just in case you got lost." Again Gunha nodded confirming all that had happened.

"And it was a good thing I took him." Gunha replies feeling what he did was justified in taking Touya on a jumping trip. "I mean, without him I would have been lost. It took a bunch of Gutsy jumps to get over here."

"Yeah...lots of 'Gutsy' jumps." Touya snarked having not enjoyed the experience at all. Every time he tried getting the kid to stop, he would just say, 'Improve your guts' and continue jumping. The kid did realize that just because one says Guts, doesn't mean anything would change. Uh, had it not been for all those trips on the plane, Touya felt like he would have thrown up.

"Alright, I guess that accounts for everything." Uiharu said while also giving Touya a sympathetic look. Also knowing the hardships of going on an adventure while doing dangerous stunts just like that. She also felt like he would have thrown up.

Thinking on it, it was amazing an ordinary girl like her even survived such adventures. Like the time she and Saten were on a giant robot battle suit. Or the time she helped Misaka in the Level Upper incident. Oh, let's also not forget the incident involving Endymion. Or the one time she got involved with that terrifying man when she was helping that little girl.

'_Yeah, he was very strong. A high level esper no doubt.' _Uiharu had more than a few nightmares when that incident had been resolved. Why wouldn't she, after all she _had _been tortured by that man. The worst part though was that she never did know what became of the man. Not that she minded, but after she had gotten better she tried doing a little research on the man and discovered something terrifying about him.

Kakine Teitoku. One of Academy City's very own Level Five's, like Misaka. Why that man was chasing that girl, Uiharu would never know. Nor did she make any attempts after she got a message from Anti-Skill stating they would be dealing with the case. From what she heard, after she was taken away some man with white hair had battled the esper, but that was it. Any information after that was then cut off.

'_Still, to think I faced and somehow lived against the Number 2. Scary.' _Uiharu shuddered just thinking about that incident. The only good thing was that the little girl got away from the man. I mean, he broke her arm so easily, showing he was a strong esper all right.

"Strong esper.." Uiharu then turned to Gunha who was just smiling around without a care in the world, stretching a bit. Now that she thought about it, just what Level is he? _'To be able to make multiple jumps just like that without breaking a sweat, a strength-enhancing type ability? Or something else.' _Plus now that Uiharu got a good look at Gunha, she felt like she saw him quite a bit ago. As if she saw him on T...V…

"Ah!" She shouted getting Saten, Touya, and Gunha's attention. Before any of them could ask what was wrong, Uiharu then pointed at Gunha proclaiming, "I _do _know you from somewhere. Your Sogiita Gunha! The one from the festival opening! Academy City's Seventh Level 5!"

"Wha-"

"Know way!"

"Man you have guts to remember that!" Aside from Gunha himself, Saten and Touya's mouths dropped like what one would see on such old comedy shows. Both of them taken aback and astounded that they were witnessing an authentic Level 5. Saten has only ever known Misaka, and while she has heard about other Level 5's, she never actually met them.

As for Touya, he also never met the Level 5's. Okay, technically he has in the form of one Misaka Mikoto, but he hasn't the slightest hint on her identity and status as a Level 5. To him, she was just a girl that hung around Touma and for some reason shocked him. Anyway, Touya had to admit that he felt both interest and fear upon knowing he had met and even traveled with a Level 5. But…

'_To think that the rumors how the Level 5's are crazy seem to be true.' _Anybody who knew about Academy City and wanted to know more about it naturally looked up information on the internet. That went double for parents or relatives that sent their children to the city. Many wanting to make certain the city they sent them to was after all a safe place for them without any consequences. When Touya and his wife Shina decided to send their son to Academy City, the two looked up any information they could. One piece of info Touya found was about the Level 5's.

Human espers that are considered walking nuclear bombs. With strength so powerful, it made Touya and many others wonder just how strong they really were. Touya now having been witnessed to a part of that strength.

It was such a shame that according to the rumors, where it states the Level Fives were more than a little...unstable. Touya ignored such rumors, but after Gunha took him on a ride without permission, he was thinking that some truth may be behind the rumors.

"A Level Five. Wow, that's so awesome!" Saten squealed astounded on seeing another Level 5. Gunha just chuckling at her words and compliments.

"Thanks missy. Gotta say, you seem to have a lot of guts." He says giving his own compliment to Saten which she gladly accepted. Gunha then turning to Uiharu giving her a thumbs up and a wink. "You to kid! I'm surprised a child like yourself also has so much hidden guts as well." While what he said _is _a compliment, Uiharu puffed her cheeks at the 'child' part with Saten just giggling.

"C-Child!?" She adamantly shouted upset.

"Of course." Gunha continued not realizing what he was saying only making things worse. "I mean, your so small and adorable." He 'complimented' Uiharu. "That's why it's surprising I can sense so much guts in you."

"H-how old do you even think I am!?" Uiharu shouted turning red from embarrassment while Saten did nothing but giggle. Touya himself also starting to feel bad for the girl. Gunha, ever oblivious, just kept speaking his mind.

"Well, since your in this middle school," The high level esper then looks at the school, then Uiharu, making his decision. "You must be an elementary schooler who skipped grades. How gutsy is that!"

There were no ill intentions in those words.

"..." Uiharu just stayed silent. Her face now completely red and almost tearing up, not exactly helping her image.

"Ph-pha-phahahahaha!" Saten began laughing, and secretly also agreeing with Gunha. Having also thought Uiharu looked rather young for her age.

'_...Probably shouldn't say I also thought the same.' _Touya shamefully thought turning away. He had also assumed Uiharu was just some grade skipper due to her rather...underdeveloped appearance, giving the air of some little kid with that youthful face. Even the girl next to her seemed more mature!

"Gaaaaa! Saten!" Uiharu grabbed her so called friend and shook her! "Stop laughing already!"

"Phaha-I'm-ph-sorry!" Saten said though didn't seem to really mean it. Touya just sighing with Gunha scratching his chin as if trying to figure out what was wrong with the girl. Not even aware _he _was the cause of all of this.

"Hey, what's wrong kid. Do you need your mommy or something?" Again, no ill intentions.

"Mmmmmm!" Uiharu, no longer able to take these insults, reached into her bag and produced some cuffs, then slapping them onto Gunha who just stared confused, not getting them at all.

"Uh, what are you doing kid?" He dumbly asked.

"Y-you are under arrest f-for misuse of your ability,s-sir!" She declared ready to put him away. Judgement _did _after all take custody of students who recklessly used their abilities and tried harming others. Gunha did both as he used his ability to jump around all over while also endangering Mr. Kamijou. So technically Uiharu had the right to arrest him. It wasn't because he called her a kid and elementary schooler. Not at all.

"Mmm, sorry kid, but I don't have time to play cops and robbers." Gunha then proceeded to easily snapping the cuff off him like they were really nothing more than toys. "Now that my business is done, I'm leaving. But still," Gunha then placed his arm on Uiharu's head and began rubbing it like a parent would do to a child. "Keep growing up kid. Use those guts to turn into a fine developed woman."

Gunha of course meant being taller, but somehow Uiharu thought he was pointing at her rather undeveloped curves, which was smaller compared to most including Saten who was in her grade. Turning even more red but also angry. Saten internally apologizing as she just kept laughing while Touya just sighed.

"Anyway, bye!" With that Gunha jumped away like the heroes of comics, ignoring Uiharu's outrage and screams which sadly Gunha interpreted as a tantrum. Touya giving a few chuckles at the scene while getting up smiling.

"Now that that's over with," Touya took out the wallet and gave it to Saten who grabbed it in between laughs. "I gotta go. See ya young ladies." Waving his hand with Saten doing the same.

"Yeah. By Mr!" Thus Touya left ready to go home and lie down on his bed to relax from today's misadventures. All while hearing the cries of the middle schooler who kept insisting she was a grown woman with her friend laughing much to her chagrin. It was also on that day Uiharu would declare the Number 7 her sworn enemy and bring him to justice, where she would also have many encounters with the Number 7 and be forced to deal with _his _problems. But that is a tale for another day.

* * *

**And that ends that. Uiharu now having a dislike for the Number 7 merely because of how he treats her. Such a shame her attitude doesn't help in making her look older. Saten of course had a blast, and Touya 'officially' meets the his first Level 5. Will he meet more, only time can tell along with what other people he might meet. Also, I am looking for any Beta-Readers for this story in particular. If there's anybody out there who wouldn't mind, then send a PM to me. Until Next Time.**


	17. Kihara Noukan

**Kihara Noukan**

* * *

"Man this was tiring. Who knew Academy City had so much paperwork." It was a bit past the afternoon and Touya Kamijou had finally at long last finished reviewing and signing some papers associated with the deal he made with Academy City. Quite a bit to, having had to review at least over a dozen pages, then make certain none would screw him or his company. Last thing he needed was missing a page that said all assets of the company would belong to Academy City with him and his fellow workers being left jobless.

'_While I do want to trust the city, even I know this place has some less than good people working in the background.' _Not just him, but many people outside the city had suspicion over Academy City and any 'deals' they made outside of it. That wasn't to say the average people mistrusted the city, just that they tried being careful when involving themselves with Academy city. Going double for businessmen like Touya.

The elder father and many of his friends hearing on the news that sometimes Academy City made deals that really only benefitted them, yet weren't blamed as the people who signed the contracts did it willingly. Only a few places ended up with good deals like Touya that didn't screw them over.

Even then the man made certain to be careful when reviewing the contracts and papers. Word having that there are many shady individuals in the city that made dubious deals, and while it was just a rumor, Touya knew there wasn't such a thing as being to careful. Having made certain no strange things were in the paperwork.

And would you believe it, he found a few things that shouldn't belong there. Like how the city would own 35% percent of their stocks, and that they would be employees of the city. Hah, well not them.

'_I better talk to the man who gave this to me. See if I can set things straight.' _Touya thought slightly vindictive, not liking how some people were trying to take over his workplace just like that. Thought they could fool him just because he was a representative. As if!

"But maybe tomorrow." He'll deal with this stuff later, instead deciding to spend the rest of the day outside and having some nice winds blowing against him. He's been in this room for way to long, best to have a walk now and then. Good for the body and mind.

"Oh right." Touya then said recalling something. "She should also be coming as well." With those words said and done, Touya soon got dressed for the appropriate weather. Some tanned shorts that went a bit passed his knees and a simple buttoned up blue shirt. Nothing special really, but then again,it wasn't as if this was a special day. Just a regular day taking a walk with a friend.

"Now then, time to have some fun."

* * *

It was a weekend, so many students were out and about enjoying their day from talking to simple arcade games. Of course in the city of science where education is of most importance, there are some students who use this time to study themselves up further. Or in other cases, make up work that they failed to accomplish. In a certain high school three students were a testament to that trying to make up their work siple because they are dumb or haven't done their work properly.

"Ah, this is good ice cream."

"I know, that's why I grabbed some."

Not that it mattered or concerned Touya and his friend Sara, who were walking a bit with some delicious ice cream. A nice refreshing treat to cool them down as the sun was high and raising the temperature in the city be a few degrees. If one looked closely, they would see many other students wearing loose clothing and cold treats from drinks to ice cream to help them.

Though there are a few interesting people who instead drank something warm, like a certain scientist with many little students. Students that were now shouting at her as she for some reason taking off her collared shirt embarrassing them as she revealed certain assets.

"Huh, what's going on over there?" Touya asked noticing some shouting from a bunch of kids.

"Eh, probably nothing." Sara said licking the ice cream. It was a new type of frozen dairy that supposedly didn't melt at all in the hot sun. A new product made by what rumors call a creepy guy who had a wicked smile and talked to himself like a weirdo. On the plus side, the mascot was some cute girl that for some reason Touya found eerily familiar. Weird.

"Okay, so, what do you want to do after this?" He then asked his esper friend. Who was getting a lot of stares as she wore a bright white dress that was a bit shallow as if someone looked closely, they could see the outline of her undergarments.

Touya also got an equal amount of stares, but with rage instead of longing. Then again it wouldn't be good if he got that type of look either.

"Hm, no idea." Sara revealed having no knowledge on what to do after this walk. The girl having planned for some ice cream but nothing else. "Maybe visit the arcade or go to the pool."

"The pool huh, does sound nice." Getting to swim in nice cool water, floating like a log. Plus, if he was being honest with himself, see some nice woman. _'Shame the majority of said women are actually just girls.' _Touya mentally thought sadly. In this city, the population was really just teenage girls or younger, with only a small amount being fully grown woman. Touya is many things, but some pediphile he isn't. As if some teenage girls body would turn him on.

"Ouch!" From nowhere Sara just elbowed him on is side.

"Tch!" She simply said for no reason, Touya unaware that her 'instincts' as a girl told her Touya was thinking something stupid. On another part of Japan, another woman was thinking of calling her husband for a much needed talk once she finished her yoga classes.

A woman's intuition should never be underestimated.

"Okay…" Touya said slowly, not sure why but feeling he should be careful what he says, as if he were on fragile ground. "How about the arcade?"

"Why not the pool?" She then asked glaring a little.

"I got no trunks and I feel like it would be a waste going there." Sara then looked away appearing a bit annoyed by his response, confusing the man as he recognized such a look. It was when he said something that for some reason upset his wife. Realizing he was on troubling ground, Touya tried thinking of a way to lift up the situation.

"How about the library instead. It's cool and quiet where we won't even have to talk to each other." With a grunt and a swift turn of her head Sara moved ahead from him in silence in muted anger. It would seem that was the wrong thing to say.

* * *

The sun was at its highest, and Touya is looking a bit red. Being in the sun for too long would do that to a person. The poor man having been sitting on a bench near a river under a bridge for a while, wondering what exactly he said wrong.

"Woman...will I _ever _understand them." It was starting to become clear where a certain spikey headed boy gets his dense feelings from.

As he just watched the river, Touya was unsure what to do at the moment. He pondered if he should just leave, but he had a feeling Sara would be upset for some reason. All his years with his wife had developed such feelings when dealing with a woman, or in this case, a girl near adulthood.

Is there any difference?

"Oh boy, this is really troublesome." Touya said out loud feeling a bit dry. He reached for a water bottle without cooking, not finding it for a bit until soon he felt it, yet had some metal on it for some reason, the shape he felt kinda like a hand. Then, unintentionally, he said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome sir." Touya then drank it without a care at all.

Pshhh!

Then promptly spit it out as he turned to see just who spoke to him. Finding it to be...a dog!?

Pshhh!

Once again he spit out whatever remained in his mouth. Though it was mostly just spit since he already spit out his water earlier. Not that it mattered as he was surprised that a _dog _of all things was talking to him!

"Please, do not be disturbed." The animal said where...a freaking cigarette was in his mouth! Touya concluded it is some kind of golden retriever, yet vastly different as most dogs didn't have some kind of arithmetic circuits externally attached to it. Wearing a collar and some backpack with robotic arms built into it.

'_Yeah...Academy City is pretty weird."_ Touya thought. The city might be a place of science, but it apparently had its own strange oddities and attractions here and there. Touya once watching a video on a trip where some praying mantis robot was cutting a tree. Why would Academy City even build a giant robot mantis in the first place!? Likely some scientists had preferences in creating animal machines for one reason or another.

Was this dog one of Academy City's inventions, a robot?

"I can assure you kind sir, that I am a full on living dog. Just a bit, how'd you say, special." The dog then said having read Touya's expression shocking the man once more. The dog then using one of the robotic arms to head right at him holding a...can of warm tea.

"Here, drink this. Believe it or not a warm drink is actually better for you on a hot day." Hesitantly, Touya took the drink while keeping a good eye on the dog. He honestly had no clue what to say or do, but was also astonished that there was a real life talking dog. Although, that just made him curious about one thing.

"Are there more talking animals?" He bluntly said not even realizing he said it. The dog just chuckling a bit knowing most people reacted funny upon seeing him. Granted only a _few _actually saw him talk, usually those who would likely not speak of his existence since nobody would believe them. Or those who would die if they spoke about him to others.

"Hehehe. No, not really." The dog told Touya while using his robo-arms to scratch his own back. "Academy City really only focuses on technology, not biology aside from a few cases. Well, there was a whale I guess, but sadly circumstances had it made that it died out."

"...Wow, so um, you're a special breed..huh?" Touya nervously said, not sure what to say to this talking animal.

"More or less." The dog said, letting out a puff of smoke ike it was natural. "I was 'created' this way by a certain man, but made myself into something else you could say."

"Like...a animal rights person/dog?" Touya said rather dumbly, making the dog mentally slapped his head. He was beginning to wonder if _that boy _got some of his intelligence from this man.

"Why yes." Of course not like the dog could say he's actually a super important person in the city. Who's own name strikes fear to many. An animal that is known to cause many to shudder from just his words. If they go to far, then they'd find his _bite _to be worse.

"I see." Touya replied not realizing he was being tricked, by a dog no less.

"Yep." The dog confirmed.

"..." The bench was then quiet, the two not talking at all. Instead just watching the calm river and feeling the nice cool breeze. Enjoying the refreshing air that cooled their temperature. A man drinking a warm drink, and a dog smoking...what a strange sight to behold.

"So, what are you doing here on this hot day Kamijou?" The dog then asked as if it were a normal thing.

"Wondering where I went wrong." He then answered, apparently now speaking his problems to an animal of all things. Man's best friend indeed.

"Oh, care to explain?" He asked.

"Sure, why not. Where to begin." Touya then went to proceed on what happened. How he met up with Sara, they talked a bit, had some ice cream. Then he said something that apparently made her mad. "Worst part is, I don't even know what it is." Touya explained.

"I see." The dog said using his robotic appendage to scratch his chin. "Woman, even with all of the knowledge in Academy City, they remain to be a mystery, even to us."

"I take it you have a problem with women as well?" Touya asked.

"Sorta." The dog recalled one of his students, a bright and lovely young woman who is brilliant in her own way. Yet he had a feeling she saw him beyond a teacher, and worried about how far she would take it sometimes. There was a reason he had a penthouse all to himself. Last thing he needed was finding her on his couch again next to his face. Between good and bad, it was good, but between like and dislike, he found it rather...uncomfortable

"In any case, perhaps you should go to the pool with this lady, have fun there. Sounds like she wanted to go." The dog advised him.

"If she wanted to go to the pool though, why would she ask?" Touya questioned.

"Woman like to use misdirection sometimes. They say one thing, then suddenly mean something else." Like the time his student asked if he wanted to be groomed a little. He agreed only to later find himself in the shower with her stripping. One of the few times he had to use a spray that knocked a person unconscious, while wiping their memory.

"Don't I know it." Touya grumbled remembering times Shina did such things. Those were the days. "Still, I guess I should go talk to her. Thanks for the advice ma-I mean-uh-dog?"

"No problem at all Kamijou." The animal canine said as he then hopped off the bench. "I was just relaxing around and wandering a bit when I found you by mere accident. I bid you a good day. Goodbye." The canine then ran off without looking back at all. Leaving Touya alone as he watched the dog disappear.

"Hm, nice dog." He then turned around deciding to walk off to hang out with Sara, who was actually coming to him in a jog. Nice. As he walked off though, something then came to mind.

"Hold on, how'd he know my name?" Before he could figure that out, his phone then rang. It was his wife, oh boy.

* * *

**Not to mention Touya never did get his name. I should note that Noukan was really just taking a walk, and just spoke to Touya with no ulterior motive at all. He was just relaxing, even people/animals like him need a day off. Both revealing their lady troubles so to say. Anyway, next week Touya won't be the focus at all, but instead I'm taking a suggestion from one of my reviewers. Fencer 29. Until Next Time.**


	18. Interlude

**Interlude**

* * *

The days in Academy City have been becoming rather warm lately for the residents of the city. As such, many students have opted to do some of the following: Stay indoors with air conditioning, or go out to the pools. Or in another groups case, going out to eat ice cream.

"Uh, why is it so hot today?" Saten whined as she futility tried cooling herself with her hand. All she got as a reward was nothing but hot air. The girl then looked at the blue sky with no clouds at all, her eyes squinting at the light. "I thought the forecast said it'd be cloudy or something." She said.

"Well, you know the news. They've been wrong for quite a while." Uiharu stated reminding her friend that a few months back the news has been wrong for some reason. Before it used to tell the weather so accurately that it was frightening in some ways. Now instead the news they got was like any other place in the world. With the chances of being either right, or wrong.

"Yeah, yeah. Still, you'd think in a city where science is thirty years ahead we'd get better weather coverage." Apparently science couldn't keep up with the weather now.

"Right." Uiharu said ignoring her friends moaning about the heat. She then spotted something up ahead, a small cart selling ice cream with a small line already forming. The students and kids buying from it to have a refreshing cool treat.

"Hey Saten," She then poked her friend and got her to look up. "Want to have something nice to eat." Saten smiled at the sight.

"Yes!" She stood straight looking a bit more happier. "Come on Uiharu, let's go before they run out." She then grabbed her friends arm and began dragging her at Uiharu's protest that she could walk on her own. The two soon getting in line and looked over the carts options while they waited.

"Let's see, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, peach, are any of those actually fruit flavored?" Saten then turned to Uiharu, questioning some of the flavors on it.

"Of course." Uiharu confirmed. "Thanks to Academy City, all the flavors there are almost 100% real and not artificially flavored."

"Cool." Saten simply said a bit impressed. Though it made her wonder why Academy City spent hours to weeks on time creating things like this. Last week, Saten heard it took some scientists a year and a lot of funding to create a Magical Kami-something app that talks back, despite the fact that only children liked the show.

The producer of that app didn't make a lot of money.

"Oh hey, Uiharu, look." Saten then pointed at one of the options. An ice cream cone with a Gekoto face on it. Many children at the front pointing at it wanting the mascot character to eat. "That one seems to be a popular option."

"Definitely so." Uiharu agreed smiling as they saw many kids picking it with the vender happily giving it to them. Though there smiles soon went away when they heard some noise at the front.

"Over here. Give me double, no! Triple! Please!" Noise that is a very familiar voice when they then saw a small middle school girl with twin tails who had her face in her hands. The nearby teenagers looked weirded out and the vender also gave a funny look at his customer. Even the little kids gave odd stares at a person who while older than them, had more enthusiasm than them about Gekota.

"Please don't tell me that's-" Uiharu stopped her there.

"O-of course not Saten. I'm sure there are other people like..._her_, who also has a twin tailed friend." Uiharu nervously said, her images of ojos slowly cracking. The two then looked a bit closer leaning toward another angle, as they couldn't see the person buying the Gekoto ice cream properly.

"Oh, oh, add some sprinkles to Mr. A-and can I have that Gekoto badge since I bought the triple scoop." The two then deadpanned as they saw a middle school girl in a Tokiwadai uniform with brown hair buying the Gekoto ice cream with her friend just looking at her with an expression that said, 'Why?'.

"Oh boy." Saten said feeling the exact emotion as Shirai. Uiharu just muttering and pretending that Misaka wasn't acting so ...childish..

"Oh my gosh, you even serve a Gekota ice cream sandwich! I'll take that to!" It was then the three girls looked at each other feeling the exact same thing. All three then deciding to move away to somewhere else for Misaka to finish. Each of them pretending not to know her as Misaka squealed.

* * *

"Hehehe, sorry about that. I just got a bit to...excited." Sitting on a table under an umbrella were all four girls. Saten, Misaka, Shirai, and Uiharu, with Misaka herself apologizing bashfully at the scene she had made.

"Honestly sissy," Shirai moaned. "I get you have interest in that frog, but why do you always have to make a scene." She was Academy City's number three, the ace, and yet she had shown her rather...immature side to a lot of people. The only saving grace being that the people didn't seem to know who she was. Not that there wouldn't be rumors for a while.

"Yeah, yeah." Misaka waved off not interested in Shirai's lectures again on how she should act and etc. So she might have acted _a little _immature. But how could she not act that way when she saw all that beautiful ice cream shaped like her favorite mascot. Tch! Made her angry that people always looked at her funny just because of her tastes. So what if she was a bit older than most kids, Gekota was her saving grace.

"Huh." Shirai just sighed and decided to just forget the conversation. Nothin she said would get sissy out of that childish attention she had on those frogs. Instead she decided to just enjoy the strawberry ice cream she got for herself. Saten and Uiharu doing the same with their cones licking it and squealing in delight.

"Ah, this is exactly what the doctor ordered." Saten said with glee as she ate her cone.

"Yep. So nice to have this on a day like this." Uiharu agreed licking her cone slowly to savor the taste. "Ah, this is a nice relaxation."

"Yep, Especially since you've been so stressed out by _him_," At the mention of that word, Uiharu then frowned with Saten giving a grin. "Man that guy is funny. Haha!"

"No its not!" Uiharu countered upset. This outburst got the attention of the other two girls who didn't know what they were talking about. Him? Was someone bullying Uiharu. The only way to find out was ask.

"Who is this 'him' person?" Misaka asked.

"If he's someone bugging you Uiharu," Shirai said taking out some very sharp needles. "Then all you have to do is tell us."

"N-n-no," Uiharu stuttered out. "I-I mean, he's annoying, but that's about it. Just a guy I've been seeing here and there that's been...getting on my nerves...A lot…" The two Tokiwadai girls looked at each other in confusion, then stared at Saten with their eyes and expression asking what she knew. The girl herself just coyly smiled as she ate her cone.

"Well, how to start." She spoke. "Let's just say recently Uiharu and I met a pretty interesting guy. Normal looks, has a smile, spiky hair with weird powers to boot." She informed them with Misaka looking suspicious but also being a bit flustered.

"S-spiky hair, weird powers." She uttered having a feeling she knew who this guy was. What was that idiot doing to Uiharu? She swore if he's done anything weird, then she'll shock him to oblivion!

"Spiky hair...weird powers.." Even Shirai had a feeling she knew who this 'him' person is. Or should she say a certain damn 'monkey'. Then a wicked smile came upon her, where she then looked up to Saten with eyes that somehow turned red with her hair unexplainably floating. :Continue Saten-san," She eerily spoke freaking Saten out a little. "Come on, tell us all the dastardly deeds this man has done to Uiharu."

After all, if this man did such horrible things to Uiharu, then Shirai will have the necessary excuse to...detain him. Plus the good reasons to also cause some...necessary pain if he refused to comply or admit to his crime. That way Uiharu didn't have to deal with this man, and by extension her beloved sissy.

"It's not the guy Misaka chases after like a love bird." Saten bluntly said.

"Nooo!" Shirai's plan falling to ruin.

"I-I don't chase him l-like a love bird!" Misaka denies.

"Anyway," Saten said ignoring Misaka, the guy Uiharu's having trouble with is a high level esper. Keeps on calling her-hehe-get this, an elementary school girl."

"Saaaten!" Uiharu slammed her small fists onto her so called friend who just laughed. "It's not funny! Every time I meet him, he just constantly asks where my guardians are and even tried giving me a blanket to 'comfort' me."

Ever since she met him, Uiharu had nothing but trouble. Whenever she found herself alone, somehow she would always meet him.

And it was infuriating!

He would try calling for her parents, taking her to a Anti-Skill adult, even hold her hand so she wouldn't get lost. Always talking to her in that soothing way parents used on their children. Bought her kiddie food when she got hungry! One time, her clothes got dirty and he went to the store to buy her clothes only a ten year old would wear. The worst part-they fit.

"That man-is my enemy!" Uiharu declared. The aura within her turning into one of rage at the treatment that man has given her. Misaka and Shirai just looking at her not sure how to take it.

"Right." Saten went on. "The guy is pretty funny. A bit eccentric and a trouble maker, but a find guy." Looks like the two girls didn't have to worry about Uiharu being bullied after all. The only thing getting hurt was just her ego.

"Okay, ignoring Uiharu's pain, nothing else went wrong with this guy?" Shirai then asked.

"Nope. If anything the guy is fun." Saten smiled with a thumbs up. "Heck, even our first meeting was impressive. Granted he almost killed a guy."

"Killed a guy!" Misaka sounded shocked.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Saten began to correct herself. Shiri having already put on the Judgment band just in case she needed to hunt for a murderer. "See, the guy just grabbed some adult to search for someone. Though he only ended up scaring the guy as he freaked him out by using his esper powers."

"Ouch." Misaka says finishing the rest of her ice cream. Having already taken photos before she ate it. "That sounds rough for the man. Honestly, this guy actually endangered his life by using his powers out in the open. Sheesh, talk about crazy."

As Misaka finished the rest of her cone, she didn't notice the other three just staring at her for the words she just said. The trio then sighing as they didn't have the heart to tell Msaka on what she just said. The Electric Princess not even realizing the hypocrisy of her thoughts.

"Well, was the man alright?" Shirai then asked.

"Yeah, he was." Saten said with Uiharu joining in.

"Despite the fat he was forced to endure high altitudes at the risk of dying, he got over it rather quickly." Uiharu added. "In a few moments, he went back home like nothing happened."

"What she said. Dude went back like it was nothing, kinda like us when we go on adventures." After all the crazy things the four did, they were soon somewhat densitized by such adventures afterwards. Those adventures were the normal for them now. Not sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Ha. Although I feel like I know the man somehow." Saten leaned back recalling that strange man. "Oh well, on the bright side he seemed pretty nice for an adult. A lot nicer compared to some we've faced."

"Oh I can agree with that." Shirai said finishing the last of her sweet ice cream and began eating the cone. Biting a piece off and chewing before she spoke up again. "I also met a fine gentlemen-much better than a certain ape. Listening to my problems and even encouraged me to keep going after my lovely sissy! Hahaha!" Misaka just groaned a bit recalling _that _day.

Do to a certain meeting she had with that _guy_, she ended up drunk by accident due to that idiot somehow accidentally buying alcohol. How he bought it, she didn't know. The make it worse, that idiot didn't even realize what he had and offered her a drink of it, which she took because she thought it was apple cider.

By morning she had a killer headache and Kuroko having no clothes on rubbing onto her also naked body.

It was also that day the Tokiwadai dorms lost all power for the entire day.

"Honestly, you really need to learn how to hold back. Especially since you seemed more eager than usual." Misaka grunted with one eye closed and the other glaring at her friend. Shirai just chuckling a bit.

"Hehe. Well, it's not everyday that I get to vent out my frustrations. The man I met was more than kind enough to listen." Granted said frustrations were about the man's son, but like Misaka, Kuroko to didn't realize her own flaws.

"Huh, a good adult huh." Misaka stared at the sky as she went and thought about the many people she's met. There have been many grown ups she knew, the good, and the bad. All somehow involved in either some crazy war or helped them out. Raley did she meet a regular adult, someone like the dorm head didn't count. She just _couldn't _be human.

"Hm. Wonder if I'll meet such a man?" Misaka simply said as she then got up to order another cone. Like that the day went on.

* * *

**And another chapter goes by, this time without Touya. As for Misaka, maybe in the future she'll meet Touma's father, it can be soon, or far. Not sure really, so until next time.**


	19. Hyouka Kazakiri

**Hyouka Kazakiri**

* * *

Academy City, the most well known place across the globe hailed as the one and only City of Science. A haven for the many scientists who went there to make a name for themselves. Technology well above any other place in the entire world, with no other country even capable of nearing that sort of tech. Sure Academy City allowed _some _of their tech to be released, but those were downgraded versions.

Yep, heer in this city scientific pursuit was the goal. The city even expanding this pursuit into many students here the city would produce multiple schools all over the place. There's a reason it was called Academy City, due to all the academies around it.

Thanks to this curriculum many students are quite intelligent compared to those outside the city. With but a few exceptions, the many students could possibly sign up for the best schools outside the city. Even a certain spikey haired boy showed his intelligence during a certain war.

However, no matter how advanced the city is, even the ones governing the city knew they couldn't just make the city pure study and work. I mean, the majority of the city is after all made entirely of students. Students who while smart, are still adolescents who wish to do more than just take tests and do homework. But want to have fun for their time here instead of always studying.

Which is why the city made approval to have some places made for the students sake. From arcades to specialized restaurants, all sorts of fun places for the students to enjoy themselves. All sorts of activities could be seen all around. There were even places made for students if the weather got to hot, like say, the pool.

"Ah. This feels so nice." Relaxing on a beach chair is Touya himself, wearing nothing but red swimming trunks as he laid down on the chair. Having a nice umbrella covering the upper half of his body with his legs revealed to the sun. Though he of course put sunscreen just in case remembering the times he got burnt when he didn't put it on. Oh Touya recalled his time at the beach back with his family.

'_...Yeah, that was a disaster.' _The trip itself was fun, but then suddenly near the end things took a turn for the worst somehow. .Misha Kruezhev, a girl Touya once thought his son was into, suddenly made an attack. Then he got attacked by Touma's friend, then the house that they had just got built was blown to ashes.

Not a single thing survived.

"...I wonder if Touma gets into crazy things like this here in the city?" He does recall his son complaining he gets chased a lot, mostly by delinquents. Still, better if they are delinquents than espers. After all, his son _is _a level zero with _no power._ While he didn't want to sound mean, Touya found it hard to believe his son could handle such espers with actual abilities.

I mean, during his time here he heard some outrageous story an electromaster chases after a poor boy shooting lightning at him. Touya didn't believe it of course. I mean, what kind of cruel person would chase and attack a defenseless person just like that? Though even Touya knew there were some friction between those with powers, and those without it.

'_Hopefully Touma isn't getting involved with such espers.' _The elder father thought not wanting his son to end up being attacked by some esper. Especially battle crazed ones, that would be a nightmare.

"Touya!" Interrupting his thoughts is Sara, who is in the pool laughing while wearing a yellow one piece swimming suit waving at him, Touya responding the same.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Only to then sigh as he suddenly felt the stares of utter jealousy aimed right at him. Many teenage males who seemed to like the beauty that is Sara Yurino aimed their hatred at him for being associated with her. Sheesh, they really were kids. While Touya did like Sara, it was only as a friend, not as a lover. Yet these men seemed to think pretty badly of him when seeing such a fine girl with an old guy like him.

"Teenagers." Touya muttered as he then grabbed a nice smoothie from the little table near him. Then taking a nice satisfying sip as he watched Sara enjoy herself in the nice pool. Once he finished his drink, he decided to get in the pool and cool himself off. Swim around a little and enjoy the nice water on his skin.

Standing up, he put down his drink and went to the pool ready to have some fun. Deciding to even do a cannonball since it seemed rather fun. So once he got near the pool and around the slightly more deeper end-so there wouldn't be any risk of hitting the concrete bottom-he jumped.

"Gah!" Or he was about to jump when suddenly from behind a person ended up hitting him and ruined his timing. With nothing to hold onto Touya fell down onto the water.

Slap!

...Belly first of course, which has been reported to be rather painful as he felt a sting instantly as he then sunk down into the water. It should also be noted that whoever hit him had also hit the back of his head which had stunned him. Which meant only one thing.

"..Brbrbr…"

"Touya!" That Sara would instantly dive down to save him. Unaware of the person who had knocked him down gasping while some of the boys watching just scoffed. A few even thinking maybe they should have sunk to get the attraction of the girls themselves.

Some men are idiots.

* * *

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear." Apologizing for nearly drowning him was a seemingly kind girl bowing her head. Having accidentally bumped into him appearing out of nowhere somehow and hitting him by mistake. While he now had a bump on the back of his head and his stomach and chest becoming a tinge of red from slapping the water, Touya had no anger at all in his eyes.

"Its okay kid, I'm fine." He responded trying to calm the girl down. "Honestly, no need to get upset. I'm completely okay. See." The girl who had been near tears, looked up and saw Touya smiling to subvert her feelings of guilt. Slowly the girl wiped her eyes and just nodded.

"O-okay. If you say so." She said to him with him nodding.

"That's good." He said as he then stared at her not sure what to say. "So, um, why are you...you know." He then began to say but paused, confusing her. Sara decided to finish the sentence and spoke to the girl.

"What my friend is trying to say is, why are you at the pool when your dressed like...that?" The girl then looked down at herself to see what was wrong with her outfit. The appearance of the girl is one ready for school than one for the pool.

The girl has long dark brown hair and golden colored eyes. Most of her hair reaches down towards her lower-back, but a part of it is tied off to the side of her head and left hanging down. She wears large glasses that seem to lower itself further down her face. She wears a school-designated blazer and skirt, and accenting these is a red necktie. Though more notably to the duo and many other females/males, were the large mounds on her chest.

Had Touya been younger, or maybe if this girl was older, he himself might have been caught looking. But instead he wasn't and just thought of one thing. _'This girl will definitely be a beauty in the future.'_

Punch!

"Ow!" Touya then grabbed his side where Sara just punched him for no reason. The culprit just averting her gaze from him with a pout. Sara then asked the girl another question ignoring her friends stare.

"So, why are you wearing such an outfit here? Also, the name's Sara, what's yours?" She then held out her hand to shake the girl who looked at it a bit nervously. Then slowly, she grabbed and shook it.

"M-my name's Kazakiri Hyouka." She nervously said. "As for why I'm wearing this-well-I kinda accidentally came here by accident."

"By accident." Sara looked confused. Kazakiri only just giving a nod saying nothing further. It was for the best though, as what was she supposed to say, not the truth all right. Nobody would believe that she was wandering a special 'plane of existence' and just 'materialized' from that special 'District' here with her school clothes.

"In any case, you should probably change into something else." Touya then said getting a stare from the two girls. Their expression shaped into a 'why'.

Then as if to answer, a nearby girl along with a little boy both jumped into the pool cannonball style. With a splash water went everywhere, the droplets hitting many people, not that they minded. After all, they were all wearing swimsuits.

"..." Except for one. When the two hit the water, some of it fell onto Kazakiri soaking her current outfit. Her clothes now sogging wet as drops of water fell off her. She became silent at the mess her outfit became. She then noticed Touya looking away from her, a small tint of red on his cheeks with Sara also looking a bit embarrassed and pointed down to have Kazakiri look at herself.

"Eep!" Her white shirt, having been soaked, had become a bit more transparent than it should be. Revealing what was hidden beneath it, both her breasts and a part of her bra. Turning red, Kazakiri covered herself as Sara just sighed and grabbed hold of her.

"Come on, let's get you changed. The building over there should have clothes for you." Nodding embarrassingly, Kazakiri merely obeyed as she allowed herself to be dragged off. Leaving Touya alone to just sigh and left to get another smoothie.

* * *

"There, that's much better." Back out into the pool, Sara came out with a now newly changed Kazakiri which made many people look in awe at the girl. Wearing a one piece like Sara, only brown with the back part removed and her chest being rather prominent in it. Naturally the poor A.I.M girl just felt embarrassed wearing such a thing and moved a bit awkwardly. Feeling anxiouse at the many boys staring at her.

"Come on Kazakiri, you look great." Sara complimented her. "If anything you should be proud to show off such a figure."

"B-b-but it's so embarrassing." Kazakiri retorted back, not liking all the stares. Uh, if only her friend was with her to help make her feel relaxed. She'd definitely get these boys to look away, along with her friend...Who'd probably accidentally make himself look suspicious and get chased off. Shame she could't come though, she heard she was busy with that boy who was stuck in supplement classes.

"Hey there, I see you guys have returned." Walking up to them is Touya himself who had some cold drinks in his hands. On his arrival he stared back at some of the adolscents making them look away, the boys thinking the girl was either taken or with some guardian. Once he did that, he then held them out to them the drinks saying, "Guys want any?"

"Sure." Sara said accepting the drink with Kazakiri also taking one giving a curt thank you. Touya then grabbed his own drink which was nearby and all three then sat down on some nearby benches, watching the many students playing about in the pools and water slides. As the three relaxed, Touya then got curious about something.

"Hey Kazakiri," He began getting the girls attention. "I was wondering, what exactly do you do for fun?" The girl in question stared at him a bit, before he then added, "You don't have to answer if you want. Just killing time, ya know."

"T-that's okay." Kazakiri said blushing a bit while drinking her smoothie. "As for what I d-do for fun, well. I guess I enjoy hanging out with a certain friend of mine. A-how would you say-cosplayer of sorts. Or a religious person, I can never tell."

"A cosplayer." Sara said a bit curious about this friend. "This person must like dressing up."

"A-A bit." Kazakiri smiled growing fond of those memories she made with her. "She's a sweet if a bit childish person. Who gave me a chance when nobody else would."

"Really." Sara said a bit surprised. "I thought someone like you would have a bunch of friends."

"Same here." Touya agreed.

"W-well I do have other friends. But it was thanks to her I made others." True those like Touma she has grown fond of, but had it not been for Index she doubted she would have even been friends with him. It was all thanks to her that she found a reason to continue on. "She's a good friend, getting me to come out of my shell and helped me when others saw me as something else. Even that boy she hangs with helped me out when others denied me."

"Now isn't that sweet." Touya chuckled. "I guess you made good pals in this city. You must really care about them."

"I do." Kazakiri warmly smiled. She then gazed at the pool where many people hung out, each having fun with their own friends. "You know, I think I'll bring my friend here to have fun. She's been complaining about the heat and how she didn't want to wait for her friend while he did supplement classes."

"Ouch. That sounds like a pain." Sara knew the feeling of being forced in a boring class to make up work. When she first arrived here she had to do so much make-up work despite the fact she had been somewhat forced into this city.

"I feel sorry for that guy." Touya knew firsthand from his son that being stuck in a hot classroom was no fun at all. "I any case Kazakiri, you should definitely bring your friend here, I also recommend these smoothies They're delicious."

"I will." Kazakiri kindly said. "You know, you remind me of one of my friends actually. Kind of like-a grown up version." She added feeling some familiarity with this man, with the only difference being she felt she could touch him and be completely fine.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Touya says.

"Hope you and your friend have fun." Sara told her with the bespeckled girl giggling.

"Of course. In fact she'll probably bring that cat and wear that Magical Kanamin swimsuit she had her friend buy her." Magical Kanamin. Touya knew that series, if he recalled Touma's little friend Index loved that show. Remembering how the girl spoke pleasurably about it and how she once dressed as the heroine in question with a good friend of hers. He bet if Index met Kazakiri, they'd get along just fine.

"In any case, thanks for hanging out with me." Kazakiri stood up and then bowed to them. "Bye." Then like that, she vanished.

"..."

"..."

Leaving two silent and shocked individuals unsure of what they had just seen. One minute Kazakiri was there, the next she was just...gone. Touya then looked at his smoothie, then at the exact spot Kazakiri had been in.

"I should probably stop drinking this."

* * *

**And our favorite ghost-like girl leaves with a good impression. What a nice time she had, enjoying spending some time with Touya and Sara, and will bring Index for some pool fun in the future. Not Touma though, he'll be too busy making up some of his work. I know how that feels. Until next time.**


	20. Komaba Ritoku

**Komaba Ritoku**

* * *

If Touya was to say he is having a good time in Academy City, then it's no lie that he is enjoying the trip here. He's meeting new people almost everyday, made a nice friend, helped a few individuals out, and so on. However, that wasn't to say _everyday _is all fun and games. After all, a few times he could have no fun at all. Be it from doing paperwork, making deals, talking, and so on.

"I'm hungry, nyah!" Or in this case, having to be forced to watch after some kid with a massive man right next to her who looked like a delinquent. What was his name again, right, Komaba Ritoku.

"Thank you for the help sir." The muscular teen told Touya who was secretly sweating a bit. Never having seen a teenager this tough looking before, and could possibly snap him like a twig. "I had no money to but Fremea some snacks."

"Oh...not a problem." Touya said trying to mask his fear of being crushed by this guy and his massive biceps. I mean, he's a grown man probably over half this guy in age, but man did he feel weak in comparison. Of course there's another reason why he's also so worried.

"Hey man, can you buy this drink for me? Thanks man." Another delinquent teen that while wasn't as gorilla like as Komaba, gave off a dangerous aura in a sense. Hattori Hanzou, who unlike his leather jacket friend, had on black clothing with a white cross pattern and a bandana covering his head. Besides him being many more members of Skill-Out each having fun in this Ramen cart stand Touya was at.

"..." To think, Touya had only sat down just to eat some Ramen for a little break when suddenly some little girl came in asking for some food, Freama. A blonde haired child with a beret and clothing that made her look like a doll. He agreed to pay for her when suddenly she asked if he could pay for her friends. Being the kind man he is, Touya agreed.

...Only for said friends to be a huge pack of high school ditchers who then gathered around 'thanking' him and ordering what they desired. The leader of said pack Komaba did apologize, but nonetheless still ordered his own food.

At times like this Touya wished he had a bit of his son's backbone when it came to running and escaping. To bad if he did, he'd likely get caught as unlike Touma who had a young body in its prime, Touya had an old and somewhat out of body exercise that while far from unhealthy, wouldn't last in a marathon. Sighing, the elder father just accepted his fate and prayed he wouldn't lose too much money.

Though considering how much these young men were ordering, he doubted he'd have much after.

"Her Mr." Fremea then called upon him.

"Yes." He said turning to her as he ate his own ramen, figuring he might as well enjoy what he had left.

"I wanted to say thanks for the meal, and my friends. Nyah." She told him.

"Uh..you're welcome?" Touya gave a look at the delinquents and couldn't be sure what to say. Were they her friends? Is she being forced? Maybe she's some bad girl? Touya liked to believe all people were good, but even he knew children could sometimes be less than nice. Someone seemed to notice the expression he made though and called him out.

"Hey ya old timer," The random thug said. "What, ya think we're bastards or something?!"

"Wha-I mean, uh…" Touya began not having expected to be called out. The random delinquent continuing on with another speaking as well.

"You think we're just a bunch of trouble makers!? Who are you to judge us!" The other thug said.

"Yeah! What you think you're better than us? Looking down just because you have a fancy job?" A few others joined in with Touya unsure what to say without risk of getting beat up. Lucky he didn't have to as the two thugs that started this had their heads grabbed by massive hands and then slammed into each other causing both to hiss in pain.

"Both of you." Their leader told them strenly. "Shut up."

"Y-yes Komaba!"

"Right man!"

The two instantly shut up and ate their food. Anybody else who had been ready to start a fight with Touya looked away. Their boss might be a kind man, but could also be a demon if anybody crossed him. Going double for enemy espers.

"Sorry about that sir." Komaba told him as he scowled at the two causing trouble. "I can tell for a fact you don't entirely like us, not that it isn't justified. We _are _technically making you waste money after all." Unlike the other members of the gang, Komaba wasn't having any crap some of his boys tried to startling this man.

He could tell this Mr, while not hating them, didn't exactly like having to be forced to waste money on a near dozen gang members. The only reason he wasn't doing anything being that the old guy didn't want any trouble, trouble Komaba would also like to avoid not wanting to hurt this man.

He knew what he did was wrong after all. Having Fremea go up to this guy and ask for food, then forcing him to accept all of them buying off his money. So the least he could do was make certain none of his members harassed the man at the least.

"Listen man," He then began. "Once we finish eating, I promise no trouble will come to you. We were more or less hungry ,and had Fremea mooch off from you. I know it doesn't justify things, but I thought I could at least explain a little."

"..Okay." Touya then said as he faced the little girl Fremea. "Just to be certain, she is...with you right? Nothing forceful?"

"Are you saying we-" Before a member could say anything, he got a glare from Komaba which shut him up. Once done, the delinquent then faced Touya again.

"I can't say her circumstances are strange, but I'll say this. She's completely with us by choice. Or how would you say, a certain girl entrusted me with her." One that the Skill-Out leader knew was part of the mark malicious part of the city. He still remembered when he first met her. It was after a few weeks when Fremea first met him by accident and somehow the two began hanging out. When suddenly she came and assumed he kidnapped her or something.

The fight was tough, and Komaba felt he might have lost had Fremea not yelled at her sister for being, how'd she say, "You stupid big sister! Nyah!" That shut the older sister down like some manga where the family felt their heart being pierced when hearing such words at them.

Anyway, after that they had a talk and eventually the girl decided to let her sister continue hanging with him so long as he kept her safe. When Fremea wasn't looking, she then threatened him that she would stick a bomb up his a$$ if he let anything happen to her sister or allow her to be harmed. Message received. Especially when she literally showed him an example by placing a bomb on a dirty twisted thug and set it off when it was inside his butt.

Last he heard, that man is unable to use the restroom at all properly. Death would have been better.

"I see..oddly enough, I believe you." Touya said surprising the leader a bit. He had expected just silence as his answer or the guy running off, not this. As for Touya, he wasn't sure why either, but when he looked at the kid and then at the man, he just felt he was being honest, nothing more. Plus his eyes...kinda reminded him of Touya, having resolution. He trusted his son, so in turn he somehow found himself trusting this man.

"Though I can assume it isn't easy looking after her." Touya then said with the leader giving a curt nod with a small groan.

"Hehe, you bet." He said making sure Fremea didn't hear all that. "She's a good friend, and I do care for her. But…"

"Let me guess." Touya interrupted already having an idea. "She tries to protect you whenever a..fight occurs." Even Touya wasn't dense to know that this obvious group of men were part of a gang. Plus judging from what he saw from that girl, he could tell she might be the type to help her friends.

"Definitely." Komaba acknowledged. Fremea is a good kid, but even kids can be a bit of a pain sometimes. Like how she sometimes snuck sneakily to join him whenever he was facing an esper abusing their powers. Oh man, it wasn't easy from there.

"She's a sweet kid, but even she can cause trouble for me." Komaba chuckled taking a glance at his small friend. Funny how people such as them could become such good pals. It had its ups and downs, but it was fine the way that was.

"I know how that feels." Touya said remembering his own friends. "I made a good pal out of a nice girl. Though even she can be a bit of a troublemaker. Mainly because she's always having mood swings whenever I say something she apparently doesn't like and punches me. Woman."

"I can agree to that." Komaba said. He then ate a bit of the ramen he ordered slurring it with happiness. It was nice having a good meal now and then, even if it was through forceful ways. After all, when someone is in a gang and ditches school constanty, the city cuts off the daily stipend since they were no longer giving valuable information being part of the esper curriculum. Thus they had to scavenge for food to sometimes stealing it. Like what they did to Touya.

"You know, your relationship kind of reminds me a bit like my son." Touya then said making the leader raise a brow.

"Oh, how so?" He asked.

"Well, I can assume when you first found Fremea, you helped her, correct?" Komaba nodded at that. "Well, my son found this girl, and while I don't know all the details, he also helped her."

"Sounds like an interesting kid you got. You must have a lot of trust in him." Touya gave a small smile at that.

"Yeah, I do. How about you guys though, don't you have parents?" Touya then asked wondering if Komaba and any other of the delinquents contact their own parents.

"...Not really." Skill-Outs leader admitted. "While many students do talk to their parents, those like us don't since we had...trouble with them."

"I guess I can understand a bit of that." Touya also knew Touma hasn't been contacting him much either. Perhaps it was because his son wanted to be independent, teenage problems, or whatever thing Touma had ongoing. "In any case, at least you and Fremea seem to get along fine."

"More or less." Komaba did enjoy his time with all his friends and allies. Heck, he almost died one time actually in truth, when he faced Accelerator of all people. He had been ready to kill himself then and there, to reinforce his beliefs even if it meant losing those he held dear. When suddenly when he shot at Accelerator the bullet didn't HIT him as he expected. Instead it missed him but he somehow still got knocked out.

By the time he woke up he was in a hospital room with some of his friends like Fremea and Hattori were there waiting for him. Apparently some crazy stuff went down with Hamazura taking charge then vanishing with words stating he was now serving some rich girls whim while his ninja ally took over. Once he was healed, he then took over as leader and went back to his everyday life.

Even though he doubted the Number 1 would care, he was grateful for the esper for letting him live. Heck, he even took out some targets that he had planned to go against later on. Thankfully the number one took care of them, as while Komaba knew his Skill-Out gang was strong, even he realized sometimes a Level 0 couldn't always beat espers, especially the higher level ones. Accelerator proving that fact.

'_Wonder how that monster is doing?' _Komaba thought about that white monster. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to forget it. He then stood up and made a hand motion for his boys to get ready to leave. Most of them already finished anyway and were just goofing off now.

"Well, time to get going now. Fremea! Ready?" He then told the small child who nodded.

"Yes nyah!" Chuckling, he then faced Touya and grabbed something from the inside of his leather jacket. He then threw a small card which Touya caught and looked at it. A small card that held the name of the Skill-Out leader.

"If you ever need assistance, then use that." Komaba said as he began leaving. :Consider it a thanks for all the food Mr.."

"Kamijou. Kamijou Touya." Touya replied with the teen himself smirking while the resident ninja frowned. Feeling like he heard that name somewhere before. Eh, whatever. He had a date with a certain Anti-Skill officer with wicked curves anyway.

With that the numerous teens left to aid the weak once again. Not that Touya knew of course as currently he is now busy dealing with the aftermath of the large meal he bought. Such misfortune.

* * *

**And done. A world where Komaba survived thanks to the power of imagination and me controlling the situation to my liking. In any case, Touya just made a nice connection with some interesting people...while also losing his cash in the process. Was it worth it, no idea. Until next time.**


	21. Lessar

**Lessar**

* * *

The sun was up and high, the sky cloudless, and the heat still being at a high time. Many students have now adapted to go either to pools or just relax in nice air conditioning places. Some students even carrying umbrellas just for the shade. One person though-despite not even being a student-is adjusting to the heat another way.

"Now, where is Lover boy. Hehehe." Walking on the sidewalk with red sandals with many students staring is a young girl who appeared to be in middle school. She has blue eyes and long black hair, with yellow dye on both sides of her bangs and wears a pink headband. But the more interesting part of the girl is that she's wearing a dark pink one piece swimming suit with some kind of thin metallic dragon tail coming out from it.

An interesting sight really, for somebody to be wearing such an outfit. Then again, it isn't as if other students having done the same. The males of Academy City wearing simple swimming trunk with a few females even just wearing light swimming outfits to combat the heat. This young girl however is a bit different from others.

'_Now then, once I find Lover Boy, I can make him gaze at my body while slowly stripping myself and-' _Ignoring her rather erotic thoughts, this girl's real identity is not one that eblongs to Academy City. Instead she is actually part of a group known as New Light. A group that aids the United Kingdom with her being the strongest magician in New Light when it comes to battle ability.

But more importantly she is a magician, a human that uses magic, norse magic in her case. Yet here she is, a magician in the domain known as the city of science. Why was she here, well, not to start some war or anything of the like. Her reasons for being here are much simpler.

'_Oh-oh! And then I can use that 'acidic' like water to 'melt' my outfit to reveal-' _Those reasons being to see a certain spiky haired boy with a unique right hand. A boy that while rather average, is someone the young girl known as Lessar wished to capture his heart while also bringing him back to the United Kingdom.

Plus, if he agreed she could also show him a rather 'good' time with her leading the way. "And all I have to do is find him." The small mischievous little vixen thought. She snickered upon thinking what reaction Lover Boy would give her upon seeing Lessar in nothing but a swimsuit.

Probably turn red and embarrassed. Lover Boy being an easily embarrassed man and always becoming flustered and stammering at the slightest sight of skin. Ahh, his innocence and funny reactions just the things Lessar really loved about him.

"Then once things go right, he'll be head over heels for me. Hehehe!" Lessar chuckled cheekily unable to contain her excitement for when she met Lover Boy. Oh and he'll react, and hopefully that small nun wouldn't be there. She's a nice person, but also a bit annoying and would just get in her way.

So with a spring in her step, Lessar began headed toward her targets apartment ready to surprise him.

"Oof!" Only to accidentally bump into someone's back by accident, hitting her nose.

"Oh my, are you okay?" The person then asked turning around, having felt someone bump into him.

"It's okay." Lessar said rubbing her nose a bit. "It was my fault for not looking and…!"

"?" The man along with his female partner were a bit confused at why the girl stopped talking, but there is a good reason for that. Lessar's eyes widening a bit as she got a closer look at who she just bumped into.

'_E-eh! That face! That aura! It's like-Lover Boy!?' _The hair was cleaner and the man is taller while wearing business like clothes, yet if one excluded those differences, Lessar could swear this was Lover Boy himself only older.

"Are you okay." Hearing a girls voice, she then saw a blonde hair girled next to the man wearing a plain white dress with a very gorgeous face. Seeing all this, the aura, the woman by him, and her own guesses, Lessar could only conclude one thing.

"You're Lover Boy's father!" She arburtly said.

"Lover Boy?" The man said a bit confused, with the girl also the same. Lessar then put a hand over her mouth and decided to do one thing. Run.

"I'll be back!" She then shouted back at them leaving them behind.

* * *

"No way, thats Lover Boy's _father!_" Speaking on a seemingly ordinary paper is Lessar herself. Though the paper is actually a communication rune which was connected to a certain group she called friends.

"_Yes. Also can you shut up Lessar! I'm trying to sleep." _Said friend turned out to be rather cranky, but that was just Bayloupe being her usual self. The silver haired girl not liking it when somebody interrupted her beauty naps. But it wasn't as if Lessar could help it, she needed information and Bayloupe was back at the United Kingdom, so she had to call.

"Sheesh, okay, okay! No need to get your panties in a twist!" Man could Bayloupe get scary. Still, she got the answer she needed fro her. Good thing the girl stayed connected to some of those from the Amakusa who she actually made a friend there. Then telling her that apparently Lover Boys father is actually in the city. Incredible! Guess an enemy of the past can be a friend of the future, sweet.

"Thanks for the info Bayloupe!" Lessar thanked her leader who only uttered a groan. "With this, I can now impress Lover Boy's father and make him realize I'm the best girl around! Shame the mother isn't around, but the father is just as nice."

"_Uhu. Yeah, whatever. Just don't do anything stupid or I'll tell 'Lover Boy' that you attacked his parents." _Bayloupe snarked back, hoping Lessar won't do anything crazy. Well, nothing _to _crazy like she usually does. Last thing she needed was that Kami-something calling her and saying his father was in a hospital.

"Sure, promiscuous." Lessar giggled.

"_Lessar!" _Bayloupe shouted. _"I'm gonna-"_

"Bye!" With that Lessar shut off the communication rune, and then threw it out. With a smile she then decided to go back to Lover Boy's father and show him just how good she is. Make certain she presented herself as the best there is for his son, or best mistress if Lover Boy got a girlfriend that wasn't her. She's good with either. As she then left to find him, a thought came into her mind.

'_That girl next to him, she seemed younger than him but was rather pretty. More so than most grown woman. But I'm pretty sure he has a wife.' _So why would a man who's married have such a looker by him? After thinking about Lover Boy and all the girls around him, Lessar smiled at the implications. _'Now I see where Lover Boy got his ability to attract.' _Like father like son.

* * *

"So, who do you think that child was?" Speaking while sitting is Sara, who had asked Touya if he knew anything about the girl that had bumped into him. Her reaction to Touya being rather odd in itself. Acting as if she knew him but mentioned someone by the name of 'Lover Boy'. Strange child.

"Honestly, not a clue." Touya replied taking a sip from a water bottle he bought. He and Sara both sitting on a bench to relax for a while. "Though I kinda felt like she somehow knew me. Or at the least, knew someone close to me, maybe." Lover Boy? That's the name the girl shouted out. Is there anybody he knew by that nickname? Not really, no.

So either the girl was mistaken, or he had some friends who used that nickname as strange as it is. He'll never know.

"Hey there father!" Or maybe he will, because the girl with the one piece returned with a cute grin and some ice cream cones in her hands, calling him 'father' for some reason. Popping up behind him where she then got a bit closer than Touya liked while saying, "Hey, want some." She then held out one of them to Touya who took it slowly. He didn't think the cone was poisoned or anything, but he had no clue who this girl was, so best to be careful.

Taking small bites, he then asked, "I'm sorry for asking, but um, who are you?"

"Question of the day huh." The girl then sat down right next to Touya as if it were normal while Sara scowled. "Well, you may not know me, but I certainly know you." She then pointed at Touya's face while saying, "I didn't realize at first, but that face and aura you give off, it's the same as Lover Boy. Which can only mean one thing," She then took a lick of her ice cream. "You're Lover Boy's father."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Lover Boy's father. You know." No, he didn't. Sighing, she just took another lick of her cone. "I meant Kamijou Touma, your son."

"Hold on, you know Touya's son?" Sara then went with a hint of suspicion.

"Of course I do." Lessar proudly said. "And I can say that my relationship with your son is special." She then gave the cone a sultry lick with a shining glint in her eyes. Touya wasn't liking the situation already.

"Special?" Touya went as he then stared at the girl who claims to know his son. "Can you, uh, clarify on that miss-"

"Lessar." Lessar informed Touya of her name. "Lessar is my name father." Sara gave a small growl at the last part, not that Touya noticed of course.

"Okay, Lessar." Touya then coughed up his throat a little. "So then, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with my son?" He hoped it wasn't anything to crazy.

"I'm attempting to be his girlfriend." Okay, maybe not crazy, but shocking, definitely. Touya's jaw dropping a bit while Sara found herself slightly impressed at how easily this girl just went to admitting her relationship. She's somebody that doesn't seem to hide her feelings much.

"H-h-his girlfriend!" Touya went unbelieved this girl was trying to be his son's girlfriend. A look at her revealed that she wasn't even a high schooler, yet here she is claiming her stakes on his son. Touya wasn't even sure what to make of it at all.

"Pretty much." Lessar continued. "Lover Boy caught my attention and I'm happy to say he had me captivated by him in no less than a day. You could almost say it was love at first sight."

"F-first sight!?" Lessar nodded at his words, making the elder fathers mind burn a little. Sara however didn't seem entirely convinced.

"Just to clarify, does Touya's son know about your feelings?" She asked her.

"Of course." Lessar instantly replied. She then took a few bites of her ice cream enjoying the cold flavor. "In fact, I can also say that I'm probably the only girl trying to grab his full attention. Not like those other girls who are either tsusundres, playing hard to get, or just can't grab his attention at all."

"..." Now Touya was in even more confusion. Because if what this girl said is true, then even more women are actually attracted to his son. More! He wasn't even sure what to think of it. Now his mind imagining a whole flock of girls surrounding Touma, with his son just laughing with all the women by his side. Suffice to say his mind soon became blank.

"..Hey." Lesar waved her hand in front of Touya. "You okay father?"

Sara then grabbed Lessar's hand and pulled it away. "Obviously he's not okay." She told her. "You just told him a lot of girls are after his son! Why would he be okay with it!?"

"Really? I thought he'd be proud." Lessar said rather innocently. I mean, she followed the guy and the girl for a bit and noticed some woman who gave him such charming smiles, even a few teenage girls.

"Are you kidding me!" Sara shouted. "Why would he be proud. It just makes it look like his son is some player."

"..You know, I'd like to say Lover Boy isn't a player..but.." Touya gasped again and looked on the verge of fainting. Sara then glared at Lessar which made her decide not to say any implications that Touma might be some player. Which he isn't of course, but considering the number of girls he's attracted and how he just keeps attracting more, well, one might mistake him as one.

The saddest part being that nobody could blame people for thinking Touma as a player.

"In any case," Lessar continued. "I just wanted to tell father that I'm gonna do my very best to become Lover Boy's girlfriend and become his real 'daughter'." Sara looked less than pleased at Lessar's confession. She didn't know if she wanted to punch her or scream at her. Both looking like fine options. Though she did have one question.

"Why are you calling Touya 'father'?" That's been bugging her for a good while now, becoming rather annoying. Lessar just giggled a bit while finally finished the rest of her ice cream.

"Well duh!" Lessar said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because one day, after me and Lover Boy get married, then naturally I'll become father's daughter-in-law."

Sara's glare became more dangerous, and some observers who had been watching began moving away. While a 'Cat Fight' between girls seemed interesting, considering how many girls were actually espers, then if they fought naturally things can get messy. Only Lessar and Touya showed no reaction to it.

Mainly because the latter was still in his dazed state and Lessar was used to such glares from Bayloupe.

"Now then," Lessar began, staring at Sara. "What about you?"

"Me?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, you." Lessar grinned. "Why are _you _so upset. Mad that I might take father's time away from you?"

"Wha-No!" Sara instantly denied, thought the small blush on her face said otherwise.

"Sure." Lessar said not believing her one bit. She then got off the bench and gave a little stretch. "I'd love to stick around, continue talking about my relationship, and embarrass you further," Sara scowled. "but I have other business to attend to." Such as meeting and embarrassing Lover Boy and then stripping off her current swimsuit to reveal her pink two piece. She was certain that would make him feel hot. "Tell father I'll meet him another day. See ya!" Then like that Lessar ran off leaving behind a dumbfounded Sara, who could only think of one thing.

'_I don't like her.'_

* * *

**And that was Lessar's moment in the limelight. While she didn't do anything to crazy, she did bring a lot of revelation information. Information that makes Touya think his son might be some kind of player. Oh the horror if a parent ever saw their child like that. If Lessar ever returns, what antics will she bring? Until next time.**


	22. Mark Space

**Mark Space**

* * *

Leivinia Birdway. That is the name of his boss, a young, bright, and powerful irl who happened to be the leader of an entire cabal, the Dawn-Colored Sunlight. A group with a goal to eliminate the distinction and separation between the Science Side and the Magic Side, then rule over both of these sides. Preceding an old group known as the Golden Dawn, along with a few others like New Light.

Mark Space happened to be one of those members of this cabal. But more than that, he wasn't just some ordinary member where the entity of the organization went over ten thousand. For he himself happened to be the assistant of the very leader of the group Leivinia Birdway. In a sense, that is actually a high honor for someone.

'_An honor that may get me killed.' _Thinking to himself about this so called 'honorable position' is Mark. A tall blond man who wears a clean black formal suit. Who at the moment is away from England and instead is in Academy City with his boss Leivinia, who is currently playing video games with her younger sister, Patricia.

"Haha! Take that sis! I win again!" Patricia shouted having used her character to beat her elder sister with a two punch combo.

"What!" Leivinia shouted. "No way! I should have won that!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Patricia taunted with a snicker.

"Grrrr! Again!" Taking that challenge, the two sisters began battling for dominance once more while Mark oversaw it with a rather bored expression. Honestly, here he was forced to watch these two play video games when he should have been doing some actual work, not being a babysitter.

Sadly despite his own opinion, he wasn't-as Leivinia would say-man enough to complain. Though the real reason for not saying anything was because if he did, then he'd be essentially ruining his young boss's family time with her sister. A time she enjoyed as Leivinia didn't often hang with Patricia due to both her own work and even Patricia herself having to do paperwork. Thus if he interrupted them, it was likely he'd end up buried alive.

'_The things I'm forced to do.' _Mark thought as he began recalling all the things he's been made to do by Leivinia. While she did make him do important jobs here and there, from taking down enemy magicians, paperwork, some mystery solving, and so forth, there were also times he made him do rather redundant things. Like cleaning the toilets, forced to cooking meals, and sometimes made to buy clothes for little girls-aka, Bridway. The looks people gave him at the store when buying little girl underwear.

'_And now here I am, forced into watching them.' _If it weren't for the fact Leivinia could kick his butt eight different ways and so forth, he would tell her to quit acting like a child.

Even if technically speaking she _is _a child. Just not mentally.

As for why Leivinia and Mark were even here in Academy City, it was for reasons that didn't involve Patricia actually. The fun times of hanging out with her, that was just a bonus for the young cabal leader. No, the real reason they were here is to discover any weak point entries for them to enter. Any technology they can possibly covert for themselves. Maybe discover a hidden plan or two to boot.

Good thing for them, the chairman of the city had rather loose security when allowing magicians to enter. So loose, that nearly every magician that tried breaking in actually succeeded. It made Mark wonder if the next possible chairman would make security tighter.

'_Oh well, not like the boss cares.' _So long as they got what they wanted, nothing else mattered. In fact, already Leivinia had gotten her hands on something called a FIVE-Over, whatever that was. Mark believed she mentioned how she viewed them at some battle against the undead or the like. How they would be perfect tools as they made their reign against the magic and science side.

"Eat this sis! Bam!"

"Oh come on!"

Just not at the moment. Especially with Leivinia getting her butt whooped once more against her younger sibling. Chuckling, Patricia then used one of her hands to let go of the control, still confident in playing with just one hand, and tried to grab something. A bowl.

Or to be specific, some jelly beans she had placed for a snack to eat in between gaming. To bad for the younger sibling, all her hands could find was nothing but a smooth bowl.

"Huh?" Pausing the game for a second, Patricia then went to check what happened to her treat, only to find nothing at all. A small look of sadness entering her eyes, seeing all her candy now gone.

"What's wrong with you?" Leivinia then asked her sister, not looking at her as instead she opted to look at the screen. Using the pause as a way to observe and then counter her sisters character.

"We're out of candy." Patricia told her with the older sister then checking the bowl, only to find it empty as Patricia had said.

"Tch!" Leivina knew many things, and that included her that Patricia would likely just quit playing the game and just go to bed as she no longer had one of her favorite snacks to eat anymore. Like she'd allow that to happen. She's not going to let the game end until _she won_!

"Mark!" She then shouted at her subordinate, the man groaning at what task he'll be forced to do now.

"Yes ma'am." He simply said.

"Go get some jelly beans now!" She ordered, in which he gave a curt nod with Patricia giving him a sympathetic look. While she didn't know the real nature of their relationship, between him and Leivinia, all she knew from her own deductions was that he was being paid as some lakey to Leivinia's 'club'. Or maybe she thought of him as something else, not that he would ask. He had more than enough pity looks from other people who saw a little girl commanding (bullying) him.

"On my way ma'am." So with that Mark Space, magician extraordinaire, went to buy some jelly beans.

...How the mighty have fallen. Though in his case, he was never really mighty in the first place.

* * *

While Acadamy City may be considered heretic too many magicians, Mark always thought the city of rather intriguing and fascinating in his view. As he went to buy some candy, his eyes wandered to some of the things the city of science itself has made.

Cleaning robots, a few Anti-Skill with high grade rifles, intricate machines, and other technology he could only guess was there purposes. It was no wonder his boss wanted to attain some of the technology of Academy City. After all, in order for their cabal Dawn-Colored Sunlight to rule both sides, they needed the power of both magic _and _science.

Some magicians thought science was weak, pathetic, and false imitation of their power, but Mark knew well enough that the science side had many tricks up their sleeve. While he hasn't seen everything the science side had, even Mark has seen more than a few of their weapons such as the power suits and even something called FIVE-Over. The point is, similar to the magic side, Academy City had its own hidden weapons. Some of the research based division of the cabal stating there are rumors of some secrets weapons hidden. A device with numerous weapons with the prominent being a drill.

'_Not sure how much of that is true though, but it is possible.' _This city is after all being ruled by a dangerous man who was once considered dead. So it's likely the ruler has created weapons that goes against magic.

Which is why once Leivinia made the plans, they would take such weapons and use them against other rival cabals. Anything the city had that could be of use, will be taken away. _'Which likely includes that boy.'_

Kamijou Touma.

The current wielder of Imagine Breaker, a strong ability that neutralized and negated any form of the supernatural, be it esper power or magic. Unlike the science community, the magic side knew much about that power with many terrified of it. The strongest spells reduced to nothing. Many magicians knowing that somehow the Imagine Breaker has defeated numerous magicians with but the right hand that wielded it. The boy who has the power having quite the reputation.

Reputation that Mark knows his boss was attracted to. Having told him that when the time comes, she'll take the boy away from this city and have him as her underli-ally. With the power of the Imagine Breaker in her cabal, defeating other groups will be much easier.

"And yet I feel like there is more to it than that." The way she looked at him sometimes, spoke. Heck, sometimes when the boy said something offensive, instead of killing him on the spot-like most that cross her-she instead just yells and kicks at him. Even when she does attack him, it was an attack Mark knew that could be entirely negated. In other words, those attacks weren't exactly serious.

"Makes me wonder if she'll recognize those feelings of her." He chuckled. If she ever revealed her true thoughts to the boy, it's likely things will turn both awkward and dangerous. Dangerous because the other girls he's noticed that surrounded the boy will strike at that moment.

Honestly, how exactly did such a boy even attract so many girls by his side? If it weren't for the fact that his right hand negated magic, making him unable to use it, Mark would have thought the boy was using some love attraction spell on him. Such spells do exist, but are entirely banned since they manipulate feelings and could be used illegally. Funny how originally the spell was just intended to make one reveal their feelings for their lover, instead turned into one that makes someone falls for other people.

Who was it again that made that spell? Mark didn't really know, but he believes it was someone called...Cupid?

'_Anyway, best be going back now. Otherwise Leivinia will be upset I didn't bring the candy on time.' _So Mark began moving forward to deliver the treat. While he was walking though, Mark then saw _him_. A man that he had met a while back, and somebody Leivinia has declared of importance.

No it wasn't a rival. No not some dangerous enemy. Heck, it wasn't even an ally to them. Instead, it is just an ordinary plain looking man carrying a briefcase, a simple nice suit like his own, and a beautiful young girl by his side.

'_...Kamijou...Touya, if I'm correct.' _The father to one Kamijou Touma, and someone that Leivinia genuinely wants to get along with. Normally the young girl would just pretend to be nice to someone then takes whatever it is that person had then leave. Yet Kamijou Touya on the other hand had nothing that could have been useful to Dawn-Colored Sunlight. Sure he worked with a company that had rather good profit, but compared to the money their cabal made, it was child's play.

So why is it that Leivinia, a rather arrogant, powerful, and somewhat sadistic child, would want with such an ordinary man? If anybody heard the answer, they would question themselves and ask again if they could. Because the answer they would be looking for would be rather shocking. For what Leivinia wanted from Touya was but one thing.

Approval.

'_How funny that Leivinia wants approval simply because she wants the boy. Her feelings for him being rather off of course.' _Sighing, Mark could only wonder whether it is a good thing or bad that Touya happened to be under his boss's sights. I mean, after meeting him she immediately gathered as much information on him as she could. From early school life to what he did for a living, even commenting that he was definitely Touma's father considering the wife he happened to nab.

And if Mark is being honest, he admits, the wife of Touya Kamijou is rather fetching. Heck, even married the man had another beautiful girl with him. Not that Mark thought he was cheating of course. It just made him realize just how much the father and son were alike. What are the chances.

Also, this is a good chance to talk with him further. Leivinia wanting to make a deal with the man so that he'll see her under good light. This way when she asks to 'employ' his son, Touya will instantly believe it as a good idea. As he'll be sending Kamijou to a kind and generous girl. Where in the future, Leivinia may ask for _more _if her and Kamijou's relationship grows further.

'_Maybe I could use this chance to strengthen his and the cabal's group.' _While Touya's son knew about the magic side, obviously Touya didn't. So Leivinia told him that if they were to make a deal with Touya and his company, it would have to be a pure professional one that involved no magic at all. Make it look like an actual business they were, which is actually true in some cases. A cabal does have to deal with many finances and sometimes even involved themselves in real world companies. So long as they didn't reveal their magic or attempted any illegal activity, then Leivinia wouldn't mind making a contract with the company Touya worked for.

The perfect plan in her opinion.

'_Or really just a way to both impress the father and make the boy have a heart attack.' _Mumbling a bit, Mark then headed right for Touya ready to see if he could talk to him.

"Excuse me, sir." He then called out to Touya getting his attention. Good, now all he had to do was explain who he is and the-

Bam!

"Gah!" Suddenly a cleaning bot slammed into his side sending the magician tumbling down on the cold hard ground. Where unfortunately he ended up hitting his head on the pole by accident and instantly knocked himself out.

"...I...better call an ambulance." Touya said as he then took out his phone to call the service. Although as he did so, he felt that he knew this man. Pretty sure he met him before, making the father wonder what he wanted. Oh well, probably nothing important.

* * *

**And that ends that. Touya met him, but didn't even get to talk to him. This chapter being more focused on Mark's thoughts instead, and how he viewed Touya a bit and Leivinia's plans for him. All falling short because of an accident, magicians may be tough, but even I believe like regular people, can be knocked out. Even worse, Leivinia will now have his hide.**

**In other news, I will soon be getting a job that involves high hours. So it's likely that I'll be doing this bi-weekly instead. Don't be mistaken, I'll still try to do the once a week posting, but though I'll let you know just in case. Until next time.**


	23. Carrisa

**Carrisa**

* * *

Academy City huh. If there was one good thing she could think of about this city, then it was that it made such powerful and useful technology for the battlefield. Those were the thoughts that Carrisa, member of the British Royal Family and the second of three daughters of Queen Regnant Elizard, thought.

'_Shame that even if England makes a deal with this place, they'd only give us downgraded weapons instead.' _Like many, Carrisa knew that Academy City kept all the good stuff to themselves. It wasn't something she could blame them for of course, a good dealer kept all the best cards in their hand. So naturally when they gave away their tech, the city made certain it was the type that wouldn't be considered a loss.

Carrisa then smiled though, as she recalled that thanks to a certain battle involving a man who could cause death, England was able to get their hands on numerous Academy City technology that was broken and fell to the ground.

'_Shame that it will take a while to study, understand, and then reverse-engineer it, but at least we have something to help improve England's might.' _Ever since the battles that have happened, her punishment-while still in effect-is all but lifted. Granted it wasn't as if she could do certain things like she normally could, but at least she had some good amount of freedom.

'_Even if I am being observed.' _Carrisa then gazed at one of the knights by her, a simple man dressed in regular clothes. While officially he and his men are here to guard her, Carrisa knew that they were also ordered to watch her.

She _did _try overthrowing the monarchy, and caused a coup. So it's only natural that she was being under strict guard because of her crimes. Frankly, she should be imprisoned with nobody to talk to and rot their as a life sentence. Yet here she is, out in the open and capable of doing whatever she wanted so long as she didn't try harming anybody or running away.

Yes she may not be completely free, but honestly this was so much better than being in a small room everyday with the only thing to look forward to is an emergency mission that required her.

"So then, I hit the next level and-" Hearing a voice, Carrisa turned her head to see an average small boy with another child with a hat and camera walking alongside a dog. The boy having spiky black hair that reminded Carrisa of another boy that had the same hairstyle.

"..." Maybe she could meet the boy again when she has time. It would be interesting to see his reaction, not to mention she had to have a little talk with him involving their engagement. Honestly her mother is ridiculous to ludicrous degrees. How she became a queen, is something she couldn't entirely understand considering that woman's personality.

Whatever the case, Carrisa then checked the time at a nearby clock and saw that she should have a break in a few minutes. She could then do whatever she liked, be it having a drink, relaxing, or whatever she desired.

"Now then," She muttered quietly. "That boy should be living somewhere new, correct." Her intel did tell her this. Something about his old home being destroyed in some explosion of sorts, destroying everything. Well then, time to make a quick visit.

* * *

"And that ends that." Wiping his brow, Touya gave a relieved sigh as he finished typing the last bit of his current report on his laptop. Without further ado, he then sent the file back to the company's main server so it will be reviewed and checked.

"Finally." Touya said closing the laptop and putting it away in its case. "That took way longer than I thought. Who knew writing a report on logistics could take so long." Just another thing he had to do as the deal between the city and the company was being made. All that had to be done now was some last minute reports and details and it will be all over.

Then he could invite his friends over to the city where they could have a sweet party. Heck, he might even invite his son and some of the people he met in the city like Sara and Itsuwa. That would be fun.

"Just a shame Shina can't come." His wife is unable to visit at the moment. Having told him on the phone that she would be visiting someone she considered a good friend. A nice woman where the two meet in some yoga class. They must be rather close as Shina spoke fondly of her. "Makes me wonder if I can meet her." Touya mused.

Either way, with his work done Touya then got up to leave the cafe he had been resting in. He had to admit, the coffee here really is nice. Academy City really knew how to make good food. Was it because they constantly tested out different ingredients or formulas? Eh, best not to think too hard on it.

"Instead I should get a snack to go." Somewhere else though, because while this cafe is nice, it didn't really have anything aside from coffee and a few muffins. Touya would rather have something else instead. Like a donut, been a while since he had one.

With that in mind, Touya then left to find a nearby donut shop or some bakery. But once he stepped out, he then saw someone interesting. Or should he say, someone rather important.

"!?" His jaw dropping with his fingers almost slipping off the case that held his laptop. The reason due to the person he's seeing is none other than one of England's three princesses. Carissa herself.

A striking young lady that appears as a woman in her upper 20's with blonde hair which she ties in the back. She wears a red dress composed of bright red leather which gives off an impression of bondage-related clothing, with a skirt that's supported by a wire framework and is able to contract or expanded to an unnaturally large size like an umbrella. Her ensemble is added with red gloves that nearly reaches up to her shoulders, and wears a golden crown.

'_Isn't she the one that…' _Though the main reason why Touya is shocked isn't just because she's a princess, but also because she's _the princess _that Touma is apparently engaged to.

"Hm?" Carissa then faced Touya, having felt something odd about him. Strange, she is more than used to having many people stare at her, yet this man felt different from others. Upon getting a good look at him, her eyes widened upon recognition. After all, she saw the file on the boy's family members after all.

Taking a small gulp, Touya wasn't certain what he should do. I mean, he's meeting the very woman where apparently she fell for his son. So, what exactly would be the correct course of action?

"Why hello there sir." Luckily for him, he didn't have to make the first move as instead it was Carissa herself that did it for him. "I see you're looking at me quite interestingly." She then arched her back a little, her chest shaking just a bit causing Touya to turn red.

A rather bold proclamation to.

"W-wh-what?" Touya said a bit shocked stammering a bit. "D-don't be ridiculous!"

"...Hehe." The princess then smirked, as for a moment she felt like she was looking at _him _for a second. She then made a motion to pass by him while also saying, "Come with me, I'd like to talk."

"...Okay…?" Touya got the distinct feeling she knew who he is, and he would be right. Carissa already did a bit of research on the boy's family members. Only natural since the two are technically engaged. Still, even if their arrangement to marriage is somewhat guaranteed, that didn't mean the princess wanted just the boy's or even her mothers so called approval.

'_If anything, getting his parents 'Yes' will be just as fine.' _After all, if the boy saw his parents agreeing with her, then his chances of weaseling out of it will be reduced quite well. Plus, it's more than a bonus to get on the good side of the parents.

Carissa then led Touya quite a bit, until eventually the two found themselves in front of a fancy looking limousine. The good father now becoming nervous, not sure what to feel at the sight of being with a princess. Feeling the stares of others directed at him, Touya sweating just a bit.

"Come now." Carissa told him with a smirk, a knight opening the door with the princess and Touya-reluctantly-following inside. Once in though, not only did the door close, but Touya became in awe at how fabulous the interior looked.

'_I guess this should be expected though. She is from royalty.' _Touya thought as he then sat down while putting on his seat belt. Placing his case on his lap while the princess sat on the opposite side of him. The vehicle soon moving as the two then faced each other in silence for a bit.

Eventually the silence had to be broken, so Touya decided to do it. "So...You and my son, huh?" He then began with the leading topic that involved his son's engagement.

"That's right. And while it was by chance, I noticed you and figured we could talk, so to say." She told him glad he was getting to the point. Much better compared to the boy.

"Right, right." Touya said scratching his chin a bit. He had to admit, this is definitely one of the stranger meetings he had since his time in Academy City. Still, at least now he could talk to the woman that Touma supposedly is engaged to. Should be informal. "I heard that you two met because of a drunk driver, correct?"

"Absolutely." No. If anything, the situation was much different than that lie, but Carissa knew better than to reveal the truth to a commoner man who knew nothing of the magic side. Regular people who learned the magic side usually found themselves in trouble after all. "Your son was very brave, if not a bit clumsy when doing so."

"Clumsy?" Touya raised a brow. "I can't exactly imagine a person can save someone composed."

"Normally, yes." Carissa smiled as she then opened a small little fridge where some bottles were there. She took one out and opened the cap where she then began serving herself and Touya in two pristine glass cups. Once she finished, she gave one of them to Touya who took it.

"But sadly he also ended up groping me when he saved me." Touya was lucky he hadn't started drinking, otherwise he'd have done a spit-take like those on television. That didn't mean he was any less shocked though.

"W-w-what!" He shouted as Carissa mantally laughed. Man did this man have reactions exactly like the boy. The stammering, the flustered face, the notable pitch in his voice. If Touya is a grown up version of the boy, then it would seem the boy will still have these types of reactions even if he's older.

'_Plus, I can still cause him trouble for all that crap he puts me through.' _She evilly thought, figuring she could make the boy get a lecture from his father. "Of course considering the situation, I fully forgave him for his...rather indecent position." She then faked her victimized voice.

"I-I see. I'm glad you forgave him, you truly are as kind as they say." Kind! Ha! Maybe to the outside world, but in England and those that knew her were fully aware that aside from formal events or those who he respected, she was a far cry from kind. That wasn't to say she's some bully or monster, just that she wasn't the nicest person unlike her sister Villain. Still, if this man considers her kind, then who was she to say otherwise.

"Why thank you sir, and I have to say, it's an honor meeting the father of the boy who saved my life." She says to him taking a sip from her glass cup. "I now see where he gets his manners from."

"Hehehe, well, not to brag and all, but my wife does say Touma takes a bit after me." Especially in the looks department. Carissa could hazard a guess that in a few years the boy will look almost like his father, if a bit more muscular considering the situations he gets himself into. Not that the father himself wasn't any bad though.

'_He may not have the looks or muscles...but I can see why his wife chose him.' _Carissa's thoughts went to the wife, Shiina. A young woman that had married Touya and she could tell the rather young lady married Touya the same way Carissa is attracted to the boy. Because of the two's personality. _'And I get the feeling Miss Kamijou teases Mr Kamijou just a bit as well.'_

At that moment, it was then Carissa's thoughts went to another matter. Particularly, the naming.

Carissa Kamijou.

"..." Instantly a small blush could be seen on her face. Though thanks to her military training and ability to control her emotions, Carissa calmed herself. Tch! To think just thinking of something so stupid would cause this. Next time she met the boy, she should punish him. A few whippings oughta do it.

"Moving along," Carissa then continued. "I was hoping we could talk about your son, and what may or may not happen in the future."

"I understand, thinking about it Shina and I never actually did get to meet you, let aside talk to you properly." After all, the only thing they knew was that Touma was engaged to the woman, and may get married if he chose to. But other than that, nothing. They didn't talk to the queen, or not for long, or to Carissa. So it was actually a good thing they could talk. However…

"As much as I do wish to speak with you, can we wait a few more days. My wife should actually be arriving by then." Yep, while Shiina isn't coming to the party in celebration, she did tell him she'll visit with her friend. Something about getting Touma to meet her daughter or some fun time.

"Ah, you wish to speak to me with your wife, correct." Touya nodded. Carissa took a moment to think about this, and could understand why the father would want his wife to be with him. After all, this engagement did involve their son, so it's only natural both parents came to talk about this.

Shame though, she really wanted to have this talk and get it over with. But then again, the next time she met him she'd be more prepared and would have lines ready when the mother came. So it wasn't necessarily a bad thing either.

"Hm, very well. I suppose it would only be courteous to have both parents when we speak. I'll try to see if I can bring my mother, but she'll likely be busy." Lies. As if she'd bring that crazy woman over. She'd be more likely to humiliate her than actually be of any help.

"That's nice." Touya said not realizing the detailing plans the woman in front of him had. Unfortunately for him, Carissa is his superior in subterge and manipulation. The only good thing about this situation at all is that she wasn't using her methods to cause Touya any harm at all.

"Anyway, um, I don't suppose you could drop me off at my place?" Touya then asked. "Of course if you're busy, then I could totally walk or catch a bus."

"Don't be silly Mr. Kamijou." Carissa says with a smile. "Since I'm the one that took you here, it's only fair if I drove you back. Just tell me the address." He did so, and the limousine soon took him to his apartment. During that time though, Touya and Carissa had some pleasant small talk about their lives, what they do for fun, and a few other things.

Carissa had to admit, it was nice talking to Touya. Guess small things like this were rather enjoyable. Huh, who knew.

Soon enough, the limousine stopped at Touya's current residence as the door opened with Touya getting off. Breathing in the fresh air, he then faced Carissa with a mall smile. "Well, guess this is the end."

"Correct, but I'm certain we'll meet again. I've already got your number, and you mine. If you ever wish to contact me, don't be afraid. After all," She then smirked at him. "It isn't every day someone gets the number of one of England's princesses. Until next time...father." Then like that, the door closed covering her face which had turned slightly red at the mention of the last word.

Even Touya became surprised at what she said. Not that he could do anything about it, as suddenly the vehicle soon left leaving him behind. Once it was gone, Touya then stared at his phone which now held a new contact, Carissa.

"Huh, I'm meeting lots of interesting people." Touya said. He then looked down and noticed something by his leg. A bottle. Picking it up, he then read the label and saw that it is vintage wine. The very good kind.

Carissa always played her cards right.

* * *

**And Touya meets the fans favorite battle princess. The next time they meet should be fun, especially if the queen were to somehow get involved. Let's also not forget the induction of Shiina. Either way, looks like Touya is finally realizing just how many interesting people are in the city. Both the good, the strange, and sometimes the weird. Until next time.**

**Also: I've been getting some questions about the story and if it's related to A Certain Infinite Possibility, and yes, it is. But consider it an alternative world spin-off. It will have no 'real' impact on the main story. Still, some things are slightly involved with it.**


	24. Kanou Shinka

**Kanou Shinka**

* * *

The alley way. A place a person can enter to either take a short cut, or just stupidly get themselves found by delinquents. Be it from the fractured group of Skill-Out, or even just other jerks that wander the place. In any case, most people-the smart ones-try their best not to enter the alley ways of Academy City. Meaning only the stupid or desperate ones enter, or maybe some thrill seekers.

"Ahhh!" Or in this case, another idiot who thought he could survive this cruel world that is the alley way. Who is it one might say. Why, it's none other than a short boy who appears to be about twelve. He has shoulder-length brown hair, and wears a black hooded jacket with bear ears. He wears black shorts with it, as well as a blue shirt and socks. Although with such an outfit and his face looking rather girly, sadly for the boy he was being chased by certain men with...desires.

"Come on kid, no need to be scared. I just want to show you a 'good' time." A disgusting slob said with a nasty look on his face.

"That's right girly, I'm sure once we get in bed your world will open up." If it weren't for the fact that he was running for his life, the boy would have stopped and thrown up by now. Who knew guys could be so disgusting.

'_A-All I wanted was to see Frenda!' _The boy thought as he kept running. To get a better understanding of the boy's motives, one must know who he is. His name being Kanou Shinka, just a regular boy, a level 0 at that. However, despite his position of the hierarchy he had made a rather interesting friend in the form of one Frenda Seivelun.

He met her on a certain day and the two became good friends, and while Kanou didn't know of Frenda's rather _double life_, he still cared for her. Right now though, it's been weeks since he last met her. Maybe a month or two as Frenda no longer hung around him. Making him worry either she got hurt, or just didn't care for him anymore. He sincerely hoped it was the former.

As such the young boy decided to try and find Frenda anyway he can. Having gained a unique advantage to actually do so, all in the name of two words.

_Aihana Etsu._

'_That name should have brought me an advantage. Yet now I'm stuck running despite having the Number 6's name.' _The sixth rank Level 5, a mysterious person that nobody knew about, not even the other Level 5's as far as he knew. Yet due to luck-and a beatdown-he got the Number 6's name.

Because of that Kanou was able to enter places he never even dreamed of, even learning a few things. Things that he was pretty sure he shouldn't have learned. But whatever the game, he always won thanks to his name, so long as he wasn't using it inappropriately.

'_Except I didn't think those idiots wouldn't care!' _Turns out some people didn't fear the name of Aihana Etsu. He learned some actually wanted to fight him, use their skills against him, or simply arrest him. The worst part though was that while those punks did think he was the Number 6, they instead thought of him as some cute weak girl who just got lucky in getting the power. Wanting to get a 'taste' what a Level 5 would be.

"Gotta get out of-uhh!" Suddenly Kanou accidentally tripped himself from a misplaced soda can. Falling onto the ground, he grabbed his injured leg trying to soothe the pain.

"There you are."

"Guh!" The punks finally caught up to him. All of them looking ready to deal with him in the worst way possible. Even more horrifyingly if they discovered he was far from being a girl.

'_Crap! This can't be how it ends. I still haven't found her.' _The young boy then shut his eyes, deciding to just endure what was about to happen to him. The degenerates stalking closer and closer, ready to do whatever they wanted to him.

"Yaaaaa!" Only for all the delinquents to fall on their knees screaming in pain as a loud noise affected their ears painfully. The noise was so high, it felt like their eardrums would burst entirely.

"Ahhhhh..Ruuunn!" The leader of the sad group said with all the others doing exactly as he commanded. None of them wanting to go deaf, so quickly they ran away. Once they got far enough, the noise then stopped.

"W-what-what was that?" Kanou muttered as he flinched a bit. The noise didn't affect him too much, but he still felt some pain.

"Hey, are you okay." Hearing a soft voice, the young impostor then looked up where he then saw two people. The first was an old guy that dressed rather nicely wearing a simple grey suit. By his side is a beautiful blonde girl wearing a school uniform that he was certain he saw at some other school. The blonde hair reminded him of Frenda.

The man held out his hand, with Kanou then grabbing it as he groggily stood up. "Uh, yea-yeah, I'm fine...I think." He said shaking his head. "Um, uh, thanks for the help and all, but who are you?"

"Oh, this is Sara, the girl who saw and helped you." The man said pointing to the girl. "As for me, I'm Kamijou Touya."

"Oh, that's nice." The imposter then said. A second later his eyes then widened at the name, swiftly facing the man face to face with some slight fear entering his body. "W-w-wait a second! Did you j-just say-Kamijou...Touya!?"

"Yes?" Touya said a bit confused, wondering why the boy seemed scared now all suddenly. This frightened the poor boy even more. He can't believe he's meeting _the guy _from all the rumors._ The dreaded himself. _Granted the name was a bit off by a few letters, but that was probably because of rumors.

Kanou Shinka then made the mistake of saying, "-Kamijou-san?" He asked in a trembling voice. "Y-you mean the Kamijou Touma, or in this case, Touya!? The boy-er-man said to run around the city at night, knocking out even the most mighty warrior with his clenched fist and snatching up every girl in his path no matter how young or old!?"

"..." For a second, Touya was unsure how to feel. It also sadly made him question just _what _Touma has been doing. He did just hear his sons name after all.

As for Sara, her opinion on Touya's son had lowered once more. Her impression of him not good, and she hasn't even met him.

To bad Kanou wasn't finished, as he then faced the girl with Touya. "I-is she in fact your mistress!?"

Pow!

Suddenly, without any mercy, Sara punched the poor boy in the face with her own being rather red. That was the last thing he saw.

* * *

"Hey...hey ...are you ...up…hey…" After what felt like hours, Kanou was slowly stirring up. His face feeling like someone socked him, with his head feeling like someone wacked it with a pipe. Which really amounted to both a big headache and was he felt was a big bruise.

The only thing that stirred him up was a voice that tried to wake him. Slowly, Kanou opened his eyes while ignoring what he was certain is a swelling on his right cheek. Once his eyes opened, he saw a blurry figure that soon focused into a familiar face. The noise then turning into coherent words.

"Oh, good. Your alright." The voice said. "Did you have to punch him that hard?"

"He insulted me. If anything he's lucky that I didn't use my power." Another said.

"Okay, I can't deny that. But he's still just a kid."

"...I guess I can apologize…"

"That's good. And-oh, looks like he's getting up." At that moment Kanou soon remembered everything.

"Gah!" Meaning he also remembered the girl Sara who punched him in the face. He instantly shielded his face while saying, "P-please! Don't hurt me!" Yeah, he became frightened upon seeing her.

"Woah there, don't worry." The man, Touya, then said as he tried to calm the kid down. "Look, I get she might have punched you, but she won't do that anymore. Isn't that right." It wasn't a question.

Sighing, Sara faced Kanou and said, "I'm...sorry for punching you earlier."

"..." Kanou still felt wary of the girl, and honestly didn't want to go near her. Though that didn't mean he was going to antagonize her either. Touya noticed the tension of them, and decided to try and change topics.

"So, um, kid." He then began. "Are you okay, ahem, I noticed you were being chased by those guys from earlier." Kanou could tell this man was trying to change the subject,s o he might as well go along with it. Luckily, it seems that girl listened to him, so he shouldn't have to worry about being punched again. Hopefully.

"Right, those guys." He said with hints of fear from being chased earlier ago. "Just some jerks who thought they could have their way with me. Even though I'm a boy."

"Oh...Is that so." Touya was honestly wondering what gender the kid here was. Glad he finally knew that. Sara on the other hand, thought it was a shame he _was a boy_. Such a cute face-ignoring the swollen bruise-should belong to a girl.

"Yeah. And I only met them because I was trying to find a friend." Kanou then said.

"A friend? Is something bad happening to her?" Touya then asked as he stood up, Kanou doing the same.

"I'm...not really sure." Kanou admitted. "Some time ago my friend kinda stopped hanging out with me. No messages, no texts, nothing. Like she just disappeared."

"I can see how that's troublesome." Touya knew that feeling. His son Touma did the exact same thing. Never really staying onto contract, only doing so in the moments. Which by the way were rare.

"Exactly!" Kanou said. "And because of that I've been doing whatever I can to find her... With little success." Even with that name, he couldn't find any traces of her at all. Instead all he found were strange things like mysterious black bricks, a drug that boosted abilities, and pieces of what appeared to be a broken sword. He found that one near the Windowless Building.

"Well...don't worry champ. I'm sure if you keep trying, you'll find this girl eventually." Touya patted the kid on the back. Comforting the boy just a little.

"Yeah but...what if...what if she really did just leave me." Kanou didn't try thinking it too often, but a part of him felt the main reason Frenda left him was because of his personality. He wasn't exactly a...manly person. More of a crybaby as Frenda put it and is both timid and easily frightened. What if she just ditched him because she no longer liked him?

"Only one way to find out, right." Touya then told him. "I mean, if you really want to know, then I guess you'll just have to try your hardest to find her. I mean, judging from the way you act, you've been trying pretty hard to find her. Unless your thinking of giving up."

"No way!" Kanou then said. "Even if-even if Frenda did leave me..I still want to find her!" Frenda is his friend, and on the chance she did leave him, he would still view her as such. No way would he give up the search now. Not now, not ever!

"He, strong kid." Touya whispered seeing that this one, while kinda weak looking, had his heart in the right place. "In that case, I wish you luck in your search. See ya." With that Touya and Sara then left Kanou alone, who's resolve to find Frenda increased.

Of course he doubted it would be that easy. Even with the Number 6's name, nothing had really changed. That didn't mean he was going to stop trying, of course. Like hell he'd just stop!

With a small nod he then began leaving-

"Uh!"

-only to bump into somebody.

"Hey! What was that for!? Nya!" Seeing who he crashed into, Kanou saw a very small, very cute, and very familiar little girl with blonde hair, fair skin, and a beret. For a second, he sae Frenda's image over her.

"Oh, uh..sorry." Kanou said.

"Nyah! Sorry doesn't cut it!" The little girl said. "Look what you did to my ice cream! Nyah!" Looking down he then saw a cone now on the cement splattered all over.

"Oh. Whoops." He said.

"Nyah! You have to pay me back. Otherwise, I'll tell my big sister on you. Nyah." That didn't sound good.

"Okay, okay. I'll, uh, buy you a new one." He tried calming her, which seemed to work.

"Good." The little girl said as she then pointed somewhere at a distance. "Then you can buy me a new one now, nyah. Follow me. I have some other friends over there." With a 'hmph' the little girl then dragged the poor boy away from his search, yet strangely he felt satisfied being with this girl. Weird.

'_Oh well. I guess I can try finding Frenda another day.' _Kanou thought as he followed the girl that reminded him of his friend.

"Oh, which reminds me. Nyah! How did you get such a nasty bruise? It doesn't suit a cute girl like you."

"I'm a boy!"

* * *

**Another ending here, this time featuring one of Frenda's friends. Who doesn't even realize he found somebody connected to Frenda at all. Makes me wonder if he'll make an appearance in the main story of 'Infinite Possibilities'. Also, did you figure out exactly what he saw and what chapters they belong to? Until next time.**


	25. Esther Rosenthal

**Esther Rosenthal**

* * *

Today had been so much fun. Or at least, that's the current thought of one Esther Rosenthal. Who had just left a certain apartment where she had hung around with her master and his girlfriend.

'_Girlfriend huh.' _For a moment, the girl stopped for a second as he mind wandered to the silver haired girl. She wasn't sure why, but she felt off when she hung around her master. A confusing feeling. Perhaps she was sick.

"Boys, look at the babe over there, huh." Sighing, Esther could feel a headache upon hearing the giggles and chuckles of the local delinquents that have come near her. When 2.3 million of the population is just students, it's only natural that there would be numerous jerks and ditchers here. This city sure had a lot of them.

Esther continued walking ignoring the lecherous gazes and calls at her. Not knowing why they even bothered, a part of her also wishing she had Huotou with her. To bad her master had told her not to bring her until she had proper clothes on. Strange, what was wrong with the cloak she gave her.

"Hey babe, we are talking to you." One of the delinquents then said having gotten upset at being ignored. He then grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. "You gonna keep ignoring us, or we gotta-Guh!"

A bit tired from dealing with them, Esther then decided to pick up a tactic her master once told her to use on persistent men. A good kick between the legs. He said it's very effective, and effective it is. The man who tried grabbing her falling onto the ground painfully holding his hurt spot.

"Sorry, but I have to go." She then said leaving the baffled men, quickly entering an alley. A few seconds later, angered expressions came on the rest and decided to teach that girl a lesson. They instantly tried to follow her to take their unjustified revenge, entering the alley.

"What the!" Only to find nobody there at all. The girl had just vanished. They entered inside to see where she went. None of them aware that Esther had used a magic talisman to allow her limited invisibility for a short while, and left them behind. While her powers resolved around mainly necromancy, that didn't mean she didn't know a few other tricks. Master always did teach her to be prepared.

"In fact." Esther then realized with a small smile on her face. "Maybe I can get him a gift." Her master has done so much for her, so it's only fair she did something nice for him. The only question she was left is what exactly should she get him. Because knowing master, the only thing he seemed to like is silence and black coffee.

"Hm. Maybe I should ask one of his friends." Her master may not admit it, but Esther knew well enough he indeed has friends. He just happened to be shy to say it. How cute. _'Oh, better not say that to his face though.' _She then thought knowing master isn't the type to hold back, even against girls.

In any case, if she wanted to find a gift for her master, then she should meet up with someone close to him. But who exactly should she talk to. Last Order perhaps, as she _is _the closest to him, though she would probably blab her surprise gift to him by accident, so that's a no. Worst? Even worse-no pun intended. His girlfriend?

"..." ...No?

Sighing, she then tried to review which people she knew were his friends. The girl called third rate, Index, Saten, those people called the Level fives, and some other names she heard but has never met them before. Uh, she actually didn't know much about them, let aside knew who they were or where they are. Such misfortune.

"Oh!" Esther then said in realization, recalling someone who used that phrase. What was he called again, 'Hero'? No, it was 'Savior'. Double no. Uh, concentrating a bit, Esther soon remembered that the person she is thinking of is one of masters bestest friends. Kamijou Touma. A guy who beat up other men, is brave, hung out with a lot of women and saved the day with his-as her master says, 'Bullshit right hand'. Or something along those lines.

"Yes, he's perfect." Surely someone like him would know what her master would like as a gift. She knew for a fact that they sometimes hung out as best buddies. Last Order commenting they were besties, with Worst saying they were closer than that. Saying they were in a BL relationship of the sorts. Master got mad at that, but he never explained why.

Either way, Esther now knew who to search for. Best part of all, she also had a good guess where he could be. According to her master, if she ever wanted to find 'that idiot', all she had to do was one thing.

Hear the screams of a boy being chased by thugs while yelling, "Such mistfortuuuuunnnnneee!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while Esther was doing that, Touya is currently reading a nice book about a person exploring cyberspace. A grown man he may be, but reading fun stories was nice now and then, especially with all the work he had to do recently. Uh, paperwork. The bane of all grown-ups. Whoever created such a thing must have been pure evil.

'_On the bright side, at least I finished dealing with that batch.' _Who knew making a deal with Academy City could be so stressful. That isn't even mentioning the number of times he ran into delinquents. Seriously, this city had a problem with them. Were it not for the fact that he had Sara to help deal with them, then he'd probably have been beaten up by now.

'_I feel sorry for the parents.' _Touya thought thinking of those delinquents. To think so many turned to a life of crime. It made him wonder how they turned out this way, certain circumstances caused them to be like this. Guess even if Academy City is the most advanced place in the world, it didn't stop any form of crime at all. With schools always having bullies. So one can say Academy City had similarities to other cities after all.

Either way, Touya decided to resume his reading while eating a nice muffin from the open cafe he's at. Sara happened to be at school, and Touya had free time so he figured to read a nice book. Maybe call Shinna later, as he noticed her tone sounded rather angry. Strange since she only used that tone when he happened to talk to, well, other woman.

Before he could ponder that meaning any further, he then heard a voice calling out to him. "Ah, Kamijou Touma if I'm correct. A pleasure to meet you!"

Looks like somebody else mistook his identity, _again_.

'_I know Touma and I look alike in some ways, but come on.' _He was taller, had grown en's clothing, and his hair wasn't spikey at all. You'd think people would realize that by now. Turning around, he then met whoever happened to be talking to him. Where he met a foreigner - or someone not from the city - like him.

A rather well-endowed girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She has a mole under her left eye while sporting a black cloak over a sleeveless white blouse, which is open on the back, with a red skirt under a large belt. She wears two black ribbons on her temples. Her forearms are covered in bandages and she wears gloves. She wears black thigh-high socks, her legs have leather straps, and her ankles are bound with metal rings.

'_Eh, not the strangest dressed person I've seen.' _A certain nun or woman who showed her midriff came to mind. "Sorry miss, but I'm not the person your searching for." Best to tell her that he isn't Touma.

"Eh, you aren't." Esther said rather disappointingly. "B-but you look almost like him."

"I know, people say that all the time." Many people popped up in his mind when he said that. "Unfortunately your thinking of my son."

"Oh." Esther said now realizing she had the wrong person. She should have known, after all, this person doesn't even have spiky hair. What blunder. "I'm sorry. And here I thought I found masters BL friend."

"Kuku-ka!" Touya instantly choked on his muffin. BL!

Don't tell him...that his son was finding interest on the other side!?

'_N-Now Touya, calm down for a second.' _Touya tried as he took a nice sip. _'I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. I mean, kids always make up different acronyms for letters. BL could mean anything. Like..uh..Balloon...Lovers…?'_

Sadly, any hope he had went away when Esther pulled out her phone and tapped on it.

"See, look." She then showed Touya a picture she took at a recent festival involving the eight Level 5 Kami. Finding an artist who put the Number 1 and 8 together, but sadly was put in the hospital through unknown means. It showed Accelerator and Kami together, and unfortunately enough for Touya, he recognized who 'Kami' really was.

"Huh?" Somewhere inside her home, Shinna had been organizing some photos of her family, when she just suddenly stopped. She then looked at a photo of her son Touma, then at her photo of her and Touya's wedding. A part of her hopes that Touma would find a nice wife, well aware her son had many female admirers - to her slight annoyance.

When suddenly, she wondered why is it that instead of a bride, she thought of Touma being with...a groom!?

"Oh my, what's wrong sir?" Esther asked the poor man who had been choking a bit.

"N-nothing, nothing." Touya sputtered out drinking some water to get rid of the chunks of bread stuck in his throat. Forcing himself to calm down, Touya then grabbed the girls phone ignoring her protests. Just to make certain that it really is Touma and not some other dude.

'_Now that I think about it,' _Touya realized. _'Shinna did seem to find _something _funny when she came here some months ago.' _He wondered if it was this, or maybe something else entirely. Whatever the case, it seems now he knows, or at the least has suspicions, that Touma might be in a relationship with another boy.

Thinking on it...Touma never _did _enter a relationship with a girl. So the possibility that he's with a boy is...rather high. Not that he wouldn't think any different of his son. If he wishes to find love with a boy, this girls master...Then so be it!

* * *

"Achoo!" A certain boy with a special right hand suddenly sneezed while also feeling a chill around him. That couldn't be good.

* * *

Another boy who's considered the number 1 also felt that same chill. With his small companion then complaining to him that he had to be with _her _which annoyed him.

* * *

Around the city, and even beyond it, multiple girls felt the chill that the man they loved would be taken away by...Another boy!? They had to work harder!

* * *

"Um sir, can I have my phone back." Hearing that, Touya saw he still had the girls phone and gave it back while giving an apology which the girl accepted.

He then sat back deciding he'll have to talk to Touma later if he really is...into the other side. He then noted the girl was still looking at him, which confused him for a bit.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really." Esther replied scratching her chin a bit. "I just feel a bit disappointed that I didn't mean Kamijou, since I figured he could help me find the perfect gift for master. Those two do have a special relationship after all." She had no idea how those words affected the father.

"...Right, right." Touya says nervously, really pondering how this 'relationship' even started. Then decided to forget about it for the time being and maybe help the girl out. "Um, so you say your trying to meet my so, since he might know what this master of yours like."

"Correct!" Esther gushed. "Master has done so much for me, so I figured the least I can do is get him something nice. Figuring I ask one of his friends for help."

"Alright, but, aren't you a friend of his?"

"Eh!" Esther went before changing her answer. "I-I mean, yes. Granted, I'm more of an apprentice and all, b-but I do consider myself a friends. I think." She never really asked her master what their relationship is, but surely they must be friends. Or maybe...mmm, something more. She blushed a little at that part.

"In that case, why ask somebody else, when you can just find something suitable for him." Touya told her. "If your his friend like you said, then I'm sure he'll like whatever gift you get him."

"You, you really think so." Honestly, a part of the reason she wanted someone else's opinion is because she feared if she did it herself, Accelerator wouldn't like it. Just the thought of his disapproval gave her a rather uncomfortable feeling. A feeling she didn't like. A lot worse when she saw that silver haired girl with Accelerator.

"Sure." Touya supported. "After all, if you seem this happy getting a gift for this master of yours, then I'm sure he'll appreciate whatever you get." Okay, he didn't actually know 100%, but hey, he might as well give the girl some good old confidence. Confidence she's now gaining as she smiled brighter.

"Your right. Your right!" She said out loud. "I'm certain I can get master a wonderful gift. Thank you very much mister. Your a kind man. Bye!" Esther soon left ready to find the perfect gift for her master. She wasn't sure why, but she imagined getting him an outfit a singing idol would wear. Perfect.

"You did good Touya." Touya said to himself, resuming his reading. "You did good."

* * *

**When one thinks about it, Touma's aversion from girls does make it seem like he's into something else. I read an old fanfiction on the sight which inspired me to make something like this. Girls better beware, Touma may not be taken by another female opponent, but by a man. That has to leave a mark, until next time.**


	26. Kinuhata Saiai

**Kinuhata Saiai**

* * *

ITEM.

An Academy City-based organization whose primary function was to monitor the upper echelons of the Academy City, including the Board of Directors and prevent them from gaining too much power and getting out of hand. This unofficial unit was created by putting a few people together. Kinuhata Saiai happens to be one of these members.

A young girl of 12 years old with short brown hair in a bobcut. The high level esper wears a fluffy knit dress, a sweater dress to be exact. She wears no legwear other than striped socks, exposing her thighs and legs.

Normally this dangerous girl would be with her group members, Mugino, Rikou, Frenda, and that weirdo Hamazura.

Today however, she is out by herself on a mission. One that involved multiple parties where she wouldn't lose to the other girls. Her eyes narrowing at the thought of those sluts. The blonde one especially. That bimbo always exposing herself, and then acting like it wasn't on purpose. Especially in front of _him_.

"Tch!" Saiai clicked her tongue angrily. _'I'll show her. Not to mention Bayluope that one doesn't need those giant blobs to attract a guy. All one needs are high Ultra grade thighs.' _

It's a fact that Saiai is confident in her own legs. Treating them with care, showing them off, then giving a nice glimpse to those who loved them. But no touching, anybody who did that would die.

As such, she had no need of those giant blobs.

"..." Saiai then looked at her own-or rather, lack-chest. Biting her lip, she once more replied in her head she didn't need a big chest. No way, not at all. Like she would be jealous.

'_Anyway,' _Saiai thought as she looked around the area she was in. One that had lots of fancy stuff and clothes that were expensive. _'Time to Ultra get Accelerator a nice gift.' _Recently she heard that Esther had given Accelerator some kind of present. Oh that blonde air head, dares to one-up her.

Saiai also knew well enough that Bayloupe would also try and get Accelerator a gift. How did she know this? Because the little girl that hung off him told her when she once spotted her with her older sister, Worst. At that moment Saiai knew that she had to get him something.

Unfortunately, like Esther from before, she didn't know what to get Accelerator.

"Maybe I should have Ultra asked the kid what that bimbo got him." Saiai then shook her head. What was she thinking, as if she needed to copy Esther. She'd get a gift much better than hers, and prove that she's the right girl for Accelerator.

Although…

"Maybe I can at least ask for an opinion." While she would ultimately decide for herself, it wouldn't hurt to ask somebody else for an opinion. So like Esther, she to went through on who would be the perfect person to ask. Instantly discarding the idea of Last Order as she would blab, and not that Kagere fellow since he annoyed her. He's so weird.

What about the blue and blonde heads from his school?

"..." On second thought ...Ultra no.

Saiai still remembered that blue head during christmas and the weirdness he did. Plus, she heard a rumor that there's a chance he's dating Eve of all people. As for the blonde guy...Wasn't he in that dream she had when she put that card on her head. Back when she tried looking for the Bust Upper with Misaka. Like blue head, he's also a no.

"I guess that just leaves...Kamijou." Eh, made sense. While Accelerator wouldn't admit it, Saiai knew that he did consider Kamijou a good friend. Plus, out of many others she did trust Kamijou. Maybe not as much as Item or Accelerator, but he's proven to be a good ally. He did get Mugino's attention after all.

"Guess I better Ultra find him." Saiai then took out her phone and decided to make a call. A click later and a person answered.

"_Hello."_

"Hey. I need you to find a guy called Kamijou, got it." As part of the Dark Side, naturally Saiai made a few good connections. Connections she would exploit for her own. It's only natural to do so. Right?

* * *

"Man, that was one incredible movie."

"I'm glad you liked it. While not many students liked it on account of it being cliche, it's still enjoyable."

Walking out of the theater were Touya Kamijou and Sara Yurino. The two having watched a trash film that had horrible graphic, lame acting, and dumb-ass explanations involving the explanation of science.

A good time overall.

"I have to admit, I never thought sharks could survive rocks, lava, and other things that would normally kill them." Touya said remembering the movie about a tornado with sharks involved. "How stupid, hehehe."

"Oh yeah. Not to mention that kid not dying when engulfed and even time travel." America really does make stupid films. Man are they enjoyable.

"Ah, good times." Touya says. He then decided to take another sip of his sod, having eaten quite a bit of popcorn since the film started. Only to suck nothing but air as his cup is now empty.

"Here, I'll handle it." Sara said as she grabbed the cup and went to refill it. "I'll meet you back later, okay."

"Sure." Sara then left while Touya decided to just wait nearby as he laughed a bit recalling some of the funny/stupid scenes of the film. You'd think the shark population would be extinct with so many tornadoes. Oh, and the stupidity that a simple chainsaw can cut through them Ha!

"Found you Kamijou." And here comes another person mistaking him for his son. You'd think people would learn by now.

"Hello, hi, and also, I'm not my son." He then said having gotten a bit tired of being mistaken for a teenager. boy. As flattering as it is to be considered young, he isn't one to face away reality. A reality a young girl with a brown bobcut hairstyle realized.

"Huh, you're not Kamijou." Saiai said seeing that this wasn't her target.

"Nope. I'm his father." Saiai will have words with her contact. Face to fist!

The guy needed to know that she wasn't looking for the father, but the son instead. Sheesh. This is a Hamazura mistake alright.

"Sorry sir, mistook you for someone else." Their faces did look alike. "I'll just be out of my way."

"That's okay." Touya tells her. "I was just enjoying that movie I watched. The one about tornadoes with sharks. Man is that hilarious." At that, Saiai stopped. She then turned around facing Touya, as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Hold on a second. Did you just say...a film about sharks?" She asks. "As in, that C-List film back in America."

"Uh, yeah I think." Touya wasn't actually sure about this list thing, but even he knew the film he watched wasn't exactly A plus. Funny as it was, by far is it a real success. "A pretty nice film, since it's the type people make fun off, you know."

"Of course I do!" Saiai then got up close and personal with sparkles in her eyes. "I always enjoy making fun of how bad it is. II mean, those types of films aren't even made to make sense at all. Like the one with spiders who gained the power of lava. It makes no sense, spiders near the core should be dead, not evolved."

"True enough." Touya laughed. "I once also recall how because of some stupid experimental thing, snakes and alligators became all huge and attacked the city."

"Oh, I know that one." Saiai laughed. "Man was that one stupid. But not as stupid as the one with piranhas that got bigger and bigger over time. The graphics were so bad."

"Yet still an enjoyable movie." Touya said remembering all those cruddy sci-fi films. "I also remember the ones about spliced animals, like a shark and octopus. Or whale and wolf."

"Oh, oh! Don't forget about piranha and anaconda." The duo then laughed once again. Remembering how stupid yet funny those films were. I mean, so much death, so much craziness, and so much stuff that didn't scientifically match at all. Good times.

"Still, while they are fun to watch, they aren't that good. Really just made so people can laugh at the absurdity. Wouldn't you agree." Saiai faced Touya who gave her a nod.

"Yeah. I'm more interested in other films. Usually stuff from the B list and all." Saiai's eyes glew as she stared at the man, sparkling just a bit. Her respect for Kamijou's father has grown. Clearly he had good taste.

"I have to admit Mr. Kamijou," Saiai slapped Touya's back in a friendly manner. Though Touya wouldn't say that actually hurt. "I'm liking you more and more. Never thought an old guy like you had nice tastes in the film industries."

"I'll...take that as a compliment." Touya said as he rubbed his back a little. That girl is a lot stronger than he thought.

"So, what are you doing here anyway. Here to watch a film or something?" Oh right, why she was there.

"I was actually, uh, trying to find your son."

"Needed help or something?" Touya questioned her, wondering if this is a friend of Touya. Feeling that this scenario was like the one from a while back.

"Kinda." Saiai tells him. "See, I have a frie-boyfriend, and Kamijou happens to be a good friend of his. So I figured I ask him for advice, thinking he might have a good opinion on a gift I've been planning to get my man." Hey, someday Accelerator might be her real boyfriend. After all, him and Bayloupe were technically in a fake relationship.

"A gift for you boyfriend. That sounds sweet." That brought back good memories back when he was a teenager. When Shinna, who hadn't been his wife or even girlfriend at the time, got him a gift. Such a tender moment.

'_Of course there were other girls, but for some reason I never saw them again.' _Oh well, for him Shinna is more than enough.

"Yep." Saiai continued on. "It's a type of thanks I guess you could say." Which isn't a lie, as Accelerator has technically saver her before. Something that she is very thankful for. Her cheeks burning a little when she remembered how he once felt her chest ...If only he did that with her legs.

"How nice." Touya said glad to see some people really do care for one another. This girl appearing rather sincere. "Well, I don't know if this will help, but maybe you can perhaps, oh...cook something for him."

"Cook for him?" Saiai tilted her head.

"Yeah. I don't know about this guy you love," Saiai had to restrain herself from blushing full on red, otherwise she'd have to knock Touya out. She'd rather not do that to a fellow movie watcher. "But I feel like all men like a good meal made out of love."

"L-l-love." Restrain herself. Restrain herself.

"Uh-huh. After all, in my opinion it lets the guy know they're being appreciated and all." Dwelling on those thoughts, Saiai did recall how Accelerator seemed to like meals made by Bayoloupe. Stating that it was better than food the 'brat' made.

So...that means if she cooked for him with l-l-lo-appreciation, then he'd be thankful for her. _'Sure he wouldn't actually say it, but I can always tell when he looks slightly happy about something. Not to mention if I learn how to cook, then Accelerator might come to me for meals. Getting me bonus points for him.'_

The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. Saiai knew for a fact that Accelerator always had plain things to eat, never anything extravagant. So making delicious meals just might make him see her more appealing side.

'_And I'll trump over those two idiots.' _Saiai thought evilly. Those two are after all her biggest threats. The small brat Last Order did like him, but she's way too tiny to be a threat. Double on the older one, who just annoyed Accelerator.

"Hehe. I guess I can do that. Though I might need to practice a little. Thanks for the advice Mr. Kamijou." With a wave of her hand Saiai then left ready to make some meals. Touya smiling that once more he helped another person. Man though, did his son Touma seem to know a lot of people.

"I'm back-oh." Sara soon returned from her trip. The line to refill having been much longer than she anticipated. "Did something happen?" She asks Touya noticing he seemed a bit happier than she last saw.

"Oh, just helped a young girl out." Touya said with a smile. He then grabbed the soda thanking Sara who gave a small blush. "Come on, wanna see the next film. This one is about a giant shark and a robot copy."

"Like Mecha Godzilla?"

"Yeah. Kinda like that."

* * *

**Putting love in your food. I'm not sure if its true, but I know for a fact any meals I myself make seem to taste bad. So maybe this whole feeling thing might be true. Saiai just might find out. Shame that she didn't realize that Touya actually helped her rival, but hey, she just made a new buddy. Plus I wonder if anybody knows what films I'm referring to. I saw a bunch of them as a kid. Scared me quite a bit. Until next time.**


	27. Shaei Miyama

**Shaei Miyama**

* * *

Academy City, when one thinks about it, they instantly think of the espers and the science that runs behind it. In a place where the technology is so advanced, with humans that have been turned to what some might call 'Super Human Protagonists' from comics and manga. A place where if one enters, they just might gain the power to become their own 'hero' or whatever they believe.

For some students though, they only saw said power as a curse.

Or at least, until recently….

"Come here boy, come here." Outside on a sunny day a young boy with light-colored hair and dark-colored eyes is playing with a Shiba Inu breed dog called Pero. The boy seems about ten wearing the Matsuume Elementary School uniform, consisting of a matching colored blazer and shorts, as well as white socks, leather shoes, a randoseru and a round hat.

Miyama Shaei is his name. A young boy who happened to be an esper, one with the unique gift to 'see' the future of sorts. Naturally one would think that he was a lucky man, to be able to see the future. Or in his case, 'see' a certain event happening.

Unfortunately any envy had would be quickly put away when learning the young student could only see horrible predetermined events. In layman terms, he saw the equivalent of a video games 'bad end'. Lamenting his power that could only put people in horrible situations. Cursing it.

But thanks to the aid of a certain individual, the boy no longer saw his power entirely as a curse. Instead, seeing it as a way to one day help people when he got strong enough to use it properly.

Until then though, the boy is more than content playing with his pet dog, Pero. He's glad his fellow classmate had time to walk and let him have fun with his canine friend. She'll be back in an hour or two to take him home. More than enough time to have fun.

The dog then began making grunting noises, which sounded like...chewing?

"Pero, what are you-Wahyaah!" Once again, his friend is eating _another _questionable thing. This one being a pink-black lingerie of women's underwear. Naturally Miyama would freak out at the sight, feeling uncomfortable at the undergarment.

"L-let go of it!" He said as he then grabbed the cloth and struggles to get Pero to let it go. The dog of course only saw it as a game and pulled back, giving people the strange sight of a boy and dog doing a pseudo tug-of-war with girls underwear.

Miyama could already feel his cheeks burning as some younger girls nearby jis age were whispering about his actions.

"Let go Pero! Come on!" The boy slowly begged getting desperate as the dog just shook his head and wagged his tail. "Uh, are all dogs like this."

* * *

Elsewhere a certain dog with robotic arms sneezed.

* * *

"Let...Gooo!" Having finally had enough with this charade, Miyama finally gave a strong tug that not even the large canine could stop.

The dog then let go when the lingerie had been stretched quite a bit, the young child having not expected that, fell down due to his own momentum. The underwear then flying off most likely not to be seen again.

"Woah!" Or not, as it had then flew onto someone's own face. The victim being a grown-man who had just been walking only to see pink and black instead of the park. "Huh-what the?"

The man then peeled off what had just hit him, feeling a soft fabric that felt...wet?

Now holding it away from his face, he got a good look at it and then noticed the wet patch on it. He then noted a child that looked at him in surprise, and a dog that is drooling a lot.

Didn't take long before he put two and two together.

Getting a naughty number four.

"Gross!"

* * *

"Sorry about that sir. I swear it wasn't on purpose." Miyama bowed at the grown-man who is wiping his mouth. The wet part got on his lips, and the last thing the man wanted was to get sick because of dog germs.

"That's okay kid. I've been in worse." The man said not seeing the kid at fault. "Though, any reason you were playing with...girls underwear." Especially one so mature.

"O-oh, that." Miyama rubbed his head embarrassingly.

"Uh, well Pero here kind of found it on the ground. And...you know..." Touya didn't really know, but even he could guess the dog was having his playtime with the underwear. At least it's gone no, Touya having thrown it away.

"Grr-gruff." To bad the dog instead found another questionable thing to play in his mouth. This one being ...a dirty diaper.

"Pere-No!" The poor esper went as he saw Pero shaking the diaper like a rag doll. Uh, guess he'll have to take him to the vet just in case. Who knows what dirty germs are in it.

"Where'd he even get that diaper?" Touya said as he saw the boy trying to get the dog to drop the diaper. Doing his best not to touch it, since who knows where that diaper has been.

"Uh, here boy." Touya then grabbed a stick and waved it to Pero, who then dropped the diaper now paying full attention to the stick. Miyama kicking the diaper away so his friend wouldn't get any other ideas with it. Touya then threw the stick where the dog chased and grabbed it, shaking the piece of wood like it had the diaper.

Good. Now Pero seemed more interested in the stick than anything else that is what can be described as gross. Touya then looked at the boy and noticed some kind of camera on him.

"You a photographer?" He then asked him.

"Huh?" The boy said before looking down to see the camera on his neck. "Oh, this. It's just a little something I have. Helps with my powers."

"Nice." Touya praised. "Didn't know that kids your age could already have powers."

"Its nothing that praiseworthy." Miyama went. "While I can't say their entirely bad, I've been put on hold from using it."

"How come?"

"Because my powers aren't exactly...healthy to use." This went double when he went with his 'stage two' powers. Causing the destruction of his own red blood cells, which hindered his ability to actually have oxygen travel in him. Something that can end with his death, or at the least being crippled for life. "Until I control my powers properly, I'm unallowed to use them for the time being."

"Ouch. That has to suck." Ruminating on it, that actually made sense. How some powers, while awesome, can harm their user if they aren't careful. Like a child playing with fire. Or in this boy's case, playing with whatever psychic ability he had.

"Eh, not really." Miyama shrugged as he kneeled down and petted Pero on his furry back. "While my power is useful, it had certain drawbacks to it." Like only seeing bad events.

"But, some girl I know said that once I grew strong enough, I can be of more help without putting myself at risk. Her power also being useful with my own." Now that sounded like an interesting story.

"She must be very nice to help you out." Touya casually said with the boy nodding.

"Yeah. She's...a good person. A little weird-and perverted," He muttered that last part silently, recalling what the flower girl once said. "But has a nice heart. A person that maybe I can strive to be."

Ah, how cute. A young boy wishing to follow the footsteps of another. This gave Touya some nostalgia feelings, remembering a time when Touya was once like this. Before he and his wife sent him to Academy City. At least he got better in his time in the city.

'_And also stranger to.' _Touya then thought lamenting on all the things he's been hearing about his son. Woman chaser, lolicon, school ditcher, and so many other things. It made Touya question just what exactly his son is doing to get those labels? Because he wasn't sure just how much he could take, and this isn't even including his wife who might faint from shock.

Then wake up and bring hell to Touma while questioning what exactly he is doing.

That is something that isn't good and made him shiver. An angry Shinna isn't someone he wanted to mess with, at all.

"Are you okay Mr?" Miyama asked the grown man as he noticed him shivering.

"Uh, yeah. Just had some worrisome thoughts." Touya chuckled a little. "Anyway, nice to see someone young as you working hard while still having fun. Reminds me of my own son when he was a bit younger."

Miyama decided to take that as a compliment.

"Thanks Mr. But, shouldn't you be going now? Not to sound rude, but you look like your dressed for work." Its true, at the moment Touya is wearing a simple suit showcasing a nice briefcase in his left hand.

"Oh yeah. Guess I better go after all." He did have some work to do. He still had time, but best to get going. "Nice talking to you kid, have fun." Touya then left having had a nice time with the child. Reminding him of those nice days before Touma left home.

As for Miyama, he just waved good-bye while Pero just dropped the stick and began licking Miyama's hand. Smiling a little, Miyama then bent down and got on all four, with his hand just rubbing Pero's head.

"!?" Only to feel a grand chill around his hips, as he once again felt the eyes of a predator at him.

Looking behind him, he saw nothing or nobody around. Strange.

"...Must be my imagination." Miyama concluded as he just turned away. He then felt a 'woosh' of air on him, at his legs to. He then looked again only to see nothing. Nothing except…"...Girls shorts?" Instead of his usual school shorts, he had some _tight_ pink ones that revealed everything from leg to thigh. His behind being especially emphasized. One could practically see parts of his underwear from these short-shorts.

That creeped him out more than a lot.

"...Pero, let's go." He then said not wanting to be here any longer. Because even though he couldn't use his esper power, he didn't need it to know something was up. That, and while his face didn't show it, he became embarrassed at wearing these small shorts that's clearly for a girl. Glad those girls from earlier are gone. Best to leave before his classmate came though, just in case.

"...Heheehhe. Hehehehehe!" To bad that he was somewhat wrong, as a girl is nearby. Just not one of the younger ones, but instead an older girl with a creepy grin with some drool coming out. Having some bandages covering her chest and a short skirt while having a camera on her hands hiding up in the tree.

A camera that had taken many pictures of a young boy wearing that tight pink shorts. Shorts that she had bought-but never wore-then used on him. That supple behind, that cute expression.

"Hehehe. Shame I messed up with the underwear. But this is fine to. Hehehehe!" The girl practically admitted that _she _had been the one to somehow switch this poor boy's shorts. She would have done the same with the underwear as well, but messed up the timing with the dog getting them.

Still, this wasn't to bad as she now had lots of pictures.

Little boys ruled!

"Ahem." A voice then startled her, snapping her out of her daze. "What are you doing miss?" Looking down, the little boy stalker then saw a blue haired busty woman in Anti-Skill uniform, not looking amused at all.

"...Bye!" She then vanished in a single second.

"Bwuhh!" then reappeared on the ground throwing up. While doing so, the officer then picked up the camera and checked through it, noticing how the memory had pictures of many little boys. From their faces, to their feet, to some looking highly embarrassed wearing...girls clothes?

"...Your coming with me." The officer then grabbed the culprit who was to weak to do anything, taking her away.

A few hours later, the girl would be in her room crying over the loss of all her photos which had been confiscated.

Also nearby schools have warned them for all students-little boys-to be wary of a girl with a camera.

* * *

**I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you'll figure out who those last two characters are. And we also saw Touya interacting with a side character from the Railgun story. A young boy that had Touya remember the younger days. Shame every child sent in Academy City doesn't get to spend a childhood with family. Shame.**

**Oh, also for certain questions being asked, as a reminder this story is indeed related to the fanfiction, A Certain Infinite Possibilities by Darkbetrayer. It's just a spin-off though, and set in what one could call an alternative universe. You don't need to read it of course. In any case, until next time.**


	28. Jeans Slasher

**Jeans Slasher**

* * *

It was a regular night out in Academy City. The students mostly asleep, with only a few awake and some patrol bots going around. Of course, that didn't mean some people weren't awake. Be it the average delinquent or a student wanting to play in the night life, naturally some are up and okay.

"Oh man, this is so tiring." Also up and about is a regular boy who had a plain look and spiky black hair. Nobody special really. Just an unlucky fellow that had been forced to go out and buy some food for his numerous freeloading people. Had it not been for the fact because of a Magic God, the girls stubbornness, and the smallest part of him that didn't mind the situation, he let them stay.

'_Still,' _The unfortunate boy sighed looking at all the food he had on him. _'Making enough for everybody isn't easy. Especially for that black hole of a nun.' _The poor boys wallet and bank account crying in sadness of not having enough yen.

"At least I have enough to make a good meal." The boy said with a smile.

"Why hello there." A sultry voice then said from nowhere.

"Huh," The boy then turned his head to see who's speaking to him. "Um, who is th-wah!" Only to drop the bags as he came face to face with a woman. She appeared to be Kanzaki's age, being a beautiful woman with hair that was more silver than it was gold. She is fairly well-endowed, wearing a special breastplate made of an arrangement of various pieces of steel over a piece of cloth, similarly made waist armor, long gloves on both hands that reached her elbows that were decorated with a cow print for some reason, and long boots that reached her thighs that were decorated in the same way as the gloves.

It can basically described as a bikini armor. One where she carries a broadsword on her. Which could only mean one thing.

"Magician!" The boy went ready to use his right hand. An enemy, someone in need of help, or just some weirdo. Either way, he was ready to-

Shing!

"Well, see ya kid." The woman then left after using her sword at him and then ran off.

"?" Huh, here he thought that with his luck, something bad would have happened. Instead the strange stripper woman just swung her sword and ran off. It also didn't look like she cut his skin in half. His power also not having negated anything. So...all's well that ends well?

Thud!

"!" To bad his bad luck didn't stop from proving him wrong. It would seem that lady actually did do something to him. She never cut him, she cut his pants. Pants that then fell off exposing himself to the world.

Now, as embarrassing as this is, one should know this boy has quite the string of bad luck. How bad exactly? Well, for one because of a certain nun, most of his underwear became dirty, so he had a rather vixen like girl to clean them. Which she did.

To bad said girl messed with the laundry causing all his undergarments to not only shrink-meaning it was uncomfortable to wear-but also turn pink from mixing whites and colors. To bad he had nothing else to wear, unless he wanted to wear one of his fellow roommates clothes, which a 'sister' of a friend offered.

He wore his own.

Now, here's how his bad luck comes to play.

One: There were many people around outside, who all happened to see that woman. Two: While people could see, there were still trouble when trying to see certain things in detail, so they could get confused. Then three: Due to the fact his underwear was so small, pink, and only served to cover the important parts, with the color and the distance, people who saw this instantly assumed one thing.

'_That boy is wearing pink panties!' _Some-girls-looked at him in disgust. Others-boys-laughed. The rest either left or some stayed and did what was natural...taking pictures.

Many people on twitter in the city would soon get a photo of a boy red embarrassed wearing pink panties(?) and would be a major laughing stalk for the following weeks. The boy only able to say one thing response to this all.

"Such-"

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! Hahaha! Ha-Hahahaha! How mistfortunate! Hahahaha!"

"Okay, I get that its kinda funny to your view, but can we _please _get to work."

Sitting outside on a bench near a vending machine are two people that one wouldn't think to see paired. A young girl wearing the prestigious Tokiwadai uniform, pigtails, a Judgement armband, and a grin on her face with tears of joy running down. Next to her a grown man with a plain face, combed hair, and a slightly annoyed expression.

"Hahaha-s-sorry..it's just..Hahaha!" Kuroko had to admit, this was especially an interesting day. Yesterday night she and her beloved sissy had been in their dorm room ready to sleep.

When suddenly a message was sent to them with a picture. From that boy Tsukimodo or whatever. Curios, Misaka clicked it and both got a rather interesting picture.

The image was something Kuroko wouldn't know or see until morning at this moment, as when sissy saw it, she sparked, turned red, began muttering incomprehensible things, and then fainted. Her phone shorted out, so Kuroko never got to see what happened.

By morning she got a call from Touya and decided to see him as he wished for help. Before she left, she heard Shokuhou being busy. Something about getting woman's clothes saying she would 'Respect his clothing habits.' then left while looking a bit red but also a smile on her face.

Now here she is, with Touya showing her a problem, a problem she _enjoyed _as she laughed her butt off. To think, that ape was seen last night in such a compromising position wearing girl underwear. Well, something that looked like it, as a closer look revealed it was just shrunken briefs.

Still, the results were hilarious, and Kuroko enjoyed the ape's embarrassment.

"So, think you can help." Still, she had a job to do. It would seem Touya called her for help to find out just who exactly made his son an internet star. And while a part of Kuroko wanted to just let this pass, as a respectable member of Judgement and obligations to help a citizen, she would do her duty to bring this 'bikini armor' girl to justice.

The strange woman having made herself known for quite a while, with people saying she cut the jeans of anybody, mainly men, while humiliating them. Touya's son just having the misfortune of being humiliated further.

"...Hehehe...he.." Kuroko finally stopped laughing, wiping away her tears before standing straight. Being back in full composure ready for work. "Alright, I'll help." She told Touya.

"Thank you." Touya said glad he has some assistance. He didn't like that some weirdo made his son look rather...strange. He actually called him and while he didn't answer, the cute nun said he was okay. Just in bed covering himself while some girl was trying to get him to wear her clothes.

...He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

'_I mean, he wasn't _actually _wearing women's clothes. Though..does he have a taste for it?' _Touya then promptly shook his head from those thoughts. He had other business to attend to. Mainly, to help capture the woman who humiliated his son. Like he would allow that.

"So, where do you suppose this...cutter girl is?" Touya then asks his little friend if she knew.

"Jean Slasher." Kuroko then said. "The alias she's been given is known as Jean Slasher. And as for where she is, I'm already having a partner of mine locate her." Thank goodness for her having such a brilliant partner.

"Alright." Touya went standing up. "Although I have to admit, I never thought there would be rouge espers."

"Yes well, not every student in Academy City is ideal." While Kuroko wasn't deep in it, she now knows that this city had its own Dark Side. While she wasn't to deep in it, she has faced it before with sissy and her friends now and then. More so when aiding the ape.

"Though I admit, this girl is definitely strange. In fact, I don't think she's even a student here in the city."

"You mean, she could be a Gemstone?" Kuroko didn't know how Touya knew about such a thing, but put it off by nodding her head.

"Possibly." In truth, she figured it might be one of those 'magicians' she sees, but decided to just let her friend believe its a Gemstone. She didn't wish to have him being harmed by entering the craziness that is her life. A fine gentleman like him shouldn't get involved with the conflict of that woman wishing to bring down the gods.

"Ouch." While Touya wasn't involved in the side of science, thanks to his interactions with Sara, he knew quite a bit about Gemstones. Sara telling him how Gemstones were natural born espers and worked their powers in a way that was different from the artificial espers.

Good thing that Touma didn't fight that crazy woman. Who knew what would happen if Touma fought an actual Gemstone for real. It probably wouldn't end well. Especially if he didn't have _**a certain scientific counter**_ to it.

"In any case, once Uiharu finds her, I can just teleport and see if I can knock her out." Hopefully she wouldn't be some super powerful magician. But considering how reports only mention her just having high physical abilities, she might not be too much of a threat.

"Alright. So what's the plan?" Touya then asked as he began following Kuroko.

"Plan?"

"Yeah. The plan to stop this...Jean Slasher." The name, so weird.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kamijou, but this is a Judgement matter." Kuroko said seriously. "I can't have civilians entering. You could get hurt."

"But-but that woman messed with my son!" Touya tried to convince her.

"I'm sorry, but this is still too dangerous." Kuroko rebutted. "Those without powers can only get hurt. Besides, how would your family feel if you got injured?"

"...Well." It would seem Touya was losing this argument. Having no backing to allow him to help beat down that woman. Loath as he is to say, but even he knew he could provide no form of back up against someone with a sword and superhuman reflexes.

"Don't worry Mr. Kamijou, I'll be certain to put this woman to justice." Kuroko reassured the elder father, who could only nod while giving a curt smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Touya then gave a small thumbs up. "In that case, I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

"Oh, but before you go, I was wondering something." Touya then said briefly stopping the teleporter from leaving. "How's your relationship with that girl."

"Ah, sissy!" Kuroko then said excitedly. Happy that somebody was talking about her wonderful, beautiful, amazing, spectacular, and stellar relationship with her sissy. "It's been wonderful!" She squealed.

"Everyday we've been getting closer and closer together!" She sighed now in her own little world. "From eating together, sharing the same bed, to even taking baths together in the open house sana!"

"Wow, you two do sound close." Touya aid a bit happy this girl is having a nice time.

"Oh yes indeed." Kuroko acknowledged. "Sissy even gives me wonderful treatment." Electric treatments to be precise, but Touya didn't need to know that. "I'm certain when the time comes, sissy and I can be together forever! Oh! Once we're all grown up, of course." And by that time, that dirty ape should no longer be in sissy's interest anymore.

"_Shirai...Shirai.." _

"Huh?" Kuroko then stopped as she then heard something from her phone. Grabbing it, she then pushed a small button to listen properly and placed it near her ear. "Uiharu, is that you!"

"_Yes shirai, I've been trying to contact you for a while now." _The young flower girl replied to her friend. _"And I believe I found the infamous Jean Slasher person that's been going around cutting people's jeans."_

"Go on then, where is she!?" Kuroko asked ready to teleport to wherever this person is.

"Um-Shirai." Touya then began, only for Kuroko to stop him.

"_Let's see here, according to the data, she's close."_

"How close?"

"Shirai?"

"_Very close actually." _Uiharu said nervously._ "Like nearby in fact. Checking cameras now."_

"Shirai."

Kuroko ignored him, more focused on the job. "Come on Uiharu, just tell me where so I can teleport."

"Shirai." Kuroko rolled her eyes getting tired of this.

"What!?" She said looking irritated. Touya simply pointed at the side, where a woman wearing bikini armor and a sword is at smiling.

"..."

"..."

"_Oh, I think I got her."_ Uiharu continued on_. "She should be...near the park where your at! Just do a little searching and you'll find her for sure."_

"...Jeez, thanks Uiharu." Kuroko said sarcastically.

"_Your welcome." _Uiharu replied not realizing the sarcasm and signed off. The teleporter just sighed and took out some needles from beneath her skirt. "So I assume your the infamous Jean Slasher?" She said already knowing the answer.

"Jean Slasher huh, catchy name." The bust woman said with Touya trying his best not to look while Kuroko looked a bit enviously at the woman's chest. Ignoring those feelings aside, Kuoko raised her needles ready for action.

"In any case, I ask you to stand down. Otherwise I'll have to use force." If she's being honest, Kuroko hoped this woman really would stand down. After all those adventures, she knew for a fact that while some magicians were strong, the more troublesome ones were those like that Kanzaki woman she heard about. Capable of using both spells _and _able to fight physically.

"Stand down huh," The woman said playfully. Bending forward revealing more of her assets, much to the embarrassment of both Touya and Kuroko. "Oh, and what happens if I keep 'standing down'." She leaned down more revealing more of her skin.

"I'm a married man. I'm a married man. I'm a married man." Touya kept telling himself over and over.

"Sissy is the best. Sissy is the best. Sissy is the best." While this woman is indeed beautiful, Kuroko just kept reminding herself why her lovely sissy is the best.

"He." To bad that seemed to be part of the woman's plan, as she then decided to use this as an opportunity to strike. She then faced Touya and pointed her sword at while shouting out, "Nine Support!"

The two eyes widened as this woman said something that probably wouldn't end well for either of them. Kuroko quickly teleporting in front of Touya to defend him, knowing he would be unable to protect himself. The young esper then teleporting some of her needles directly to Jeans Slasher to see if she could immobilize her.

The woman though just moved away instead, somehow sensing the attack as she took a few steps back while the needles just appeared affecting nobody at all. Kuroko clicked her tongue, taking out more needles while waiting to see what kind of spell the woman used.

"What the heck?" Touya went with Kuroko on full alert. Because suddenly the shadow of the Jeans Slasher at her feet suddenly splits into nine parts. Not knowing what is happening, Kanzaki observes the shadow carefully.

'_This is almost like _his _power, but different.' _Kuroko observed as she watched the shadow attempting to do something. Unlike that man though, it only seemed to stay still and do nothing whatsoever. Nothing happens, but then the Valkyrie spins around in the center and the shadows disappear.

"There, that oughta do it." Now Kuroko was really on high alert. Magic is a strange thing, so she had to be careful on what that woman did.

"Gah!" It would seem she'll find out those results sooner than later. Turning around, she then saw Touya frightened as his very own shadow seemed to split into nine different parts.

"What did you do?" She then angrily asked ready to fight this woman.

"Me, nothing." The girl playfully said. "I'm just having this fine man here prepared to do my bidding. It should be his honor to serve a Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie?" Kuroko said confused.

"Oh right, you science siders wouldn't know." Jeans Slasher said jokingly. "Allow me to explain. A Valkyrie is a person that sends the souls of warriors to Odin's Valhalla in preparation for the coming final battle of Ragnarok. However, we do more than just that." The woman coyly said playfully."We also do things such as serve drinks to the warriors and charm them with dancing and have them train."

"I highly doubt that's all there is to it." Kuroko remarked, not actually believing this woman. "If anything, what does this have anything to do with what you're doing, cutting people's jeans? I doubt you're doing that because it serves this purpose."

At that, the Jean Slasher smiled.

"Right, that. Well," Jean Slasher then said innocently, "My goal in receiving her Einherjar is used by humiliating men, and I don't mind the sadism." The girl then licked her lips in a way that would make Lessar proud. "Plus, as a bonus, this outfit-while shameless-totally helps with my theme. Which reminds me." The woman then stared at Touya evilly. "I think it's time to use you, my wonderful pawn."

The shadows that looks reminiscent of girls then began latching onto Touya who could only futility try to get them off. Jeans Slasher should know after all. The spell is based on Norse mythology's importance on the number nine. Where it causes the users shadow to split into nine parts, where they then latch onto the enemy then grab onto various parts of the target's body and can force him to move against his will. The perfect pawn.

"Now attack that girl!" She commanded ready to have her pawn attack that little esper.

"?"

"Huh?" Only for nothing to happen at all. The shadows, while grabbing him...were very, very _weak_. The way they grabbed him were as if they were trying to beg for something, only it wasn't working.

"...Is...something supposed to happen?" Touya then decided to ask, no longer freaked out by whatever was happening to him. Even Kuroko put her guard down a bit, rather confused by what was happening.

"This...this should be impossible." Jeans Slasher simply said. "Her spell, while strong, did have a form of weakness. Mainly that the higher the sexual desire of the target towards the caster, the more effective the spell is. Yet considering how weak the spell is towards the man...did that mean he didn't find her...attractive?

Before she could even ponder further, suddenly from behind a shout came out.

"You!" Turning around, everybody then saw a rather busty young woman with a pony tail hair, a white shirt that was tied to show her midriff, jeans with one side cut off, and attractive features. If anything, this woman's way of dressing happened to be no different than the self-proclaimed Valkyrie here.

"Oh, if it isn't the saint." Jeans Slasher said making a mocking bow to the arrived Kanzaki.

"Saint?" With the way she's dressed...Touya wasn't sure if this woman could even be called a saint. Actually, didn't he meet that girl already?

"Kanzaki?" Kuroko went, surprised that one of the ape's friends knew this woman.

"Hm?" Ah, the teleporter and ...Mr. Kamijou!?" Kanzaki blushed a little, still recalling their old meeting. How she didn't exactly make a good impression on him. Not to mention making the misunderstanding that she was a stalker that loved Index romantically. The embarrassment.

"So, what's my nice shamelessly dressed friend doing here?"

"She's your friend!" Touya and Kuroko both said. It would appear her embarrassment would be going up a level. Kanzaki turning even more red and lamenting that once more she's being made a fool of by this woman. Uh, here she thought the prison she was in would hold her. Wishful thinking on her part.

"O-Of course not!" Kanzaki shouted back.

"Oh, don't be so mean." Jeans Slasher said grabbing onto Kanzaki with a playful hug. "After all, us shameful beautiful girls have to stick together."

"Y-YOU!" Feeling red and mocked at, Kanzaki decided she had enough and swiftly tried cutting her enemy down. She got word a magician was causing trouble in this city, but never did she think it would be this woman.

"Yes." Jeans Slasher shouted with a smile, blocking the attack with her own sword. "Me!"

"...Wanna get something to eat?" Touya said deadpanned to Kuroko.

"...Sure. Kanzaki seems to have it covered anyway." Kuroko replied. "Though...won't you have any problems moving?" The shadows were still grabbed at Touya's legs. The father just narrowed one eye, then simply took a step.

The shadows unable to even hold onto him, and just let go rather pitifully.

"...Wanna go now?" Kuroko just nodded and the two then left, deciding that Kanzaki seemed more than capable of bringing down Jeans Slasher. Though while he was unaware, Touya wouldn't realize that Jeans Slasher would escape and then mark him as a target. The Valkyrie having felt a twinge of her pride being bruised that Touya didn't react at all to the spell. Having vowed she would make him her pawn one day.

Not aware that the reason he could resist her spell and looks is because-

* * *

**Well, I'm sure you all can put together why that spell didn't work on Touya. If not, then I'm sure you can ask someone else. In any case, this will probably be the last chapter in terms of weekly updates. My job is now demanding more hours, meaning the chances of making the once a week deadline will now likely be broken.**

**Shame really, I'm honestly surprised I made it this far. Still, I'll continue making chapters to fulfill your demands. That's about it, so until next time.**


	29. Kikyou Yoshikawa

**Kikyou Yoshikawa**

* * *

It had been a regular day like any other. Academy City bustling with its usual antics from teenagers going to school to the grown-ups working at their jobs. Though not _all _grown adults had a job.

"This. Is. So. Boring." Sitting down awaiting an interview is a young woman in her twenties called Kikyou Yoshikawa. Wearing a labcoat over a plain T-shirt. She wears faded jeans and is an adult, and has straight black hair cut short. Her build and bust size are average.

"..." A few people wearing _actual _proper attire looked at the deadpanned woman who wore such average clothes. Didn't the woman not realize this is a company that needs the right outfit? As the saying goes, clothes make the man.

Yoshikawa just grunted as she then noticed the people staring at her, who then looked away. She also took details of their outfits, and looked at her own. _'Well, it's not my fault that I didn't have enough money to buy new clothes.' _The former scientist thought. _'Man, why couldn't Yomikawa just give me the cash.'_

It had been a normal day a few days back when her busty friend came into the house and strictly told her she needed a job. She hadn't expected a reply like that, even worse, she couldn't say no against it. Her old friend saying that she needed to put up an example for Last Order, who noticed that all she did was lay around all day, eat, and do pretty much nothing at all.

At first the former scientist tried to refuse, only for Yomikawa to say that if she didn't get a job, there would be no more allowances for her.

'_I can't believe this is what I'm reduced to.' _It made her angry that she was being forced to find a job. Unfortunately, loath as she is to admit this, but it's true that she hasn't exactly done much of anything. Ever since the Level 6 project ended, she's been living with Accelerator, Last Order Yomikawa, and most recently Worst doing nothing all this time.

Meaning she's more or less become a…..a….Neet…

Yoshikawa shuddered. To think, her, a formerly great scientist who got a decent payroll has fallen this far. Perhaps it really is the time to get a job and not rely on others. She needed to be independent, or at the least earn her own wages. That way Yomikawa won't nag at her anymore.

'_That's right.' _She then thought with a small smile. _'I can get this job, make an impression, and show these people that just because I don't have the clothes and what-not that I can pass. Then I'll slowly rise in the rankings, and prove to those brats and Yomikawa that I'm still capable.'_

"Yoshikawa Kikyou, you're up next." From behind a door a man called out her name. Looks like she's next for the interview. With a small smile Yoshikawa stood and headed toward the room fully confident and capable. Believing that in a few minutes, she'll ace this interview and get an actual job.

Then she'll see who's laughing at the end of it all.

* * *

"..." It was strange really. Touya had been having a nice day. He woke up, did a few hours of work on his laptop, took a few breaks, then finished what was needed on his job. Just because he's away, doesn't mean he's slacking off at all. A lot of work needed to be done, with Touya faithfully fulfilling that duty everyday and finishing what was needed. Now going out to eat as a small reward for what he did.

"..." Only for him and many others to see a very, very, _very_ depressed looking woman in a lab coat. Her eyes looking dead with her body spread out on the table she's on. Giving off a depressed vibe that made everyone in the restaurant to look away while also avoiding her. Something Touya would also do if it weren't for one small problem.

The fact that this table is the only free one inside, with all others occupied.

'_Should I just leave?' _He didn't really want to be near this woman, who looked like Touma whenever he got a bad grade. But he didn't think he'd want to go outside and find another restaurant, that would be a pain. Sighing, Touya decided he would just man up and sit down across from the woman.

Wasn't like he needed to talk to her or anything. Just order his meal, eat, then pay and go home. Simple as that.

"Um...Excuse me." He told her as he then sat down, the woman only giving a grunt in response. She clearly didn't look happy. Touya just awkwardly sat down, trying his best not to look into her eyes. Eyes that looked like a deep dark abyss with a dead expression on her face.

"Um, hello sir." Coming at the table, a young waiter came with a pen and notepad, ready to take his order. "Are you...ready to order?" The man asked also trying his best to avoid the woman and her depressing aura.

"R-right." Touya answered. He then quickly gave out his order with the man writing it all down. Making certain to ask again and repeat to make certain he got it all right. Then, he faced the woman who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence.

"Ahem, miss. Are you...ready to order?" The man asked noting that this woman has been here for a while, but nobody on staff came near her. A bit frightened by the aura she gave off and refused to serve her, with the woman not even complaining. To bad he had a job to do, so is forced to ask since he asked the fine gentlemen from before.

"..." The woman made no attempts to respond. The only thing he got out of her was a garbled groan of sorrow and regret.

"...Water it is." The man nervously said before deciding to leave. Making Touya be the only person forced to be near her.

'_Oh man, what do I do?' _The poor businessman thought as he's more or less stuck with this lady right here. This felt very didn't know what to say at all. Uh, perhaps he should have asked for a box. Maybe question if they allow take out. Well, too late for that.

Bzzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

Feeling a vibration from his leg, Touya realized it's his own phone. Someone must be calling him. Taking it out, he saw that the number belonged to a co-worker of his, and answered to see what's going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table with a rather pathetic form is Yoshikawa who just felt depressed at the moment.

'_I don't understand,' _She thought negatively. _'I'm capable of talking to Accelerator with ease-a guy that can kill with one touch-an energetic little girl, a prankster, a rough and violent friend, and even stood up to a man who shot me. And yet...yet…'_

She mumbled and stammered during the interview. Her own words not matching her expression. Hands full of sweat, her outfit being a lot more dirty than she thought, and _didn't _keep her calm. All of this and more causing the people to just say they'll call back in a few weeks. Translation: You made such a bad impression, that we aren't _ever _going to call you.

It would seem she was actually a lot more nervous than she thought when speaking to people. Especially people who gave serious looks when hiring someone. Who knew.

'_Uh, what do I do now?' _It wasn't like she could just go home. Well, she could, but it would be at the cost of everyone looking at her in disappointment. Believing that she really is nothing more but some shut-in-neet that lived off their money. Which is sadly true, with it being worse by the fact that Accelerator himself made more money than her due to his status as Number 1.

Last Order and Worst having an excuse not to do work as one is a child, the other is a prankster that would never do work. That, and because the two also didn't actually exist in the system. The point is, she didn't want to go home empty handed. But what else could she do? It wasn't like she could go to another interview and hope she'll get a job somehow.

Last thing she wanted was to be told off on how she failed so spectacularly. Plus, even if she did somehow get another interview, it's likely she'll end up messing up still. That wasn't even concluding the fact that she has no proper attire, having the _exact _same clothing.

She's a scientist, not a model. So of course she wouldn't need any other clothing aside from ones she' most comfortable with. I mean, Accelerator, Last Order, Worst, Yomikawa, and a whole bunch of students wore the same thing over and over everyday. Barley anybody changes their clothes unless its a winter outfit, beach clothing, or some formal gathering. Otherwise, everyone in the city just wears the exact same thing for one reason or another.

Yet apparently that isn't an excuse to enter an interview where she was vastly unprepared for the questions they had. Questions that especially concerned her past jobs. It wasn't like she could say she worked on a project that caused thousands of clones to be killed and butchered.

That wasn't even including the fact that technically she killed a man and houses illegal people and hasn't paid her taxes at all. Overall, she should have put more thought into preparing some answers. Confidence is good, but is squat when you couldn't use it right.

'_Uh, if only a miracle can happen.' _She thought half jokingly, but didn't believe such a thing would happen at all.

"-seriously! He quit! Well this is just great." Hearing a loud voice, Yoshikawa soon noticed another man by her, one she didn't realize at all. He also looked upset as he was speaking to someone on the phone. Rubbing his forehead with his fingers and just muttering a curse or two.

"Just perfect, what we needed." The man said sarcastically. "Now who are we gonna get to help us. Not like we can get someone who knows how to handle the company's files and distribution." He continued on. The person on the other end of the line said something with the man shaking his head.

"Yeah right!" He said back. "Who are we gonna find that knows a lot about distribution, will be willing to work on a laptop all day, and wants minimum wage?"

"I'll take it."

"Huh?" The man then looked as he saw the woman who had gave a depressing aura now giving a strong stare and sitting straight. Her eyes looking focused with her expression being very seriously.

"I'll take it, the job." She then repeated not willing to let this chance go.

"Um," The man said looking rather confused. "Listen...I don't know who you are-" She then cut him off.

"Kikyou Yoshikawa." She told him her name. "A former researcher from Academy City, guardian of a few kids, and expert in distribution. Not to mention I have no problems with minimum wage and using a laptop at home all day."

"..." The man wasn't really sure what to say, but the person on the phone spoke getting his attention."Hold on for a second, I need to deal with something." He said before shutting the phone down.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

* * *

Yomikawa had finally finished her day of work, and was considerably looking forward to sitting down in her home and drinking till she passed out. Ah. The benefits of being an adult.

'_Which reminds me,' _The Anti-Skill officer thought as she began unlocking her door. _'Aside from Yoshikawa, the other kids should be at their friends house hanging out. Meaning I get the house to myself.'_

Meaning she wouldn't have to deal with any pranks, childish complaints, or hearing anymore cursing at all. Leaving just her friend who she felt would probably whine that she didn't get the job.

Sad as it is, Yomikawa actually didn't believe her friend would get it. Now, she isn't trying to be rude or anything like that. It's just, she knew her friend is kinda anti-social, and didn't speak to many people. That wasn't even including her quirks like not wearing anything but her usual clothes. That wasn't going to earn her any points.

"Hopefully with this, she'll learn to take a more proactive approach to getting a job." The door then opened and Yomikawa entered.

"Hi." Then saw a _very _confident looking Yoshikawa who had a grin having a laptop on her lap typing in it.

"Yoshikawa?" Yomikawa said looking a bit confused why she seemed so...happy. I mean, surely she failed in getting her job, and would come back complaining that the people didn't give her a chance. Not her coming home looking so joyful like she earned something. "You look ...well?"

"Hehe. Well, let's just say I made a rather...good impression with my new boss." The second one to be precise, after failing the first. But her friend didn't need to know about that. All she needed to know was one thing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some _work _to do for my boss."

Then, acting like she was all that, Yoshikawa left with some pride going to her room chuckling all the way. It took some convincing, but she now had a job that she could easily do and best of all, could do it all in the comforts of her home. Proving to Yomikawa that she _could _get a job. Ha!

"..." As for the teacher, she just watched her friend enter her room working on the laptop while likely waiting for food to be given to her inside her room. Scratching her head, she then said, "She really _is _living like a shut-in-neet."

* * *

**I actually somehow did it, made a new chapter. Thank you days off. In any case, guess Yoshikawa is now working for Touya, using her skills to actually help. Isn't that nice? Though how she got the job, that's up to you to decide. Until next time.**


	30. Fräulein Kreutune

**Fräulein Kreutune**

* * *

Fräulein Kreutune is her name. A being that eats and absorbs information, to slowly become something else. While human, there are those that know her true identity that may be another form of 'human', a subspecies of the like or something different. A being that has a simple mind that hasn't even have a real 'ego' so to say.

However, it has been discovered that the more she learns and 'absorbs', the greater she will grow and become something else. A being that will evolve akin to a larva and an adult insect That is Fräulein Kreutune, which her transformation conceals the possibility of reversing the position of prey and predator.

A being that once stated not to be dyed by the 'colors' of magic nor science. Making her have an important role in the future.

"Hey...can you stop eating my book now." A role of course, that won't be coming anytime soon.

It was mid-day, and once more Touya found himself relaxing under a nice small little cafe which actually held some books and served a few drinks. So long as he was careful and didn't cause any damage or harm, then he'd be allowed to stay and read a few books. Doing this in a small celebration that he found a new worker so quick and fast, even if she was a bit pushy. But hey, results were all that mattered, despite the woman's strangeness.

However, while visiting this establishment, Touya did what he normally does and relaxed. Until after about an hour, a small child then came in. The girl has lavender hair and is unkempt and is long enough to reach her ankles and obscure her face. Her clothes consist of a two-piece transparent dress made out of synthetic fiber, revealing her pink underwear.

At first Touya thought the girl was some Child Error, and one that must have had no modesty from her appearance. Because it wasn't everyday you see a girl showing herself off like this. But just before he could ask the girl anything, she plopped down next to him, grabbed his book, and then began chewing it.

"..." The girl then stared at Touya upon being asked to stop eating his book, then dismissed him as she began chewing at it again. Her saliva spilling all over with a dead look on her face like she was doing a chore.

'_I know this might be rude of me to say ...but is this city really full of weirdos?' _Because he's seen both normal, but also strange and odd people ever since entering here. A woman in bikini armor, a girl attacking him with electricity, students holding guns, and even a dog. I mean, this city is interesting but also weird.

"I think weird is a good thing." The girl said startling Touya. Oh no, does this girl have some kind of esper power that allows mind reading. Because if she did, then Touya might be in trouble.

"No you won't." The girl continued on frightening the poor man. "But it is easy to read your expression, very easy." The girl said while still chewing on the book before spitting it out. "Tastes bad."

"...Uh," Touya then began not sure where to start, but decided to anyway. "Are you...okay? Do you need help or something, like...your parents."

"I don't have parents, or at least not anymore." The girl bluntly said without stammering or any form of sadness. "But that's okay. I have new friends now."

Once more Touya wasn't sure what to say, but decided that it may be for the best. On the bright side, it looked like this girl wasn't having any problems at all. Though he did question why she wore such an outfit that revealed herself. Oh man, imagine if she was taller. _'Wait a minute,' _Touya then realized thinking about his friend Sara. _'She wasn't any different either.'_

While Touya began comparing the girl and Sara a bit, the small child herself began resuming her eating of the book.

As for why this child was doing this, well, she had nothing better to do. But then again, to the girl this was much better than being stuck in that building. A building that had no windows at all, where she remained trapped for an unknown amount of time, until suddenly something strange happened.

A loud noise shook the building, with shrieking noises that sounded like bugs or something all over. Eventually a weird power was felt which suddenly made Fraulein curious. A few seconds later she broke out of the dark building where she then met a strange girl floating above who looked at her curiously. The immortals own interest piqued when a dog in strange armor came out and confronted the girl, who summoned some weird man with wings, where suddenly a bolt of weird energy hit Fraulein and caused her body to change.

Now not only is she smaller than she used to be, but also could somewhat think more properly as well. Having understood many things now in a sense, and along the way made some acquaintances that soon became friends. Two young girl with brown and blonde hair, where she meets them every now and then but also told them to keep her identity a secret.

She wasn't sure why, nor understood entirely, but she had the feeling that if the people in the building and that woman with the mischief look realized she was out, it wouldn't be good. Strange really, but she followed that feeling just because.

Now aside from playing with her friends, the immortal just wanders around, mimicking people, copying, learning, and doing whatever she can to satisfy her needs. Her interests being mainly information learning, thus she does what she can to learn. Which is actually why she came to this cafe.

She saw a weird show of a male boy cat and his orange fish friend on tv from a land called america. The two animals eating books saying that by eating them, they'll absorb knowledge. That was worth a try.

'_And yet I feel like I've been tricked.' _The girl thought as she didn't feel like she was getting anything from this book on chewing it. Instead only feeling her sloppy saliva on paper, with her teeth hurting a bit on the cover. Plus, she's pretty sure she has a paper cut on her tongue.

Deciding that this book eating wasn't worth it, Fraulein spat the book out which landed with a messy plop.

"Hey!" Which then got the attention of a worker who looked really upset.

* * *

"Well, guess we can't go back anymore." Touya muttered as he and the strange girl had been kicked out upon the worker seeing what happened to the book. The man blaming Touya for not 'taking care' of his daughter. Of course before Touya could explain the girl wasn't his daughter, they were removed from the premises for their behavior.

As for the girl herself, she didn't look the slightest regretful. Instead only feeling like she wasted her time and pondered if she should be eating phones instead. Maybe that'll give her the knowledge to learn.

"Oh my gosh, look at that girl.."

"-she looks so thing.."

"What is that man doing to her."

Though her attempts to do anything may have to wait, along with Touya's own plans for his day off. Because no sooner were they kicked out, did people start noticing the strange duo they were. Fraulein especially as her current attire made her look like some poor kid, with Touya being her guardian. An abusive one considering how Fraulein looked at the moment.

'_Oh sure. Only when we were kicked out do people start talking.' _Aw man, you'd think people would have spoken when seeing the girl just by herself, yet said nothing. However, that quickly changed when he's being seen as the possible father of this girl. _'And I don't even look like her!'_

Oh man, what misfortune. He better act fast, otherwise he'll be in trouble. He could see a student with a phone, and some Anti-Skill officers giving him the look. That was his warning.

"Hey kid, er-"

"Fraulein." The girl responded. "My name is Fraulein Kreutune."

"...Right...Can I called you Fran?"

"Sure."

"Good. In that case, wanna go to the nearest clothing store?" Fraulein then looked up at the man a bit confused, but then noted his expression along with the faces of others. While she wasn't so good at talking or being a particularly good social person, Fraulein knew how to read the mood. The slight panic and forced grin on the man's face showing he needed assistance, and she was the only one that could provide it.

"Very well." The immortal nodded. "I will go to this...clothing store." The two girls she met told her about it before, so why not take a visit to it. Get some experience and learn a bit so if she went with her friends, it won't be so difficult.

"Alright. Then follow me." Grabbing Fran's arm, he took her along with him. The young girl then feeling a slight warmth in her, as she never really held people's hands aside from maybe her friends. Interesting.

The two then made their way into a regular shop where it featured clothes meant for people, though mostly female. Touya then calling out to an employee for help.

"Hello there sir, what can I do to help?" The female worker asked him.

"Uh, yeah. I need something nice for Fran here." Touya said showing the somewhat dirty Fran and her rather bad outfit. It was amazing Anti-Skill haven't brought her in at all with that outfit. Though it certainly made some people question their competence as well. I mean, who leaves a little girl with dirty clothes alone?

"I see, hold on just a second." Ignoring the thoughts of why local law haven't done their job, the worker then left to get some actual clothes for Fran. Looking through a few racks to see if she could find anything better than what she was currently wearing. Like Touya, she to thought the outfit to be rather off and shouldn't be worn. Especially by a child which revealed her own underwear, now that wouldn't do.

On the bright side, it would seem the woman is also professional enough to not ask Touya any questions at all. Which made the father grateful, because he's certain he had no excuses for Fran.

"Woah, Fran! Stop!" Mostly because of her quirks, as Touya tried his best not to have the girl eat some red bra. Why Fraulein was doing this, may never be known. But then again, being trapped in a building with no windows with darkness as her only friend might cause one to be a little...off.

Eventually after much goading, some candy bribes, and one traumatized worker later with the two being banned from the place, the duo soon found themselves back outside with a few differences. For one, Touya was reminded of his old days with Touma as a kid, only Fran being a lot more troublesome.

Fraulein on the other hand just sniffed herself a little and gazed at her new outfit. Her lavender hair is combed back and looked a lot less dusty. She wore a purple skirt that ended at her knees, with light purple stockings and a lavender blouse and white tie with a ribbon on her hair. Overall she looked a lot better than before, though the immortal questioned why she had to wear shoes. They were quite uncomfortable.

Still, ignoring all that she then faced Touya and gave a small bow. "Thank you very much for the clothing. While a little restraining, I do not mind it."

"Ah, no problem." Touya said as he also noticed the people now no longer looking at him with suspicion. Granted he lost a little money, but overall he had more than enough to compensate for it. "If anything, maybe you can even go to places without being hassled."

"I guess." Some people did look at her funny whenever she walked around in her old attire. A few people in uniforms even trying to bring her in.

She either outran them or beat them up.

"Either way, it was nice seeing you." Touya smiled as he affectionately rubbed Fran on her head, who gave a small blush at that. "Well, see ya." So with that done, Touya began walking away feeling he did some good here. As for Fraulein, she just watched Touya going away, feeling some gratitude to him.

While she did have an appreciation for the two children, she also didn't mind having a friend that is not only a grown-up, but didn't hassle her or try taking her away. If anything, if she were to go somewhere and the man was near her, then surely moving around wouldn't be as difficult. If anything, she just found her new friend. With that knowledge, she smiled as she walked away, wondering if she'll meet the man again.

Eh, she probably will.

* * *

"..." Somewhere nearby though, where nobody was watching, a certain person witnessed something rather interesting. "Intriguing. Subject has met Fraulein Kreutune, and wasn't forced away like most targets." The stranger then checked a tablet which had many images of people. People that Touya met.

"Who will you meet next?"

* * *

**And so man meets immortal, not that anybody aside from a certain few would know this. It seems I made little Fran here come out early, and unlike in the novel where she turned small because of some false brain, here, its thanks to Chaos Magic. **

**And before anybody says, I made Fraulein have feelings for Touya, but more so in a way of child and parent. After all, I doubt she ever had time to have caring parents if her past has anything to say about it. In any case, that's it for this week, and onto another. Until next time.**

…**.So who was that person at the end?**


	31. Frejya

**Frejya**

* * *

A certain hospital said to be owned by a man who could bring back even the most horrible hurt patient, back to full health. Located in School District 7 of Academy City, it's a place many people go to as many students have heard the wonders of the place. How almost anybody who went there was healed all right, especially if given treatment personally by a certain doctor known as the Heaven Chancellor.

"Oh boy," Touya said as he began walking to the hospital on foot, already seeing the building. "What did Touma do this time?"

It was early morning when he had been contacted by the hospital. Apparently his son had gotten into some kind of trouble with a weird esper. Apparently a fire user that could turn his flames into a sword and could create a giant fire monster. Something about getting payback or whatever.

In any case, his son then drove off that guy which would have made Touya a bit happy since his son did his best to protect himself. Only to drop those marble devices that Touya had handed to the little teacher to give to his son. Touma having accidently tripped and fell down, where the marbles all then landed and activated.

...In front of Touma's face, which then set off and completely immobilized him unable to even move. That wouldn't have been to bad normally, but Patricia got in contact with him and explained that if to many were used, it caused the body's functions to confuse themselves and the person wouldn't be able to move for a much longer time.

Basically put, by the time Touya got the news, his son had been found by some dogs that then bit onto his butt, a few birds pecking at his head, some jerk pouring a drink on his back, and then Touma unable to hold the need to use the urinal.

It was a mess…..

"I knew he has so much bad luck...but still…" Either way, it felt like that ever since he got here, his son has been experiencing a lot of misfortune. But surely that had been a coincidence. I mean, it's not like his presence here is doing all of this, heck, he hasn't even met his son after all this time ...Which is actually really weird when he thinks about it.

"Well, at least I can finally see him." Touya thought looking on the bright side. Plus, once he does meet him, he'll probably be a lot cleaner compared to when the hospital staff found him. Apparently lots of people looked away in disgust.

"Um...excuse me." Alas, it would seem fate had other plans for the elder father once more. Because just before he could continue walking, he heard a voice calling out to him. Turning around, he decided to see what the problem is.

"Yes ma'am." He asked while getting a good look at who is talking to him. Witnessing what appeared to be a person being halfway between being a girl and a woman. She appeared to be old enough to enter college. She is fair skinned, blue-eyed, and her hair was short and wavy with a headband. She wore a pink maternity dress, pink sandals, and a black pantyhose. Her stomach being a little big indicating she must be pregnant.

"Uh, hi." The girl then said nervously. "My name is, sorry, having trouble remembering."

"Oh, Touya then." He replied, holding his hand out, which the woman gladly took and shook it. He felt a little worried though that she didn't recall her own name, but moved past it. "So then miss, what appears to be the problem?"

"Ah yes, that." She said while rubbing her stomach a bit in a cradling manner. "I was just wondering if you knew where the hospital is. See, I think I might be going to labor soon...been feeling a lot of pain...and my child should be ready to come out."

"Got it." Touya said. "In that case, I know just where you can go. There's a hospital nearby where we can get you checked up. I can even guide you there."

"Thank you sir, how very kind." The woman said while also releasing a bit of breath. She then moved but carefully, as if she was hurt but Touya didn't see anything harmful on her. Perhaps she really is near to giving birth, meaning that walking there isn't a good idea.

"Hold on a second." He reassured the woman as he stopped her and instead took a step near the sidewalk while looking around a little. He soon saw a cab and waved at it, the person riding it soon noticing him and drove near him, stopping once he got close enough.

"Excuse me sir, but can you give us a lift to the hospital?" Touya asked while gesturing his head to the pregnant woman who was breathing a bit more heavily than usual. "She needs to go soon, and now preferably."

"Got it sir." The cab driver aid unlocking the door and opening it. "I'll get you and your wife to the hospital ASAP."

"W-wife!?" Before Touya could say anything further, the woman softy pushed him aside and entered, Touya soon following in. The cab driver locking the doors and began making way to the hospital while she just gave a rhythmic breathing to calm herself from the small pain in her.

"Sorry for asking this," Touya then began, whispering a bit. "But, where's your...husband?" I mean, shouldn't someone be here with her. It was unnatural for such a woman to be by herself after all. The woman though just looked sad.

"I...honestly don't know." She said. "To be honest, I can't really...remember much these past two years."

Touya gasped a little. Memory loss! Does that mean that maybe, her child was perhaps a result of...ra-

"And no, my baby wasn't made by anything not consensual." The woman then said to Touya noticing his expression. Deciding to correct the misunderstanding he had before it became worse. "However, my husband...if I ever had one, did leave me alone with my child. I've been holding her in for...two years already."

"Two years!" Touya said shocked. "But...shouldn't it have been nine months!? I know some births can happen a few weeks after, but two years!?"

"I know, and I'm honestly confused myself." The young woman said as she patted her child lovingly. "However, all I know is that after I was driven from my family...my mind just started going blank. And that by the time I fully felt aware, two years had already past somehow."

"Oh." That...didn't sound good at all. Was she depressed or something, having taken strange medicine, emotional trauma, or was it something else? Whatever the case, Touya didn't feel she was lying at all. If anything, he actually believed her for some reason. "I have to say, that sounds rather...tough."

"..It was, I guess." She said looking out the window. "But even without memories, I felt...safe. Not to mention I actually feel like I got away from something, something bad. Either way, once I awoke I came to this city to check on my child to make certain she's safe. After all, if two years have passed then I need to make certain my baby is safe."

That sounded like a good idea. In fact, it was indeed a good thing that she came to this city. It wasn't that other hospitals were bad or anything, but everyone knew Academy City had better medical assistance and much more reliable. So they just might help the poor woman and maybe figure out what had happened to her. Also making certain that her child would be born safe and sound.

Actually, speaking of her child, it made Touya curious about something. "Do you have a name for her?"

"A name." The woman went a little surprised. In truth, after all this time having just woken up from a...bad experience, she didn't think she actually had a name for her child. Though considering how she had some conditions these last two years, it was acceptable she wouldn't have a name yet. However, for some reason, she felt like she knew the perfect name for her unborn child.

"I think...Freyja would be a good name." She then finally said, smiling. Just saying the name made her feel warm, and felt as if for some reason, her child had been protecting her somehow. Images of a strange woman with one eye appearing, then her body leaving a group of strange people. But that must have just been a feeling, because how could an unborn child even do that?

Touya just smiled a bit at the name, thinking it was nice. Eventually the cab soon stopped in front of the hospital, a few people already there as Touya contacted them earlier. They then grabbed the woman who looked to be in more pain, likely because she was about to give birth soon. Two years have passed, so she must have somehow really been holding it in,

"Well, I hope your child comes out nice and healthy." Touya told the woman who nodded back, also agreeing. "If you need any help, here's my number." The father said giving the woman his number on the off chance she needed help.

"Thanks, I think I will." Since her family left her, and she got away from...those weird people, the woman felt maybe it would be best if she stayed in Academy City. Feeling it might be a nice place to rest and get her bearings. When the time came, she'll leave soon after. With a smile she then left the kind man, slightly hoping they might meet again. For some reason also feeling that even her child might want to meet him again. Probably just another feeling.

Touya waved the woman off, feeling a bit proud of himself and also making him remiscene the day when he took Shinna to the hospital where Touma would be born. Ah, that was a nice day.

"Hehe, makes me wonder if Touma would want a brother?" It _has _been a while since he and Shinna have had...intimate time together. Anyway, putting that interesting thought aside for the moment, now that Touya is at the hospital again, perhaps now he can see his son. It's been way too long since last time. May as well give him a surprise visit.

"Get back here you idiot!"

"Please! Just leave me alone!"

Hearing that familiar-and somewhat whiny-voice, Touya then turned to see two figures. The first one had already ran off into the streets, so he could no longer tell who it was. But he did catch a glimpse of spiky black hair, so he knew it was his son.

"How dare you show _that_ to me!" Following him is..The girl who shocked him! Now giving off an electric aura looking red and very mad. The girl shooting electricity at his son and didn't seem to be holding back at all.

"..." Touya could only watch as his son was being chased by what's clearly a messed up girl that wanted to bring him harm. This gave him complicated feelings, as he never thought the girl would do this back when she met her alongside her mother. So why was she attacking his son so viciously?

Before he could answer any of those questions, he then got a call from his phone. Picking it up, he then realized it was his wife and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Touya." _Touya froze as that was the voice she used whenever she was really, _really _upset with him. Sweating a little, Touya decided to reply back stammering.

"Y-y-yes dear?"

"_I was wondering, what exactly _are _you doing in Academy City?"_

"Oh," Touya then began hoping he could escape whatever anger Shinna had on him. "Just doing work and whatnot. Nothing more."

"_Oh really." _Shinna said with that cute voice that he knew meant she really is upset. _"Because I got a few photos from an anonymous caller. And _this _is what they showed me."_

Touya then received messages on his phone with the photos tagged on them. From it he then saw the photos and gasped.

It showed him hanging out with Sara, meeting that busty teacher Yomikawa, the diner with Yoshikawa, Fran, Fremea, and all the other girls he met in the city which somehow even included the woman from today. Yet the weirdest part is that it _only showed women_. Pretty sure he hung out with some males here and there. However, ignoring the fact that someone is _clearly _stalking him, he had a more important matter to attend to.

"_I hope you have a _**very good explanation for this**. _Touya dear." _Mainly, if he can survive his wife.

* * *

**Well, well, well, doesn't take a genius to realize that the mystery person from last chapter did this. But really, just who are they? And why would they do such a thing? And how will Touya survive his wife's anger. Guess we'll have to wait. Until next time.**


	32. Unabara Mitsuki

**Unabara Mitsuki**

* * *

"What's got you so glum man?" It is just another day here in the City of Science, the sun slowly rising making anybody who sees it smile at a brand new day.

"Uh." All except one, who is inside a bar taking small sips of wine, just a few so he wouldn't get drunk. But enough so that it made him somewhat forget his troubles.

These two are Touya, a certain father who found himself in trouble, and Komaba who just happened to be nearby and saw the father. The man noting his glum look and decided to ask what was wrong. Touya groaning a bit at the memory.

"...Let's just say...my wife was rather upset." He told the Skill-Out leader who flinched a little.

"Ouch." While the huge teenager wasn't married nor had a girlfriend, by no means did that make him any less ignorant about the species called women. He had many friends, some of whom had girlfriends of their own. As such, he's fully aware that they can go from happy, to drinking their sorrows away when their girlfriends are mad at them.

He once saw Hamazura sad as a dog when his girl kicked him out of the apartment when she thought he was meeting another woman. Boy did he drink up a storm.

"What happened man." Komaba asked patting Touya on the back. "You don't seem like the guy to cheat, so what caused you lady to be upset."

"...Stalker."

"?"

"Some...stalker has been following me." Touya revealed. How there is some unknown person following him. "They took a bunch of pictures of me and these...people I met, and sent them to my wife. Though the weird part is that it was only the girls I met, nobody else, not any men at all."

That was certainly strange. While the Skill-Out leader didn't knew exactly what Touya did, even though he knew fully well that he didn't meet just women and girls. I mean, he met him after all. Plus he heard from Hamazura he met some dude with plain looks, and Komaba had the feeling it might be Touya.

"So was your wife mad or something?" Komaba aked with Touya just grunting.

"Oh yeah...a lot." It took awhile for him to explain himself. A long while indeed. Shinna didn't look nor sounded happy at all that he may have been flirting with other women. A fact she always reminds him on constantly, the festival they visited still on her mind when they met that blonde woman with rather impressive assets. That wasn't even mentioning the mother of that electric girl he may have been eyeing. Oh boy, now that was a mistake he did.

"Luckily I got her to calm down when I told her I have met other dudes." He then took out his phone which Komaba looked at seeing a small gallery of other people like him, Hamazura, a guy with blue hair and closed eyes, and...a dog with a cigarette?

'_How'd he do that?' _Shaking his head, it's clear now that Touya has met some interesting people...and animals in some cases. He had to admit, it seemed pretty interesting.

"So all is good I guess." Komaba looks at Touya who just gave a small shrug.

"Sorta." I mean she still got mad, not to mention it's unlikely he'll have that 'bedroom time' for a while. Oh man, that stung quite a bit. However ignoring all that he did have another. "I'm just curious on who's been, you know, following me."

Now _that _is a problem.

Komaba wasn't a stranger in being stalked at. Of course not by a girl or crazy ex girlfriend as some might think. No, he's stalked by rival gangs, some jerks who think they could beat him, or maybe some esper. He took care of those, but that didn't make it any less discomforting that he's being followed by some stranger.

Plus Touya here is a normal person. While he could inform the local authorities, it wasn't as if they could do anything about it. Stalkers come in all types, but the real good ones were those that never let themselves get caught or seen. With the person being followed having no idea who they were, and sadly for Touya, he hasn't a hint on who it could be.

"I informed Anti-Skill, but they didn't really offer much advice aside from closing my curtains and locking the doors." Touya told the muscle teenager. "Not going to lie, finding out someone's been following me since I got here is actually a bit freaky."

"Eh, I can't say I know how you feel. But even I understand that being watched isn't always nice." Komaba tried comforting him. "Still though, you got any plans on how to defend yourself. While not often, stalkers can eventually meet the person they follow."

"Oh yeah, I do in fact." Touya then took out some small marble like balls. "These are a little device that a friend I met gave me. Helps stop people coming after me by paralyzing them with some kind of soundwave."

Knowing he might need some defense-and also realizing he couldn't exactly fight-Touya went and asked Patricia who agreed. Giving him the exact same device that he gave Touya, and even improved on them. This time they needed a certain pressure threshold to have them activate. In laymen terms, you have to throw them hard on the ground with enough force to activate them.

Apparently Touma accidentally dropped them but they activated immediately. That was really bad luck, which Patricia improved upon. Touya can only imagine if he had been the one paralyzed then bitten on the butt like his son. Ouch.

"Fancy little thing." Komaba said impressed that Touya actually had something useful. Usually such devices either landed in the hands of the authorities or some shady group. Wasn't often that regular people had such tools. Heck, not even Skill-Out unless they steal them.

"Yeah, it is." Touya said as he put them back in his pocket. "Still, I'm not exactly looking forward to meeting this person. If anything, I'd rather they be caught and put away."

"In that case." Komaba said with a slight smirk. "I think I know someone who might help."

* * *

If the law couldn't help, then people sometimes had to use the back doors of the world to get assistance. Their were many types of shady people, with some helpful, and some more likely to stab you in the back. Komaba informed Touya though that the one he met, while not likely to save his life, is professional and won't back stab him. Not unlike rumors of a creepy blonde dude with a sisicon complex who has a creepy smile and a jerky attitude sounding like a cat.

Touya wasn't sure why, but that sounded familiar.

"Let's see here." Touya said as he entered a building that seemed average. Komaba having told him a certain someone can help him out here. "This is the right address." Touya then looked inside the building, which resembles a book store only with not many people in it.

Did he get the wrong place? I mean, he wasn't used to making strange deals after all. Heck, his wife would probably lecture him on trusting delinquents and going to some shady building.

….Actually, this sounded bad when he thinks about it.

"..." Realizing this may have been a mistake, Touya got ready to go when he heard a voice.

"So you need help huh." Turning around, he saw nobody at all. Was it his imagination?

"Over here." Flinching, Touya turned again and this time he saw the person he was after.

There he saw a young man that has a neatly combed dark-brown hair, and is dressed in a very orderly fashion. The young man looks cool and elegant, and gives off a calming aura. Still though, considering he's here in some empty building shows otherwise that he's not normal.

"Oh, uh.' Touya went as he saw this person appear from nowhere, almost like magic. "I guess your the guy I'm looking for, right?"

"Yes." The man answered instantly. He then gave a small observing eye at Touya, as if he was trying to study him. "Interesting. Never thought I'd meet his father." The man whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh nothing." The man said smiling. "In any case, my name is Unabara Mitsuki, and you must be Touya Kamijou." Touya didn't recall giving his name. This man is clearly dangerous, and he would have to be wary. His right hand casually entering the pocket ready to pull out one of the marbles just in case things got ugly.

The man's smile though and expression seemed to tell otherwise. Not to mention Touya had a feeling the person already knew what he had. Still, that didn't mean he was just going to freak out. He came here for a reason after all.

"Yes, that is my name." Touya said. "And I'm here because I have a slight...stalker problem."

Now at that Unabara flinched at ever so slightly.

Reminded him of a time with a certain girl that he may have acted a little...irrational.

That was a dark spot for him.

"I see." The secret magician said not allowing his true expression to be seen. "In that case, I will help you out. But just to be certain, do you truly have no clue who may be following you?"

"I would like to say yes...but really, I can't think of anybody." Touya answered.

"No enemies, people who may dislike you?"

"Nope." Touya rubbed the back of his head. "And even if I did, I'm in Academy City, which isn't easy to get into. And I got in legally."

True that. Due to Academy City and it's own paranoia of other countries, even regular people had a tough time getting in with permission. It's near impossible to bust in, the city having lots of high grade defenses. So this stalker might be someone from the city, not anybody from the outside. Still, that just made the list a lot more difficult and higher to pinpoint. After all, who in the city would even stalk Touya?

'_Thinking on it, who'd even be interested in him.' _If it was Touma, that was one thing. But as far as Unabara knew, this man isn't involved with the conflict of either the magic or science sides. So why would anybody even get involved with him.

'_Then again_,' Unabara thought as he recalled the people he's seen Touya with. As a member of the Dark Side, he knew lots of things, and that shades wearing bastard told him about Touya a while ago. _'Like his son, he's been meeting a lot of interesting people. Even that dog, which shouldn't be easy.'_

In a way, he was kind of like Touma in that sense. Meeting a bunch of interesting people. Unlike Touma though, he didn't seem to suffer the same misfortune of getting beat up, running away, and usually cry out, 'Such Misfortune' like a whiny baby.

'_Plus he's not a total player and gets dozens of women.' _Yeah, that guy better work something out, or all the girls will leave him for being indecisive. On the bright side, he might get a chance with Misaka if that actually does happen. Oh the joy if that ever happens.

"In any case," Unabara continued. "I'll see if I can look into whoever is following you. I'll just take the payment and we're done."

"Understood." Touya said. "Though, do I pay cash or credit."

"In this case, you'll be paying-" Before Unabara could continue, his phone buzzed. "Hold on a sec." He said grabbing his phone and answering it. "Hello-I'm in the middle of something…" The person on the other line began talking.

"Yes...Uh-hu...Oh, really ...You slimy bastard, I like it." He then closed the phone and looked at Touya. "Well then sir, you must have a lot of good fortune-the opposite of him." He whispered that last part.

"What do you mean?" Touya asked confused.

"See, it turns out someone just paid for this little thing." Unabara then walked up to Touya and shook his hand. "You sir really do have good luck. You must have made some interesting friends. Either way, I'll see what I can do about this stalker. Until then, you just enjoy yourself and whatnot." With that Unabara then left to begin investigations, leaving Touya behind questioning what just happened.

I mean, who even paid for him?

* * *

"Such Misfortune!" A whiny cry perpetuated a certain dorm as the person discovered that for some reason his funds from the bank had just hit zero for some reason. Even worse, a certain girl with silver hair attacked him because there's no food with the other ladies just watching not minding it at all.

"Hehehhe." All while a blonde haired man laughed at his friends troubles.

* * *

**Now we have someone attempting to find out who are mystery person is. May the light guide them, or in this case, the dark side. And once more we see Touya's very presence making life difficult for his son. Ouch. Until next time.**


	33. Full Tuning

**Full Tuning**

* * *

The sky has turned dark, and with it a full moon was out and rising. It's shimmering light glowing down on anything that wasn't hiding in a shadow. Not many were out during this time, but there were still a few people out. One of which who is more than a little interesting.

"Hu-hu-hu!" Unlike the remaining students who wandered, this one kept purely in the shadows. Though she definitely couldn't classify as a student, or at least a normal person. Mainly because she wore nothing at all but a brown thin blanket that barely kept her warm at all. Her feet hurting from all the walking and her face hidden with only some brown hair sticking out.

Stopping, she breathed a little feeling more than a little tired. To think all this going away from the lab would cause this much trouble. What a pain. Even worse, those bastards caused all her clothes to be damaged, leaving her in this embarrassing state.

"Honestly, the things I do for that man." The girl whispered as she then began moving again once she spotted no people nearby. She then quickly did her best to avoid cameras, using the knowledge she had about them by entering their blind spots.

Once that was done, she finally got near a convenience store where it sold food and clothes.

"Well then," The mystery girl said with blue sparks coming out of her as she smirked. "Time for a little shopping."

* * *

"Woah. What happened here?" Morning has come, and out and about is Touya Kamijou, who at the moment had been walking down the street when he saw what appears to be a vandalized store. Yellow tape and a few vehicles were nearby at the crime scene.

The glass door was broken, a few racks fallen down, and judging from the complaint of the store owner, a few things were stolen. As he walked he then saw the officers known as Anti-Skill, where a familiar face that he recognized stood out. One who's tall, a great beauty, and has a magnificent bust size.

"..." Best to keep those thoughts to himself. No need to be in further trouble with his wife after all.

Waving his hand, he then called out, "Yomikawa!"

"Hm?" The woman working heard his voice and turned around and saw Touya's face. She then gave a small grin seeing him. "Oh. Mr. Kamijou, nice to see you here." She said waving back. The blue haired officer leaving the crime scene to meet her fellow adult and drinking partner. During his time here the two have met up now and then with a few drinks. Nothing serious of course.

"What are you doing here?" Yomikawa asked her drinking pal.

"Oh, just going to get some coffee, stuff like that." Touya replied having been heading for a cafe to relax in. "This path goes to it, which reminds me, what happened here? I mean, aside from the fact it was robbed."

"That, huh." Yomikawa shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to the crime scene. "Well, like you said, it was robbed more or less. Just trying to figure out who did it of course, but it isn't easy."

"How come?" Touya asked her. "I mean, shouldn't it have cameras, not to mention high tech security and stuff?"

"Hahaha!" The Anti-Skill officer laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Academy City isn't as high tech in security as you think. A misconception most people believe in."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yep." She told him. "While Academy City does in fact have lots of security, that's only to special districts, the walls, information grids, and so on. Places like these though, not any different from what can be seen outside the city. Plus, the thief happened to be an esper user, meaning any security this place might have had is useless."

Huh, that actually made some form of sense. Academy City might be the world's leading founder with science, but no way they would put all their security measures on simple stores like this. It would definitely be a mass waste of time no doubt.

"I guess most places don't have anti-esper gear." Yomikawa nodded. Only the important places had that. Everywhere else was a no go. "Okay, but what about security cameras. Surely they got something."

"Er-yes and no." The teacher told him. "Apparently the cameras did get sight of the intruder, before they used their powers to knock out the power. An electro type esper."

"Uh, electro." He might have said that with slightly more disdain than he usually would, but after seeing his son chased by _her_, well, his perspective on electro type espers have slightly changed."

"Pretty much." Yomikawa not noticing his reaction, just checked at the damage. "On the bright side, nobody was hurt. Plus the person only stole a few things. Some clothes, food, and other unimportant junk. We'll do our work, but overall we'll probably close this case since it isn't really important."

"Better not say that to the owner. He just looks mad." Toya pointed out. The person talking to the Anti-Skill officers red with anger and pointing at the ruined door. Best not to say anything insensitive.

Either way, with a case that likely wasn't going to solve anything, Anti-Skill soon left with Touya also leaving after saying goodbye to Yomikawa. As he left he pondered a bit on the students. He had to admit, he forgot that with some students wielding powers like their own, then they could do a lot of things with it. Both good and bad.

"Hm." Touya hummed a bit on that thought. If he thinks about it, he guessed it made sense the city closed itself off. Both to keep others out, but also the students in. Because if any of these students got out, and were the less nicer ones, then a lot of trouble can happen with nobody able to even stop it.

'_Makes me wonder if this city is really 100% safe.' _Granted, nothing bad happened to him or most people he's seen. But still, he had to wonder if anything crazy has happened in this city of science and tech. "Nah." He then laughed it off. As if such a thing would happen in a place that seemed so safe. Yeah right.

In any case, it's best if he continued onward. Like his coffee.

"..." As he walked, he didn't notice a presence of someone following him. A person wearing a pink shirt and blue pants, with a ribbon on their brown shoulder length hair. It appeared to be a teenage girl, and she kept following Touya, the man none the wiser.

Soon enough, Touya passed by an alley in which the girl soon made her move. She quickly checked around and saw nobody nearby, thanking the early morning. Then she dashed as fast yet as quietly as she could, raising her hand and then striking Touya on the back.

"Wh-Gah!" A stream of fresh electricity entered his system, the pain coming but lasting only for a second before Touya felt himself blacking out. But he did have one thought before he blacked out.

'_Uh...Electromaster…'_

* * *

Darkness, that was all he saw. No dreaming, no flashbacks, nothing. Just the darkness one sees when ones asleep (or knocked out) and just rests.

"-up...Wak-...hurr…-man!" Unless one of course hears an annoying noise pestering them over and over. Slowly, Touya began waking up, stirring from his slumber while feeling a bit hurt from the attack from earlier. A small tingling sensation on his lower back. Dang, he'll need to go to a chiropractor later on.

"..Come on..-serio...just get…-p."

"Hold on, hold on, sheesh." Touya then said annoyed. "Stop talking so I can get my head straight, uh." Maybe it's a bad idea to antagonize whoever is holding him captive, but right now he didn't care. Aside from the cereal he had before he left, he had nothing else to eat, or even his coffee. So he's both tired, hungry, and a bit thirsty to. Not to mention a small headache and the slight back pain on him. So that voice better wait, because he wasn't in a position to be active at 100%

"Tch." He heard a click of the tongue. Looks like that girl is annoyed. Good. Because he wasn't any happier either.

Touya soon opened his eyes and got a good look at his captor. A young teenage girl with brown shoulder length hair, a ribbon on the side, a pink shirt, blue pants, and an irritated look on her face.

'_Wait a minute.' _Touya thought as he got a good look at the girl. _'Doesn't she look like...her?'_

Wait, it couldn't be the girl that chased his son. For one this one is taller, had more developed muscles, and a bit of a bigger chest. Not wearing the school uniform, which he heard all students wore the outfit every day in Tokiwadai. So maybe it was...a look alike?

"Good." The girl then said not really caring for him. "I see you're finally up. About time." Okay, now she sounded like a brat. How'd he even get in this situation.

"Look..kid," He said slowly getting up and rubbing his head. "Just tell me what you want." May as well get straight to the point.

"What I want is some help." She said. "But apparently I made a mistake. Your not Touma Kamijou, just a guy that looks like him." Oh great, another person that confused his son for him. He gets that he looks like his son thanks to genes, but how did some people not realize this until after. This girl, whoever she was, clearly making a mistake, and now gets mad just because he wasn't Touma. Yeesh. Did his son face troubles like these?

"Well, what do you want with _my _son?" He then asked suspicious of the girl.

"Son...You're that savior's father?" Savior? Ignoring that part, Touya just answered her.

"I am. And I'd rather not have my son get into-" He then waved his hand in the area he was in. A small dirty room with discarded clothes, food wrappers, and clearly a few bugs with little lights on aside from a lamp. "-whatever this is."

"Tch." The girl went again. A small tick mark appearing on Touya's head at that.

"Look." He then said. "Just who are you and why do you even want my son. Because if it's something bad, then you can forget it."

Another click of the tongue. Though this time the girl sighed as she rubbed her head in annoyance. "Fine." She then said. "Follow me and I'll show you." She then began walking with Touya following, though had his guard up just in case. Who knew what this girl wanted.

Eventually the two leaving the room and entering a hallway, where the girl then led him to another door that was closed. She then took out a key in which she fumbled to insert it in the lock. While she did so, Touya then realized something that he hadn't asked earlier. Though considering he woke up after being attacked, it made up for it.

"Hey, what exactly is your name?" He questioned.

The girl inserted the key, twisting it as she then unlocked the door.

"Name huh." She mused. "I don't exactly have a _normal _name, but I was called something a while back. Serial Number 00000, or as he called me, Full Tuning." She then opened the door revealing someone in a bed with some medical gear and some needles on him. The man's eyes were closed as he looked like he was in a coma with his pale skin and lack of movement.

"As for him, that would be my...dad. Amai Ao."

* * *

**And that's where it ends here folks. Surprised. If I made our favorite Skill-Out leader alive, then why not another dead man. One of the people who happened to be part of the infamous level six project. I figured if I added Full Tuning, then why not someone else like him. It has been stated that he designed her, so I figured make him part of the package deal with the clone.**

**I'll explain more about the two next chapter. So until next time.**


	34. Amai Ao

**Amai Ao**

* * *

"So...this is you...dad?" Blue hair, pale skin, and lots of different features. Did she take after her mother or something? Or maybe adopted? Yet she still seemed ever so familiar to another person he knew, only older. Uh, his head. He'll have to go to a doctor later to deal with his headaches.

"Adopted." The girl called Full Tuning said. "Let's just say my...mom, wasn't around." Or more like wasn't even aware of her. In truth, aside from the 'Sisters', Amai, and a few researchers, noody, not even the original or her mother, knew about her existence. Not even Last Order knew as she wasn't connected to the Network like the others.

"I see." Touya said feeling a bit bad for the girl. Sara was kinda like that in retrospect. He then looked at her 'father'. "I guess he's your guardian then. But, what happened to him?"

"Right, that." Full Tuning said sitting down on a chair next to the bed where Amai rested in unconscious. "Let's just say my dad here got involved in a rather risky business, one that didn't end so well for him." Making clones which were technically illegal would definitely count as one. "Long story short, due to the business going crap shot, dad here entered debt. A lot to."

Yeah, that makes sense. When one enters a business, lots of things could happen. With a business being either successful or failing big time, affecting the people that worked there. With some entering loads of debt, which wasn't pretty. Yet, narrowing his eyes, Touya saw some bandages with what appears to be dried up blood.

"The business he entered...was it some gang or something?" He asked with Full Tuning noticing Touya looking at the bandages.

"That." She then said with her brow furrowing a little. "It was caused by an employee, deciding to take matters into her own hands." She was actually there when it happened. Soon after the experiment of raising Accelerators level was called off, Full Tuning escaped her little tube and spent a little while wandering with no real purpose. Unlike her other 'sisters', she didn't have access to the Network due to her being made completely autonomous. So she had no idea what was going on or why these things were happening.

Luckily, she then remembered about Amai who had designed her and figured she could find him for help. It took a while, but eventually she found her way to him only to see him and a few other people on the ground with everyone bleeding along with a smaller clone which she recognized as Last Order. She then quickly grabbed her 'father' and took him away while also doing her best to preserve his life, keeping them away from the authorities. It hadn't been easy.

"How come you haven't taken him to a hospital? Because while it looks like you've done well, clearly it's limited." The sheets looked old and the equipment on him didn't exactly look the best. If anything this stuff is barely passable to be used for helping the injured. Plus, the girl didn't seem like someone who's good in medical expertise, which may explain why there were books nearby that involved the human body.

"Unfortunately, my dad isn't exactly able to enter a hospital. Due to...circumstances." After taking him away, the city just figured he was killed by Accelerator, thinking they reduced him to nothing. If she took him to a hospital, the city would be alerted that he was still alive, and then deal with him. Unlike the woman who shot him, Amai didn't have the privilege of being allowed to be freed. After all, with his debt and the fact the city made certain to push all the problems onto him, there was no way he'd survive at all. Such was the cruelty of the Dark Side of Academy City.

"Then...you've been living here all on your own?" Touya took another look at the place she was living in. Small, dirty, and rather pathetic. "Can't you just get these sisters of yours to help? Maybe they can help you."

"I thought of that. But it would be a bad idea." It wasn't like Full Tuning distrusted her sisters or anything, at most she just felt cautiously toward them as she couldn't connect to them. However, if she ever showed herself to them, it would put Amai at risk.

While she usually just stayed here taking care of him, when she wasn't out stealing food and equipment, she was watching her sisters. It was there she had learned about two individuals they seemed to care about. The savior, the person who protected them from being slaughtered like pigs, and the protector. Someone who dealt with any threats to the sisters as a whole.

AKA, Accelerator. Also the very same person that her father actually managed to cripple causing permanent brain damage. If she told her sisters who she wanted to help, no doubt that information will head to Last Order herself, who would likely tell Accelerator of all people. Where Full Tuning would then expect a visit from the Number 1 himself with a good chance of death.

Thus the reason why she went to the supposed savior, figuring he would help. Overhearing how he was the type to help anybody, no matter their allegiance. I mean, he's friends with Accelerator, the guy who killed thousands of her sisters, so surely he'd help her father, a man who planned on killing just as many but didn't due to interventions.

'_Thinking on it...It might be better not to tell the Savior this information at all.' _Last thing she wanted was to scare him. On the bright side, Full Tuning is quite glad the savior was the type of idiot she could use to help her and her dad possibly escape this situation. While she wasn't complaining, even she questioned the saviors reasoning to help people who could be bad. Unlike her sisters, she never really saw him in action or knew him well.

As such, next to Worst and Last Order, she's the third clone not to be in love with him. Oh, make that fourth. Wasn't there the prototype clone called Dolly?

"Okay." Touya then said having somewhat understood the situation. "So let me get this straight. This guy, Amai, is your adopted father after your mom left. But he then got into some shady dealing and got shot for it, and you're taking care of him because you fear those after him might finish the job if they knew he was still alive?"

"In a word, more or less, yes." Granted, this man's own deductions weren't entirely right, but Full Tuning will go with it. Like she can say she's actually a clone and this man tried killing her younger sister along with many other people in a fit of madness ...Why was she helping him again?

"Hm, I see." Touya knew he didn't know all the details, but clearly this man had problems that affected his life. On the bright side, it seemed his daughter took very good care of him. However, it's clear that eventually even her treatment would run out due to her limited knowledge and equipment. While it might not be today or tomorrow, or even the day after, eventually this man will die due to lack of proper care. Full Tuning did her best, but this wasn't a permanent solution.

"Hold on a second, do you have a phone?" He then asked Full Tuning who just raised a brow.

"Yeah." She replied taking out a very familiar phone along with a familiar wallet. "Yours. Also, I 'borrowed' some money for food. Thanks for that by the way." She said tossing him his things with a slight tick mark appearing on his forehead. However, instead of saying anything, he just kept it in. No matter how angry he wanted to yell.

Grabbing the phone he then opened it up.

"Who are you calling?" Full Tuning asked her hand slightly sparking up a little. Touya flinched, but didn't stop what he was doing. Though it might be safe to tell her, lest he wants another electrical shock on him again.

"Don't worry. I'm calling a good man." He said which got Full Tuning to put down her hand, though still stared at him on the off chance Touya was being deceitful. Good thing he wasn't planning on it. While Touya didn't know what Level this girl is, even a level 1 or 2 could easily kick his behind since his powers were more focused on business planning and the like. Not fighting and running.

His phone buzzed a little with a small ringing coming out. A click was heard as someone then answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hey. I was wondering if you do home surgery?"

"_Huh?"_

* * *

"And there we go. That should help your 'father' more or less." Inside a room were four people. The first being Amai, who while still asleep looked a lot better. Having a change of clothes, fresh bandages, and more suitable equipment that looked nice and new.

The second is Touya who smiled, knowing he did a job well done, and is glad he helped one person. Granted, he had a feeling this person might have done bad things, but so what. That didn't mean he wasn't going to not help the man.

The third of course is Full Tuning, whose mouth was opened in shock with her eyes opened wide as she witnessed the person who just helped her father. A man known as a legend in the hospital community or whatever they call it. Who had skills so vast, that no matter the condition he allowed the person to be back on their feet. Even those who _lost _said feet.

As for the fourth who was in this room, washing his hands now as to not get any bacteria on his patient, is a man well known to many that personally knew him. Having a face that eerily looked like a frog, his nickname is known as Heaven Chancellor. Who just happened to be on Touya's contact list and arrived at the second Touya asked him to.

"How…" Full Tuning said in disbelief. Her eyes still portraying shock that the legend of the hospital was here, right now. "How is he here...And how do you even _know _him?"

Touya just chuckled. A bit happy that he caused the girl some shock, and personally considering it worth it for her shocking him. Still, her question had weight to it. How could an ordinary man who just arrived in the city a while ago even know this man. It shouldn't even be possible. And yet he did the impossible. As such, Full Tuning just had to know.

"Simple." Touya then said. "He's the man who helps my son. So getting his number was easy." Not to mention this wasn't the first time he actually talked to the Heaven's Chancellor. Anytime Touma got himself injured, this doctor would tell him that his son got injured and he patched him up.

Granted, the frog faced doctor couldn't tell Touya the exact truth of his son's injuries. Aleister made certain of that, and while the good doctor didn't like lying, he knew it was for the best. If his parents knew the _real _injuries their son gained, then they'd likely try to get him out of the city. And unfortunately Aleister's plans relied on the boy heavily, and would no doubt try to do something to deal with the parents. Permanently.

"In any case, Mr. Kamijou, I hope next time call me for a home visit, the location wouldn't be so abandoned and dirty." At that Full Tuning blushed. While it could be excused about the location, which was an abandoned apartment in one of the districts, admittingly she never did clean up the place. And not because she didn't have time or anything, but simply because she was...lazy.

"Yeah. This place is a bit of a-" Before Touya could even finish that line, he saw Full Tuning spark a little. "...But I'm sure our friend here tried her best. Hehehe."

"I can see that." The doctor said facing Full Tuning, fully aware of who she is. "While not exactly in proper conditions, I have to admit you did well in taking care of your 'father' here."

"Yeah…" Full Tuning said with a tinge of red on her face. "And, not that I'm complaining, but, you _do _know who he is, right. And...what he tried to do." She may not have known much, but she's fully aware Amai tried killing many people by using the Sisters. While it was done in a fit of desperation and madness, it still didn't excuse his actions at all. So while glad the doctor helped him, it also confused her on why he would even do so.

"Well, I admit that there isn't a real reason. However, I am a doctor first and foremost, my patients past and actions do not matter to me. I will help them to the best of my abilities, no matter what." While that sounded like a rehearsed line, to Full Tuning she felt the sincerity of the man, and gave a small nod to the doctor. Though he wasn't done yet. "Besides. Even if he did do questionable things, it isn't as if he's the only one."

Accelerator and his caretaker Yoshikawa, while having atoned and have better paths now, like Amai also doesn't mean what they did in the past was inexcusable as well. Yet now they were leading a much healthier life. So why shouldn't this man not be offered the same opportunity as well? Perhaps he can even change.

"Of course if he's going to rehabilitate, someone should be there for him." Heaven Chancellor said as he then looked at Full Tuning with a smile. "And who better than his 'daughter'. After all, with my work here is done, he should be able to wake up in a few weeks or so. Though he'll need help if he even wants to walk straight."

"...I see. Understood." Full Tuning nodded her head, grateful to the doctor. She then turned to Touya as well, also giving a nod. "And thank you as well Mr. Kamijou...you're...a lot like your son in a sense. Or maybe he takes after you?"

"Hehe. I'd like to think so." Touya said rubbing the back of his head. Feeling some slight praise at being compared to his son. He must be a very well known good person here. "I guess you wanted him since you knew he had a kind heart to help your father."

"Yep." Full Tuning aid making him smile. "According to one of the sisters, Worst I think, your son is known to be an idiot who helps people who have hurt others and usually sends people in the hospital. Aiding them to."

"..."

"..."

And there went the smile, turning down at what he had just heard. Heaven Chancellor just shaking his head. Technically what Full Tuning said wasn't wrong...but with the way she said it, just made Touma sound like a rotten person who helped bad guys and preyed on the weak. Seems that even though she had a true personality unlike the other sisters with the exception of Worst, Last Order, and Dolly, she still acted a bit off herself.

Meanwhile, Touya was once more wondering just what it was his son does in this city...And if he needs to call the cops on him.

* * *

**And so ends another chapter, with our favorite father now full blown worried at what his son is doing. Makes sense really. While Touma in a way 'reforms' his enemy's, they still act rather bad in a way. I mean, Accelerator killed so many clones and hurt others, and Touma helped him. Let's not forget Leivinia, Carrisa, and so on. Granted what Full Tuning said wasn't wrong...but boy will that make a misunderstanding. Until Next Time.**

…**.I wonder how Accelerator and Yoshikawa would react to Amai being alive?**


	35. Unknown?

**?**

* * *

Somewhere in the city, there was a man. A man with no memory of his past to be precise. He had grey hair, is around nineteen, and had sharp eyes. Here, he awoke from his bed a bit confused. Because he had a dream. A dream that involved a girl, a girl that he felt was familiar, close, and kind. Yet...he didn't know her at all.

'_I wonder if it involves my past…' _Ever since a year ago, after he woke up in this place, the man realized he had no memory of his past at all. Sure he could see some images and maybe some voices, but nothing much really. That girl being the most prominent, with silver hair and a strange outfit one would see in a church. But aside from that, he saw nothing else.

Sighing, the young man decided to just forget about it.

While a part of him did wish to figure out what was going on, another said to just forget it. He was living a nice life right now, and it wasn't as if it was that important to figure out his past. If his memories came, they came. If not ...well, a bit of a shame, but he wouldn't be upset over it. With those thoughts in mind, the male then got up and left his bed ready for another day here in Academy City.

* * *

"Uh-hu. Okay. Got it. Thanks, bye." Finishing his call, Touya sighed as he shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Who was that." Standing by him is Sara the two deciding to have a simple meal in a restaurant,and were now leaving. The young Gemstone seeing that Touya looked rather upset after getting that call. Was it bad news from his deal with Academy City?

"Nope." He then said. "It was from the bank. According to them, all the purchases '_I' _made are non-refundable. Dang it."

Full Tuning. She made many, many, _many _purchases in the time he had been unconscious. What were they exactly? Oh, that's right. A new apartment, some nice appliances, a tablet, laptop, a few toys, clothes, food, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Basically put, his savings were about to go down by a lot. Unless he could somehow get a lot of money, then he's about to become broke.

"Are you sure you don't want me to visit that girl and..._persuade _her, to give back all the money?" Hearing her friend got duped, attacked, and got robbed made Sara a bit upset. Thus she felt she should do something to help Touya, and maybe teach this brat a lesson or two.

"No can do." Touya then rejected that idea. "I can't say I'm not...tempted. But what's done is done." It would appear Touya had decided to be the bigger man in this situation. "That, and I don't know where she lives." A bigger man who just happened to not know Full Tuning's new address. Well played.

"Very well. But what will you do about this situation? Surely you need to get your money somewhere now?" If Touya ended up broke, then he'd be unable to buy anything. They say money can't buy you happiness, but without money you can't buy food, water, and other things that _can_ make a person happy. Because nobody wants to starve.

"I...have no idea." This was definitely a problem, as he had no clue what he can do to get out of this mess. He tried explaining his situation to the bank, but that was ultimately useless as they could do nothing about it. He could try asking his friends to help...but he'd rather not do that. Not unless he really had to. Still, this was a difficult situation he is in.

"Maybe I can ask the city for help." Yet he doubted the city actually would. After all, why would they give some random guy a heck load of money. It seemed suspicious no matter how you look at it. Uh, this was a pain to deal with all right. To think he got robbed by a teenager.

'_It would also be best if Shinna doesn't know.' _He shivered upon imagining his wife found out. Things wouldn't end well at all.

"Maybe you can just get a loan or something then. I think Academy City does that." Sara tried suggesting him options. "Or maybe you can meet that little girl we met a while back. The one with the blonde hair and is in elementary school I think."

"Elementary...Leivinia?" She was indeed rather small. Though she gave off the kind of air that she was part of a higher grade, and looked rather intelligent. If the Birdway girl is anything like her sister Patricia, then she must have skipped grades or something. "Okay, but how can she help." Sara just shrugged at that part.

Touya didn't look certain if he should ask for cash by such a person. Sounded bad in hindsight, and would make him appear desperate. Granted, he is rather desperate, but he doesn't want to beg for money. He had something called pride after all. So he should put such thoughts in the backburner for now.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out. He tells Sara not wanting to worry her too much. "You should get going now. Don't you have a school project?"

"Yes." Sara wished she could help, but she indeed had other stuff to do. Still, she'll try coming up with a solution if she had to. Sara soon left to deal with her school work, waving Touya good-bye with him doing the same.

Once she left though, he then sighed. He put up a good game, but this is serious. Uh, he actually did question if Full Tuning did this on purpose, but according to the good doctor-who seemed to know her somehow-he stated that Full Tuning wasn't a bad girl really, but that she just lacked a lot of common sense and sometimes thought what was wrong was actually right. Granted, it didn't excuse her actions, but living alone with nobody to talk to or teach your morals obviously didn't help. Luckily the doctor said he might help with that situation while doing regular check ups on the girls father.

Walking, Touya began wondering if he should perhaps try getting another job or perhaps hope he can make it big in the casino, when he noticed someone.

A young girl with silver hair, a nun outfit, and a peety build.

"Is that, Index?" He hasn't seen her in a long while. Not since the whole beach incident where his son went crazy and kept on assaulting her. Huh? Wait a minute. Is _that _when he slowly started becoming bad. Because lots of people have been stating that his son beats up other people with other individuals. Was the beach incident a sign he was going down a dark road. If so, then that wasn't good.

"Maybe I should call a counselor for him." Touya mutters to himself. Either way, maybe he could say hello. It's been a while, and maybe he can get some information about his son from her. Those two were rather close after all.

With that decision in mind, Touya decided to say hello when suddenly he saw something odd.

"?" Up ahead just some meters away from Index herself is another person. A rather suspicious one who seemed to be following Index in a stalkish manner. Interesting.

'_Better see what he's trying to do.' _Touya said while putting a hand in his pocket. His fingers touching the smooth metal marbles that can be used to incapacitate a person. If this person starts getting violent, well, he knew what he had to do.

Slowly Touya moved forward following the boy who in turn followed Index. The poor loving girl not even realizing her being stalked. Instead to busy licking an ice cream cone happily humming a sweet tune. The person following her gave off a smile as he looked very interested in Index. His arms itched a little as he got closer and closer to Index. Interestingly enough, nobody seemed to be getting in his way. It was like everyone was just making a path so that he could get to her somehow.

"Hya!" Except for one who then threw a marble right onto his head. A small sound wave later and the stalker ended up falling onto the cement face first.

"Oh! A buffet!" All while that sweet nun ignored it and just went to eat at a nearby restaurant. It was a miracle she hasn't been kidnapped yet.

* * *

"Uh….uh.." Slowly waking up with a killer headache, the male found himself opening his eyes groggily. He didn't even know what happened. One second he had been following the girl he has seen in his literal dreams, the next he ended up knocked out. How did this happen?

"So, you up?" Looks like he was about to find out now. His eyes now open, he saw a grown man with a face that for some reason really irritated him, holding some kind of...marble? "Good. Your not to injured. Now, time to answer some questions."

It was then the male realized where he was. On a bench at some park lying down with a slight headache. He slowly sat up, shaking whatever this man did then stared angrily.

"What the hell was that? Trying to kidnap me? I should call the cops on you." He then threatened.

"Sure. And I'll tell them you were stalking a girl." The boy flinched at that part.

"You...you saw?" He said with Touya nodding. The male just looked down grumbling a bit. He didn't expect, well, this. Touya seeing the male being silent, decided to ask his question.

"So. Why were you following her?" He asked. If this guy was planning something bad, he'll call the cops on him. However, if it's some kind of misunderstanding, then he'll let him go. He just needed to see what this guy is up to. The young man seeing as he was caught, just spoke in a soft manner.

"I was...hoping she might know who I am." He said confusing the grown adult.

"Huh? What does that mean?" He questioned.

"Uh, well, ya see…" The young man began. "I don't...really remember much of my past. Amnesia I think. Um, point is, I can't recall much of my life."

"Alright. But what does that have to do with Index?"

"Her? Well, I'm not sure why, but I feel like I...knew her. Or something like that. I swear, that I wasn't going to hurt her. I just wanted to...talk." Plus, while he wouldn't say it, he also for some reason wanted to be that girl's...friend? He wasn't sure why, but the second he saw that nun, certain feelings welled up inside him. Like he had to protect her, help her, other images filling his head like a person with a tattoo mark and a weird dragon.

Confusing scenes that made no sense, but clearly important. And that girl must have had the answers. Maybe tell him who he was. He just wanted to know, nothing more.

As for Touya, he narrowed his eyes as he observed the boy, to see if he was lying in any way. Yet he felt no form of deceit at all. If anything, he just seemed truthful. Sighing, Touya just put the marble down.

"Alright." He then said. "If this girl means something to you...then go ahead." He said with the young male smiling a bit. Seems he might be able to meet this person after all. "However," Touya continued. "If I discover you trying to do anything, _anything_, bad to her, then I won't be with a marble as my only weapon.

Sara wouldn't mind if she attacked a possible punk, right?

As for the boy, he just nodded. "Yes sir, understood." He then stood and then took something out of his pocket. And it was...a freaking gold bar! "Here man. Consider it a thank you." He gave Touya the gold bar which weighed pretty heavily, and then left. That girl might be gone, yet the male felt he might meet her again one day.

As for Touya, he just staring wide eyed at the element in his hands, pondering if it was even real. But if it was…

"Guess I'm making it rich already."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I found it difficult to do this one. Barley seen the guy and it was only for like, what, three episodes? So not a lot of material to work with.**

**Now, I'm certain you can all tell who that guy is. Someone we haven't seen in a looong time. After all, he was 'killed' during the early days of Index. As for what he just did, with the gold bar, basically put, the dude still has his power. However, it's a bit lower level as he did technically forget about it, but can still use it subconsciously. So doing things like getting people to move, having gold pop out, and other things is simple for him to do. Either way, until next time.**


	36. Ayu Mitsuari

**Ayu Mitsuari**

* * *

It's been awhile since Ayu has been out and about in the calm morning breeze.

To think, the fresh air could feel so nice, when before she didn't think much of it. But now she did, and she enjoyed that calm soft wind blowing across her hair. To think, she was finally out of the reformatory in the detention center she once resided in, and can now move along freely. Giving a small smile, she then leaned on a rail as she gazed at the city below her.

"Such a nice view." She whispered. To think that after all this time she could finally be a _normal girl_. Well, a normal girl with powers, history of criminal activity, and knowing about the Dark Side of Academy City, but that wasn't a problem.

Except for one.

'_Oh Misaki,' _A slightly dark but amusing glint then appeared in Ayu's eyes. _'Did you really not think I wouldn't notice what you have been doing? Especially with the last few stunts.'_

As for what these 'stunts' were, it was but one thing. Or should she say, one person. As Ayu has been understanding that her old rival has been getting mighty close with a certain boy who was full of misfortune.

'_To think, she's been getting awfully close to him, all while I was…'recovering'.' _While the relationship between her and Misaki was better, that didn't mean Ayu appreciated the blonde girl making multiple moves while she was away. I mean seriously, she was now way behind compared to the others. And yes, she indeed knew about the 'other' girls.

Huh." She then sighed lamently. "I know he's rather popular, but never did I think he'd get _this _popular." Honestly, to think over a dozen girls were now pinning for him. In a way that both impressed but also irked her at the same time.

After all, those girls at least had a lot of time to get to know him, hang with him, and possibly make a few encouraging moves. Something she hasn't been able to do at all. However, an opportunity has now presented itself to her. One that just might put her ahead of the game.

"Now, where are you?" She giggled to herself as she then looked down below to spot a certain person she had decided to target. And no, it wasn't her possible future partner Touma. As much as she wanted to be near him, she knew it would be forever before they get to know each other. Not that she minded that granted. She just first wanted to meet someone else before then.

"There you are." A person she hoped she could get along very well with.

* * *

"Ah, what a nice morning." At last Touya felt like he had a regular simple morning, with nothing bad going on. Though his good mood could probably be related to the fact that he was no longer in debt, but was now back to full cash. Heck, even better since he actually had an extra surplus thanks to that gold bar. Though Touya later found out it was more than just gold.

"Haha. To think that gold bar also had a few diamonds. The look on that man's face." Not that his face wasn't any different. He swore that if he had lived in a cartoon, his jaw would have fallen onto the ground with his tongue rolling out.

If he wasn't in Academy City, Touya totally would have done what most people would do when they have a lot of money.

Go to Vegas.

"Well," Touya chuckled putting that thought away. For now. He decided to send a little extra money to Touma-just in case-and some to his wife. The rest he'll put aside for when his co-workers arrived in Academy City. With all this extra cash, they're gonna rock this joint like teenagers did. Wasn't just youngsters that can party hard.

"Though I wonder what kind of place I should reserve for us." Not a high fancy place of course. Those were stuffy, and considering how some of his co-workers acted, they'd be kicked out afterwards. No. It needed to be a local but an empty place where they wouldn't be bugged.

As Touya continued walking and thinking of possible places, a girl suddenly came forward waving her hand saying, "Hi."

"...Hi?" Touya said stopping. He then looked around just in case she was talking to someone else. He was the only one here. He then looked at the girl who simply smiled.

The girl had long, wavy chocolate colored hair that seemed quite fluffy. She donned a familiar Tokiwadai uniform, indicating she went to the famed school. She also had long slender legs, not as good as Shinna's, but good nonetheless He then cleared his throat as he then decided to say what he should.

"Just letting you know, I'm not Touma." He instantly said.

Perhaps he was jumping the gun a little too fast, but these days every time he met an unfamiliar person, they just seemed to be connected to his son one way or another. Many confusing him for Touma as well. So it'd be best to say that he wasn't, and see what the person wanted.

"Oh, I know that." The girl then said. "While I see you have some of the same looks, it's pretty easy to tell your not Touma Kamijou." Then what about all those other people?

"Okay." Touya then said. "Not to sound rude or anything, but did you need something for me. Or...did my son get in trouble?" Maybe he should have higher fate in Touma, but everyday he worried more and more that his son was becoming a delinquent. And considering how many people he's been told that he's constantly getting in trouble, Touya had a right to feel this way.

"Oh no, your son didn't do anything bad." The girl said with Touya giving a relieved breath. "Well...not now at the moment." And here comes the worry.

"However, that's why I'm here." The girl then said. "My name is Ayu. Ayu Mitsuari. And I'm a person that has been asked to help with your son's...problems."

"I knew it." Touya said depressingly. The poor father then walking to the nearest bench sitting down while holding his head with a sad aura surrounding him. "So...my son really is a delinquent…"

"..uh." Looks like Ayu somehow messed up already. She didn't even need to use her powers to tell this man was already feeling down and thinking sad thoughts. Though the worst part was that she couldn't exactly deny Touma was a delinquent. The boy may try to deny it, but he kinda is a delinquent in a way. Not the bad kind Touya was thinking though, but the good kind.

"Ahem." Ayu then decided to continue on, but use her words a bit more carefully. "Yes, as you know you're son is in a slight situation. One where he gets into a lot of trouble."

"Trouble at school?" That, and messing with magic, crazed sorcerers, a group wanting to kill God, mad scientists, and many, _many _girls vying for his attention. Some even wanting to do _the deed_ in bed.

"Indeed." Ayu continued. "Now then, if I recall a person once came up to you telling you about a program involving the raising of grades, right?" Seria, oh she's gonna get back at her for this one day. Making a move like that!

"Yes I do." That girl had been so nice. In fact, he actually received one of Touma's reports from her by mail, and it showed some improvement. Touma still needs to work hard, but at least he was slowly getting his grades up.

"Good. In that case, allow me to explain this." Ayu then took out a piece of paper with words on it. "See. I know for a fact your son has...issues, with staying in class." While she's glad Touma only skips to help people, he forgets that this also costs him a lot. "Not to mention the trouble he gets into."

"Don't remind me." Touya murmured. "I get calls from Anti-Skill itself now that Touma's been visiting their place _a lot_." Of course they told him that it was just because Touma was either in the wrong place and wrong time, and stuff like that. But to think he was constantly being put in jail, even if for a little while.

"Indeed." Ayu said also surprised by how many times Touma was placed in a cell simply for helping a person...only for people to think _he's _the cause as by the time Anti-Skill arrives, all they see is him beating up another dude. Then believing he's the troublemaker...which he sorta is. "However, I have something that might just help." She smiled.

"If it helps him from getting in jail, then I'm open ears." Still smiling, she then handed Touya the paper. There he then read what it said, with one word. "Judgement?"

"That's right." Ayu said. "Judgement is what you can call the 'police' made of students. If your son has this position, and has the armband, then people will no longer see him as a thug to arrest, but a respected member who people can rely on." I mean, those who really knew him already looked up and respected him, but this way, the others won't just think he's some bad guy. He's done a lot for this world, so getting some respect can't hurt.

"Hm?" Touya overviewed the paper, and didn't really see anything wrong with this. If anything, while this might take away some of Touma's free time, wouldn't it be worth it. No more him getting in trouble, having some partners to work with, and no phone calls in the middle of the night with an officer telling him his son had done something again. Why, just two days ago, he had been arrested for having a girl with a metal tail trying to 'do the dead' out in public on a bench.

However, he did wonder one thing.

"Just who are you exactly though? You know my son somehow?" He asked, questioning the girls relationship with his child.

Ayu then just giggled. "Let's just say I'm someone he's helped before in the past. Call me...an admirer of his."

An admirer. Oh.

Even Touya could tell that this girl _more _than just _admired _him. A possible girlfriend maybe?

'_Not to mention one that looks his age.' _Again, if his son was into girls that were...younger than him, that's fine. But Touya wouldn't mind if this girl might be a good candidate. Plus she seemed rather nice as well. He wondered what Shinna would think of her.

Ayu mentally smirked. While she wasn't reading his mind-as she would never do that to the boy that saved her-she _was _however reading his emotions. And right now, she could tell he thought very well of her. Mission accomplished.

"In any case sir, how about you have time to think about it." She said as she then turned around and began walking away. "I hope we can meet again." She then waved good-bye and left with a vindictive smile on her lips.

In Misaki's face!

As for Touya, unaware he had more or less been played-something that often happens to his son-continued looking at the paper.

"Exercise regime, self-defense, certain benefits...Hm? Sounds pretty good." If his son could defend himself, that would be great. After all, if his son ever met a bunch of thugs, wouldn't it be good if he could properly fight back. I mean, maybe he could beat one, possibly two on his own. But say he met a dozen.

With a good self-defense, he could properly fight back if needed. Not to mention help people without getting busted like he usually did. Honestly, he wondered why Touma hasn't even done this yet. Best part of all though, in his opinion, Touma would be surrounded by good people with a positive influence on him.

He then looked down at what branch office his son would join if he did have him join.

* * *

"Ahhh, just another relaxing day." Kuroko was sitting down in the Judgment Branch Office 177, having finished her work. Now she had a good break to relax and simply drink some fine tea, courtesy by Uiharu.

As she drank it, she then noticed some papers of applicants that would possibly be joining this branch. Having nothing better to do, she then decided to see who might join.

"Let's see here...Yami...Koro...Mezu...and…!?" Her eyes then widened at one applicant. An applicant that made her good mood vanish. "Ape!" She said in disdain. _That monkey was joining_. Oh, she could see where this was going.

That dirty ape would try to join, then grab all of sissies attention for himself. Acting as if he's all reliable and junk. Well, not if _she _could help it. Quickly she wondered if she could somehow get him to drop out, but then stopped as something caught her eye.

"...Hehehehe." Her good mood suddenly returning, according to the paper, Judgement officers could train applicants to better themselves. Standing up, she then went to see Konori Mii. She'll _happily _volunteer to help these up and coming officers. She'll be certain to show them a good time on the field.

And give _special attention _to him.

Hehe!

* * *

**Think Touma will pass, or fail? Only time will tell. As once more his bad luck strikes and puts him with the face of a beast. All in the form of a little girl who may as well be a demon. Reminds me of another anime series. Well, util next time.**


	37. Junko Hokaze

**Junko Hokaze**

* * *

Junko Hokaze was having a rather fine day.

Today she not only got complimented by the Queen today on her grades, but she also heard rumor of a special Gekota item being sold somewhere nearby. It was the exact type of thing that could make her day. Smiling, Hokaze went out her dorm just to find it. And personally, a part of her felt like it would be a good break.

From studying, daily exercise, teaching Misaka her own power, and helping her new 'ghost' friend, she has a lot on her plate these last few days. Which only got more and more difficult after meeting up with the Rank 7, and getting training from him. Though…

'_Did he really have to make me lift that car?' _Suffice to say, the Number 7's method of 'training' her was rather...odd. I mean, she wasn't complaining. Okay, maybe a little, but even she could admit she was getting stronger in her own way. It's just that after those training sessions, she was usually left sore. So she was glad to finally have a day off and do her own thing. Like finding that Gekota item.

"Now, where is it?" She said to herself as she walked down the stores passing by her. While she did this, she kept a good eye on any possible attraction she might find later. Still, this wouldn't be easy.

All she knew from the rumors were that the Gekota item was not only a rare type, but would only be in this area for a limited time. Her only saving grace was that it's unlikely for anybody to buy the Gekota item before her aside from children and maybe another certain girl she knew that was a fan like her. Honestly, why do people find it so strange that she liked Gekota?

Either way, Hokaze kept her eyes peeled and-Oh no!

Gasping, there in front of her, just about thirty meters or so, was an adult holding an item. A Gekota item to be precise. Not only that, it was truly the rare item that she heard was on the rumors.

The-The-Devil Gekota!

An extremely rare and one-of-a-kind Gekota doll made by the company by attempting to sell 'bad boy' like Gekota for males. Naturally it failed, but less than a hundred were made and were very popular after a few years. According to the sights, many on auctions bidded in the thousands, sometimes tens of thousands-in american dollars! However, while still a hefty sum, the prices for the Devil Gekota were more affordable in the stores they were originally sent to.

A red colored Gekota doll with a pitchfork, a devil tail, little wings, and horns with a sinister smile and sharp teeth. What wasn't to like about it! And even though she finally found it, it would appear this man might make off with it. As he actually looked interested in it!

'_M-Maybe I can barter with him!' _Hokaze desperately thought as she then began rushing toward him, hoping he wouldn't buy it.

* * *

"Hm?" Touya had to admit, he has never seen a doll like this before. A strange red colored doll that took the theme of a devil. Very weird. _'Isn't this one of those Gekota things that Otohime talks about?'_

Yet weren't they supposed to be green. Or pink, or whatever color they came in. Not to mention that while he has indeed seen these Gekota commercials, he's never once seen one in the form of a devil. Checking the price tag, Touya then whistled.

"Woah. Now _that's _a pricey sum." And for something so small to. He's seen Gekota dolls way less than this. Was this thing some kind of limited edition thing? If so, it would explain the lack of other dolls like it. Hm. Maybe he should get it. I mean, it wasn't like he was a fan of the series, but it would be kinda fun to put it in his workplace. After all, lots of his friends put strange stuff on display for one reason or another.

A family portrait.

A hammer.

Gloves.

A coffee mug.

A model building.

Handcuffs.

….okay, so some of them were less than stellar. And also plain weird with some suspicion. _Why _someone would put handcuffs was always a mystery to those working.

Especially the blood on it.

Shaking his head, Touya decided just to but the doll just because. He had some money to spare anyway, so he has more than enough. He headed for a cash register.

"...Wait…"

He set the doll down. The man grabbing the little doll, looking at it, then slowly got his scanner. Ready to scan the tag to make it official.

"...Wait...hold on…!"

Rubbing his ears, Touya could have sworn he heard something. Oh well. In any case, the man scanned the dolls price tag. The exact amount showing on the small computer screen. Touya grabbed his wallet, and then opened it up. He then pondered if he should pay with either cash or credit.

"...Please!..Not yet!..."

Cash will do. He had enough. Taking out the appropriate amount, he then slowly counted to be certain he had the exact amount. Was that panting and footsteps he heard? Oh whatever. He then handed the cash to the man, who counted it just to be sure. He then looked up to Touya.

"...Hold on! Please...! I just need to talk for a second!" Ignoring the strange voice, Touya just focused on the man.

"Looks like you have the right amount. But before you pay for this, would you first like to sign up for our rewards deal?" The man asked.

"A rewards card. Interesting. What kind of deals do you have?" Touya then asked.

"Hold up!" Ignoring the clearly growing voice, but not wanting to be interrupted. Touya just listened to the man and heard what would happen if he signed up. From getting points, to being able to use them after buying over a hundred items, refunds, and stuff like that. All interesting things. But sadly, he wasn't going to be in Academy City that long. This reward system was more for students or adults who actually lived here, so this wouldn't do. Touya promptly refused the offer, with the man accepting it.

"Okay then." He said now holding the doll with his scanner just _inches _ready to scan it. "That'll be exactly-"

"WAIT!" However, just literally one second before he could push the button and scan the item, a loud cry came and from it a girl appeared out of nowhere. Wearing a familiar uniform that Touya was slightly dreading to see, purple hair somehow, ringlet styled, and rather good proportions in the muscles, with electricity flying around her.

Pow!

...And ended up hitting the cash register face first with a burst of electricity knocking out both power and causing both men to scream.

As for the girl, naturally she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Uh...uhhh…" Slowly opening her eyes, Hokaze felt her face hurt-a lot. As she opened them, she heard a person calling out her name.

"-Kaze! Are you okay!? Hokaze!" As she opened them, she saw a brown haired girl with a white dress that seemed to be floating, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Uh...ghost girl?" She said.

"Not ghost girl! Yuuri Senya! Jeez, you must have really hit your head hard. Your face is all red." The ghost girl said causing Hokaze to slowly sit up, moaning a little. As she finally felt normal-ish, memories came flooding back at what happened.

"Eep!" With her face turning even more red, becoming absolutely embarrassed at what she had just done. Covering her face in a futile attempt to hide her shame and the tears that seemed ready to pour out. "W-w-w-what did I _do_!?" She cried out in horror.

"Yeah...what did you do?" The ghost girl said confused. "I was busy, but when I had free time I tried following you only to see you here on this bench super injured in the face. Good thing you can regenerate. It was a little purple." That didn't make her feel any better.

'_Uh, this is so humiliating.' _The poor girl thought as she looked around seeing herself on a bench, with a few people staring. _'I can't believe I acted so out of character. This is pretty bad, even for me.' _What would the Queen say, uh!

"Hey Junko, what's that on you lap?" Senya then asked, pointing at something.

Hokaze then let go of her face, and looked down.

"Wah!" And her eyes widened with imaginative sparkles around her, as on her lap was none other than the Devil Gekota doll she saw a while ago. It's snarky smile aimed at her, as if saying 'Congratulations. You have me.'. She instantly picked it up and hugged cooing a little.

"Wow, you really do like those Gekota dolls." The ghost girl said unimpressed. This is what got her friend injured. It was kinda embarrassing. Now she knew how that certain teleporter felt.

"Wait a second.' Hokaze then said. "But-how did I get it!?" She was pretty sure that man had it.

"Oh right him." Senya said. Hinting that she had been there. "The man who was about to buy it screamed along with the cashier when you came tumbling in." Hokaze flinched at that part. "But looks like the cashier told the guy that he knew you, and how you were a mega fan of Gekota. So the guy bought the doll and gave it to you, even put you down here on the bench."

Hokaze giggled nervously at that. That was embarrassing all right, but hey, she got the Devil Gekota, so that was a win, right? She then realized something though, and faced her invisible friend.

"Um, Senya, do you know who that man is?" She asked.

"Nope." She replied. "But I did memorize his face. So if we ever meet him again, you can thank him then. And maybe an apology to." The ghost girl put her hands on her hips. "You really scared him. Heck, some of your electricity zapped him with him saying 'Not again!' "

"I-I will!" Hokaze answered red once more. She then stood up and then grabbed the doll and began walking back to the dorms. She couldn't wait to put her new collection items in her room. Playing with it, having little tea parties, and introducing him to all her other little dolls. It would be a blast.

As for the invisible girl, she just sighed. Honestly, how could someone with such a grown-up body and a mature aura be so...childish. She then noticed something in the corner of her eye. Two girls from the same school as her friend with one of them smiling a lot with the other with a deadpan look being dragged by the other.

"Look Kuroko! The 'Angel Gekota'!" She said with the air of a child, something _very _similar to Hokaze. "Not as rare as the Devil Gekota, but this is still just as good as a find! I can't wait to introduce this little guy to the others! Hahahaha~!"

"...Yes sissy…" The twin tailed girl said not looking any happy at all. Contrast to the happy childish air her friend had, this one had a dark and slightly embarrassed air around her. The embarrassed part mainly because people were staring at her friend who was acting like a kid.

"Mmmm!" She then looked at Hokaze who was squealing like a toddler, with many teenagers and even a few kids giving her 'The Look', at her attitude. She looked back at the twin-tailed girl and said one thing.

"I feel your pain." With that, she then began following Hokaze where like a certain Railgun, she too would be forced to have 'Fun Time' with the Gekota dolls.

...Yay.

* * *

**And once more electric types just seem to scare Touya once more. Unlike his son, he doesn't have a way to negate their powers. And he has met another unique person, though naturally he never learned her name. Kinda hard to when they're unconscious after all.**

**And it looks like two girls got what they desired. So it was a win-win situation...kinda. Until Next Time.**


	38. Febri

**Febri**

* * *

Inside Academy City, there was a small store that was open.

Inside it were many little things, things that brought attention to a certain age group of people. In this case, kids.

"Oh, I want that."

"This one looks awesome."

"How cute."

Inside the store, were many items that attracted the young students of Academy City. Little cars, dolls, hover balls, drawing books, stories, and so on. Each child wandering inside to see if they could find anything they liked. Touching, grabbing, and doing whatever, though made certain they didn't break anything in fear they would accidentally break something.

And inside this place, happened to be an interesting young girl, who was looking at a picture of a certain frog.

"Gekota." Her name is Febri, a Chemecholoid created by the group called STUDY, and is now currently back in Academy City for the first time in a long while. Being a young and small a petite girl with long blond hair, with two ahoges (literally, idiot hair) sticking out of at the top of her head.. With purple eyes, she dresses in a white Gothica Lolita dress that has white and black ribbons and carries with her a heart-shaped satchel.

She also has a lollipop in her mouth, but unlike before this time this is a normal lollipop with no compounds that neutralize the former toxins that once resided in her body. But now, she was a regular person.

Okay, a person made from chemicals and stuff like that, but she still believed herself to be a human. A human that was now looking at some of the Gekota based products with joy in her eyes. Finding the cute frog mascot to be adorable, and loved it very much.

Oh, and today she might be lucky.

See, just a few days ago she had finally returned to Academy City alongside her sister Janie, and caretaker Shinobu. Their bodies having finally been adjusted, and were capable of living like regular people with Shinobu like her mother.

A mother that she might have left to see the store, having seen it nearby and noticed a Gekota picture on it. Realizing her situation, Febri then sported a somewhat guilty and fearful face realizing what she had just done, leaving her caretaker. Oh, she was going to get in trouble.

As she tried to think of a situation to get out of this mess, Febri then noticed a shadow come over her. She turned around and saw a big man wearing a suit, groomed hair, and ordinary features. The man not even noticing her as he was too busy looking at something.

"Now let's see here. Maybe Otihime will like this." The man said staring at some of the Gekota stuff. Febri then saw him grab a pink doll, a rare type if she recalled the electric girl, Misaka's words. He looked at it, then nodded. Saying something about how the price was much better.

Then he left.

"?" Febri then turned back, deciding that she'll buy her own Gekota doll when she noticed something horrible. The man...took the last one!?

"Thank you for shopping here sir. Have a good day." Like that, the man then bought the Gekota doll. Her mouth dropping at the sight, and realized she missed her chance. Nervously, she then decided to follow the man.

* * *

"Oh man, to think these things are so popular." Touya had been wondering on what to get Touma's little cousin for her upcoming birthday. As he knew the girl to be a bright and cheerful little thing, loving to have fun. So, he decided a Gekota doll might do.

To bad it seemed lots of stores were out. Kids loved them a lot, being a popular franchise character. Having his own movie, books, games, toy line, and even clothes. Who knew a silly frog would reach into the height of billions.

He then looked at the pink doll, and then noticed something strange about it. Looking closer, he saw the features were a bit more...feminine. Plus a bow?

"Hold on a second." He then grabbed the tag, and looked at it. "Let's see, price, where it was made, and...Pyonko." He then stayed silent, as he realized his folly. Mentally slapping himself as he realized his mistake. Sighing, he then got ready to turn around and maybe return the thing.

"Oof." Only to accidentally bump into someone. Looking down, he saw a cute girl who rubbed her nose, and then stared at him with such innocent eyes. Innocent eyes that then looked at what he was holding. Pyonko.

"Oh-um...uh?" She then nervously said, unsure what to say at all. While she did that, Touya looked around to see if he could find anybody around. Someone that might be this girls guardian, a teacher maybe. Nobody going around looking worried about a lost student.

Rubbing his chin with a free hand, he wondered what he should do, when he then heard a growling noise. The child then holding her stomach looking red. Seems she was hungry.

"Here kid," Touya then said handing the stuffed toy to her, who glowed at receiving such a gift. He then jabbed a thumb to a nearby ice cream truck. "Want to have something to eat?"

"Mm-hm!" The girl then nodded. Together, the two then made their way to the truck, Touya ordering two ice creams for the both of them. Once he did that, they then sat down on a bench where they dug into their frozen treats. The girl licking it with pleasure, having removed her candy from before, but kept a good grip on the stuffed frog holding it tight.

As they ate, Touya then decided to aska question. "So kid, what's your name?"

The girl stopped licking, and pondered if she should answer. Considering the man gave her the frog and some ice cream, why not. "Febri." She shyly answered.

"Febri huh." Interesting name. He then looked around a bit. "So...where are you parents?"

"I don't have any." She replied, not looking remotely upset. Not that Touya would no it, but as an artificially made human, she had no actual parents. She wasn't to displeased by this fact though. I mean, she had her sister, Shinobu, and the friends she made here in this city. Touya of course didn't know that, and just assumed she meant her parents were home instead like every other kid here in the city.

"Alright." He took a lick of his cone and looked at her. "So, you have someone watching after you then?" Febri paused on that part, her face now full of worry. Here she was eating ice cream and having fun, while her sister and caretaker were worried about her. If she met up with them again, she's certain she would get in trouble. Her two little strands of hair twisting and turning in response to her emotions.

"..." As for Touya, he just watched the strands of hair curiously. I mean, how does that even work? He's pretty sure people can't control their hair like that. It made no sense at all. He then just stopped thinking on the ridiculousness and just sat back. "Need help getting home?" Clearly this girl was lost, and if not, worried about getting in trouble. Touya having seen that exact look when Touma did something bad.

Sure his son is a gentlemen now, but of course even as a child he caused some mischief here and there. That's just how kids were always getting in trouble.

"Febri!" Just not this time, as coming from the sidewalk were two girls Touya recognized good and well. Uiharu and Saten he believed.

"Uiharu! Saten!" Febri went excitedly as she then got up, placing the frog down and went to them. The girl hugging them both, not noticing that some of her ice cream was dripping on Uiharu's skirt. Not that she minded, as she held Febri back alongside her friend. The two excited to see their friend once again.

"Oh my gosh, it's so nice to see you!" Uiharu said smiling.

"Man. It's been so long." Saten agreed. "Oh, how we have so much to tell you. Our adventures, the prison break-out, some battle with a weird group, oh, and not to mention Uiharu has a boyfriend."

"Saten!" The girl cried. She then pouted, but then made a smirk. "But if I recall, you and Misaka and Shoukohou are sharing Touma, right?"

"Guh!" Now it was Saten to blush.

"?" And Touya, who had been watching, to just turn his expression to one of emotionless state.

Three girls…

You know what, he's just going to pretend he didn't hear that.

"Hm? While Touya was efficiently removing those memories from him-else he get bad thoughts on his son being a womanizer-Saten then noticed him sitting down. Where she recognized him when she and Uiharu met him and the Number 7. "Hey, your that guy from before."

"Yep. Nice to see you." He then grabbed the doll, intending on getting something else for his niece, and throwing it to Febri who caught it. "Been a while. How you guys doing?"

"Great!" Saten said. "We've been having some...interesting adventures lately. Isn't that right Uiharu."

"More or less." The flower girl said. "All of us have been having interesting adventures with are friends. Some good, some bad, some strange overall."

"Oh yeah. Like my trip to Australia!" Saten gave a thumbs up. She then looked at Uiharu with a smirk. "Plus Rome, where a certain Number 7 saved her life." Uiharu puffed her cheeks at that.

"Don't remind me." She said cross.

"What did he do?" Touya asked slightly amused.

"Nothing much aside from save her life." Saten giggled. "But after the event, he then looked at Uiharu and said one thing."

* * *

"_It's nice to see you all gutsy. But…" He then looked down on her, literally. "Why haven't you grown yet kid. Come on, use those guts to be a fine developed woman. Otherwise, you won't be like her." He then pointed to a woman with a black ponytail, a sword, and wearing a shirt that revealed her midriff and jeans with one side torn off. The girl also having a rather voluptuous chest._

* * *

"It was hilarious!" Saten laughed. Of course he knew what the Number 7 actually meant. A fighter that could defend themselves. Uiharu though thought the Number 7 meant he was pointing out how little she has developed. Lacking the curves and appeal a real woman had, and naturally turned red with anger and tried arresting him.

Needless to say he escaped, and once more Uiharu found herself screaming for revenge against him. The girl just looking deadpan whie Febri looked confused, and Touya just trying not to laugh.

"I'll get him next time." Uiharu muttered silently.

"Right?" Saten giggled. You know, if she wasn't with shadow boy, she'd think Uiharu was pinning for that guy. They do say some people bully their crushes for attention. Hehehe.

"In any case, where's your sister?" Saten then asked Febri who shrugged.

"Oh, I know where she is." Uiharu then said holding a tablet.

"...Did you hack into the security cameras again." Okay, Touya should probably stop listening at this point. He didn't want to get arrested for knowing a possible criminal.

"...I found her." Uiharu said avoiding the subject, turning to face Febri. "Though she looked really upset." The young girl shivered. Shinobu was nice, but she was also scary when mad. This was going to suck.

"Come on, let's get going." Saten pushed Febri forward, so they could meet Shinobu again. She then turned to Touya and smiled. "Thanks for watching Febri, and for her gift."

"No problem. I was thinking of getting something else for my niece anyway." With small waves, Touya saw them walking off. With a small smile, he got up and then began leaving himself. While he did so though, he didn't hear a conversation between those two girls.

"Hey Saten. Isn't that man Kamijou's dad?"

"Er-yeah." The girl scratched the back of her head. "I didn't recognize him at first, but now meeting him again, I do now. Oh man, that felt awkward."

"Well, he seems nice at the least. I can see where Kamijou gets his gentleness from." Uiharu acknowledged.

"Yep. Though I might need to not say anything about how, well, three of us are...dating him." It would be an awkward talk.

"Right. Don't want Kamijou's dad thinking he's a womanizer. Which reminds me, I need to fill out some paperwork back at the office." Uiharu began tapping on her a screen.

"Oh, what's happening?"

"We're getting potential recruits. Though Shirai-San seems to be interested in one of them. That should be interesting."

* * *

**Interestingly painful. Now Touya has met another character, who is all healed up now. Isn't that great! Also, maybe it will be a good thing if Saten doesn't say she and two other girls are dating a single boy. That won't be a fun conversation, especially if it comes out all wrong. Until Next Time.**


	39. Tokiwadai Dorm Manager

**Tokiwadai Dorm Manager**

* * *

The day was a lovely morning here at Tokiwadai. The school being one of the top schools in all of Academy City. A place where many girls here came to be groomed as proper ladies, while also advancing in their studies. By the time they got out, they would be well mannered intelligent independent young woman. With almost no trouble here in this school.

"I'd like to make a report on one of your students attacking my son." Until today.

Inside an office, there were two people.

The first is known as a legendary woman. Strong, fearless, beautiful. A tall and slender woman who has shoulder-length brown hair and wears glasses, which often hides her eyes from view. Wearing an official uniform that made her all the more menacing to those that knew her.

On the other side of the office is a regular man in a suit. Plain looks, a plain personality, nothing really special in all honesty. Just a regular man and nothing more. Still, he's a regular man coming here doing what he believes is right.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The woman said a bit confused. Though her eyes did narrow about the part of a student attacking someone. Interesting.

"Okay, let me start again." Touya said. "It all began just yesterday-"

* * *

_I had been ready to see my son, Touma. It's been a few weeks already, and I finally had the chance to see my son. Usually he's either busy at school, in the hospital with injuries, and taking detention for all the trouble he's caused around here._

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but isn't that a delinquent?"

_...Yeah, I can't actually deny it. But my son is a good boy. Just having some...problems, or something. I mean it, he's a good boy. Anyway, I was about to meet him by passing by his school. Ready to hang with him like any regular father since it's been so long._

_Having a good father/son time. Maybe hang out, eat, talk, and catch up since he rarely calls home. He sent me a message on my phone saying he had some free time and wanted to hang, which I said yes to._

_So after I finished some work, I left the apartment I was in and got ready to meet him. Until I met Sara._

"Sara?"

_A young girl who's a bright person. She's what I think people call a Gemstone. Whatever those are._

"A Gemstone. That's incredible. I heard they were rare."

_Are they? Huh. Anyway, she saw me and kinda wanted to hang. I was going to say nom but I checked the time and realized that I still had a few hours before Touma's school let out. So I decided to just hang with her. Nothing to bad really, and was quite fun. The two of us entering a library and read some books which we shared our thoughts on. Very nice._

_Until trouble came of course._

"What kind of trouble?"

_The kind that sucks. Because one minute we were reading, the next second a bunch of thugs came wanting everyone's money._

"That must have been troublesome. I assume Anti-Skill came in time."

_Nope. Instead Sara got mad and used her powers to make them fall on the ground bleeding from their ears. It ended pretty quickly to be honest. Goes to show espers really are tough. Heck, I'm amazed this city can handle them here without problems. I mean, aren't there more super kids than adults?_

"Correct. However Academy City and certain people have ways to deal with out of control espers. Non-lethally of course."

_Huh, impressive. I don't suppose you know anybody who can take on espers?_

"Of course not. Why would a normal person like myself know. In any case, please resume."

_Right, right. Anyway, after that obviously we were kicked out of the building. Turns out she broke more than a few glass mirrors. Not to mention the spilled blood. On the bright side, they thanked us with some books. Moving on, I then left ready to see my son, both of us going our separate ways. On thee way over there though, I met another problem._

"The student?"

_Nope. Just a person I met a while back. See, she's taking care of her dad who's kinda in a coma, but when I met her, according to her, her dad woke up. So she went to celebrate by getting some food. She then found e and how would you say, basically forced me to help her get food._

_So we went to the grocery store and got a bunch of food for her and him. As we were at the cash register, she then left to use the restroom. Sadly, we were already close to the front, and soon enough I was next...I lost a good chunk of change that day._

"She must have paid you back."

_Not even close!_

_Instead she thanked me, then pointed with a scared look on her face. I turned around and suddenly I felt a shock to my neck. By the time I woke up, I was sitting on a bench with her long gone...along with my books and some cash._

"...Are you sure the problem isn't her, instead of one of our students?"

_I wish. But from what I gathered, she had a pretty tough life, and a doctor I know is doing his best to install morals and rules onto her. Before she would have taken all my cash. Instead she only took some, so improvement I guess._

_Ignoring that now, afterwards I left to the school where Touma was. _

_Along the way though, I then met one of your students._

"The problem child."

_Nope. One I actually know. Her name is Shirai Kuroko, and she and I talk every now and then. A good friend in my opinion. When I met her, she told me that she was going to finally see if she could get this girl she liked to 'do it'. Pretty sure she's going to ask her out._

"..."

_So after I wished her luck, I moved on to the school where the time was just about right._

_Classes had ended when suddenly I saw him from a distance. I got ready to call him when from nowhere some lightning came down on him. He must have avoided it or someone helped him, because the next thing I know is that it vanished._

_That's when this girl came out with the Tokiwadai uniform came. I couldn't get a good look at her, but she was sparking and seemed to be yelling at my son. I instantly tried running to them while also calling Anti-Skill, but by then Touma was running off with the girl attacking him._

_Anti-Skill telling me I should go here to explain the situation-_

* * *

"-and that's where my story ends." Touya finished.

"..." The Dorm Manager didn't speak, but her mind was thinking. Now, this wasn't the first time some people came and told them a student of theirs caused trouble. However, usually it was fake and just people trying to cause trouble. After all, Tokiwadai made certain all the girls didn't use their power recklessly, or consequences would come.

However, that didn't mean she didn't take all the reports seriously and just waved them off. After all, she _has _heard rumors about some girls doing rather irresponsible actions. His man also not even sounding like he was making these up. Instead just coming here as a worried parent.

That, and she had a feeling she knew who was attacking his son. There were very few she knew that could summon electricity like that.

"I see. And tell me," She then adjusted her glasses, looking far more menacing.

"Yes." Of course someone who didn't know that rep was far from being worried or scared. Just interested at the most.

"How would you like this child handled if I find her." Of course it wasn't if, but when.

"Nothing to much. Just a reprimendal will do." Touya shrugged. "I don't really care too much, just as long as my son's okay. He's a Level 0 after all, and there's no way I want him hurt from another esper." My, he was quite the kind man. Here she thought he might sue. Instead he simply requested the girl just back-off.

It would be rude if she didn't oblige.

"Very well. I understand." She replied to him standing straight, with Touya doing the same. "Thank you for informing us about this...problem. While not often, I know that there are some girls here who can be prone to violence now and then. I'll be certain to 'correct' her." She then held out her hand, which Touya took and shook.

"Thank you very much. That's all I ask for." He replied glad he got this problem solved. With that, he then took off with the Dorm Manager leading the way. She took him outside and just like that, their business was done. She then went back inside to the dorms with Touya more or less pleased with what he had done. Just as he got ready to go though, he then noticed two girls nearby. Both seemed familiar, yet he just couldn't figure out their identity due to the distance. Just that they had on the Tokiwadai uniform.

"Accept my love!" That voice! Well what do you know. Seems Kuroko must be asking that girl she liked at the moment. How sweet and passionate. While he wasn't sure how the other girl will feel, he bet it will be fi-

"Kuroko!"

Zap!

A second later, a fried corpse came down smoking blac and twitched until it twitched no more. He also heard what sounded like moaning, then nothing. Did he...did he just witness murder?

Suddenly the girl looked at him, and while he couldn't see her face properly he was certain he saw what felt like recognition.

"Wha-what-What are you doing here you idiot!" Then suddenly she sent an electric strike at him. Just like that! No explanation, no reasoning, she just shot a bolt of deadly electricity at him. It didn't take a genius to know that one hit and either he'll be sent to the hospital for a long time, or get a high lethal wound. Or just pain. A lot of it though.

Either way, it didn't matter whether he'll live or not. What mattered is that this was the first time he's about to get attacked by an esper power, which won't end well for him. For a second he thought this was it, this was the end. He saw his life literally flashing before his eyes.

Then-a miracle came.

Bop!

"Sorry!" Though it took the form of something round.

The miracle being a soccer ball that sucker punched him in the face. Painful, but it moved him just in time as he felt his body instincts feel the electricity just pass by him. A stroke of luck! He heard a sorry from somewhere, but at this point he just didn't care. Instead, once he recovered from the shock, he instantly ran while taking out his phone. Calling Anti-Skill and saying, "Hello! Is this Anti-Skill!? I think I just witnessed a murder at Tokiwadai!"

He then heard a loud voice and a loud crack. Something he's pretty sure came from the neck.

"Make that _two _murders!"

And just like that, Touya kept on running never looking back.

* * *

**A short one again, and I apologize for that. But lately, I'm having problems coming up with who to show and what characters Touya can meet ext. So it gets a bit difficult. Still, that won't stop me from updating whenever I can. Plus I always wondered what other people would think if someone just shocked someone right in front of them. Until Next time.**


	40. Alfar

**Alfar**

* * *

Academy City. A place where the vast majority of the population is mainly students, with just a few being adults to run it. However, while the city kept to itself on the pretense of unallowing people to steal their secrets, every now and then they did allow some people to enter. After all, they couldn't just keep the place locked up forever, on the accounts of suspicion and foul play. Thus the reason why on certain festivals this place was opened to all.

As such, if one has the money and goes through the paperwork, a person can enter Academy City themselves. Usually only for a few days at a time, but in certain cases it can be extended.

However, there were times when certain people would enter the city for other reasons than just visiting their kids or touring the place. No, sometimes they came for other reasons. Reasons where they were less than...legal.

"Where is she." Walking down the streets of Academy City is an interesting young girl who got more than a few people's attention. Both men and women really. And why wouldn't they?

Being short in size, has long blonde hair, white skin and long, narrow ears. Ears that didn't match most human ears. The girl wearing clothes apparently made of cotton with wooden buttons and not a single part made of metal. Though most of her features are like those of a normal human, at the same time she appears unnatural. On her neck being some kind of cross that one would see in a religion. Yet it appeared...cracked.

For those who don't know her, this is Alfar.

A magical life form created by certain people, in a mad attempt to allow them to evolve into the ultimate lifeform. However, thanks to a certain person that called herself a saint, this young magic lifeform was able to leave the organization and was given something to protect her overwhelming power. The cross she wore.

But now it was failing.

'_I need to find that saint.' _The magical being commonly referred to as an elf thought. _'She's the only person I know who has access to the church after I left it for a normal life. Surely she can help me out.'_

Yes. After leaving that man Slappar, the saint took her to the church to get a special protection spell on her. Stopping her rather unique power from going out of control. A power she had to keep down, especially here in this city.

While she didn't have a name for it, if she were to give it one it'd be called 'Forced Evolution'.

A power that didn't discriminate against any lifeform. Humans, plants, animals, possibly even bacteria, all living things in her presence would be forced to 'evolve'. However, it is a distorted type of evolution that couldn't be controlled. Those affected by it would evolve, but in an unpredictable way that could either turn them strong...or evolve them into something that couldn't even live or survive in the environment. Highly dangerous.

Meaning if Academy City knew of this power of hers, it's more than likely they would capture and attempt to study this. She wasn't stupid, and knew this city like the Magic Side, had its own darkness. After all, her creators weren't exactly the best people in the moral department, having used her power without her knowing on other animals and plants.

The horrific results she saw were...less than pleasant.

And now there's a chance it can happen all over again. She _couldn't _allow that. The designated seal on her is failing, and as such she would need to get it either fixed or replaced. Two things she had no idea how to do. Luckily, she heard the saint is in this city. So if she can find her, then just maybe the saint could take her somewhere to help.

If not, well, maybe she can find a nice scientist to reverse her back into a fossil. Just like her original plan.

'_Not that this will be easy.' _Alfar looked around, ignoring the gazes on her. _'This city is big after all.' _In a sense, it would be very difficult just to find the saint through all of this. Like looking for a needle in the haystack. Yet what other choice did she have.

Aside from the saint, she didn't really know much about the other magical people of the Magic Side, and after leaving them for an ordinary life, she lost all contact with them. So unless she could find her very fast, then she was on a timer.

"Excuse me miss. Can we talk for you for a bit." A timer that was about to be wasted as suddenly some men in blue came slightly frightening her.

"Uh-hu...Yes?" She nervously asked. She has spoken to some people, but even then it made her very nervous. Alfar being a bit shy to newcomers, and these men gave an intimidating air, to her eyes at the least.

"We got reports of a...person wandering around in rather strange clothing." Yeah, in hindsight maybe wearing this outfit wasn't the brightest move her in this city.

"Not to mention," The other officer said staring down at her, making her wince. "Are you even a guest here? There have been reports of strange people causing trouble." Yes, unknown but to the chosen few, certain people have indeed been causing trouble here in Academy City. People from the Magic Side that is.

Considering how most magicians wear rather...interesting clothing, compared to the vast majority of the city, it's inedible that reports and cameras would see this. As such, the local force Anti-Skill always made certain to be on the lookout with these people. Sure it could just be a cosplayer, but to them it could also be a troublemaker.

The Magic Side being very bad in hiding themselves from the numerous eyes of Academy City. Especially those that made real loud noises in a fight.

"I'm-uh...I'm a.." She _is _a guest here. It wasn't easy, but she managed to enter Academy City. However….she was using an illegal pass to enter. While it might fool these guys if she showed them, if they took her anywhere or tried getting her verified, they'll figure out her lie in a snap. That pass is only superficial after all.

"Hm." The officer stared at her more intently. Being suspicious of her attitude. He then turned toward his partner that nodded. "Miss. I'm going to ask you to show us you're pass." Alfar really began shaking now, even sweating ever slightly.

The officers however took that as a sign that just maybe, she's one of those troublemakers. If not, an illegal person who entered. Interesting. Again the two realized what they had to do. One of them taking out some cuffs which Alfar noticed.

"Ma'am," Th officer said in a reasonable tone. To the elf it sounded like the words of a monster. "I believe you need to come with us." To her: Come and die you wench!

Now she really is shaking like a little child. Maybe if she were more calm, rational, she'd be able to solve this misunderstanding. Instead she just stood with no movement, as if she had really given herself up.

The officers took that as a sign that it was a go. With those watching not intefering, seeing a person simply getting taken away and nothing more.

"Oh, there you are." Except for one though.

Hearing a voice, all three-the officers and Alfar turned and saw an ordinary man walking toward them. He had on a business suit looking somewhat professional and an ordinary face. The man stepping in and looked at Alfar.

"There you are. Where the heck were you? You know she wanted to see you by the entrance." The men looked at each other, confused. So did Alfar, however her thoughts became different on hearing the she.

'_She? As in saint!?' _Did this man know her, and was leading her to the saint. If so, then that was good news. I mean, granted she didn't recognize the man, but maybe she just forgot him. Not like she remembered her creators aside from Slappar.

"Y-yes. N-nice to see you." She replied to the man as best as she could. The officers didn't looked convinced

"You know this girl sir?" The Anti-Skill officer asked.

"Yes I do." Touya said not looking fazed at all. "In fact, why not show them your ID."

Alfar wasn't sure what to do originally, but thanks to this man she felt more calm. Quietly she then took out her ID, showing it to the officers. Grabbing it, they did a look over where she silently prayed they wouldn't realize it was a fake. A few seconds later they gave it back with her mentally being relieved.

"I see. Seems everything checks out." The officer said fooled by the false ID. Yet he still stared at the girl in some suspicion which made her twitch. "Though, why is she wearing such an outfit? Also, what's your relationship with her?" He asked Touya these very good questions.

"She's my daughter, and I got her these outfits because she likes playing dress up." Alfar immediately blushed, embarrassed that this man said she was co-co-cosplayig!

"I see." The man said giving a rather judgmental stare at her, but then just looked away no longer caring. "Very well then. Have a good day." Then like that the two then left making the Alfar happy. She really needed to work on her people skills.

For example, turning around she saw the man and then gave a small bow in thanks. "Thank you for the help. It is much appreciated."

"It's okay." Touya waved her off. "I just noticed someone was in trouble, and no offense, but you seemed kinda like a wreck." She couldn't even say anything in her defense. "In any case, I have to go. Got work to do. Good luck."

"W-wait!" She tried calling out. "Don't you know about the saint."

"...Uh...no." Like that Touya left. He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, he just had some work to do. Being an adult isn't easy kids, and required one to be there on time. Still, that didn't make Alfar any pleased, though she still held gratitude toward the man. Especially that last part he mentioned.

"...Daughter." She then turned slightly red at the thought. Shaking her head, she then began resuming her walking. Yet before she left, she noticed something on the ground. Picking it up, she saw that it was some kind of business card, with a name on it. "Touya...Kamijou…?" She then stuffed it in her pocket. One never knew where it might be useful.

* * *

**Another character I don't really know about, but I still find that fine. Shame it was short though, but whatever. Can't all have winner chapters. Until Next Time.**


	41. Himegi Matsuri

**Himegi Matsuri**

* * *

"Man...this is so boring." Walking down the streets at the day is a most unusual person. Why? Because like certain other people, this person had on an attire reminiscent of someone playing a princess.

"Where the heck is that boy! He should be walking with me." A bit of a spoiled princess to be precise. Wearing a uniform of black and white with a few bows that looked somewhat like a dress. A petite build with blonde hair and a gold tiara and brown eyes.

And for the moment she is rather upset towards a certain white haired boy and his little child friend.

'_No fair, no fair!' _She angrily thought walking down the sidewalk. _'He said we could hang out today, only to ditch me with some stupid text saying he needed to set up for some dumb carnival at his school or something.' _It's been a while since the white haired boy helped her with those eccentric...cooks.

'_And yet he still ditches me! Hmph!' _Puffing her cheeks Himegi decided that once she finished her daily walk, she'll find him and totally complain to him. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be left behind just like that.

In fact...maybe she could enroll in that school of his. That would be interesting all right. Now that she was no longer trapped by those weirdos, she has a chance to live a normal life, right. So long as one ignored her unique mechanical heart.

"But where can I find that boy and his school?" Narrowing her eyes, Himegi realized she actually didn't know _where _the boy did his classes at. Not like he told her after leaving. All she knew was that it was a normal school and that he did school stuff. That just left oh-less than a few numerous schools to figure out. Dang!

Sighing, Himego decided maybe she could check the hospital again. While he was already healed more or less, he heard how he sometimes goes there every now and then for a daily check-up. Courtesy of the little girl he hung around with. Once she found him, then she'll make him her slave-er-serveant.

So with a destination in mind, the young girl then began making way to the hospital. Eventually she saw it and walked right into it, where she saw a familiar face.

"Doctor. Nice to see you." She called out to the frog faced man. The doctor turned and gave a small smile.

"Ah, Himegi. A pleasure to see you." He said as he wrote some things down on his clipboard. "Are you here for a check-up?"

"No sir. Just here to see if that man is here." He understood who she was talking about.

"I see." He turned as he walked to the center of the lounge and quickly spoke to the woman running it. She heard his request and did a quick search on the computer files. Then looking at him and shaking her head.

"Thank you." He replied and turned back to the young esper. "Unfortunately it seems he isn't here today at the moment."

"How come you didn't know this already?" She wasn't trying to be rude, but it always felt like he knew who is in and out. So it slightly confused her how he didn't realize that boy wasn't already in here.

"I have work beyond knowing who's in and out." The frog-faced doctor simply said. Even though he had other things to do besides knowing who's in and out of the hospital. Though in truth, due to special circumstances and the Chairman's plans, he is given a special line where anybody of certain importance that enters gets his full attention. It wasn't a coincidence Touma, Accelerator, and certain other people are always treated by him whenever they're injured and come here.

Not that she needed to know this of course.

"I see." Himegi said a bit upset. "I don't suppose he'll be here anytime soon, right."

"Maybe." The doctor said. "I do have a certain person in here that your friend might visit. You'll just have to wait over there." He then pointed at a place where all people stayed before they could enter a room of a sick patient. The waiting room more or less.

"Understood." Himegi walked toward the place hoping that the boy really will come here. Then she could get him to pay attention to her. A servant like him should be by her side twenty-four seven. I mean, after helping her he then left just like that. The audacity of it all!

So now here she is waiting for the boy to come. Taking out her phone and reading up certain news on it to see what was up. A few things that interested her.

A person called Kami who supposedly has a massive Harem having gotten the attention of numerous girls from all over. His actions having people guessing his identity, and many girls wondering what kind of handsome youth he is. Though some say he's just an ordinary boy who's nothing special.

The Number 7 taking care of an out of control robot where supposedly the A.I. was corrupt and infected. Apparently the machine having controlled other Power Suits and proclaimed to make a robot army to control all living things. Reports stating that while the Number 7 defeated it, the A.I. had vanished during the battle. She'll check out the video clip of the fight later.

Word of some strange man in black biting people. Rumors where the dead have risen, and facing him is some girl with undead dogs. Now that has to be fake. Like there's a such thing as the undead. Had to be a hoax.

"So many weird things that's so unnatural in this city of science." She then said to herself.

"True that." Then flinched as she didn't expect a response at all. Quickly turning she then faced a young man with plain features. "Oh, us sorry." He then said. "Thought you were talking to me. My bad."

"That's alright." She then said putting up her 'princess' font. "It would be rude of someone like I, to reject such an apology. As suck, you are forgiven."

"...Um, okay. Thanks?" Touya said a bit confused on this girls haughty attitude. But she wasn't causing any trouble, so he figured it was okay. "So, you waiting for somebody?" He then asked looking for time to kill.

"Yep." Himegi to also wanting to kill some time and put her phone away. "A guy I met a while back. He helped me despite being injured...then left without a word. What a jerk!" The only person that did seem to try and keep contact was that little girl. Then she stopped contacting as well. How mean!

"Ouch. That kinda sucks." Touya said. "But hey. If the guy saved you, then that means he must have cared for you, right."

"I guess." She admits while rolling her eyes. "But he still left me. Me! A man shouldn't leave such a fine woman like myself behind."

"More or less." Touya really didn;t know what this girl was talking about. The gist he could comprehend is that she was saved by someone, but then they left her after realizing they were fine. Nothing necessary cruel, if anything it's like a policeman saving a person from a mugger then leaving. This girl however seemed to wish to meet her savior.

Though considering her attitude and the way she talked, it made Touya question if this is why the boy left her. She didn't seem like a bad person, although she did seem a bit bossy overall. Kinda acting like a princess who was commanding her servants around. If so, then she could see why this guy left.

"I know, right." Himegi continued thinking Touya was agreeing with her. "I mean, he saved me...I saved him," She paused for a moment. "I helped him, supported him, and even gave him the honor of being my servant. A great deal overall, wouldn't you agree."

"...Yes?" No, not really.

"And yet," She then huffed crossing her arms. "He still leaves me. And for a little girl to." He's hoping she means friend and not what he thinks he is. "Pretty sure the guy's a lolicon." Or not.

"So then your plan is to wait until he comes?' Touya wasn't sure if that was a good plan at all.

"It was...but now that I'm here, I think it'll be way to long before he even shows up." Much as she hated to say this, but she had no idea when that boy would even come here for a check-up. It could be forever and even if she left he could come after she leaves. Which overall sucks. "If only I knew when. Or at least where he is. Maybe by asking his little friend."

"What does she look like?"

"Oh. A small kid with a blue white polka dot dress and a lab coat on her with brown hair." She answered.

"You mean like her?" Touya then pointed at the distance. Where a girl of that description is at looking around in joy.

"That's her!" She cried out exited. "Thanks Mr." She then got up ready to talk to the girl. Glad she know had a way back to the boy and make him serve her once and for all. As for Touya, he wondered if maybe he made a mistake helping that girl.

'_Oh well. Hopefully this boy won't have to much trouble.' _He then decided to stand as he went to the front desk. "Hello." He said to the woman there. "I'm here to see my son...who's in here for what this time?"

"He tripped and got run over by a security bot." The woman said looking up Touma's file. "Nothing serious. Though it did end up running over his face."

"Uh!" Touya hasd to admit, that sounded bad. "Um, thanks for the info. So what room is he in?"

"Oh, he already left." The woman then revealed.

"Huh?" Touya said surprised. "But...I was just called thirty minutes ago and came here soon after. How is he out already?"

"Apparently according to our records, a girl met him and something about demanding food." The woman told him. "And while his face still had that mark on him that covered everything, it wasn't really a problem as he was already fine."

So once again his son left just moments before he could meet him. All because some girl was demanding food. Touya didn't want to say this, but he always felt Touma caved in to a woman's demand a little to easily.

Sighing, Touya just decided to leave. One of these days, he'll catch his son.

Bzz.

But just not today, as he suddenly got a call from someone. A very familiar someone.. "Tanaka, is that you?"

"That's right man." His younger colleague said. "And guess where we are."

The voice was closer than it should be. To close. Touya then turned around and there he saw it. Him. Them. Outside the hospital were two smiling men. One he knew as his co-worker. The other he met every now and then during his travels. The same man who helped him and Tanaka blow up that plane.

"You guys!" Touya said happily shutting down his phone and putting it away. Walking toward the duo with a smile. "You're actually here!"

"That's right man." His co-worker said smiling. "And we're here to party! Ahaha!"

With a smile Touya walked toward the two with all of them giving a big bro hug. Looks like his time here in Academy City will be getting more interesting now. Now isn't that a blast.

"Very interesting." Of course, it wasn't just them that found the reunion all nice and swell. From afar gazing upon them, the stranger just smiled as he then began leaving. He then pushed a few buttons on his tablet which seemed to be some kind of schedule, but not for him. With that grin he then pushed the send button and then put the device away.

Like those men said. Things were about to get very interesting in Academy City. For those men...and him.

* * *

**Is trouble about to loom, or is it just a joke. It's your call. **

**Also a notice. As of the rest of the month I'm stopping this story. While it was interesting making this week by week, I hit my limit. I'm out of ideas, or proper ones. I'm just forcing myself at this point and I have no idea where to go properly from here. As such I apologize for this, but I need time to think of how to continue this story. If anybody has any ideas of who Touya can meet, possible ideas, then go ahead and message me. But for the time being this is it for now. Until next time.**


	42. The End

**Misaka Tabigake and Tanaka**

* * *

"It's so great to see you guys again, huh." Inside a rather fancy restaurant, courtesy of Misaka himself, he, Touya, and Tanaka All three eating some good food.

First there's Tanaka. Wearing a black business suit with a red tie, and light hair. On his ears were small holes where piercings once were before he took them off. Then there's Misaka Tabigake. A man who looks to be about in his mid thirties with a reasonable height, a well-featured face, and a beard with a slightly unbuttoned shirt.

"So." Touya began. "What brings you back here Misaka, not that I'm complaining of course."

"Oh you know," The man said chewing on some salad. "Had some time off, and kinda wanted to see my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Tanka said.

"Yep." Misaka nodded with a smile. "She's in middle school now, and from what I hear, got herself a boyfriend. They grow up so fast." He wiped a small tear off his face. "I figured I may as well check on her, in fact I came here a week ago."

"Guess you had fun then." Touya assumed. Thinking the man met his daughter already.

"Sadly no." The second father said. "If anything it feels like any time I try to see her she's always off doing something strange." Heck, the one time he did see her was when she was running after some boy with spiky hair. Probably a thief that ticked her off and she tried attacking him.

He loved his daughter, but Misaka knew fully well that his daughter had a bit of a temper. Like her mother back in the day. She wasn't always the elegant woman back when he started dating her. Ha!

"Not being able to meet her huh." Boy did Touya know that feeling. Kids these days. Always felt like they would rather be off doing something else than meet with their parents. You'd think they were saving the world or whatever. Ha, as if! Probably just doing school work, playing games, hanging out with friends and whatever else they were doing. No life threatening things here in this city.

"Oh, oh, I just remembered something." Tanaka then said. "A while ago, before we came here, Misaka and I saw that girl we helped all those months back."

"Sara!" Touya then said sounding surprised.

"That's right." Misaka laughed. "To think that girl was a powerful Gemstone. Oh you should have seen the look on her face." The meeting had been short, but the two had indeed met Sara as she calls herself and both parties were surprised to see the other. After all, last they met was when they blew up a plane.

"She must have been happy to see you guys." Touya smiled recalling that little adventure of theirs.

"She was." Tanaka said taking a sip from his cup. "Hugged us both and thanking us for the help back then. Gave her our numbers and she did the same. Nice to see the kid all right." The two always did wonder if she was okay, yet never knew if she was. But looks like they did now.

"Which reminds me," Misaka then says to Touya. "You knew she was fine, but didn't tell us." He said with a bit of judgement.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that." Touya completely forgot about that. Made him feel a bit bad. "Still, now you know. Hehe."

"Uh-hu." Tanaka eats his meat. "Though I think you owe us."

"Owe you?"

"Exactly." Misaka agreed. "Like take us somewhere neat. I mean, you've been in this city for a while, so you must know a good place or two around, right?" Not wrong there. Touya has been to a lot of places here in this city. Like that time in the underground bath area. Boy was that a blast.

Shame that some of the areas were busted though. Something about an esper battle between a man who could control water and an idiot who got beat up facing that man. Boy, must have sucked for whoever faced that mad esper. Touya both pitied but thought the guy facing that esper as a fool. At least his son was smart enough to avoid danger like that.

"Actually," Touya then said growing a small smile. "I do know a place where we can hang out, and could be fun."

"Oh." Misaka sounded interested. "Care to show us?"

"Sure." Touya then dug into his pocket and took out his wallet. There he grabbed a small little card where it showed a name that he recognized. "In fact, I actually got invited earlier. By someone called Leivinia."

* * *

"Mr. Kamijou, a pleasure to see you again." In the rather rich district of Academy City, more specifically the Yanadem Tower, a rather fancy hotel. Greeting the new arrivals is none other than Mark Space, who gave a small bow to the guests.

"Yeah, a pleasure to see you…" Having just entered is Touya himself along with Misaka, Tanaka, and even Sara whom the three invited. All of them wearing formal suits as they entered, with Sara wearing a white dress. "...is your head alright?" Touya then asked, as he actually did remember this guy.

Hard to forget witnessing someone who got hit in the head.

"...I'm fine." Mark admitted, if not a little embarrassingly. That was not one of his brightest days, being sent to the hospital because he _tripped _of all things. His boss laughed at that.

"Man, is this place fancy." Tanaka said while accepting a drink from one of the servers. "How do you even know the daughter of the person running this place?" Touya just shrugged coyly. While Mark once more mentally wondered how his boss managed this as well.

After all, while she is a powerful force in the Magic Side, when involving dealings with the Science Side it was a bit more difficult. After all, she was technically a child, meaning some things would be difficult to do. Though then again, knowing her she got some poor sap to make the dealings for her. An accomplished young girl she is.

"I have to admit, you invited quite a bit of people." Touya said as he began walking with his group with Mark following.

"Indeed. Leivinia...Her father is a very successful man." More like a very normal man. Or at least he thinks so. Mark didn't really know much about his boss's parents. Then again, most magicians who were young never bothered with said parents, kinda like the Science Side did as well.

"Yeah. Lots of people here." Misaka said as he drank some wine. "I think I actually recognize a few people here."

"Not to mention some students." Sara said nibbling on a sandwich. The quality food she was eating amazed her. Rich people really did live in a different world. Clearly coming with them was the right choice, as it's fun to be with friends like them. Sara is glad they were alright after that whole blown plane incident.

As she munched on her food, the Gemstone girl then noticed something interesting nearby.

"I see you're doing well Accelerator. Nice to see you creating my other Sisters well enough." A girl with long hair and a somewhat tomboyish like personality eating some cookies. She then looked at the man next to her who just looked pale. "Hey dad look, it's Accelerator."

"...uh!"

"That's a funny way to say hi." A woman who for some reason wearing a lab coat and a borish expression said while eating some food while another rather busty woman was watching over a highly active little girl and a mischievous looking older girl a few feet away. "Have to admit, never expected to see you alive. Then again your body was never discovered. Still, nice to see you with your daughter I guess. Isn't that right Accelerator?"

"...How did I get roped into this crap." A white head boy said while the pale man suddenly just excused himself to use the restroom with his daughter following. There were some interesting people here.

"Oh man, this party is neat. But it can use a bit more Guts!" A wild party boy has appeared. And from it small colorful, yet harmless explosions came out getting many people's attention. Some even clapping.

"Y-you shouldn't use your powers here! A girl with a flowery headband then came up to him. "You could get someone hurt." Instead of looking worried, the boy just looked surprised instead.

"I didn't know they let children here. Neato!" The girl looked ready to explode.

"Hey Mark." Misaka asked the secret magician. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are there so many people here? Heck, I think I saw one of the princesses of England here in fact."

"Wait, really!?" Touya went, still recalling his meeting with said princess from a while back. Even Tanaka looked surprised.

"A princess!" He then put his hands on his hair and tried sweeping it back. Also dusting off his clothes and straightening his look. He then faced Sara while trying to look as casual as possible. "How do I look."

"Alright to me." Sara answered.

"Ah yes, one of the princesses of England is indeed here. For talks with Miss Leivinia's father." He then gave a small gaze at Tanaka. "Though while I won't stop you from trying to speak to her, you better be careful." He then ushered a look at another direction. The three men and a girl then looking.

"Woo!" Tanaka whistled with Misaka and Touya also impressed with the princess's look that seemed second to their wives. A woman with long blond hair, which is tied in a sort of ponytail, and white skin. She has blue eyes while wearing a green dress with a spread out skirt. Included in this ensemble are arm length gloves, a veil hanging from behind her hair, likely as part of her ponytail. Finally, she wears jewelry, like necklaces and earrings, and also a small crown. She apparently exudes a demeanor similar to that of a stereotypical princess that one would expect in a picture book.

"Who's that." Tanaka said already interested.

"Princess Villian." Mark Space answered. "One of England's three princesses and considered the most fairest among them." It wasn't a lie either, as most of the citizens respected her far more than the other two, and for good reason.

One was a recluse, the other nearly started a war.

"Of course, like any good princess, she's guarded by someone special." It was then all four guests saw just who was protecting the fair maiden. A man known as Acqua of the Back.

He is a man with tea-colored hair, and is described as having a straight-lined face that looks like it was chiseled from stone. His muscular look is a mark of him as if he had gone through many bloody and gory battles, and not the ones that a body builder has.

He wears a shirt that looked similar to a polo shirt with blue as the base, as well as blue pants.

He also looked very scary and not someone who wanted to be messed with.

"...I can always find someone else." Tanaka wimpred with Sara patting his back. The poor man looking glum he already lost a chance before it even started. The other two just chuckling but said nothing. After all, Tanaka was somewhat jealous that his two buddies had beautiful charming wives of their own. Hopefully he'll get his own one day.

"Man they're a lot of interesting people here." Touya said as he accepts a drink. "Leivinia's dad must have a lot of connections."

"Oh sh-he does." Mark acknowledged. "Many are gathered so he may talk to them later. You know, deals, offers, favors, and the like."

"Makes me wonder why he allowed me to come with guests?" Touya said aloud.

"Who knows. Maybe my dad just wanted to meet you." Hearing a familiar voice, Touya looked down and saw none other than Leivinia Birdway herself, looking confident and tall despite her actual height. "A pleasure to meet you again Mr. Kamijou."

"Miss Birdway. Hey." Touya waved his hand. Then stuck it out to shake hers, which she did grabbing it. "I see your doing well."

"Yep. And I see the same can be said to you and your friends." She then took a look at the others, and inwardly smirked. A Gemstone, a man with numerous connections, for a guy who didn't have as many adventures as his son, he sure had a lot of interesting people that he knew. Especially if her spies were correct with him meeting so many others.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself." She said with Touya nodding.

"Yeah, gotta admit, your father has a nice party. Lots of unique people here and there." A few he even recognized, like those two girls who came before him to talk about his son. Both now talking to a rather attractive blonde haired girl with stars for pupils somehow. Was that a science thing?

"Indeed." Leivinia smiled. "Also, I have to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"That's right. I heard you helped my sister a while back. That was very kind of you." Definitely like the boy. The only difference being less of a hassle and not doing anything perverted. Because Leivinia got the feeling if the son did it, he would have just done something stupid.

"That's right, her." Touya smiled. "How is she doing?"

"Fine. In fact, you can see for yourself." She then pointed elsewhere where Touya then actually saw Patricia herself. The girl holding back a furious girl with a flower band (Uiharu) from attacking a guy who just chuckled. Those two must be friends.

"In any case, while a shame, I must go now." The secret cabal boss said. "I have some people to talk to." Translation: I have some people to forcibly make deals with and favors. Granted only Mark knew this, but the rest of the group only saw an adorable girl just wanting to make friends.

"She's definitely unique." While Sara still felt something was off with her, she couldn't deny the girl had lots of potential.

"I can just _sense _the business dealings in her." Misaka smirked while rubbing his chin. If that girl ever gets into office, she'd be a demon." The man wasn't sure why, but he sensed a dark potential in that girl. How very strange.

"She seemed normal to me." Of course the ever average Tanaka sensed nothing. "In any case, I'm gonna go and see if I can have some fun. You guys have fun, oh, Sara want to come along?"

"Sure." The Gemstone said as she then followed the man. The two then heading off to meet some girls that eerily looked alike. Good thing Misaka didn't notice them.

"Ha! Misaka is totally going to embarrass you! Here, put this on!" The snarky older version then came holding a diaper.

"N-no way! Misaka Misaka refused on grounds of thinking she's an adult." The younger one trying to push the older one back.

"...?" The man himself then saw two girls, a very young one, and a teenage one, then come near him as he saw the literal resemblance between his daughter. "...Mikoto..?" He then asked very confused and shocked. Grabbing the attention of said girls who turned...and then turned pale.

"Uh-uu!" The younger one went as while she has never seen or met this man before, just seemed to instinctively knew who he was.

"Um-h-hey-...uhhh." The same went for the older one, who also froze up unsure what to do.

How funny that they easily avoided the mother...yet not the father.

"Uh, hey." The woman in the labcoat then pushed her elbow on the side of her busty companion. "We...have a problem."

"Hm?" Her friend, who had been eating some food, turned and then saw what her companion meant.

"Those idiots." Along with the white hair boy who just slapped his face unbelieved these two somehow got themselves caught. The conversation that would happen later would be very awkward, strange, and with the darker aspects kept hidden. Though that's a story for another time...If it would ever come in the first place, as suddenly the two girls suddenly just turned tail and ran, avoiding this and swearing to pretend it never happened.

"...I must have drank to much." With Misaka doing the same, and deciding that he'll just act as if nothing happened. No way he saw his baby girl a baby again and another that looked like a young version of his wife.

"Come on dad, it wasn't that bad." Then came another girl that looked just like his daughter as well but with longer hair while saying dad to someone that didn't even match her face. "At least you haven't got killed."

"...I'm just going outside." Misaka took the exit stage left.

"...Wonder what's up with him." Touya wondered though he did feel strange when he saw those girls. That and his head hurt just looking at them. How very strange. It was probably nothing.

Touya then decided to see if he spotted anything interesting when instead he saw someone he thought died. "Kuroko!" He then said shocked at the Judgement officer in a red dress who looked very much alive. "Your not dead?"

The girl herseelf then saw Touya and his face which looked as if he's seen a ghost. Though to be fair, anybody would think a person shocked with massive electricity is dead. Because who could even survive that after all.

"Oh, Mr. Kamijou, how nice to see you." The clearly not dead and turned to a ghost girl said while chewing on some food. "So, what do you mean by not dead?" She then asks.

"Well-I-I was at your school," Touya began recounting his terrifying visit. Or at the least, the fear he felt _after _he left. "And I saw you get_ ruthlessly attacked _by someone! The very same girl who attacked me!"

"Attacked?" Kuroko's eyes then widened as she then realized what Touya meant, and even began giggling. "Ohhhh, I see now. Haha. Sorry, but I wasn't attacked." She then tells him.

"Huh?" He then says with his jaw open. "Wh-bu-but you were shocked to coal?" He tried telling her.

"Yeah, that." Kuroko can admit that to the outside spectator that it would look like an attack. Well. okay maybe her beloved was attacking her, but nothing lethal or anything she wasn't used to. By this point, it just felt like a very good shock therapy. One she enjoyed a lot. "It's just some friendly play time we have together."

"..." Touya looked far from convinced, and Kuroko swat dropped realizing that nobody aside from her would actually understand what she and Misaka does.

"J-just know I'm okay now, and that I-" She then stopped as she suddenly sensed something. It was her sissy alarm, indicating her sissy is here-or at least it should be her. Yet her alarm told her the one nearby is...manly?

She then turned and saw a grown man with features that were kinda like her sissy, but more masculine and clearly an adult. The man speaking to a girl with pointy ears. However for a second she saw her sissy in place of him and realized just who she was. "Sorrygottagoneedtospeakwithsissy'sfather!" She then teleported away hoping she'll get some family approval leaving Touya behind.

"...At least she seems okay." Touya took a sip as he then relaxed himself. While he's still suspicious, he can deal with that another time. Right now he wanted to have some fun. Fun without anybody interrupting. Still, while the party seemed nice he felt he was missing something. But what.

"Come along Index, let's see if we can play some games over there." He then heard a familiar voice and saw Index being held by her hand by none other than the girl who badmouth his son a while back. A girl who then saw him as he just stared at him.

"..."

"..."

He then gave a thumbs up, once more believing this Kanzaki girl truly did have a crush on Index and moved on.

"Kanzaki. Why are you turning red?" The grimoire child asked as the Saint just looked away obviously embarrassed once more.

"N-nothing Index." Kanzaki just said. "How about we meet a nice girl who found me a while ago. Fixed her problem and now she wants to see the city for a bit. You two can be friends."

"Okay!" Index said smiling. "Maybe I can have her meet Hyoka!"

As the two left, Touya himself then realized something. _'If she's here, then doesn't that mean…'_

"Dad?" From behind, his voice came out. Slowly turning around, Touya then saw him.

Average height, average face, wearing an average suit. The type of guy you'd see anywhere else. Just a normal high school boy. Nothing too special about it.

But not to him.

"Touma?" Now both father and son have finally met, after all this time. It was a little...awkward for both of them really. For the son as he knew his dad has come, but due to...circumstances, he couldn't really meet up with him. As for the father, well, actually he's fully excused and it was really the son's fault. Still, that didn't make Touya somewhat sad he couldn't meet Touma at all during this time.

"Well...uh," Touya began. "I see you're doing fine." He started slowly.

"Y-yeah." Touma said. Rubbing the back of his head while holding a drink in his right hand. "I mean, I got better after some...stuff."

The two then went silent, unsure what to say next.

"...Um," Of course Touya decided to begin, even if it felt weird. "I heard you're grades are improving." He said recalling how he got some of his son's report cards and it showed a steady rise in academics. "So, good for you huh."

"Oh, that. Right." Touya gave a small chuckle. "I can't deny it was difficult doing that, and more than a little tough," His teacher especially going full force on him. "But hey, no repeats for me if I keep going at this rate." All that time in the hospital really allowed some good time to spend catching up on studies.

"I also heard you now joined a Judgement force. Part-time of course." Touya said next also getting an email that Touma passed the basic tests and will temporarily be part of an office until he's proven himself further.

"Yep." Touma nodded. "The people are nice...except for one." He whispered that last part. Man, what bad luck he ended up with Kuroko of all people. The girl who's really a demon 'helped' him during training, by 'roughing' with him and 'training' him with moves that would incapacitate grown men. Oddly enough though all the things she 'taught' him made him pass, but now he wasn't sure if it's worth it. Not just because he still had to do work, stay stuck in a room with Kuroko, and see Misaka who liked red when visiting him. But because of one thing.

Paperwork.

The horror of it all.

He then coughed a little as he tried forgetting those things. "While there's a few cons, overall the pros are nice."

"Like learning self defense. Because I heard that you kinda get into fights." Touya mentioned.

"O-oh. You know about that?" Touya nodded.

"You're mom can't come, but she says she'll talk to you later when she does arrive eventually." He tells her.

"...Such misfortune." Touma sighed. Still, the self-defense classes did help. Now he could fight a bit better compared to regular street fighting. He can see how Kuroko is so good at taking down rouge espers.

Still, he'd rather deal with espers than his mother when she's upset. She still seemed suspicious of him and all the girls that came to him. Along with the Harem plan by Misaki. Heaven only knows how his father will feel about that.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Touya then walked a side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now we can finally have some quality father-son time. I mean, we haven't hung since the beach incident."

True enough. Because of all his rather strange and life threatening adventures, Touma hasn't had any time at all to hand with his dad. It would be nice to relax and all that. "Which reminds me." Touya then said. "How are you here anyway? Didn't think someone like you would be here in this kind of setting."

Couldn't deny that. Touma never was one to have elaborate parties let aside go to them. But Birdway came and told him he'd either come...or come with a few casts. As if he'd ignore that kind of invitation. Granted he brought a few of his friends, though some kinda forced themselves to come. Not that he minded, as it made this party just a bit more fun.

"I was invited, you know." Touma answered. "I kinda...know the girl who's related to this."

"Leivinia, right?" Touma wondered how his father knew that name, but he nodded. "Yeah, I met her a while ago. Nice kid. Heck, I think I'll be making a deal with her later on." Nice kid? Deal? Okay, now Touma was wondering how his father even knew her. I mean, seriously. Leivinia is one of the most prominent members of the Magic Side, and yet he somehow got a deal from her.

'_Then again, I met her out of nowhere.' _And from the looks of it, his dad met her 'innocent' side ...He wasn't sure if that made him happy his dad got better treatment compared to him.

"Yo 'Dad'." Then from behind, Touma gulped as Lessar appeared, and wearing a surprising formal modest dress. The mischievous girl snickering as she then patted Touya on the back.

"Lessar!" Touya said which then surprised Touma.

"Hold p, you know her." Of course the small magician answered before Touya could, giggling.

"Of course he knows me." She began. "After all, I told him all about our relationship." That couldn't be good. Touma now turning pale as he couldn't help but fear just what exactly Lessar told his dad. Last thing he needed was his father-and by extension his mother-knowing the things Lessar has said.

"R-right." Touya coughed as he then took a sip to calm himself. "Um. Uh. Lessar told me how she tried grabbing your...attention. To be your girlfriend."

Oh thank goodness. I mean, what she said was still embarrassing, but it didn't seem to be too bad. Like how the girl sometimes strips in front of him, sneaks into the bed or even bath, and other things. Still, it could have been a lot worse.

_A lot._

"So then dad," Lessar smiled at what she thinks will be her future father-in-law. "Have any thoughts on your son and me dating?"

"W-well...uhm...Yeah, I..Um?" Touya wasn't sure what to even say. Luckily he didn't have to as suddenly a small chop to the back of Lessar's neck came and instantly caused a K.O. Doing this was none other than another girl that both Kamijou's recognized.

"Itsuwa?" The two then said, with both then looking at each other. Once more Touma wondered just _what _his father has been doing in this city.

"H-hi T-touma-Mr. Kamijou." She then called out to them. The girl having seen the vixen known as Lessar causing discomfort, and wanted to help-but also persuaded by her Amaska allies-and came to help. Now she looked on the verge of passing out from embarrassment, as her face turned a bit scarlet.

The two men of course then looked at Itsuwa and had to admit, she looked very nice. A modest purple dress that revealed her fair skin shoulders, and clung to her body. Touma himself also blushing a bit at how beautiful she looked, and slightly turned his gaze away.

"I-I see your looking fine." He told her causing the girl to look embarrassed more yet also happy.

"T-thank you T-Touma.' She said before then looking at what he wore. "Y-you look very nice as well."

Touya on the other hand just looked at the both of them, and internally smiled.

'_I wonder what Shiina would say about this.' _He mused. He then patted Touma on the shoulder. "I see you two know each other quite well. Do you maybe hang in your dorm room?" He then teased.

"..."

"..."

Of course when neither answered and both turned red, Touya realized that either they were too nervous to answer...or just couldn't deny what he said. _'I was just kidding!' _He then thought. However upon looking at Itsuwa and those knowing glances she gave Touma, he then calmed down. _'...I suppose she wouldn't be too bad for Touma.' _He accepted. And something told him his wife would also agree.

"!" The only ones disagreeing who immediately sensed something wrong being many girls, yet didn't know where this feeling came from.

Must be their imaginations.

"Well…" Touya chuckled as he then grabbed Touma. While he wouldn't mind spending more time with Itsuwa, for now he wanted to have some father-son time, grabbing Touma and walking away. "Nice meeting you Itsuwa. We should talk some time later."

"O-o-Of course!" Itusw said as the two then left her sight. The girl still blushing yet smiling as she felt she made a good impact. Then strolled away with Lessar in tow letting out a happy tune.

Meanwhile, Touya just looked at Touma and gave a smirk. "So. In your room huh." He said to him. "Have you taken protection?"

"D-dad!" His son yelled turning a bit red of both embarrassment and slight anger.

"Kidding. Kidding." Touya waved his hand knowing full well Touma would never do such a thing. His mother would kill him. Though that was only if the other girls didn't kill his son first. "Still though, you two hang out?"

"M-more or less." Touma admits. "She takes care of Index and comes to my apartment." And lives with him now because of that Magic God. Though...he wasn't entirely complaining. "She's a good friend."

"That's nice." Touya couldn't say he wasn't disappointed that this Itsuwa girl was just a friend, but hey, who knows, maybe the two could tie the knot later. Of course he's unaware that Touma already had a knot tied with another girl. Three girls in fact.

Though Touma has decided not to say anything about that for the matter just yet. Maybe later if things were fine and they had time. Because if he didn't say anything, Touma knew that with his luck it'll come out the wrong way by some accident and his father will likely attack him on the belief he's dating three younger girls against their will.

Then there's his mother as well.

He shivered if she found out about this, especially since she already knew of the Harem Plan. How would she feel if she knew he was sleeping with _multiple_-just sleeping, not doing anything bad-_girls _in his room.

He'd be a dead man.

"So dad, I actually have a question for you." Touma began in hopes of changing the topic.

"Sure. What is it?" The two walked as they then stopped to enjoy a stage magician do some 'magic'.

"What exactly have you been doing? You know, in your time in Academy City?" Because it looks like he met some people that Touma himself knew.

"What I've been doing huh." Touya scratched his chin. Thinking of all the things he's done. "I guess I've been making some deals with the city for the company I work at. Hehe. Your father and his friends are about to get some fancy new laptops." Plus other cool tech stuff which is years ahead of other countries.

"Making deals?" Touma was now even more curious on what his father has been doing. Though from what he can understand, it was nothing dangerous at all.

"Mhm." Touya told him. "Plus when I haven't been doing stuff, I've just been wandering around the city for some fun times. With Sara mostly."

"Sara?" Who the heck was that.

"A nice girl I helped a while ago." Touya tried also deciding to not mention the exploding plane as he didn't want to worry his son. "She's in the city as a student, and my friends and I helped her when she was in trouble." Heck, she helps them as well, even now.

As from the corner of his eye he could see Sara helping Tanaka hit on some sleepy looking woman with dark bags under her eyes with a few kids near her...who then proceeded to take off her pants...Okay, let's not get into that moment and ignore it, along with some cries.

"And overall, I met lots of people here." So many that were all unique and special, with a few strange ones here and there. And lots that seemed connected to his son somehow. Not that he minded though, as he felt he got some nice insight on his life here. Both good and bad...and some strange ones, but they were like exaggerated things.

"Heh. Interesting." Touma said.

"Which reminds me," Touya then suddenly remembered. "I remember trying to contact you just yesterday, yet you never answered. Why is that?"

"Oh that." Touma knew he kinda left his dad in the dust multiple times over, and wasn't entirely proud of that. Feeling rather guilty in doing so. Though that time, he had reason to leave him yesterday in avoiding contact. Something he remembered.

* * *

"_What are you doing?" Touma asked his backstabber friend Tsuchimikado, who looked busy with a camera. He had found the shade wearing friend after he finished shopping, and saw him by chance. His friend then looking startled a bit hearing his voice._

"_Oh. Kami-Yan. Nice to see you." He said. "I thought you were busy with all those fine ladies just a while ago. Boy would Aogami be jealous."_

"_S-shut it!" Uh, he heated when he always talked about that. At times like these he questioned how he was even friends with him. He then saw the camera in his right hand. "What are you taking pictures of exactly. I don't recall you being part of the photography club."_

"_This." The smiling bastard went. "Just taking photos of intruding magicians and-" Before he could continue the door then opened up and hit the blonde's arm causing the camera to fall._

"_Sorry oni-chan, but I have to go before I'm late! Made you dinner! Bye!" His little sister Maika then soon left on a cleaning robot which somehow made its way down the stairs without any trouble. Tsuchimikado smiling as he rubbed his arm._

"_Isn't she prescouse." He then looked at Touma...who had his camera as the spiky haired boy then looked through it. Seeing pictures of his father, multiple girls that he either knew or didn't know, and most recently two men. A small little title that said 'Is Kami-Disease inherited?' and stiff outlined._

_Touma then looked at his so-called friend._

"_...Your going to punch me, aren't you?" He got straight to the point._

"_If you thought otherwise," Toua said as he dropped the camera and stomped on it. Cracking his knuckles while he was at it. "Then I'll break that illusion of yours."_

_A punch could then be heard._

* * *

"I was arguing with my friend." And also deleting all the videos, pictures, and other crap as well.

"In that case, let's make all of that up right now." Touya told him with the two walking together in a party that showcased many people inside. "Let me tell you of all the interesting people I met."

It was going to be a long day and night.

* * *

**And that's the end.**

**The alternative universe spin-off to Darkbetrayer's 'A Certain infinite Possibility' is over and done with. While it is a little sad that I'm finishing this, overall I don't mind too much. Sure I wanted to add certain other chapters, but those were incomplete and I didn't have a good grasp on their personalities. Still, I felt I did a decent job at this story, one that focused on Touya who I feel is a bit underappreciated.**

**Heck, I'm even amazed people like you even favorited this and actually read it. Either way, I enjoyed this story and I don't regret making it. Funny fact, I was actually thinking of making a sequel to this and have Touya in real danger-with him and his own friends facing their own enemies-but decided against it. Because that's not the kind of guy Touya is.**

**In any case, thank you all for reading and have a good day. Happy holidays folks.**


End file.
